ReCreating Hell
by PasifiKStaR
Summary: COMPLETE! Vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, and magic using clans come together to make peace, but with the Blood Moon approaching, Squall, a vampire, Rinoa, a sorceress, and co. must team up to prevent Hell's Gates' opening. SqR SelI SeQ
1. The Upper Society

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter One: The Upper Society_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Please be kind, this is my first posting on ff.net. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and such. I also put some little cameos of other FF characters for lack of better names. And I put in the infamous dance scene. ^_^ 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"You have a meeting? Again?" Selphie asked, looking up from the couch. A spoon was hanging out of her mouth as she held a pint sized container of ice cream in her left hand. "That sucks! It's one of our free nights, too..." 

"She can't help it," another voice replied. A tall blond woman had her reading glasses on as she looked intently into her laptop from the breakfast bar, where she sat on black stool. "This is an important merger for us." 

"I hate my father. I hate my father SO much right now...Quisty, how do I look?" A young woman was standing by the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was down, layered around her shoulders while her pale neck was graced with a black, elaborately beaded choker. She wore a strapless dark blue ball gown that faded into black over black heels. 

Her arm length gloves were of the same shining satin material. The blond smiled warmly. "You look great," she told her friend truthfully. "Those snobby vampires will turn human and back when they see you." 

"I still can't believe this is your father's idea of a meeting..." Selphie said as she stood up and surveyed the brunette's dress. "Rin, don't you think you're over doing it?" 

"Selphie," Quistis sighed, looking over to their green eyed companion. "She is dressed perfectly for this sort of event. You know how snotty those nosferatu are. Especially the old ones. When they throw a get together, you have to dress like this." 

Selphie wrinkled her nose. "Unfortunately, yes..." She looked at Rinoa. "Are you sure you don't want us to come? What if you need back up?" 

"I'll be fine," Rinoa assured her friends. "All the leaders of the clans will be there. It's too much of a risk if anyone tries anything." 

"I'm glad you were paying attention to my lecture," Quistis grinned. "Regardless...we'll be there in a moment's notice if you need us." 

"Rinoa, my brother will be there," Selphie said. "If you need any thing, just go to him. I told him you were going to be there with your father." 

"Wait...Seifer's going to be there?" Rinoa asked, narrowing her eyes at Selphie. The green eyed girl nodded. "WHY? I thought only high members of the clans were going to be that this so called meeting." 

"He's playing body guard to Master Cid and Matron Edea tonight," Selphie smiled proudly. "They say they can't wait to see you, by the way." 

"Why would they want Seifer to guard them?" Quistis asked, confused. "He's only half lycan." 

"Yes, but he's half witch, too. He has some magic that might come in handy just in case anything happens." Selphie asserted. 

Suddenly, the phone rang. Quistis sighed and reached over the breakfast bar counter to get the cordless phone that was laying there. She lifted it up to her ear. "Hello?" Her blue eyes flashed to Rinoa. "All right...she's coming. Good-bye." 

"Who was that?" Selphie asked as Quistis hung up the phone. 

"Rinoa, your limo awaits," Quistis grinned. The brunette grumbled something about her impatient father and grabbed her matching purse off the arm of the couch. "Remember...relax...just breath." 

Rinoa let out a deep breath. "I'm off to hell." She told her friends. They gave her thumbs up signs as she unlocked the door to their Esthar penthouse and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. 

She heard them lock the door behind her and she proceeded to the elevator. Her heart was beating quickly. Going to the Presidential Palace that evening for this event was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to return to her penthouse with her two best friends and hide away from the world for the time being. 

Hundreds of years of war had finally come to an end with the defeat of Ultimecia, an extremely powerful vampiric sorceress who had gone insane after the death of her mate. With her manipulating all sides against each other gone, the clans could finally try to resolve centuries of conflict. And it would all start with tonight. 

There in Esthar, the heart of vampire country, they would congregate. lycans, shape shifters, and her own clan - Sorcerers, would gather to discuss peace. Hyne knew that it was needed. The world had been ravaged with war and all sides had their once great numbers reduced. And all of this had happened under the noses of the humans. 

If any of this was ever discovered by humans, world wide panic would ensue and they would be hunted down to extinction, as they nearly were thousands of years ago. She shivered at the thought as the elevator doors opened. Rinoa walked straight through the lobby of her luxury complex and out revolving doors. 

As expected, her father's black limo awaited her. The driver stepped aside and opened the door for her to go through. Lifting up her dress, she got into the limo and sat down in the back seat. The door closed. 

"You look lovely, my dear." a voice said from within the limo. 

"Thank you, father." Rinoa stated proudly. She kept her eyes pasted to the tinted windows as the limo began to move. 

"I'm glad you are able to join in tonight's meeting." 

Rinoa merely nodded. "I'm doing this for our clan. For all those able to use magic." 

"Your mother would be so happy to see your dedication." His voice was tinged with sadness as he spoke of her mother. The woman, a particularly gifted sorceress with the ability to control sound, had been killed when Rinoa was a child. 

Her father had been away. Being a General, he was out on the battle front leading magic users into battle and thus leaving his treasured family in Deling City, their home. But being the family of a high ranking member of the clan had it's dangers. One of which reared it's head when her mother had been hunted down by the then vampire enemies and killed. The night Julia Caraway died, Rinoa had been waiting in the foyer of her family's house, waiting for her to return with some ice cream for dessert. 

The child fell asleep on the stairs across from the door. That morning, she was carried away to a Safe House and told of her mother's demise. Rinoa closed her eyes thinking of that morning. It took a highly concentrated magic spell to put her to sleep. 

The rest of the way, they rode in silence. The limo stopped in front of the palace. It was lined with limos and all over, high ranking members of the four clans were arriving. The door opened and Rinoa was escorted out, her father coming out after her. 

*I have to admit,* she thought to herself as she looked at the massive palace door way. *Those vampires really do live up to their reputation as extravagant.* 

To her right, her father offered his arm and she took it. He lead her up the steps and into the palace. The walls echoed with classical music as richly dressed clan nobility talked with each other. 

"There is the leader of the largest vampire clan," her father whispered under his breath. "Laguna Loire." 

Rinoa followed his gaze to a tall middle aged vampire with long brown hair tied at his nape. A bunch of bangs went over the right side of his face as he held a crystal goblet in one hand and talked to some other guests. He wore black slacks and a black buttoned up shirt under a black blazer. 

Behind him were two other people also dressed in black. "General Caraway! Rinoa! You made it!" a voice said to their right. 

The father and daughter turned their heads and smiled warmly at Cid and Edea Kramer. They were said to be ancient lycans. The purest of all werewolves. The branches of the lycan clan directly under them had managed to stay out of the war for several centuries. 

"Master Cid, Matron Edea," Rinoa said as she bowed her head slightly. "Selphie said you'd be here. How is it so far?" 

"Ah...well...it's all just been introduction so far," Cid said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're getting to re-know everyone." 

"Rinoa, dear, how is your magic going?" Edea asked. 

"Very well, matron. Thank you for asking." Rinoa said formally. Edea was 'gifted', as Rinoa was. She didn't have to part of the Sorcerer clan to known strong magic. It came to her with ease, as it did to Rinoa. Her bloodline only made her magic stronger that most of the 'gifted'. 

"Have you spoken to Loire yet?" Caraway asked. 

"No, he's been caught up talking to other guests," Cid admitted. "He'll get around to use sooner or later." 

Rinoa looked back at the vampire and found it hard to believe that the man laughing and expressively telling stories with hand motions could be the man that was leading the strongest vampire clan in the world. She watched as one particular hand movement caused him to toss the liquid in his goblet over his shoulder, hitting the big man who seemed to be his body guard in the face. 

Rinoa struggled to keep her giggling down as he whirled around and began to nervously stammer out apologies. The big man didn't seem to mind at all. "Rinoa," her father said. She turned to look at him. "We're going to try to talk with Loire. Do you wish to join us?" 

"Uh...no thank you," she smiled politely. "I'll just wander around on my own." 

"Very well then." She watched as they headed over to speak to the vampire who was now trying to wipe the big man's face with his handkerchief. 

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she jumped. Whirling around, she met green eyes that were similar in shade to a certain hyper active friend of hers. "Oh, it's just you..." 

"Oh, SO positive, princess," the tall blond rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He was also wearing a black suit with a hunter green silk shirt and black tie. "Glad to see you didn't bring train girl." 

"Don't call your sister that," Rinoa frowned. "I'm surprised she said that you'd be here, too." 

"We're all here." 

"We? Fujin and Raijin are here too?" Rinoa asked. She began to search the room for them and found them closely guarding Cid and Edea. Raijin wore a similar black suit with a gold tie and Fujin wore a black suit and silver tie that matched her hair. It was tight fitting and seemed to show off Fujin's figure well. Rinoa turned to look back at her new companion. "Some body guard you are, Seifer. Making Fujin and Raijin do all the work." 

"I've been instructed to keep an eye on you." Seifer retorted. 

"By whom?" 

"Daddy dearest." 

"What?!" Rinoa gasped. *Where the hell was I when this happened?* She turned around and glared at her father, who wore a less an amused look on his face as Laguna Loire began to talk animatedly about something else. 

"You were zoned out," Seifer replied. "Typical Rinoa...always zoning out. Why, I remember when we were kids, you-" 

Her eyes went wide. "You're not supposed to talk about that again!" 

"Were just standing there staring into space-" 

"You PROMISED!" 

"And we got on to the train-" 

"Don't say it!!" 

"And were yelling at you to come-" 

"Seifer!" 

"And as you stood there, the train left without you." 

"I had to wait an hour for the next train!" Rinoa said, stomping her foot childishly as she glared at him. "And we all said we'd never speak about that incident again." 

"Correction," he said matter of factly. "YOU said you would never speak of that incident again. We actually talk about it all the time." 

"I hate you so much..." 

"Aw, I feel so loved." he smirked that cocky smirk of his that annoyed Rinoa to no bounds. 

"I'm going to go get something to drink!" she hissed. Whirling around, she headed for the table that had drinks on it. 

"Stay away from anything red," Seifer said as he watched her walk away. "You don't know if it's blood or wine." 

Rinoa, however, was no longer listening. Instead, she was mentally picturing ways to kill her best friend's older brother with her bare hands. Not like it was actually possible, considering he was part werewolf and therefore much stronger physically than she. With this in mind, her mind began to think of ways to blow him up using magic. 

A smirk crossed her lips as she reached the table. She looked over the red drinks, having the urge for red wine, and picked up a random glass with red liquid. 

"Hold it right there, little lady," a voice said behind her. She turned around, the glass still in her hand and saw a tall man wearing a cow boy hat and a black trench coat in front of her. His hair was long and straight, tied at his nape. He threw her a sexy smirk. "That's not wine in your hand." 

"Oh..." she flushed with embarrassment and turned around, placing the glass back gingerly. She picked up another one. 

"That one isn't either," She tried another glass. "Wrong again." 

Rinoa sighed and turned back to look at him. "Forget it, I'll just get some water." she mumbled and walked further down the table. 

"Didn't mean to be rude," he said as he followed behind her. "You're a sorceress, so I figured that you wouldn't want to drink blood." 

Picking up a chilled glass of water, she chugged it down and looked at him. "And how do you know what I am?" She put the glass down and crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Saw you come in with General Caraway," he said. "I figured you're the daughter everyone's talking about. My name's Irvine, by the way. I was in a lycan group under your father." 

"Oh, you're from Galbadia?" Rinoa asked, smiling up at him and uncrossing her arms. 

"Sure am," he winked at her. "What do you say we dance?" 

*I knew he had an ulterior motive...* Rinoa thought to herself as she shook her head slowly. "Ah...maybe later..." she smiled weakly and took a step back. "I have to get back to my... uh...friend." 

"Friend?" Irvine raised an eyebrow in question and followed the direction of her finger to where Seifer was leaning coolly against a pillar. He lifted up his chin to acknowledge that he saw her. 

"Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Irwin." she smiled, turning away quickly and making a bee line for the tall blond. 

"It's Irvine!" he corrected her as she sped away. 

"Whatever!" she called back. She reached Seifer, who had an amused smile on his face. 

"Very slick, princess," he grinned arrogantly. "You put pretty boy in his place." 

"Ugh..." she sighed. "You could've helped you know." 

"I did," he said. "I helped by standing right here." 

"How is it possible that YOU and SELPHIE are related?" she asked incredulously. 

"She's adopted." 

"Funny, she says the same thing about you." 

"Rinoa," a voice said. The sorceress turned around and saw her father walking towards her with Laguna walking behind him with a beaming smile. They stopped in front of her. "Rinoa, this is Laguna Loire, the leader of the Loire Clan. Loire, this is my daughter, Rinoa Caraway." 

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Rinoa said as she extended her gloved hand and did a short curtsy. Laguna took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

"No need to be so formal!" Laguna said as he let go her hand. Smiling even more, he put his arms around Rinoa and gave her a big bear hug. 

Her brown eyes were wide open in confusion as Seifer snickered behind her. Caraway closed his eyes and shook his head. Laguna finally let her go. "Ugh...thank you?" Rinoa asked, confused. 

"You look just like her," Laguna sighed wistfully. Noticing Rinoa's confused look he began to explain. "Your mother," he laughed. "She was such a beautiful woman." 

"You knew my mother?" Rinoa asked. Laguna had her attention now. *Impossible... vampires killed my mother...* she thought to herself. Contrary to what Seifer said about her, she knew when to be silent. 

"She played the most beautiful concertos on the piano," Laguna said. Rinoa noticed how his eyes suddenly got a far away look to them. He paused and she realized that he hadn't been talking with his hands with her. "She was...amazing." 

Rinoa looked down. "But...a vampire was ordered to kill her..." she whispered quietly. As she looked up again, pain had crossed Laguna's face. 

He reached out and took her hand. "I never ordered such a thing," he assured her truthfully. Rinoa found herself nodding her head. "I loved..." he paused. "I loved your mother's music." 

Rinoa looked over at her father, who was no longer paying attention and instead talking to Cid and Edea again. She felt her hand being squeezed and she turned to see Laguna again after he finished speaking. "I'm sorry, sir, I zoned out for a bit-" 

"Figures." coughed Seifer behind her. She shot him a glare and repressed her urge to hit him with a spell. 

"I was wondering if you could play the piano?" Laguna asked questioningly. He let go of her hand and pointed to an elaborate grand piano in the corner of the room. "That is... do you know how?" 

"I do know one song..." Rinoa said. She had thought about her mother more than usual tonight. And the night wasn't over yet. 

"By all means, it would honor us greatly if you could perform a song for us." Laguna smiled. 

The vampire was so kind and warm. She could see it and nodded. He looked like an excited child as he smiled and headed across the room to stop the small stringed ensemble from continuing on. Rinoa made her way across the large ball room to the piano and sat down. 

*I hope it's tuned...* she thought to herself as she caressed the piano keys with her hands. 

As the music from the ensemble faded to a stop, she began to play her mother's song on the piano. At the sound of the familiar song, Caraway turned his head and was surprised to see Rinoa sitting at the piano, playing it. 

Many older clan members who had known Julia Heartilly smiled as her daughter played her song with flawless ease. Each note was timed perfectly as her slender fingers went across the keys. 

At this time, someone walked into the room, uncomfortably adjusting the collar of his black shirt underneath his black coat. He stopped at the entry way and surveyed the room. Several people were dancing in the center, but many of the guests were standing around the walls talking with one each other as the piano music resounded. 

He wore loose fitting black pants and black boots underneath as he walked around the outer circle of the room, towards the drinks table. A few people noticed him, as he was stealthy. His thick brown hair fell over a large gash between the eyes. He picked up a glass of blood and lifted it to his lips. 

"You're late," a voice said behind him. "If Laguna was any other normal father, you'd be so dead." 

"Whatever." the brown haired man mumbled as he drank down the iron tasting liquid. He soothed his thirst for the time being. 

"Ah...'whatever'...Squall's famous phrase," another voice said with amusement. The brunette turned around and saw the cow boy and the spiky haired blonde with the tattoo. "Where were you?" 

"The last place I want to be is HERE." Squall grumbled as he lifted another glass, this time it was of wine. 

Around them, people were clapping as the piano playing ended. Squall wasn't paying attention as he listened to Irvine and the blond. Suddenly, someone tapped him from behind. He turned around and narrowed his eyes as Laguna's all too happy smile greeted him. 

"You made it! And you said you wouldn't come!" Laguna told him. 

*I didn't want to,* he thought to himself. "I promise Ellone. Where is she?" That was technically true. Ellone, his adopted older sister, basically guilted him into going by making it seem that if he didn't appear there that night, the world would end. How she was able to make that work was beyond him. 

"She's talking with the other guests," Laguna said. "I'm just glad you came." He took a step forward. 

"Don't hug me." Squall stated bluntly, much to the amusement of Irvine. 

"I won't, I won't. Just have a good time!" Laguna smiled and headed for some guests he hadn't spoken to yet. 

"I'm leaving." Squall suddenly said. 

"What?" Irvine gasped. "You just go here! Don't make Zell and me hold you down." 

Squall rolled his eyes. "You two are always telling me I should listen to my old man. And in this case I am. He said to have a good time and I plan to by leaving." 

"You're not even going to dance?" Zell asked. "Or eat?" 

"Is that all you shape shifters do? EAT?" Irvine exclaimed. "Damn..." 

"No," Zell retorted. "We drink, too." 

"Should've known..." Irvine mumbled. He turned back to Squall. "Just stay a few more minutes." 

"No." 

"Fine, fine...more ladies to for me," Irvine sighed. He looked over Squall's shoulder and grinned. "And speaking of ladies...there are a few over there I haven't introduced myself to. So if you'll excuse me..." Smirking, he side stepped Squall and walked over to three young women across the room. 

"Just stay a little bit," Zell said. "At least let more people know you were here." 

"I'll go look for Sis and then leave." Squall told him sternly. Without another word, he moved past the blond. 

Minutes passed and his brown haired sister could not be found. Part of him swore that she was avoiding him just to make him stay longer. He stood to the side of the dance floor, bored out of his mind. Occasionally, he would notice vampiresses whispering and pointing at him. Most vampires knew who he was. After all, his father was a vampire leader and his late mother was the clan's precious princess. He was born into this sort of environment. 

*Unfortunately...* He looked up at the sky. The large circular sky light at the top of the high ceiling was littered with tiny white specks glowing in the night sky. Something flashed across it's darkness and he blinked. *I wonder if anyone else saw that...* 

Blue eyes scanned the room and saw the only other figure that had been looking up at the same time to catch it. She was a little shorter than him, with dark hair and pale skin. She looked gorgeous in that blue black dress she was wearing. 

Rinoa felt eyes on her and turned just in time to see the man she had labeled 'hot' earlier looking right at her. Smiling, she pointed to the sky. He tilted his head towards the dance floor. 

Squall swallowed hard when he realized that she was now walking over to him. *She looks determined...* 

"You're the best looking guy here," she said brightly. "Dance with me?" 

*Uh...I don't think so...* his mind thought. Instead of answering, he just stared back at her, confused. 

"Oh...I get it. You only dance with people you like." she stated. *Nice eyes...* 

*I think she's a sorceress...* Squall decided after not sensing any vampiric blood in her or any scent of lycan. 

She lifted up her arm and began to wave her fingers in front of him. "You are going to like me...You are going to like me..." she chanted with a an amused smile. She stopped and put her hand down. "Did it work?" 

"I can't dance." he heard himself saying. *Oh, way to impress...* his mind scolded. *Dumbass...* 

That did nothing to stop her. She took his hand in hers and lead him to the dance floor just as the ensemble began to play a waltz to the tune of the song she had just played. *Okay, that's a big coincidence...* 

She took his right hand and placed it on her waist as soon as they stopped on the dance floor. She put one hand on his shoulder and smiled. *This is bad...* Squall thought to himself. *She doesn't know what she's getting into.* 

Back at the column he had been leaning against, Seifer smirked. He could see Rinoa trying, in vain, to teach some poor sap how to dance. *Damn, he's terrible....oh! Ouch...* He winced and struggled suppress a snicker as Rinoa and her dancing partner slammed into another couple. 

"Just forget about what they said." Rinoa said as she smiled at Squall. 

*Easy for you to say...* Squall thought to himself. *You're not the one making a fool of yourself.* 

Edea looked over from where she was talking with a member of the Sorcerer clan and smiled. She recognized Laguna's son instantly. He used to come over and play with Irvine along with that strange hot dog eating shape shifter. Rinoa seemed to be having quite a time trying to teach him how to waltz. He had already run into her and another couple. 

*I know I shouldn't be doing this...* she thought to herself. She shot a quick spell at Squall and turned around quickly, pretending not to notice. 

The second leg of the song was starting and Rinoa and Squall stood across from each other, ready to start again. Much to her amazement and to Squall's surprise, he began to dance as if he was born to do so. He matched her steps perfectly each time, making her wonder if he was just playing around earlier. 

Edea looked over her shoulder as Rinoa turned in and out of Squall's arms and back into them. She smiled as the sorceress and the vampire paused in their space for a moment. The room darkened suddenly, so as to allow the fire works to be seen more clearly. At the sound of the explosions, Squall turned his head to the ceiling. 

Light danced across his face as Rinoa studied his features carefully. She made note of his scar and the way his hair framed his face. As he watched the fire works, a small smile seemed to cross his face, which made her smile. *He's even cuter when he smiles...* 

She looked over his shoulder and saw Edea smiling proudly. Rinoa suddenly came to a slightly amusing realization. She pulled away from Squall and he turned back at her, a seemingly disappointed look on his face as he reluctantly let her go. She winked at him before side stepping him and walking over to where her father was with Edea and Cid. 

Squall stood alone on the dance floor, watching her back as she left. "Matron," Rinoa said with a disapproving tone. "Did you...?" 

"No!" Edea gasped, pretending to be shocked. "I most certainly did not!" 

Rinoa looked at her questioningly and smiled none the less. "At any rate, thank you...I was afraid he was going to crush my feet," she looked back on the dance floor as Squall slowly made his way back to the sides. "It would've hurt not matter how hot he is." 

Seifer had gotten a good look at Rinoa's dance partner's face as soon as Rinoa had left. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous when they had stopped in their place and seemed to just hold each other there. Then the jealousy was replaced by annoyance when he realized who she had been dancing with. 

"Seifer, have you tried the shrimp yet, ya know?" Raijin asked as he walked over with Fujin in front of him. "It's great, ya know!" 

"Hey...do you recognize him?" Seifer said, ignoring Raijin's comments on the shrimp as he directed their attention to the vampire who was now talking to a vampiress with short brown hair in a dark green dress. 

"Squall." Fujin stated simply. 

Seifer ran his finger down the scar between his own eyes. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at his posse. "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be watching Cid and Edea!" 

"Hungry." Fujin replied. 

"Try the shrimp, ya know!" Raijin continued to blabber. 

Noticing the look on Seifer's face and herself annoyed at Raijin's comments on the greatness of the shrimp, Fujin kicked him in the shins. 

Across the room, Ellone smiled proudly. "And here I thought you were going to be a wall flower the whole night." 

Squall looked more horrified than anything else. "You SAW?" 

"I think the whole clan SAW," Ellone added, exaggerating the same word he did. "She's a sorceress." 

"I know." 

"Caraway's daughter." 

"Caraway's daughter?" Squall said. He looked over her shoulder and saw Rinoa speaking to none other than Seifer. He narrowed his eyes. Seifer said something that didn't go too well with Rinoa. She retorted something and he put his arm around her slim, pale shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Squall turned his head away. 

"Squall?" Ellone asked, noticing his change in attitude. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm leaving." he grumbled. 

"Squall...Squall!" Ellone said. He turned and headed straight for the door. She sighed and shook her head. 

"What kind of secret is that?" Rinoa said, pulling away from Seifer. "I already knew that about Selphie." 

"Oh?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked over where Squall had been standing and noticed him turn around and angrily leave the ball room. Smirking he looked back down at Rinoa and shrugged. "Well...my job here is done." 

"However, I will tell Selphie that you told me," Rinoa said. "And then watch as she hunts you down." 

"I think I can handle my little sister." Seifer snorted. 

"Not when I teach her a few new spells," Rinoa said. Sticking her tongue out at Seifer she turned to leave to talk to other guests. Her eyes scanned the room and couldn't find the man she had been dancing with. *Damn...and I never even got his name...* 

"Rinoa," her father called. She looked around the room and saw him waving her over. She recognized some other high ranking members of their clan. After she approached and greeted them her father turned to her. "Rinoa, do you remember when I spoke to you, Quistis, and Selphie about a special project." 

"Yes..." *What are you getting at?* Rinoa's mind demanded as she narrowed her eyes slightly. 

"Tomorrow night, there will be an actual meeting of just the leaders. I want you three to come." 

"What about?" Rinoa asked, now concerned. 

"We'll tell you tomorrow..." her father said in a low voice. Rinoa nodded slightly. "The limo is waiting," he added. "Go and inform the others. There's an envelope with the time and place in the limo." 

Rinoa nodded. "Goodnight then." She did a slight bow of her head to the others and then headed out of the ballroom. Normally, she wouldn't have left without asking any more questions, but if she had to remain in that stuffy, tension filled room with those underworld creatures studying her as if she were a lab animal for a second longer, she would've gone insane. 

As the sound of the music faded behind her, she quickened her speed. Rinoa gripped the sides of her dress, bringing them a little bit higher to give herself more running room. She flew through the front doors and mentally swore as she laid eyes on rows and rows of black limos. 

*Why do all underworld clans have black limos? When I'm old enough, I'll get a white one.* she decided. She stood at the bottom of the steps of the vacant area, trying to recall exactly which one was theirs. 

Just when she recognized her father's limo, she felt a presence behind her. Her senses weren't as good as lycans or vampires, but she could tell that it was a foreign presence. Turning around just to glance, she saw a swipe of claws coming towards her. She fell back, landing on her butt as she looked up. 

Something went around her head and a white cloth was pressed against her mouth. Unable to stop herself, she inhaled the fumes in the cloth and blinked rapidly. Her body slowed down and she felt heavy. She looked up, determined to see her attacker. All she could see was the large moon in the sky and blurred shadows. Then darkness. 

* * *

He shifted gears and the sleek, metallic dark charcoal gray car roared as it turned out on to the drive way of the palace. The car passed by the rows of limos that lined the front of the palace. He shook his head. Why did they all have to be black? As he put his foot on the gas to speed up, he caught something in the corner of his eye that caused him to stop. 

He didn't recognize THAT vampire. Nor did he recognize the two werewolves who were carrying something into the back of a tinted windowed limo. The vampire stood there, wearing a dark red trench coat that had it's collar up to his nose. Long locks of straight black hair went around his head as he stood by the open door of the limo, his back to Squall's car. 

They were carrying a person. *Probably some drunkard that had too much blood and alcohol...* Squall thought to himself. He glanced over one more time before passing them and narrowed his eyes. "But drunkards don't wear heels..." He caught the lower part of the person's body as they were carried into the limo. He recognized the tint of the dress and the subtle black embroidery at the edge of HER dress. "Caraway's daughter." 

The limo pulled out ahead of Squall's car. Something in the back of his mind was tugging at him. Something wasn't right. He lifted up a cell phone as he kept his eyes on the limo that was heading out the gate in front of him and dialed a number. It rang about four times before someone answered. 

"What is it, man?" Irvine grumbled. "There are two, count them, TWO lycan twins here!" 

"Get your car and trace my cell phone I.D. to find out where I am," Squall told him gruffly. "And bring the other one." 

Irvine narrowed his eyes as he leaned into the phone, turning his back to the dancing people behind him. "What's wrong?" 

"Something's not right. Just do it." The brunette hung up. Irvine looked at his phone and slowly snapped in closed. 

"What's up?" Zell asked as he walked up next to the cowboy, holding a miniature sausage in a tooth pick in each hand. 

"Squall," Irvine said. "Let's go." Zell didn't ask any questions. He popped both sausages into his mouth and followed the taller man. 

General Caraway was tapped on the shoulder by a tall man with stubble and bright orange hair that went right into a point at the top of the front of his head. Had it not been for his black driver's uniform, he would've been turned away when he had entered the palace. Frowning, the General looked at him. "What is it?" 

"Sir, Miss Rinoa hasn't made it to the limo yet, ya." the man said. Caraway nodded his eyes. 

"What do you mean? She left a while ago. I saw her leave with my own eyes," Caraway said. "Shit..." 

"What's wrong?" Cid asked as he saw the concerned look in the other man's eyes. 

"Rinoa's missing." he said in a low voice. 

"What?" Edea gasped. Cid turned around and waved for Seifer to come over. The tall blond strode over confidently. 

"Sir?" 

"Seifer, get your group together," Cid said. "I want you to find Rinoa." 

"Why? Did the little princess get lost?" Seifer smirked. 

Immediately, Caraway glared at him. "She left and never made it to the limo," Caraway hissed. "Find my daughter and keep it quiet." 

"Never made it..." Seifer realized the severity of the situation. "Fujin! Raijin!" 

"Wakka, take these three wherever they need to go," Caraway ordered the driver. "I'll find a ride else where." 

"I have to contact my sister," Seifer said as they followed the red head out the door. "Fujin," he tossed her his phone. "Call Selphie and Quisty. Tell them to meet us down on sixth!" 

"Right." She flipped open the phone and began to shift through the phone book on his phone until she found the one marked 'SelQuiRin Esthar' and pressed the dial button. 

"Seifer!" Raijin said as they reached the steps. The larger man had stopped and was sniffing the air. "Smell the air, ya!" 

Seifer narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. He narrowed his eyes. "Werewolves..." he smelled the scent again. "Hybrids..." 

"Clan?" Fujin asked as she listened to the phone ring. 

"Adel's..." Seifer mumbled, turning up the corner of his nose in disgust. 

A black limo pulled out and Wakka came out to open the doors for them. They rushed into the posh vehicle. "Selphie?" Fujin asked on the phone. "Fujin...Wait...Stop..." Seifer rolled his eyes as he could hear his sister's hyper voice blabbering away. 

"Give me that..." Seifer grumbled he snatched the phone from Fujin's hand. "Selphie? We have a problem." 

Back at their penthouse, Selphie hung up the phone and ran to get her jacket. "QUISTIS!! We have a problem!!" 

Irvine and Zell jumped into Irvine's black convertible and skidded out of the palace drive way. "Turn on the tracer and put in Squall's phone's code." 

"Right!" Zell said. He pressed a button on the dash board and waited for a screen to pop up. He then pressed in the numbers. "He's still back at the palace!" 

Irvine groaned. "Not his HOME phone code! His CELLULAR phone!!" 

"Oh..." Zell pressed in an entirely different code. "Why didn't you just say so...?" 

Irvine just rolled his eyes. "So where is he headed?" 

"Oh shit..." Zell mumbled. "We have a problem..." 

Irvine looked over and his eyes went wide. "That's a research center...find out who owns it." Zell nodded and began to do his job. 

A few minutes later, about half way to the research center, Zell swore. "We have an even bigger problem." 

"What?" 

"It belongs to Adel." 


	2. The Assignment

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Two: The Assignment_  
By: PasifikStar

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

*My head is throbbing...Hyne...what the hell happened?* Rinoa felt the pain pulsating against her skull, making her wince. She opened her eyes and tried to get them adjusted to the sudden brightness that flooded her senses. *What the...?* 

"Good evening, Miss Caraway...or would you rather be called Miss Heartilly?" a deep voice asked. "It doesn't really matter. We can call you either one." 

"Where am I?" Rinoa mumbled incoherently. The lights. They were bright and white and aimed directly at her. She lifted her hand to shield her face, only to find it strapped down to something cold. She tilted her head downward and came to the realization that she was strapped down to a cold, metal examining table, with her ankles, waist, and wrists tied down. "What is this!?" she growled, anger over taking her. 

"Just relax," the voice said. "Don't make us sedate you." the voice chuckled. 

Her brown eyes tore through the room, looking for the owner of the voice. Instead, she found a speaker to one corner of the ceiling. All around her, the white washed room was sided with mirrors. Hyne, they were watching her from behind them. How many were there? But more importantly, why were they watching her. 

"What is going on here?" she shouted furiously. "Where are my shoes? Where are my gloves!?" 

"Miss Heartilly, please calm down," a voice said. "This won't take too long." 

"What won't take too long!?" she screamed. Then she saw it. A long metal arm was moving towards her slowly, a syringe glistening in the lab light. "Oh, Hyne, you've got to be kidding me!" She began to twist violently on the table. "Let me go!" 

"Sedate her." a voice echoed in the room. 

"Fuck no!!" she screamed. "You've messed with the wrong sorceress, ass hole!" She didn't want to have to resort to her powers, but when she saw yet another syringe with yellowish liquid inside heading towards her, she began to concentrate her energy into her hand. 

"I think you'll find that your efforts are in vain, Miss Heartilly," the deep voice said stated. "We know exactly who you are. Did you really think we'd bring you here unprepared?" 

"What? My powers...what's going on!?" she gasped. She looked around and caught a glowing green bands on her wrists that had been previously hidden under the shackles. "What the hell are those!?" 

No one answered. Her heart slammed against her chest as sweat began to appear on her head. Her eyes shut closed, preparing herself for the pain of the needles as they approached her. 

"Get him out of here!" a voice shouted. Rinoa's eyes flew open as gun shots rang out. The door behind her head flew open and a man ran out. He was tall, dressed in a dark red trench coat with long, straight black hair. 

From the door, she heard growling. *Werewolves!* The animalistic growls sang along with gun shots as the man rushed over to her. He pressed a button underneath the metal bed and the shackles unlocked. 

"Let's go." he said. His voice was deep and dangerous. It was the voice talking to her earlier. 

"What's going on? Who are you!?" Rinoa said. He grabbed the sedative and stabbed it into her arm. Rinoa screamed in pain as the needle peirced her tender flesh. He pushed the liquid into her veins and it had a almost immediate effect as Rinoa's body felt heavy. 

He violently tore the needle from her arm and then grabbed her. His gloved hand was around her upper arm and with unhuman strength, he hoisted her off the bed to her feet. Almost immediately, Rinoa crumpled to the ground. He swore and put her over his shoulder. The man in red kicked the door in front of the open as someone entered the laboratory room from the door he entered from. 

Blue eyes turned cold as he saw the fleeting image of the red dressed vampire with a sedated sorceress on his shoulder. *Shit, it is her.* 

* * *

Irvine's car skidded to a halt just outside the barb wired fence. There was a large stone sign outside the gate that stated it's name. Within the gates was five story tall white building. "There's his car!" Zell said as he pointed to the dark colored Lexus parked across the street. 

"Then he's in there, obviously." Irvine said. He got out of his car, followed by Zell. Screeching could be heard and the two turned their heads. Coming from the opposite side of the street were two super bikes, one bright yellow and the other red. 

They skidded to a stop at the front of the gates as behind them, a black limo stopped. Three people came out of the limo as the rider of the yellow motorcycle removed her helmet. "She's in there!" exclaimed a petite brunette with green eyes. She hung her helmet on the handle of her bike as the rider of the red motorcycle removed her own helmet and did the same. 

"Raijin!" said the blond man that had come out of the limo. "Get the gates!" 

"This is Adel's laboratory!" the tall blond woman in the rose colored dress under the black knee high leather jacket said. 

"Adel!?" the petite girl gasped, her large green eyes growing wider. "Are you sure!?" 

It was then that the blond man noticed the other two people standing there. "Chicken-wuss and the Cowboy? What the fuck are you two doing here!?" 

"Same question, Seifer," Irvine said, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Seifer, now is not the time!" the female blond said as she glared at them. Her blue eyes turned back to the barb wire gate that Raijin was standing in front of. The lycan grabbed the lock and tore it out of it's place. "We have to get Rinoa." 

"I want to know why they're after her," Selphie said as she slung something over her shoulder. "Quisty, can you scan for guards?" 

The blond nodded. "Fujin, go with her." Seifer ordered. The white haired woman also nodded and they rushed through the gate. Quickly, their bodies moved like liquid silver, loosing their identifying features and adding new ones. Where a blond and white haired women once stood, were now guards dressed in dusty blue uniforms. They casually walked through the area, their sharp eyes observing everything around them. 

Selphie's head perked up as she heard Quistis' voice in her head. "The telepath says that it's clear," Selphie said. "Let's go!" 

Irvine watched as the rest of the group rushed in. He motioned his head after them and he and Zell followed. Seifer looked over his shoulder. "Where the hell do you two think you're going?" 

"Squall's in there, too!" Irvine said. "So don't think we're going to help you or something." 

"We don't want your help, cowboy-" Seifer began, but Selphie held her hand out to stop him. 

"Shh..." she whispered. She leaned back against the wall of one of the buildings. "She sees a guard..." There was a grunt and Selphie smiled. "The guard is down." 

"I have the keys," said a shiving blob of silver liquid that formed into the tall blond. "I can't sense Rinoa's mental waves right now." 

"Oh Hyne! I hope she's just unconcious..." Selphie gasped, her face paling. Suddenly, the heard gun shots. 

Seifer looked up. "A gunblade!" he shouted. 

"Squall!!" Irvine and Zell chorused. "He's on the top floor!" 

"I'm going up!" Selphie said. She looked up at the building and let out a low growl as her bone structure and muscles began to move. Her breathing began shallow as her upturned brown hair grew longer. Her bright yellow dress gave way to brown fur as claws replaced nails and slitted green eyes looked up at the moon. 

Irvine raised an eyebrow. *Thought so...* he thought to himself. He watched as the female lycan blared her fanged teeth as she sank her claws into the side of the wall. The sound of cement crumbling could be heard as she scaled the side of the building, all the while sniffing the air for her friend's scent. 

"Quisty," Seifer said as his own form began to mutate. "Go inside and find out what you can. Raijin! Fujin! Go with her!" 

"Scream when you find her!" Quistis said as she ran back around the corner, followed closely by the werewolf and the shape shifter. 

Seifer sank his claws into the wall, following the brown furred lycan. He let out a growl and the female replied and pointed to into the fifth floor. 

"Irvine," Zell said. "Do you think that Squall's up there, too?" 

Irvine sniffed the air, his senstive lycan nose caught the blood scent of a familiar vampire and a foreign one. "Get up to the fifth floor," Irvine said as he tossed his hat on the ground. Zell nodded. "He's probably on the east wing!" 

As the tattooed blond rounded the corner, Irvine transformed into his werewolf form. His senses were heightened and easily caught the scent of several other lycans in the area. He looked up as he heard a crash. Glass fell to the floor as the two werewolves ahead of him entered a room. 

"RINOA!!" a female voice screamed in horror. Growling, Irvine ran up the rest of the way and jumped through the window after them. Standing at the door way was a young man with blood on his cheek. The front part of his shirt had been slashed several times and gripped in his hands was a gunblade. By the broken window were two furious looking werewolves and in the center of the room, was a vampire holding a woman. 

*That's the girl Squall was dancing with!* Irvine thought to himself. His eyes grew large. 

"What are you doing with her?" The female werewolf growled as she eyed the vampire wearily. 

"Relax," the vampire said. He reached into his pocket and the tension in the air seemed to thicken. Squall lifted up his gunblade, eyes narrowed and body poised attack. "I just need a sample." He poised the needle over the drugged girl's neck. 

"Aghh...uh..." Rinoa moaned as the needle went through her pale skin and into a vein. Anger flashed through her friend's eyes. Rinoa's right arm fell to her side to reveal a nasty dark purple bruise on her tender flesh. 

Dark red liquid was squeezed into the glass tube as pain crossed Rinoa's face. "Stop it!" Selphie hissed. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Fucking vamp." Seifer hissed, narrowing his own green eyes at the creature. He remained in his spot, knowing full well that if he moved, that needle was going to go MUCH deeper. 

The vile in the needle was almost filled when the door behind Squall burst open. Zell brust into the room, out of breath and sweating. As everyone turned their attention to him, the vampire made his move. Still holding Rinoa over his shoulder, he ripped the the needle from Rinoa's neck and ran forward. 

"Rinoa!" Selphie screamed. 

As if in slow motion, the sorceress' body was used to break another window. Rinoa's eyes flashed open as she felt the force of glass breaking against her back. The vampire holding her let her go as they went through together and jumped. As he seemed to fly on to another roof, Rinoa's body began to plummet five stories. 

"Squall!" Irvine gasped. The brunette dropped his gunblade and ran forward. Zell tried to grab him, but was too slow and within seconds, Squall was leaping from the window. 

*Oh, Hyne...* Rinoa closed her eyes. Images of her mother flashed through her mind. Her father, her friends. *This is it.* She opened her eyes once more. They widened as she saw him diving after her, his arms outstretched as his narrowed blue eyes seemed to will him to catch up. Rinoa's head tilted back and her eyes closed once more. 

Squall saw her falling ahead of him and he reached out. She was so close. His arms went around her upper body, pulling her against him as he straightened his body. The ground cracked beneath them as he landed on both feet, Rinoa clutched against him. 

He pulled her head away gently and looked over her. She was passed out. "Hey..." Squall whispered quietly. He craddled her body against his and gently brushed her bangs aside with his hand. 

"Put her down," a voice hissed. He looked up and saw three guns pointed at him. "Put her down nice and easy, you fucking vamp." The blond woman ordered. 

"Now." the white haired woman next to the blond added. 

Behind him, three werewolves landed with thuds. "It's all right, Quisty," the smallest one said as her body began to mutate into that of a petite green eyed girl. "He's cool." 

"Better keep your gun aimed at his head," Seifer sneered as his own body changed. "Hand her over." 

"Squall, you all right, man?" Irvine said as he took a step forward, his body back to normal. 

"Yeah..." Squall looked over at Seifer with a cold glare. *Fucking bastard...you didn't even try to jump after her.* 

"Give her to me," Seifer barked once more. Reluctantly, Squall placed Rinoa in Seifer's extended arms. Without taking his eyes off of Squall, Seifer ordered the others. "Quisty...you mind?" 

The blond woman walked cautiously around Squall and Irvine. She raised her gun as she arrived next to Seifer and Rinoa. Squall took a step forward and heard the clicks of guns aimed at him, forcing him to hold back. Without hesitation, Quistis shot the bracelets off of Rinoa's wrists, proving her excellent skill with the gun. She pocketed the two bracelets for later study. 

Rinoa groaned. "Shh..." Quistis said, smiling warmly. "It's okay..." She began to place some cure spells on Rinoa's still bleeding neck. 

"We've got you, girl," Selphie said next to her, trying to smile. "Everything's okay now..." 

"Where...?" Rinoa turned her head, looking for the man whose arms caught her. She saw him standing a few feet away, looking concerned as he stood there. *Hyne, he's even cuter when he's worried...* She smiled slightly. She frowned. *Why the hell is Seifer carrying me? I KNOW he didn't jump out of a window to save me.* 

"Did you get anything?" Seifer asked Quistis as he held Rinoa. 

"I sent all the info I could find to my files back home," Quistis informed him as she finished up the spell. She gently rubbed Rinoa's neck. "How's that, Rin?" 

"I'm going to kill that man who did this to me..." Rinoa mumbled. Her friends smiled slightly. 

"Glad to see you haven't lost your edge, princess." Seifer smirked. 

"Shut up..." Rinoa grumbled, tilting her head away from him. 

"Can you stand?" Selphie asked quietly. Before Rinoa could answer, Seifer cut them off. 

"I'll carry her back to the limo," Seifer told them. He tilted his head to the side, towards the entrance. "Let's get out of here." 

"Wait..." Rinoa whispered. 

"Shh, Rinoa," Quistis said as she walked along side of them. "Just rest. You can tell us later." 

"But..." Rinoa looked behind Seifer at Squall's fleeting figure. A blond guy with spiky hair joined him and Irwin or whatever his name was...the guy dressed as a cowboy. She heard the revs of Quistis and Selphie's bikes as Seifer carried her into the limo. Raijin and Fujin got in, closing the door to Squall. 

* * *

"So what is that?" Seifer asked, looking over Quistis' shoulder as they stood in Rinoa's dark room/Quistis' lab. 

Quistis turned aorund and glared at him. "Will you STOP with the questions?" she asked, annoyed. She removed her glasses and walked down the counter to where her lap top was hooked up to her research equipment. "They're a radiated compound shaped into a bracelet that negates magic powers on the person that's wearing them." 

"I could've figured THAT out." Seifer snorted, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. 

"Then why didn't you?" Quistis retroted. She picked up one of the bracelets and waved for him to come over. "Put it on." 

"Fine..." he snatched the green material from her hand and snapped it on his wrist. "Now what?" 

"Ugh..." Quistis rolled her eyes. "Are you the stupidest man in the world or what!? Try a spell!" 

"That's all you had to say," Seifer said. "Damn, woman...why must you say so many mean and hurtful things?" 

"See, it's that attitude that won't get you date." Quistis snapped back. 

Seifer tried a fire spell. Nothing came out. "What the fuck..." He aimed his hand at Quistis. "Nothing!" Grumbling, he tried another spell. Still nothing. "Damn!" 

"Now try to take it off." Quistis said in the most serious tone. 

"With pleasure," Seifer gripped the bracelet with one hand pulled on it. "AH!" A shock went through is body, making him stumble backwards and fall. He looked around wildly. "What the hell was that!?" 

"Thanks for the data," Quistis smirked as she looked back at her laptop. "It seems that the radiated compound memorizes the DNA of whoever it's attached to and negating. When that person tries to take it off, it shocks them. And gets stronger the harder they try." 

"And you barely found that out NOW?" 

"Yeah, thanks to you," Quistis winked. "I always knew you were good for SOMETHING." 

"Just get this thing off of me," Seifer ordered. He stood up and held his wrist out at her. She just looked at it with distain. He narrowed his eyes. "Quisty...that's not funny." 

"But you're so much better this way," Quistis sighed. She smiled brightly. "Just THINK about it! I've created the first NEW and IMPROVED Seifer! The world now owes me a great deal." 

"Quistis!" Seifer growled. 

"Do you really think, that's going to get you somewhere, Seifer, honey?" she continued to smirk and leaned back against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest. "Beg." 

"Hell no." 

"No beg, no magic." 

"I'll just get Selphie to take it off." Seifer grumbled. He turned around and headed towards the door. 

"Sure...that's really going to work, isn't it?" Quistis snickered as she saved the data for her tests. "You can ask a favor from the girl who refused to lend you a buck for the dollar menu at McDonalds just because you're her brother. And you were starving at the time, too." 

His hand on the doornob, Seifer swore. *I hate it when she's right...* Turning around he walked back over to her. "Quistis," he tried in a deep voice. "Did I ever tell you how absolutely sexy you are?" 

"Many a time," Quistis said with sweet smile. "Flattery won't help..." 

"So if I call you a smart ass bitch, you'll help me out?" 

"I do believe I hear Selphie calling me!" she pretended to listen for the brunette's calls and Seifer sighed. He pinned her to the counter and pressed himself against her. 

"All right..." he grumbled, obviously not happy. "Quistis...PLEASE take this off." he grumbled in a low voice. 

Quistis smiled, but wasn't satisifed. "I can't hear you..." 

Seifer struggled to keep his composure. "Quistis-" 

"Mistress Quistis." 

"What?" He pulled away from her and frowned. "Argh...FINE. MISTRESS QUISTIS..." 

"Louder." Quistis added. 

"Mistress Quistis, PLEASE take this off!!" he nearly shouted. 

"OH HYNE!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!" a voice screamed from the door way. Both blonds turned and saw Selphie standing there, her head turned and her left arm covering her eyes as she held her right hand up to stop them. "Oh Hyne!" 

"Selphie, it's not what you think-" Quistis began in an calm voice. 

"No!" Selphie nearly screamed. "I don't want to know! I just wanted to to tell you that Rin wants to talk to us!" She pulled her left arm down as she turend to look at them. She groaned and winced, turning her head away sharply once more. "Oh, Hyne! My eyes!" 

"Shut up, you little pain," Seifer hissed, pushing himself away from Quistis. "It's all her fault!" 

"No! No details!!" Selphie screeched. 

"Selphie-" 

"You two SICKEN me!!" she growled as she turned and ran back down the hall, screaming something about how her brother had tainted one of her best friends. 

Quistis rolled her eyes and removed the bracelets off of Seifer. "There, you happy now?" she asked sharply. "You made your sister go nuts." 

Seifer shot her a dark look as he rubbed his wrist. "She's already nuts. She'll be fine." 

"I'm going to go talk to Rin," Quistis said as she removed her white lab coat and hug it up on a hook on the wall next to Rinoa's smock. "You can leave now." 

"No way, I want to find out what's going on," Seifer said. He casually put his arm around Quistis as they headed around the corner and up the stairs to Rinoa's bedroom. "I can't let someone attack one of my girls and let them get away with it, can I?" 

"Your 'girls'?" Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a harem now?" 

"Just you and Rin," Seifer answered coolly. "Selphie's just my sister." 

"Every time I'm reminded of that, I feel pity towards her for having a brother like you." Quistis sighed. 

"Someone sexy and skilled?" 

"Someone stupid." 

"Oh, come off it, you know you want me." Seifer grinned. Quistis rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, like a dog wants to be nuetered..." she mumbled. Seifer let his arm fall down around her slim waist and pulled her up against him. 

"Oh yeah...you want me bad." 

"Oh, Hyne, Seifer!" a voice growled behind them as they reached the top of the stairs. They saw Selphie at the bottom of the stairs, slowly making her way up. "Must you two do that in front of me?" She passed between them, breaking them apart, and made a right. "I expect that behavior from Seifer, but not from you Quistis." 

"Grr..." Quistis shoved Seifer away from her hard. "Thanks a lot!"

"Hey! Shit!!" Seifer fell back, missing the steps with his feet and tumbling down their stairs to the white marble tile below. "Dammit! That hurt!" 

"You're a werewolf! Deal with it!" he heard her shout from the hall. 

Seifer frowned and shouted back up. "That just proves how much you WANT me!!" 

"Seifer, shut up!" another voice shouted. "Go home!" Rinoa glared out her door way as she passed by it to go to her closet. Her bedroom was painted in light blue with a white washed wooden twin bed, decorated with the 'Angel' theme. "I thought he went home hours ago..." she grumbled as she pulled the closet door open and stood in front of it. 

"He and Quistis were in the dark room lab, about to go at it," Selphie informed her, as if it actually happened. "If I didn't come in at that time, we'd have to burn all the equipment." 

"Selphie, I'm telling you nothing-" Quistis began. 

"It was kinky, too!" Selphie added with disbelief. "He was calling her Mistress!" 

Next to her, Quistis ran her hand down her face. "Forget it...the effort of explaination is wasted on you," She sighed and looked over at Rinoa. "So what's up? You sure you're okay?" 

"I'm just peachy," Rinoa's annoyed voice grumbled. "Tonight, they'll be a meeting at Esthar's central park," she said. "My father asked us to come." 

"Do we have an assignment?" Selphie asked. 

"What else could it be if he asked for all three of us," Rinoa said as she tossed some clothes over her shoulder. She put her hands on her waist and shifted through some of her shirts. "It feels like something big." 

"Think so?" Selphie asked, getting excited. "Sounds fun." 

"We haven't had a big assignment in a while," Quistis said whistfully. "Just minor recon work and such..." 

"Well, I have a hunch," Rinoa said. She smiled and pulled out her favorite light blue, sleeveless duster. "I'll be back soon. We'll leave afterwards." 

"Where are you going?" Quistis asked warily. 

"To get dinner," Rinoa said, pausing as she slipped the blue duster over her black skirt and shirt. She looked at them and tilted her head. "My turn to cook, remember?" 

"Oh yeah..." Selphie mumbled. She jumped up from where she had been sitting on Rinoa's unmade bed. "Can you get something OTHER than pizza this time? I'm sick of pizza.' 

"But it's 50% off tonight!" Rinoa gasped. 

"I knew you had a reason for picking Monday for one of your cooking nights," Quistis sighed. "Stop being such a cheapie and buy some REAL food for once." 

"Pizza is real food." 

"Okay, you know what," Quistis shoved her hand in the back pocket of her denium pants and pulled out some wrinkled gil. "Take this," she took Rinoa's hand and pushed the money into it. "And go get us some DECENT food." 

"Okay okay..." 

"Hey, Rin..." Selphie said as Rinoa exited her room with them behind her. "Do you want us to come...I mean... after what happened last night..." 

"No," Rinoa said, whirling around to face them. Her face was set in a serious look. "I was just caught off guard that time. It won't happen again." 

"But-" Selphie began, Rinoa shook her head and proceeded to go down the stairs. 

"No...I'm not going to hide behind you guys after a little mishap. I was sedated and my powers nullified," she asserted. "Else that bastard's head would've long been gone. And I'm NOT just talking about the one on his neck." 

Quistis and Selphie winced. "Glad I'm not a guy..." 

Quistis stood in front of Rinoa as the girl put her boots on. "Are you SURE? Do you feel any pain at all? How are your arm and neck?" 

Rinoa sighed and shook her head. "Quisty, I'm fine! Geez, why does everyone ask me that? Even my dad asked if I was up to the assignment. My FATHER the General!" 

Quistis rolled her eyes as Selphie giggled behind Rinoa. "Oh, yes...we're just horrible people," Quistis sighed. "I mean...CARING about you and all of that..." 

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry. I'll be fine, look, I'll even bring Angelo," Rinoa said indiciating the dog that had been sleeping couch in the living room. She whistled. "Angelo!!" Upon hearing his name, he perked up and scrambled over to his mistress. He gave a happy bark as he was petted by all three girls. "Okay, boy, let's go get dinner!" 

"Watch her good, Angelo!" Selphie said as she waved at the two as they exited. Quistis closed the door after them. Selphie began to put on her shoes. "We'll give her until the count of a hundred and go." 

"Right." 

* * *

Squall looked at the swirling red liquid in his alcohol as the room echoed with people's voices. He was dressed darkly, as usual, and his sun glasses laid on the table by his drink. Irvine chugged down something and let out a content sigh as Zell took a drink of water to clear his throat for even more hot dogs. As his two friends aimlessly sat there, his eyes scanned the bar. 

Loveless, the bar, had been in his mother's side's family for years. Years ago, before he was born, his mother had been running it. It was where she met his father after he was dragged in by Ward and Kiros. It was were his old man had been nursed back to health by the vampiress. It was now owned and run by a distant cousin who was working the bar. 

His mother, the favorite daughter of her clan, had been engaged practically at birth to marry his father and she had resented that. Working at the family bar, she fell in love with Laguna, never realizing that he was the leader of the Loire vampire clan, then already the largest. It was Kiros who revealed it by accident to Raine, who had panicked. According to the story Squall heard as a child, Laguna, who had heard about her reaction, thought she didn't love him and was about to leave when she ran up to talk to him and he asked her to marry him. 

It was so sickeningly romantic in every sense of the way. His mother had loved his father up until the day she died. Squall took his glass and drank down it's contents in one glump, slamming the cup down and making Irvine and Zell look up and stare. *Up until the day I was born.* he thought to himself. 

"Squall..." Irvine said. Squall looked up at the cowboy. "You okay, man?" 

Squall nodded. He saw his cousin looking at him from the bar. She mouthed the words 'okay?' and he nodded. Running a hand through his hair, he pushed his chair back. "I'll see you guys later at the park." 

"I thought we were all going there together?" Zell asked, his mouth about to be filled by yet another hot dog. 

"I'll meet you there," Squall asserted in a deep voice. He stood up and pushed his chair back in. "I'm going for a drive." Grabbing his sunglasses, he strode to bar to pay his tab. 

He put gil on the counter and his cousin shook his head. "No way, kid," she said with her arms crossed over a pair of rather large breasts. "You know you're money ain't good here. We're family." 

"Just take it, Tifa," Squall sighed. How many times must they have this argument before she realized that he was ALWAYS going to pay. "And don't let them drink too much." He tilted his head back at his table and she nodded. 

"Will do. See ya." She took the money and put it into her tip jar. Squall nodded in approval, knowing that the money went to serve orphaned underworld children at Matron Edea's orphanage. He walked out the doors and headed for his car. 

"Can you believe them, Angelo?" a familiar voice was saying. He turned his head as he was about to press the lock remote. "I'm totally fine and they're following me!" 

A dog marked in reponse and Squall's eyebrows furrowed in question. He looked around the corner and saw HER walking in his direction with a medium sized dog at her side. 

"I KNOW!" she sighed exasperatedly. "I mean do they think I can't sense them?" she whispered in a low voice. 

Squall couldn't help but grin. *She's so cute...* he thought to himself. 

"And I can't believe Seifer was listening in on the coversation!" Rinoa gasped in disbelief. "That moron! Next time he stays too long, bite him, okay, Angelo?" 

Squall smirked as the dog barked. *Heh...I like the dog already...* He heard her give out a tired sigh and then her foot steps stop. 

"Sel, Quisty! I know you're there," she said in a self assured voice. "Either walk with me or go back home because I don't like people following me!" Silence. "Don't make me cast a spell!" She threatened. 

"See, I told you to be quiet!" a voice snapped. 

"ME?" another voice gasped. "You're the one who said 'we'll give her until the count of a hundred and then go!'" 

"I can't believe you two..." Rinoa said, disapproval all over her voice. "Especially you, Quistis!" 

"Okay, why don't we just go get something to eat?" Squall peeked over the corner again and saw the blond and brunette from the night before. 

"Yeah-" the petite green eyed girl began. She froze and sniffed the air. "Vampire..." 

"Duh, Selphie...we're in Esthar. I.E. Vampire country." Rinoa sighed. 

*Shit, that's me...* Squall thought to himself. Unwilling to be caught, he went back to his car and slipped inside. He turned on the car and reved it a few times, trying to get the smell of exhaust to cover his own blood scent. He looked out of his tinted windows and saw the girls pass by the parking lot. He ducked, even though he knew they couldn't see him. 

Selphie shrugged. "Nah..." She smiled at her friends and linked arms with them. "Since we're all here, let's head over to that place where that cook that chili!" 

"Oh, Hyne..." Quistis frowned as she and Rinoa were dragged away. "Not the chili..." Rinoa merely laughed as Quistis gave a losing sigh. "Now she'll refer to us as 'partner' and greet with us with 'howdy' for a few hours... 

* * *

"Well, partners, I reckon' this is where the meetin' be at." Selphie said was she pretended to tilt her imaginary cowboy hat. 

Rinoa giggled as Quistis groaned. "Stop it...please..." the blond sighed. Selphie merely smiled brighter and Rinoa shook her head. 

"You know that the more you ask her to stop, the more she'll keep doing it," Rinoa giggled. "But seriously, Selphie, don't do that when we're at the meeting." 

Selphie repeated her earlier movement. "Gotcha, cow poke." 

"Is that even a word?" Quistis asked tiredly. 

"There should be a stone gazebo here..." Rinoa mumbled as her eyes scanned the park. She was wearing a black dress under a long, black leather duster and boots. Behind her Quistis was wearing her knee high black leather jacket and boots over a short, dark dusty pink dress. Selphie had on her yellow dress and a short black leather jacket, to match with her friends. 

"There's one." a voice said behind them. The girls froze. They already knew who it was. 

"Oh, shit...he followed us..." Rinoa grumbled. She turned around and glared at Seifer. "What are you doing here?" 

"Chill, princess," Seifer said. "Cid and Edea asked us to come." Fujin and Raijin nodded. 

"Together." Fujin said. 

"Ya! Now we can all team up, ya?" Raijin asked excitedly. 

"I don't mind Fujin or you, Raijin," Selphie said. "But I do mind Seifer. I mean, I had to grow up with him, isn't that bad enough? Why must Hyne keep punishing me?" She said as she lifted her arms and looked up towards the sky. 

"Shut up, train girl," Seifer snapped. He pointed to the gazebo to their left, hidden behind the long branches of a willow tree. "Let's just go." 

They all headed toward the gray stone gazebo, all the while Quistis and Seifer snapped nasty remarks at each other. Selphie was gladly informing Fujin and Raijin of their situation in the dark room lab earlier and seemed to be exaggerating. As they stood inside the gazebo, Rinoa stomped her foot on the floor three times and a grinding sound was heard as the stone floor was lowered. 

"Cool!" Selphie chirped as she looked around. "You can't get this in Balamb!" 

"How'd you know to stomp?" Quistis asked Rinoa. 

"It told me to on the information card my father had in the limo." Rinoa stated simply. 

"Like she'd really figure that out for herself." 

Three voices replied. "Shut up, Seifer." He rolled his eyes and the stone floor came to a stop at least two stories below ground. Heavy metal doors slid open in front of them and they walked through. As soon as they did, the doors closed and they heard the grinding sound once more, meaning the gazebo floor was being raised. 

They went through three more sets of doors before entering a darkened room. There were a few lamps hanging down from the ceiling over a circular table. Rinoa quickly recognized the people as heads of various vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, and sorcerer clans. Her father was there, representing the Caraway clan. 

"We'll start as soon as my son and his party arrive," Laguna said as he sat across from them. "Please have a seat." He motioned to the several seats across from the older clan members. 

The six took their seats and heard the door open once more. "Seifer!?" a voice gasped, echoing off the walls. 

"Oh, this has got to be a joke..." Seifer sneered as they turned all around. Irvine, Squall, and Zell were at the door way, frozen in their spots as they saw the six other people there. 

Rinoa's eyes went large as she saw brown hair. Blue eyes immediately locked on to hers. *Oh, Hyne, it's him! Wait...Mr. Loire's son...Mr. Loire is a vampire...the only vampire in the group is... OH MY HYNE!!* 

"Rin," Quistis whispered in her ear as the brown eye brunette kept her eyes on Squall. "Close your mouth. I know he's hot, but have some pride." 

Immediately, Rinoa clamped her mouth closed and whirled back around in her seat. Squall kept his smirk to himself as he noticed her blushing face behind her dark hair. *So, you're here, too, sorceress...* 

"Hey, you're those people from last night!" Irvine said as he recognized them. He saw Selphie and Quistis. He smirked and walked over to them, putting a hand on the back of their chairs as he loomed over Rinoa, who was sitting between them. "My name is Irvine, by the way. I've already met Rinoa, haven't I, little lady-" 

"Irvine, please have a seat," Cid sighed tiredly. "All of you." Squall grabbed the nearest chair, two chairs away from Rinoa as Irvine took the seat next to him and Selphie and Zell took the seat next to Squall. 

"Children," Edea's voice said solemnly. "There is something we want to speak to you about that is rather serious. I'm sure you were all aware of last night's attempt on Rinoa Heartilly Caraway's life." 

"There was some rather confusing information I found at the lab," Quistis voiced. "But I couldn't make any sense of it." 

"It will probably make sense after this," another voice said. Xu and Nida, ancient shape shifters who gave the appearance of still being youth, were the leaders of the clan Zell belonged to and the clan that Fujin and Quistis' mother belonged to. "What do you know of the Blood Moon?" 

"It comes once every thousand years," Quistis explained. "The full moon turns blood red and strengthens the blood of all underworld creatures. It's considered a very dangerous time as many underworld coups are attempted." 

"It also weakens something," Rinoa's father added. "The Blood Moon weaks all seals that were created by forged bonds between races. There is only one seal that has been forged with the blood of vampire, lycan, shifter, and sorcerer." 

"Hell's Gates..." Rinoa whispered quietly. "It was sealed a hundred thousand years ago before the any wars between the races." 

"Rinoa is correct," Edea said. "Do you know how the Underworld War was started?" 

" "The vampiric sorceress Utlimecia's mate was killed and she went crazy," Irvine said. "Everyone knows that." 

"Do you know WHY?" Edea asked, raising an eyebrow. The teens were silenced. "Her mate was killed because he was a pure blooded sorcerer. His magic was so pure that he could open the Gates, but it would kill him. He refused and was killed by a combined group of vampires, lycans, shifters, and sorcerers. Ultimecia was furious and they say she went insane. But we believe otherwise." 

"What do you mean? That she purposely turned all groups against each other so they'd never work together again?" Seifer asked. "No way...no one would do that." 

"We are saying exactly that," Edea sighed. "Seifer, do you know how powerful hybrids are? You are one and should know. They have the strengths of both sides and Ultimecia feared that if they were to combine again, they would kill each other for ultimate power. So she manipulated all sides to avoid it." 

"But the mixing of bloods has been going on for centuries," Selphie said. "Millenias even." 

"Exactly," Cid said. "We believe that she had an irrational action." 

"So why are we here?" Squall's voice rang out and everyone turned to look at him. He had been sitting there the whole time, a bored look on his face. 

Laguna coughed. "With the Blood Moon appoarching, groups who want it open have been coming together to unseal Hell's Gates. We believe that Adel is leading them. All races who want that gate unsealed are coming together and to stop them..." 

"You need a group of people that can match them powerwise..." Quistis concluded. 

"Exactly." Laguna breathed. 

"But why us?" Zell asked. "More importantly, why HIM?" He pointed to Seifer, who rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his chair was arms crossed over his chest. 

"You all have had jobs like this before," the General told them. "Stop a group here. Stop a group there. But this is, by far, the hardest thing you will ever have to do. Adel is a dangerous sorceress." 

"You said something about why I was attacked last night," Rinoa said as she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "You know why...tell me." 

The General took a deep breath. "Adel hunts down powerful and gifted magic users. We're not sure how, but she drains them of their magic. And you know what happens to a magicless sorcerer." 

Rinoa paled and Quistis and Selphie turned to her with worried expressions. Rinoa closed her eyes and nodded slowly. Zell tilted his head. "What?" he asked, confused. "What happens to them?" 

"They die, you idiot!" Seifer snapped. "If she gets her hands on Rinoa and takes her magic, she'll die!" 

"Seifer, calm down," Edea said. "No one is going to die." 

"If she's a target, why does she have go on this assignment?" Irvine asked, confused. 

"I agree," Selphie said. "She'll be a greater risk." 

"Rinoa's mother," General Caraway explained with a pained look on his face. "Had the blood of all branches of magic, except one. We had Rinoa and thanks to my blood line, she now has the blood of all magic. Black, white, red, witch, shaman, you name it, Rinoa's a carrier. And because she has all the blood, she might be the only sorceress to battle Adel." 

"Had Adel never taken the magic of other sorcerers, as Ultimecia, she wouldn't be anywhere near this dangerous," Edea admitted. "But we've recorded at least three hundred sorcerors she has consumed in the last several hundred years." 

"Why hasn't anyone stopped her?" Selphie gasped. "There must've been someone!" 

"They've tried, Selphie, but no lone sorcerer is strong enough," Cid told her truthfully. "Rinoa is the only one with this blood line with even a chance. Julia Heartilly had no siblings. During the attacks on her home village, her family was nearly wiped out." 

"Rinoa," her father told her gently. "We really need you." Everyone's eyes were on her. 

"It was Adel, wasn't it?" Rinoa murmured quietly. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Adel was the one who ordered mom's murder..." 

Silence took over the room and Caraway closed his eyes. His voice was shallow and filled with saddness as he answered. "They thought that was a carrier of all magic...so they took her, but found out she wasn't. But Adel still wanted...to take her," he swallowed hard. "...Her magic." 

Rinoa's eyes were glazed over, as her mouth hung partially open. Tears streamed down her face. "Rinoa...?" Quistis asked gently as she and Selphie held on to their friend's hands. "Honey...say something..." 

Slowly, Rinoa closed her eyes. "I'll do it," she whispered. "I won't let her get away with this." Her eyes flew open, revealing furious brown eyes. 

Selphie nodded. "If Rin's in, so am I! right, Quisty?" 

"Of course." 

"We're in." Seifer stated. Fujin and Raijin nodded. 

"Same here." Irvine said. 

"I'm in." Zell added. 

Everyone turned to look at Squall. He sat there, his eyes looking straight ahead. Slowly, they shifted over to Rinoa, who looked back at him. They were pools of mixed emotions. Anger, fear. Hope. And they were crying. The vampire stood up. "Squall?" Irvine asked, looking up at him. 

"Whatever." he mumbled. 

"Squall!" Laguna called out. The brunette didn't pay attention as he strode over to the doors and let them open before stepping out into the hall way. 

"He's in," Irvine stated. A few disbelieving faces look at him. "Don't worry," he told them confidently. "He'll do it." He looked over at Rinoa. *Because of her.* 


	3. Chemistry

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Three: Chemistry_  
By: PasifikStar

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"He WHAT?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow as Selphie jumped around their kitchen, waving the box of coco-puff cereal in the air. Rinoa sighed. She'd finish that thing off in a day. 

"He asked me out!" Selphie shouted gleefully as she opened the cabinets to get a bowl. A LARGE bowl. 

Quistis walked into the kitchen, her blond hair in a towel turban and minus her glasses. As she side stepped Selphie, she sighed. "I thought we agreed not to let her have any more of those sugar coated pieces of rice." 

"Just because we stop buying them, doesn't mean she won't go out and buy them herself." Rinoa said, lifting some orange juice to her mouth. She flipped through a thick, leather book and Quistis frowned. 

"Rin, don't bring old books like that on the table," Quistis said as she took her seat next to Rinoa with a cup of coffee and some cream cheese for the already set out bagels. "What if we accidently spill something on it?" 

"My great great grandmother fixed that threat with a spell to retard liquids spilled on it," Rinoa paused. "Actually, it wasn't a spell so much as it was some chemical...anyway, don't worry about it." 

Selphie sat down across the glass table from Rinoa as she filled her bowl to the top with coco-puffs. Then flooded it with milk. Quistis spread the cream cheese over a bagel as she lifted up a news paper. "So, Selphie...what's this about someone asking you out?" 

Selphie beamed a smile. "While we were leaving last night, Irvine-" 

"The cowboy?" Quistis asked. "HE asked you out?" 

"Yeah..." Selphie frowned. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing..." Quistis and Rinoa assured her quietly. Selphie narrowed her eyes. 

"Hey...tell me!!" she pleaded loudly. 

"It's just that...he's such a flirt...I can't believe you actually said 'yes' to him," Rinoa admitted, looking up from her book. "I mean...he doesn't seem like your type." 

"Oh..." Quistis blue eyes went large and an even larger smile crossed her face. "Wait until your BROTHER finds out!" 

"Doesn't he hate Irwin?" Rinoa asked, looking over at Quistis. 

"Irvine," Selphie corrected her as she pointed her spoon at them. "His name is IRVINE." 

"Whatever," they chorused. "I'm just saying..." Quistis grinned. "Seifer's not going to be happy when he finds out." 

"Psh...like I care whether or not he's happy." Selphie grumbled as she shoveled some cereal into her mouth. 

"It kind of makes you worry..." Rinoa said as she returned to her book. "I mean... you know how protective he is of Selphie. Remember her ex-boyfriend?" 

"The one who 'mysteriously' disappeared after he stood up Selphie at that movie?" Quistis asked casually. 

"No, the other one." 

"The one whose car 'mysteriously' had it's breaks cut and rammed into that tree after he was caught French kissing Selphie?" 

"No...I think this one was before that one." 

"Oh! The one who got the crap beaten out of him after he accidently gave Selphie candy with pecans in them when she's allergic to peanuts!" Quistis exclaimed. 

"Yep...that's the one," Rinoa agreed. She snickered. "She didn't even eat them and Seifer went nuts." 

"I have to say, I feel sorry for poor...um..." 

"Irwin." 

"IRVINE." 

"Whatever..." 

Selphie rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Quistis looked up from her half eaten bagel. "Oh, Rin...I just got some files sent over from your father. Remind me to give them to you later." 

"Thanks," Rinoa said. "I hope they're the names." 

"Names?" Selphie asked. 

"I asked for a list of all the um..." Rinoa looked for a word to describe what she was looking for. She shook her head and decided to go with what they were. "A list of all of Adel's sorcerer victims." 

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Rinoa's mother wasn't the only victim in her clan," Quistis said. She looked over at Rinoa's book. "Is that the records?" 

"Heartilly Clan," Rinoa said. She closed the book and ran her fingers over the heavy metal seal on the front cover. "I just found out something." 

"What?" Selphie asked. 

Brown eyes looked up solemnly. "A lot of my family married into human families." 

"That takes away the magic in the blood doesn't it?" Selphie asked. Rinoa nodded. 

"Human blood dilutes it greaty. As a result, no one has can use any magic any more," Rinoa told them. "Because of that, I'm the only Heartilly magic carrier ALIVE." 

* * *

The phone was ringing. It echoed through the darkened room, off the thick stone walls, and through the black curtains that hung down from the canopy of the massive oak bed. A pale hand reached through the curtains and moved over the night stand. It continued to ring. 

*Where the hell is that phone...* he thought in his half asleep haze. Finally, he managed to grab the black cordless phone and brought it to his ear. "What." his voice was gruff and extremely annoyed. He peeked out at the clock. Red flashing number said it was just past noon. He had just gone to bed three hours ago. 

"Squall! About tonight's plans," Irvine piped happily. "I can't make it." 

"Fine." Squall grumbled, about to hang up with he heard Irvine's pleading voice. 

"Wait a second! Don't you want to know why!?" the cowboy gasped. 

"No." 

"She said yes! I have a date tonight with the cutest little lycan in the-" There was a click. Irvine looked at his phone. "Hello? Squall?" 

"Idiot..." Squall mumbled. He buried himself deeper into his black covers. The thick drapes over the massive windows already made it dark in the room. The curtains that framed his bed made it pitch dark inside, over his bed. 

Squall never understood those vampires who wanted to sleep in coffins. *We're not dead.* he thought to himself. If humans could enjoy the luxury of mattresses, then, dammit, so could he! He was the son of the leader of the largest vampire clan in the world. His family practically ruled Esthar. Not that he particularly cared, but they did. 

The phone rang again. "Ugh..." He snatched it. "WHAT!?" he growled. 

"Hey," Irvine's voice chuckled. "I think we got disconnected-" Click. "...Hello?" 

Squall was on the verge of throwing the phone against the wall when it rang again. Angrily, he answered the phone. "Fuck it, Irvine! I'm trying to fucking sleep! If you call again, I'll rip your head off!" 

There was a short gasp and a pause. "...This is Rinoa Heartilly..." a quiet voice said. "Um...do I have the wrong number?" she added hesitantly. 

*Oh, crap...* Squall's head hit the pillow face first. Groaning in humiliation, he turned his head and put the phone against his ear. "This is Squall Leonheart." 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm trying to reach a Squall Loire-" 

"You've reached him," Squall sighed. "Leonheart is my mother's maiden name." 

"I see...I'm sorry...um..." Rinoa was sitting on a stool by the breakfast bar with Selphie and Quistis sitting at the kitchen table, smirking at her. Quistis has informed Selphie of Rinoa's reaction to seeing Squall the night before and now the green eyed lynan girl had this scheming look in her eyes. Rinoa rolled her own eyes and lifted up her family's record book in one arm and brought it and the phone up the stairs. She heard Selphie let out a disappointed groan. "Am I bothering you? I can call back later-" 

"No, no...that's fine," Squall assured her. He sat up, the black covers falling to his waist as he ran a hand through his hair. *How the hell did it get so cold in here? And where's my shirt?* He looked around the top of bed and shrugged when he couldn't find a top scattered near by. "What is it?" 

"I was wondering if we can set up a date," she said. She blushed. "I mean...to uh...discuss this...with everyone! Yes!" 

Squall looked at the phone in disbelief. "Uh...yeah...that's fine...ever been to the Loveless?" 

"Uh...no, but I know where it is. Is that a safe place to talk?" she asked questioningly. 

"My cousin runs it. I'll be fine," he replied. "What time?" 

"Umm...in an hour?" she asked. "Oh!!" She smacked her forehead with her hand. "I'm sorry! You're a vampire! Oh, Hyne! I woke you up! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" 

Squall smiled slightly as she continued to blabber out appologies. "Don't worry," he said. "But an evening time would be best." 

"Tonight?" 

"I have a DATE!!" Selphie's voice sound. 

"What are you doing in my room!? Selphie! Quistis! Get out!!" he heard Rinoa shout. There was a series of giggling and a door slamming. "I'm so sorry about that," Rinoa pleaded. "Umm...at sunset then? That way it won't intrude on Selphie's stupid date." 

"That's fine." 

"Umm, we'll call your friends and Seifer and them," Rinoa told him. "Just get some sleep, okay? Sorry about waking you up." 

"Whatever," he yawned. "See you," She hung up the phone and Squall fell back on the bed, the black head set falling to his side and eyes closing before he even hit the pillow. He let out a sigh and rolled over on his stomach. His eyes flashed open. *Wait...she said Seifer...* 

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Seifer growled into the phone as Quistis held it to her ear. She sighed as she held it a foot away after he started shouting. "I already know those jerks!" 

"Seifer, this isn't about you," Quistis told him sternly. "This is a team effort and it won't work if you're being stubborn." 

"I'm not being stubborn!" Seifer shouted. 

"Seifer, just go to the Loveless!" Quistis shouted back. 

"The Loveless? Who agreed to that? Was it Rin? Dammit, that's a vampire bar! We're not going there!" Seifer retorted. 

"Yes, it was Rin, and it's safe." 

"Says who?" 

"Squall said-" 

"Well, there we go!" Seifer shouted triumphantly. "It has to be a trap! Why else would he want us to go to a vampire bar. None of us are vamps!" 

"Seifer...just be at the Loveless at sunset," Quistis said. She narrowed her eyes. "Or I and my Save The Queen will make a a little visit, understand?" 

"Fine," Seifer hissed. "You're lucky you have that pretty face. I'm just going to make sure my girls will be okay." 

"Stop calling us that." 

"If you go out with me, you can be my 'girl' and I'll stop calling you three, as a group, that." Seifer smirked. 

"I'll go out with you if you stop acting like a jerk all the time." Quistis retorted. 

"But, baby, that's the way you like me." 

"I'm hanging up, Seifer." 

"All right, we'll see you there." He hung up and Quistis put the phone down. Selphie walked into the room. 

"Don't EVER make me call your brother again," Quistis said as she got off the couch. Selphie was smiling brightly and Quistis raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Quisty...can I borrow-" 

"No." 

"Please-" 

"No," Quistis said as she walked past her. "The LAST time I let you borrow something, My crystal earrings came back as crystal SHARDS." 

"I swear! That door ran into ME!" Selphie began. She put on her best puppy dog face. "Oh, come on!" 

"Selphie, I love you like a sister, but no." The blond asserted. 

"Quisty..." Selphie sniffled. Quistis' eyes went large. To furry ears popped up and a soft fluffy brown tail curled upwards and Selphie played with the end pitifullly. "Your jewelry is always so pretty..." 

Rinoa walked into the room and raised an eyebrow. *Oh, man...Selphie busted out the tail...she must REALLY want to borrow something.* 

"All right!!" Quistis sighed. "Dammit! Why do you have to do that!?" 

"Do what?" Selphie asked innocently, her tail now wagging happily behind her. Rinoa shook her head. 

"Selphie, your tail's still out." Rinoa grinned. 

"What? Ack!" Selphie blushed as she coiled her tail in made it disappear. 

"I see you're using your secret 'love me, I'm a poor innocent puppy' weapon," Rinoa said as she passed her friend. "What are you trying to borrow?" 

"Yes...do tell so I can find out how much it costs and then make you pay me for the damage ahead of time." Quistis said as she crossed her arms. 

"Okay, I want to wear this hunter green dress and I just KNOW that those emerald earrings would be perfect!" Selphie smiled. 

Quistis looked at Rinoa who merely grinned. "Selphie...you DO remember where Quistis got those from, right?" 

"Uh...no?" 

"Let's see...it was a last year's Valentine's Day," Rinoa began. "And while you were out with that one guy and I was away, WHO did Quistis end up spending her eighteenth Valentine's Day with?" 

Selphie's smile dropped. "Never mind, I'll use those pearl drops instead!" 

"Way to go, Rinoa..." Quistis sighed as Selphie grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs to go over her jewelry collection. "Out of the pan and into the fire." 

"Hey, I just didn't think she's wear a gift from her BROTHER," Rinoa grinned. She looked over at the clock. It was five. The sun would set around six thirty. She had about an hour and a half. An hour and a half... *What am I going to WEAR!?* 

* * *

"A private room?" the woman with the long brown hair and the dark red tie at the bottom asked. She mulled over the request as she wiped a glass with a white cloth. "Sure. Take the one over there." 

She pointed to the room betwen two booths, hidden away in a corner. "Thanks, Tifa," Squall said. "I'm waiting for some people. Can you direct them over to it?" 

"No problem. What do they look like?" 

"They won't be vampires." 

"Oh..." Tifa nodded. The majority, if not all, of the customers were vampires. Mostly vampires of diluted blood. Meaning most of them were part human. Irvine and Zell were waiting by the corner as Squall approached them. He nodded and they opened the room, walking inside of it. 

Irvine turned on the dim lights and looked around the dark red and black decorated room. "I never even noticed this room was here." 

"That's the idea," Squall said. There was a heavy oval cherry wood coffee table with matching couches and chairs around it. There was a miniature bar inside and Zell walked over to it. Squall glared at him. "No." 

"Just one!" Zell said. He lifted up a heavy glass bottle and opened it. "Wow...good stuff!" 

"Zell, that stuff is expensive," Irvine told him. "Put it down." 

"Fine..." Zell sighed and put the cap back on before returning it to the shelf. He headed over to where his friends were and sat down on a well padded chair next to Irvine. Squall leaned against the wall. 

Outside the bar, Seifer was standing with Fujin and Raijin. Raijin waved over three girls as they crossed the street. "Why haven't you guys gone inside?" Selphie asked. 

"Worried." Fujin said, pointing to Seifer. 

"You're not supposed to answer her, Fujin..." Seifer grumbled. Raijin opened the door and let the six of them in. As they entered, they felt eyes look at him. The vampires in the room immediately recognized the group as not their kind. 

Luckily, so did the bar hostess. "You're here for Squall, right?" she asked. Rinoa nodded and Tifa smiled. "Right through those doors. Help yourself to the drinks inside." 

"Thank you." Rinoa said. Quistis and the others all thanked her as Seifer stalked over to the room. He shoved open the door, getting the attention of the three males inside. 

"Seifer." Irvine greeted him. 

Quistis walked in first, slapping Seifer upside the back of his head as she passed him. "This isn't YOUR bar, don't break it." 

Grumbling he followed her and sat next to her on the couch. Fujin and Raijin walked in with Selphie and Rinoa. The moment the green eyed brunette laid her eyes on Irvine, she squealed. "Irvy!!" 

"Selphie!" Irvine beamed a smile and patted his lap. 

*Shit, he's going to kill him.* Quistis, Rinoa, Fujin, and Raijin all looked over at Seifer, who was sitting on the couch seething. 

Blissfully, unaware, Selphie sat on Irvine's lap. "Ahem..." Rinoa coughed. "Umm... I just wanted us all to meet. We had a breif introduction last night. That is except for Squall..." She shyly looked over at him and found him glaring at the poor wall across from him. *Okay...* 

"I'm just curious," Quistis said. "How do you six know each other?" 

"We went to the same military school," Zell explained. "Irvine was my roommate and we've both known Squall since we were in diapers and-" 

"Oh, shut up, chicken-wuss," Seifer snapped. "No one wants to hear your life story." 

"Hey-" 

"So all six of you went to the same school?" Rinoa asked. "In Balamb?" 

"It's the best school for soldiers, Rin, you know that." Seifer reminded her. 

"Fujin, I didn't know you went to an all male military school." Selphie said in wonder. A soft blush went over the serious woman's face. 

"Changed..." Fujin explained. She was the daughter of a very powerful shape shifting clan, but also the only child. During a time of war, most underworld clans sent their children to military schools, or in sorcerors' cases, a sorcery school, to study their powers and master the art of war. Rinoa and Selphie had gone to the same sorcery school since they were children and met Quistis at their finishing school, as Quistis was one of the 'gifted' of sorts with her low range telepathy. 

"Hey..." Selphie said as she studied her brother and Squall. She touched the bridge of her nose. 

"Uh...mishap, ya know," Raijin explained. "Seifer and Squall had a disagreement, ya know." 

"Seifer, did you cut Squall?!" Rinoa exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat on the couch across from him. 

"Rin, it's none of your business," Seifer told her, annoyed. "Now, are we going to get to business or not? Hyne, I hate this introduction crap." 

Rinoa grinded her teeth together. "Fine," she hissed. She turned to Squall. "We were informed that you have certain connections as to finding out Adel's whereabouts." 

Squall shrugged. Irvine answered for him. "Yeah...listen, we'll take care of finding out where she is and with who." 

"I'm already researching all the stuff I can get my hands on about the Gate and the unsealing process as well as analyzing anything I can find on Adel," Quistis said. "Any information will help." 

"We'll send information we get to you," Zell said. He eyed Seifer suspiciously. "What about HIM?" 

"Our reason to be here is to make sure no one get Rinoa," Seifer said. "No offense, but with everyone doing something else, someone has to make sure Rinoa doesn't get hurt." 

"Precaution." Fujin added. 

"I don't need a body guard!" Rinoa gasped. 

"Well, the other night proved THAT right, didn't it?" Everyone turned and stared at Squall. *Oh, fuck...did I just say that?* Slowly, they all turned to look at Rinoa. Her eyes narrowed and shot deadly glares at Squall. Her hands were in fists, shaking. She was fuming mad. 

"For your information, I was just caught off guard!" Rinoa said, standing up and glaring at him. "Had those bracelets not been on me, I would've been FINE! You...you...you vampiric MEANY!" 

*Did she just call me a meany?* "Just because you're powerful doesn't make you invincible," Squall said. "If you ask me, you need a body guard." 

"Well, no one asked you!" she snapped. "I'm going to the library!" 

"Rin-" Quistis began, standing up. 

"I'll be fine!" Rinoa growled. *How DARE he question my powers! Stupid meany head! Hyne, and I thought he was cute!!* 

Rinoa stomped out the door and slammed in behind her. Zell looked around. "Don't you think you should go after her?" he asked quietly. 

"Let's go," Quistis sighed. "I have to go to the library, too, so if she says anything, that'll shut her up." 

"Selphie, let's go." Seifer said, looking over at his little sister. 

"I have a date." 

Green eyes narrowed and met identical ones. "With WHOM." 

"Howdy." Irvine tipped his hat and winked. 

As Rinoa walked away from the bar, she heard slight explosion behind her. She could've sworn she sensed Seifer's magic signature, but ignored it and kept walking. She tugged her leather duster around her tighter as she walked. *I'm not some powerless person...* she thought to herself. *So what if I can't jump as high or physically change or climb buildings...I blow them up...* 

Deep in thought, she walked through the darkened streets. "Excuse me, miss." a quiet voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a little boy standing there. 

Rinoa smiled weakly. "Do you need help, sweetie?" she asked gently. 

"I'm a little hungry," he said slightly. "Can you help me?" 

"Do you need money?" Rinoa asked, about to reach into her pocket. 

"No," he said. He smiled and Rinoa's eyes went large. "You'll be fine." 

His body began to mutate into his original form. A full grown vampire. *Shit! A hybrid!* Rinoa said. She remembered Squall's words. 

_"The other night proved THAT right, didn't it?"_

Anger rushed in her veins as she raised her hands. "I'll PROVE something tonight, ass hole! Just watch!" she growled. Energy collected in her hand as the vampire lunged at her, his fangs extended and aiming for her neck. 

A blast of white energy slammed into his chest, as Rinoa prepared another spell. Furiously, she shot one attack after another at the vampire, throwing him into a nearby darkened alley. His howls of pain echoed in her ears as she prepared to finished him off. "I am NOT helpless!" she growled as she raised her hand. 

"Stop it!" a voice ordered behind her. A strong hand put a firm hold on her wrist, stopping her from throwing the last shot. It forced her to turn around. "He's already dead!" 

Rinoa was breathing hard, her face flushing as large brown eyes stared up into icy blue ones. He looked angry as her magic disappated in her hands. "He..." she began, her breathing short. He features softened. 

"I know," he responded gently. Anger flashed through her eyes as she pulled away from him violently and shoved him away. She turned around and headed back in her original direction. "Rinoa!" 

"What? Are you playing body guard now, too?" she hissed as she turned around. "That's why you're following me, isn't it? To make sure this little princess isn't kidnapped again?!" 

Squall stood there, unsure of what to say. "No." *Oh, once again, you have such a way with words!* his mind screamed frustratedly. 

"No?" she asked incredulously. "That's ALL you have to say?" 

*Umm..yes?* "No." Squall said instead. He shook his head. 

"Then WHAT?" she asked. "Why are you following me?!" 

"I'm sorry," Squall said suddenly. Rinoa's face filled with surprise. "I shouldn't have said what I said back at Loveless." 

"Whatever," Rinoa shook her head. She turned around and continued to walk. "All of you are the same. Just because I not physically stronger, I'm immediately the weak one. I know that's how you see me." 

"That's not true," Squall asserted. He jogged to catch up with her. "We never said you were weak." 

"You sure as hell implied it." 

"And I appologized for it," Squall said. Rinoa sped up. "What do you want me to say? You didn't have to go all crazy back there and kill that vampire!" 

"Crazy?!" Rinoa growled. She turned around once more and glared at Squall. "You have NO idea, do you? How my mother died?" 

"No," Squall said calmly. "I don't." 

"It was dark like tonight," Rinoa began, her voice filled with emotion as she stood there. "She said 'Rinny, I'm going to get ice cream. I'll be right back.' So I waited by the door for her to come back. That night I heard screaming down the street. At first, I thought nothing of it. We were in war back then and you learn to ignore the screams. Do you know who it was?" 

Squall watched in pain as tears slid down Rinoa's cheeks. "Your mother?" he asked quietly. 

"Vampires got her. Adel might have ordered it, but vampires did it!" she shouted. "When I was taken away that morning, I passed by a huge splatter of red down the street from my house. My nanny tried to shield me from it, but I saw it. I didn't realize it until later, but that red splatter was my MOTHER! They fucking tore her apart!!" 

"Rinoa..." Squall whispered quietly as she fell to her knees. She began to cry on the side walk. He stood just above her, unsure of what to do. 

She looked up at him, her face twisted in pain. "They said she wasn't strong enough to fend all of them off..." Rinoa whispered. She slowly wrapped her arms around her body. "I won't let them do that me...or anyone I love." 

*No wonder she took such offense to it...* Squall thought to himself. Hyne, he felt like a real jerk now. He knelt down in front of her. He lifted up a gloved hand and slowly wiped her cheeks with his thumb as he cupped her face. "I promise." 

"What?" Rinoa asked. She tilted her head slightly. 

"I promise...I won't let them do that to you." he told her softly. His eyes were full of concern and warmth. Her lips trembled and she leaned forward. Squall welcomed her into his arms and enclosed her in a tight embrace. 

Slowly, he helped her up, still keeping his arms around her. He brushed her hair out of her face and stared into the brown depths of her eyes. "Thank you." Rinoa whispered quietly. She lowered her head and leaned against his shoulder. 

Further away, Quistis leaned against a building with a satisfied smile on her face as she watched Rinoa being escorted away by Squall. He had stepped a little bit away from when she lifted her hand, as if to assure him that she would be all right. Behind Quistis, Seifer was frowning disapprovingly. 

"I don't like this..." he mumbled. 

"Cute." Fujin smiled slightly. Raijin nodded. 

"Traitor..." Seifer grumbled. "Should we follow?" 

"No," Quistis said. "She'll be fine." 

* * *

"Irvy, I am so sorry!" Selphie said as she sat across from Irvine on the patio of a little bristo. "I should've warned you about Seifer." 

"I didn't know he was your brother," Irvine said casually. The reaction he got from Seifer was more than he expected. Jealousy, he expected. Unadulterated rage he did not. Regardless, he smiled at her. "Not that it changes anything." 

She let out a breath of relief. "He's such a jerk, I know." 

"Yeah, but I have to admit, he's a powerful jerk," Irvine added. "But he cares about you and that's a good thing." 

Selphie smiled at him. "You're so sweet, Irvine." Their waiter, dressed in black slacks and a white shirt arrived. He had a piece of paper and a pen in his hand as he grinned mischeiviously. His skin was well tanned and his hair, blond and gelled up, with dark roots. 

"Hi! I'm Tidus and I'll be your waiter this evening," he said cheerfully. "Can I start you two off with an appetizer?" 

"Selphie?" Irvine asked. She shook her head. He looked back at Tidus. "We'll just have the main course." 

"Sure thing," the blond replied. "And what would the lady like?" 

"I'll have this...this...this..." Selphie said as she pointed to the items on the list. "This...um...a little of this...and this. Irvine?" 

"The same." Irvine said. *I see she has a nice healthy lycan appitite... my type of girl.* He smiled at Selphie and looked at the waiter who had a sort of shocked look on his face. 

"Uh...all right, you orders will be out in a minute," he said, looking over the list in his hand. "Would there be anything else?" 

"I'll have some coffee." Irvine said. 

"Ice tea for me, thanks." Selphie winked. Tidus nodded and walked away, still staring at the list. She giggled. 

"Remind me to leave Tidus a big tip," Irvine smirked. "Carrying all that food won't be easy." 

Selphie blushed slightly. "Well...a growing lycan has to eat, right?" 

"But I think you're very grown up," Irvine said, leaning forward and looking right at her. "I think you've grown up pretty damn well." 

"Thank you..." Selphie beamed, her face probably red as a tomato. "So... um...you're full?" 

"Yeah," Irvine said. "I'm one of the orphans from Matron Edea's orphanage." 

"ReallY?" Selphie asked, surprised. "Oh...no wonder they knew you..." 

"They practically raised me," Irvine said. "And when I wanted to go to Balamb for school like Squall and Zell, they paid for me to go." 

Selphie smiled warmly. "That's very kind of them," she agreed. "Seifer wanted to go to Balamb for the longest time." 

"What about you? Where did you go?" Irvine asked. 

"Oh, um...well, Seifer and I are half witch on our mother's side," she explained. "So while he went to a military school, I went to a sorcery school starting when I was five. That's how I met Rinoa. Later at a finishing school for 'gifted' students, we ran into Quistis, who has low level telepathy. That's really rare for a shifter." 

"You're gifted?" Irvine asked. Selphie giggled. 

"Nope!" she smiled. "But Rinoa got me in. Some members of the Caraway clan are pretty high up on those school boards," she winked. "So Rinoa got me and my magic is relatively stronger than most hybrids because of it." 

Irvine smiled. "Cute and talented," he sighed contently, making her giggle. "I never throught I'd say this, but you make dealing with Seifer at lot easier." 

Selphie laughed and shook her head. "Do me a favor," she said as he reached over and took her hand. "Just treat him like you normally do. We both know he doesn't deserve special treatment...at least THAT kind of treatment." 

"AND a sense of humor! I love that!" Irvine smiled. He squeezed her hand gently. "I've been meaning to tell you this," Irvine said as he leaned forward. "But I didn't want to stay it in front of your brother." 

"What?" 

"You have a cute tail." 

* * *

Quistis walked through the doors of her penthouse. Selphie didn't seem to be home yet and Rinoa's singing could be heard form upstairs. The sound of the shower was on and Quistis figured she was singing in the shower once again. Earlier, she had found the girl at the library, painstakingly drawing notes between her family's record book and the list of names she had been given. 

From the look on Rinoa's face, her findings weren't good. Quistis had gone to pick up some books on some subjects that were in the files she had gotten, including some books on Hell's Gate itself. She put her bag of books on the kitchen table. 

She kicked off her shoes by the closet and walked to the dark room lab. Immediately, the flashing screen on her lap top caught her attention as she turned on the lights and headed towards it. 

"RINOA!!" Quistis shouted. Rinoa, who has just gotten out of the shower tightened her robe around herself and made a mad dash to the stairs. Her heart pounded against her chest, fearing the worst. 

"Quistis!?" she gasped as she ran down the stairs, her slippered feet sliding against the wooden floor as she turned the corner and down the hall. "Quistis, what's wrong!?" 

Bursting into the room, Rinoa found Quistis staring disbelievingly at her screen. Slowly, the blond's blanched face turned to look at her and swallowed. "Rinoa...the blood sample that he took from you...Adel...! Experiment!" 

"What is it, Quistis?" Rinoa asked, trying to calm the blonde down. 

Quistis pointed to her screen. "I received some files...Rinoa, the blood sample wasn't taken so they could find out if you have all blood magic in you. They already knew that." 

Rinoa gave her a questioning look. "So...why would they take my blood sample?" 

Quistis swallowed hard. "Adel laboratories is infamous for cloning blood for vampiric use," Quistis explained. She tried to search for the words as all the technical terms echoed in her head. "Rinoa..." she breathed nervously. "Adel doesn't want to consume you for your powers...she wants to clone you." 


	4. Loyalty

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Four: Loyalty_  
By: PasifikStar

**Author's Notes:** Please tell me if it's getting dull! And umm...I forgot to mention the pairings in the summary. They are: Squall & Rinoa, Seifer & Quistis, Selphie & Irvine.  
  
*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"What?" 

Quistis pointed back to the files she had intercepted and scrolled down. "Your DNA code has been studied here...it says genetic experiment...success...commencing with replication." 

"But...WHY?" Rinoa whispered. She looked into Quistis' blue eyes for answers and found none. 

"Rin, they're already starting to clone you," Quistis said in a shaking voice. "We need to find out where they are and destroy the research before they can!" 

Rinoa's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Cloning. Her. Quistis was right, they had to find out where they were and destroy the research before she could be cloned. *But how...? WHY?* 

"Do you know what would happen if Adel was in control of hundreds of people with YOUR magic capability?" Quistis asked. "She could unseal the gates like that." She snapped her finger. 

Rinoa still stood there, droplets of water falling to the ground as she let the realization hit her. Without another word, she turned around and rushed out of the room. "I have to go see him!" she mumbled. 

"Rinoa!?" Quistis said. She got off the chair and ran after the brunette. "Rinoa, what are you talking about!? Where are you going!?" 

The brunette was already up the stairs, heading towards her room to change. *He can find out for me...he'll know...* Rinoa thought to herself, completely agreeing with her idea. She threw off her robe and put on a black dress and her favorite duster. She ran her hand through her wet hair, not caring if it was still soaking as she sped down the stairs and to the door. 

"Rinoa!" 

"I'm going out!" she shouted from the doorway as she shoved her boots on. 

"Where?" Quistis gasped. "I'll come with you-" 

"No!" Rinoa told her. She lifted up her cell phone. "You stay here and try to find out more! Call me if you find out anything." 

"What about you?" 

"I'll be fine." Rinoa mumbled. She slammed the door behind her and rushed to the parking garage under the building. She sped down the elevator and burst through the doors of the garage. Neatly aligned next to the red and yellow one, a dark blue motorcycle glimmered in the dim light. Grabbing her helmet, she strapped it on and got on the bike. 

Ten minutes later, she stood in front of a closed off, black iron gates brandishing the seal of the Loire clan. She looked at the sky. It was just barely sunrise. If anything, the vampires within had already went off to bed. Regardless, she pressed the button on the side of the gate and removed her helmet. 

"Rinoa?" a familiar voice sounded. "Hey, what's up?" 

"Zell, let me in!" Rinoa gushed out over the sound of her motorcycle. 

"Sure, just hold on a second..." Rinoa waited and the sound of the iron gates creaking open sounded. As they were pulled to the side, Rinoa rode her bike into the compound, taking note of how different it looked in the day. She stopped in front of the main steps, where she had been abducted just a few nights before. 

One of the double doors opened and Zell came out, looking confused. Rinoa dashed up the stairs. "Where's Squall?" 

"Rinoa, what are you doing here?" Zell whispered. "This is a vampire lair!" 

"Zell, what are YOU doing here?" Rinoa asked back. 

"My family works for the Loires," Zell stated. "What's wrong? You seemed freaked." 

"WHERE is SQUALL?" she repeated, more urgently this time. 

"Upstairs sleeping-" 

"Which room?" she asked as she went around him and headed up the stairs. 

"Rinoa! You can't go up there!" he gasped. "There are dozens of sleeping clan members there-" 

"WHICH ROOM, ZELL?" Rinoa growled, lifting up her hand and creating swirling light around it. Zell swallowed hard. 

He looked around nervously. "Third floor, make a left...he's in the very last room directly at the end of the hall." 

"Thank you." she said. The light in her hand disappeared and she ran up the stairs. Zell chewed on his bottom lip. 

"Oh man..." Zell grumbled. *Squall's really bitchy when he's woken...I hope she's ready for that.* 

Rinoa rounded the third floor and stopped. She turned left and looked around. There were high ceilings and the floor was lined with black wood. There were no windows, but very dim lights on the walls providing a little light. The carpet runner, as far as Rinoa could tell, was a dark red color that went over a hard wooden floor. Between heavy oak doors were framed paintings of members of the Loire clan. 

There were probably paintings there from before the war. Rinoa couldn't help but look up at the shadowed pictures depicting men and women dressed in elaborate clothes holding swords or sitting on posh chairs. She stopped by a large painting of a beautiful woman. She wore a dark red head back, thus pulling back long, straight brown hair. 

She was smiling intently and sitting on a large wooden chair with soft cushions. Her dress was dark red covered with a layer of black lace. She had a choker of the same material around her neck and blood colored earrings hung from her ears. Her hands were crossed neatly on her lap and on the ring finger of her left hand was a silver band engraved with something. Rinoa couldn't make it out. 

She passed the smiling woman and went on to another portrait. It was a couple and Rinoa realized who they were. The man standing behind the woman on a chair similar to the one in the previous painting was Laguna Loire. His hand was on the bare shoulder of the woman, dressed in an elaborate dark red gown with matching gloves. He was smiling proudly behind her. 

*That must be Squall's mother...* Rinoa thought to herself. She smiled softly. *It has to be...those are his eyes...* Walking quietly down the rest of the hall way, she sought out the last room. There were double doors with brass handles waiting for her. Large metal seals were on the door. On the right was a the seal of Loire. And on the left was a seal depicting a winged lion. *Leonheart...* 

She stopped by the door and lifted her hand to knock. She placed her other hand the door and jerked her head back slightly when it opened. Rinoa looked behind her cautiously and slowly pushed the door open just enough so she could get through. "Hello...?" she whispered quietly. 

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she felt her palms get sweaty. She took a deep breath before finally slipping all the way through. She closed the door behind her and paused as her eyes struggled to get used to the darkness of the room. 

*This place is huge...* Her brown eyes scanned the open expanse of Squall's bedroom. She saw a desk, and two closet doors on either side of another hall way which she suspected was his bathroom. There was a sitting area close to the door with a sofa, two large chairs, and a low table, probably for guests. A few slits of light could be seen peeking between the black curtains, telling her that there was a large window there. 

However, the crowning piece of the room had to have been the massive bed with it's head against the wall. It's tall canopy reached half way up the to the ceiling as thick, heavy black drapes fell around it and touched the floor. There was a lion's head at the top of each post and at the very peak of the canopy was a lion with wings. It was elevated up on a rounded marble platform and had a night stand on either side. There seemed to be a cordless phone on one of them along with a digital clock. 

"Squall...?" she whispered quietly. *Oh yes, Rinoa...whispering his name so he can barely hear you is good...* 

Her boots made soft sounds on the cold stone floor as she approached the bed. Cautiously, she took a step up on the platform. She reached her hand out to move the drapes. 

A pale hand shot out from between the drapes, gripping her wrist and pulling her forward. Rinoa gave a yelp as she tumbled forward and was swallowed into utter darkness. She was turned and thrown, back first, on to the soft warmth of someone's bed. She looked up and gasped, her breathing became even more shallow as glowing red eyes peered down at her as if raping her soul. 

"Rinoa...?" a gruff voice asked in confusion. The pressure on her wrists lifted and she blinked, trying to get used to the darkness. "What are you doing here?" 

"Squall?" she whimpered quietly. Her eyes got used to the darkness as red eyes that had been looking at her were slowly dimming. A shaking hand lifted to brush away the brown bangs that were falling over his face. His fangs had been blared, ready to bit into her had she been an attacker. Regardless, with his glowing eyes and his blared teeth, Rinoa found it even more sexy than he usually was. *I can't believe I just though that... even if it is true...* 

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. He moved away from her and reached up, pulling on a chord that hung down by the corner of the bed. Two heavy drapes, from where she had been pulled in, were lifted slightly to let in some light. He studied her as she slowly sat up, looking around his bed curiously. "What are you doing here?" he repeated. 

She turned and tilted her head. "I...I needed to talk to you..." she said. Her blood was still pumping quite fast. 

Squall leaned back against his head board and lifted up his arms. "Here I," he grumbled, some what annoyed. "What is it?" 

Rinoa felt her face grow warmer. *Look up! UP! Dammit, Rinoa, don't stare at his chest!* her mind barked. *But it's so...defined and...naked...* she countered. 

"Rinoa," Squall's voice cut into her thoughts. He smirked to himself. "Are you going to tell me why you snuck into my room and are staring at my chest?" As if on cue, Rinoa's face turned even redder. 

"I...I...I'm not staring!" she stammered. Her eyes went wildly in another direction, trying to find someone else to look at. 

Squall shook his head. "Rinoa, what's going on? You wouldn't be here if there wasn't a problem. Did you find out something about Adel?" 

Adel. The name froze Rinoa's blood in it's place and she stiffened. Squall tilted his head, realizing he hit a nerve. The sorceress' brown eyes slowly drifted back to look into his blue ones. "Quistis found something," Rinoa breathed out unevenly. "She intercepted a message about my blood sample." 

"What is it?" Squall asked, now sitting straighter and leaning forward. Her voice was starting to get lighter and more distant. "Do they know that you're the blood magic carrier?" 

Rinoa took a sharp breath. "They already knew that," she whispered quietly. "They used my blood sample for something else..." 

Squall narrowed his eyes. "For what?" 

Her eyes looked vacant for a moment as her mouth opened slightly. "She wants...she doesn't want to consume me, Squall..." Rinoa whispered. "She wants to clone me." 

"What?" Squall gasped. "Wait, how do you know this-" 

"Quistis was reading over the sent files and said that's what they're doing!" Rinoa gasped out, slamming her palm against the soft, silken covers. "She's still analyzing them, but she's really freaked out! Do you know what would happen if Adel controlled a whole ARMY of people with MY powers!?" 

"Rinoa, calm down-" 

"How can I calm down!?" Rinoa nearly screamed. She was shaking and Squall reached out and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "There is a mad woman out there making copies of ME!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and Squall pulled her up against him. 

"Rinoa..." he mumbled, unsure of what to say. Her arms held on to him as if her life depended on it as she cried against his shoulder. 

"I can barely control my own powers sometimes," she whispered in broken sobs. "How can she possibly control all of theirs? Do you know how many people will die? How many children will suffer because my blood is the way it is? It's all my fault..." 

Squall squeezed her and shook his head. "How could it possibly be your fault?" he asked quietly. His hand gently stroked her hair as he leaned his head against hers. The scent of her was flooding his senses. "There is no fault in being alive, Rinoa." 

"But if I wasn't alive, there wouldn't be this threat-" 

"NEVER be sorry for being born," Squall scolded her. He gently pulled her away. "You don't know who worked so hard for you to be safe and alive. If you feel sorry for being born, you've made all their effort useless." He closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath before opening them. 

"Their effort..." she whispered, sinking into thought. 

"My mother died giving birth to me, Rinoa...I hated myself for the longest time. The more I thought about her, the more I hated myself for causing her death. But one day I was talking with Zell - ZELL of all people...and he said that no matter what people said about him or his hot dog fetish, he would never be ashamed because Ma Dincht...his mother...worked hard to raise him and bring him into this world. And if he regretted being born, it would've made her efforts worthless. And he couldn't live with that. And when I thought about it...neither could I." 

"Squall..." Rinoa mumbled. Her hands cupped his face and gently stroked his pale cheeks. He was right. Her parents weren't perfect, but they loved her. They both worked so she could be safe and hold her own against a world that could easily turn it's back on her. For that, she was thankful. 

"As far as I'm concerned," Squall whispered. "There is only one Rinoa and there will always be only one." 

He leaned over slowly, drawing her deeper into his blue eyed gaze. Her eyes closed slowly, tears still managing to escape past her dark lashes as soft lips pressed against hers. *There will only be you, Squall...* she thought to herself as his masculine scent surrounded her slim body, wrapping around her like a warm blanket. *To me, there will only be you.* 

Squall felt her heart beat slowly relax as her body melted against his. His hands ran up the side of her body, making her shiver as she leaned against him. Her left hand memorized the muscles on his back as her right hand ran through his silken brown hair. 

"Squall!" a voice shouted from the door way. "I heard screaming! Are you all right!?" 

Rinoa ripped herself away as the voice cut through her senses. Shaken and confused, she looked up and saw Squall looking particularly pissed off. She followed the direction of his glare to the door way, where Laguna was standing, brandishing a gun and looking rather sheepish as he stood there, wearing nothing but a pair of silk pajama pants and slippers that were shaped like bear feet. 

Although, blushing furiously, Rinoa couldn't help but giggle at the older vampire's attire. She turned her head away as Squall grabbed the chord and tugged it, sending the drapes that hid his bed away, tumbling down. 

"Laguna, get the hell out of my room!" Squall growled. 

"Sorry!" the clan leader stammered. "It's okay, Ward! It's nothing." They heard him say. 

"I told you," another voice said. "Hyne, you woke us up for nothing." 

"Just close the door, Kiros..." Laguna mumbled sheepishly. The door closed with a click. 

Squall was mumbling curse words directed at his father. Rinoa tilted her head and looked back up at him. She was still firmly held in his arms. "We'll go to a club tonight," Squall said as he laid back down. "There's an informant there." 

Rinoa was left sitting on the bed and looking down at where he now laid, with his arms behind his head. He looked straight up at the top of the canopy. "Should we wait for your call?" she asked quietly. 

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. "THEY will wait for OUR call," he told her. "I'll tell Zell to inform Irvine and your friends. The smaller the group the better. It'll attract less attention." 

"What club?" 

"Al Bhed," Squall answered. Rinoa's eyes went wild. Al Bhed was supposedly the wildest club in the entire underworld. It was notorious for it's four stories of music and dancing. Not to mention how it served the strongest blood and alcohol mixes. Squall noticed her panicked face. "You'll be fine." 

"I thought sorcerers weren't allowed in Al Bhed." Rinoa mumbled. 

"Lies," Squall mumbled. "Get to bed. Al Bhed is for true night creatures. That's why sorcerers don't go." 

Rinoa nodded and maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed. A hand gripped her wrist and she snapped her head around. "What is it?" she asked. "Oh, yeah...do you want me to meet you there?" 

Squall sighed. *She's making this difficult...* "Just get in the damn bed," he ordered, annoyed. "I'll wake you up before we go." 

"In bed..." she mumbled. "With...you?" 

"You have a problem with that?" he snapped. She shook her head and removed her boots. Quietly, she crawled in bed next to him and got underneath the blanket. 

Rinoa laid there nervously, her entire body flushing with the knowledge that HE was a foot away. Squall rolled over and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. *Well, there goes that foot...* "Umm...why am I in bed with you?" she asked suddenly. 

*Oh for crying out loud...* Squall opened his eyes and gave her an annoyed look. "You want to go into that club with your scent and get targeted?" She shook her head. "Then stay still. My scent will rub off on you and no one will touch you, got it?" 

"Got it." He felt her try to relax her body and he closed his eyes. He buried his face against her head, listening to her pulse. 

He grinned. *I can't believe she bought that...* 

* * *

"Where the hell were you!?" Quistis growled as she looked up from her coffee cup. She was sitting on the glass dinner table, her hair held up messily and looking stressed. She had papers scattered around the table as her lap top flashed numerous words and numbers. 

Selphie froze on her spot at the entry way. "Uh...out..." 

"I called your phone a dozen times!" Quistis said, standing up and shooting daggers at Selphie. "Where were you!?" 

"Out with Irvine!" Selphie gasped, tossing her bag on to the couch and living up her hands to ward off the blonde. 

"Yeah, I figured that much since you're wearing his fucking hat!" Quistis hissed. Selphie looked up, forgetting completely that she had been wearing Irvine's cowboy hat. "I haven't seen you for almost twenty four hours!" 

"Quistis, calm down!" Selphie said. "We just really hit it off and stayed out longer than expected." 

"Selphie, Rinoa is out there right now about to go to Al Bhed!" Quistis snapped, pointing out their window that took up most of their west wall that over looked part of Esthar. 

"Al Bhed!?" Selphie gasped, her eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. "WHY!?" 

"I don't know!" Quistis gasped. "Zell called and said that Squall and Rinoa were going to Al Bhed to find out something!" 

"Should we go after her-" 

"No!" Quistis gasped. "Zell said that the less people the better and I'm not about to put Rinoa in more danger! Hyne, what was she thinking!?" The tired blond fell back against couch, her eyes closed. 

"I don't understand...why would Squall bring Rinoa to Al Bhed?" Selphie mumbled quietly. She fell down and sat next to Quistis. "He's got to know that it's dangerous." 

"I don't know..." Quistis looked up at the ceiling. As they sat there, Quistis decided to drop the bomb on Selphie. "Adel wants to clone Rinoa." 

"What!?" Selphie turned her head sharply to the blond. "What are you talking about?" 

"If you got my messages or answered your phone, you'd know," Quistis retorted. "I intercepted a message and some data. Rinoa's blood sample wasn't used to find out if she was a carrier. They already knew that. They want to use her blood to clone her." 

"She wants to make an army?" Selphie asked. 

Quistis shrugged. "An army of the most powerful sorceress in the world..." 

"But...Rin's powers are strong...how can she, even if she is really strong, control an army of Rinoas?" Selphie commented in confusion. 

Quistis shook her head. "That's what's bothering me..." she admitted. "Something about that isn't right...but what else would she do with Rinoa clones?" 

* * *

Rinoa stole another glance at Squall. One hand rested casually on the steering wheel of the black sports car they were driving while the other was placed on the stick, occasionally moving to change gears. 

The car windows were, of course, tinted. Squall was wearing a leather jacket, lined at the collar with soft fur like material. He had a white shirt underneath and wore a heavy looking silver pendent of the Leonheart seal. He wore two belts loosely around his hips. 

Rinoa's eyes slowly slid down to his pants. *Why does he wear belts that don't even hold his pants up?* she wondered. Turning her eyes away from the tight leather she smirked. *Who cares.* 

Squall tried to keep his eyes the road. He had awoken Ellone and thrusted Rinoa in her hands with the words 'Dress her for Al Bhed'. The vampiress looked surprised as Rinoa stumbled into her room. When she had emerged, Rinoa was wearing black. All black. All tight black leather that caused male clan members' heads to turn when they walked through the lobby to find Zell. 

She had a low cut tube top and a tight black mini skirt. She wore black heeled boots up to her thighs that were laced up and matching gloves. She had on a black lace choker and was wearing a thin silver necklace with a ring around her neck. He remembered that she had been wearing that earlier. 

Dressed in all black, her pale skin seemed even more creamy than usual. Subtle make-up made her features stand out more. He hadn't meant for her to attract attention, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. While they were at the palace, she was talking to Zell about the numbers to call and who to inform. The blond had been trying in vain not to stare. 

Squall had sent some glares and even threw him some threatening hisses at his own relatives when they eyed Rinoa with a predatory gaze. And she wasn't eyed for a meal. 

The club could be seen in the distance. It was a tall warehouse like structure surrounded by underworld's most seedy characters. Squall pulled up directly in front of the club and got out. 

Rinoa sat rigid in her seat, her fingers twisting nervously on her lap. Her door opened and Squall's gloved hand was extended. She took it and was hoisted out of the car. His arm went around her waist as he tossed his keys to a valet as they walked towards the door. 

As they approached it, Rinoa felt eyes on her and shivered slightly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't be nervous..." 

*Oh, Hyne! Then don't whisper in my ear like that!* her mind screamed. She nodded slightly, trying to keep a stern look on her face as two large lycan bouncers opened the doors for them and bowed their heads slightly. Noticing this, she eyed Squall. *Why the hell are THEY bowing to HIM?* 

Upon stepping inside, they were violated with blaring music and a room of moving bodies to the beating bass. "We're going to the fourth floor." he mumbled in her ear. She nodded as he headed to a cage like elevator, one of three that surrounded the massive room. 

The sorceress couldn't help but be in awe as the side of the elevator enclosed them in it's cage and began to rise. As they went up, she realized that the five story club was made up of a warehouse with three tiers of balcony that surrounded it. The upper balcony was always larger than the one below it. The arching ceiling had it's center lined with glass, letting in the moonlight that fed the werewolves dancing in the crowds. 

The fifth floor was the roof top. She could hear noises from the ceiling, but couldn't make out what was going on. "Squall, what's on the fifth floor?" she asked quietly. 

"Underworld fights," he stated simply. "Sometimes a feasting." 

Rinoa's eyes went large. Shivering, she closed her eyes and turned away from him. 'Feasting' was the term used by lycans and vampires when they fed on humans. From what she understood, it was socially looked down upon, but a fetish hidden behind the facade of sophistication in those races. 

In her finishing school, where she had met Quistis, her part vampire friends explained that a true feast was when a whole human was devoured. Typically, when vampires fed on humans, it was only enough to make sure the human didn't die. 

_"What's the point if you kill your food source when you don't even have to?"_ One of her classmates had shrugged. 

Before she realized it, Squall was leading her out of the elevator and they were on the fourth floor. It was much more extravagantly decorated than the other floors and she realized it was for people with Squall's high status. She walked next to him, every fiber of her body alert. The heavy scent of alcohol mixed with blood and smoke reached her nose and she took notice of the smoking guests. 

Vampires. All of them. She could tell right away. They held a kind of sophisticated danger that oozed out of them like their trademark extravagance and sensuality. Squall dripped with it and it was as intoxicating as a drug. She had to admit that even Laguna put out that aura. 

Arrogant eyes set upon Rinoa, knowing she wasn't a vampire as she walked along side of Squall. Vampiresses in elegant, dark dresses, eyed her with annoyance as if she were some pest intruding on their little get together. The sorceress responded, by leaning her head on Squall's shoulders and putting her hand on his chest, resulting him in pulling her closer. 

"Don't make them mad." he whispered in her ear. 

She pulled away and looked at him with a smirk on her face. "You should tell them not to make me mad." she said sweetly. 

Squall smirked slightly and lead her to a table in the corner, over looking the dance floor at the bottom. It was then that Rinoa saw the six hanging cages over the dance floor where naked underworld creatures danced to music all their own as if lost in their own world. The flashing lights below danced across the sweating bodies and Rinoa tapped her fingers along with the beat. 

"Master Squall," a voice said, bringing Rinoa out of the mesmerizing sound and back to the real world. She turned her head and saw a large dark skinned man with short black hair and goatee. She studied him and figured he was a lycan. "Welcome back. Same as always?" 

"Yes," Squall said. Cold steel blue eyes turned to look up at the werewolf. "Where is Kuja?" 

"He's not here." 

"Don't fuck with me, Barret," Squall hissed. His eyes flashed a bloody red color. "Where is he." 

Barret swallowed hard and nodded. "He's in the back room, Master Squall." 

"Good," Squall said. He turned his head back to look over the balcony. "Go tell him I want to speak with him." His voice was cold and full of authority. 

Barret nodded. He turned to Rinoa. "Would you like anything?" 

"Strawberry daiquiri." she said quietly. The lycan nodded and turned back to the bar. 

Squall turned back to Rinoa. "I'm going to go talk to Kuja. He's my informant here," he told. His eyes locked on to hers. "You have to stay." 

"What!?" she nearly shouted. She narrowed her own eyes and leaned forward, glaring at him. "There is NO way I'm sitting out here alone!" she hissed. 

"My scent is all over you, you'll be fine." he said. Rinoa looked doubtful. 

"I'm not stupid, Squall," Rinoa hissed. "I can see the blood lust in your vampire folk's eyes." 

Squall pulled off his glove. He tugged on something on his finger and held it out. It was a shining platinum ring with a winged lion engraved on it. "This is Griever," he explained. He took her hand and put the ring in her palm, closing her fingers around it after it was in there. "Wear it. No vampire in the right mind will fuck with you if you carry it." 

"Are you positive?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. 

Squall nodded. He cocked his head to the side. "You shouldn't even need it, seeing as how you're not weak." he retorted. 

She shot him a dangerous glare. "I'd rather not invite trouble." she snapped back. She unclasped her necklace and slipped the ring through, so it dangled along with her mother's and rested over her chest. 

Two drinks were placed in front of them and Rinoa took a drink from hers. Her eyes went wide as strange taste stood out. "Blood?" she gasped in near horror. 

"You're with a vampire, it's expected." Squall stated as he lifted the tall darkened cup to his lips. 

"I'm not drinking this." she said, pushing the drink away. 

Squall narrowed his eyes. "At least FAKE it." 

"No!" 

"Fine..." he tilted his head back and drank the rest of his drink. Barret walked back and bent down. 

"Master Kuja will see you now." 

Squall nodded and put the now empty cup back on the table. He leaned over to Rinoa once more. "Don't draw any attention to yourself and stay put." 

She nodded and watched as he stood up and turned his back to her. He followed Barret to a door and waited until he disappeared inside. The door closed and Rinoa gently brought his cup over to her. It was empty and too dark to see the contents inside, but one smell told her right away. 

She pushed the cup that had been filled with blood away from her, closing her eyes as if to forget the scent and the knowledge that it had been Squall who just drank from that cup. 

"Hey there," a smooth female voice said. Rinoa looked up to a brunette with long brown hair wearing dark orange and black. She was backed up with woman with blonde hair that curled at the edges. "You're new here, right?" 

"Possibly," Rinoa replied casually. She tugged at her necklace, trying to subtly tell them that she was not to be messed with. "Can I help you?" 

"I thought that maybe we could help you," the blonde smiled. "Dagger and I saw you looking out earlier. You've never danced at Al Bhed before have you?" 

"What does that matter?" Rinoa asked coolly. 

"Why don't you join us?" Dagger asked with a sweet smile. "I'm sure Master Squall wouldn't mind if you enjoyed yourself just a little." 

*He'd probably kill me...* Rinoa thought to herself. She looked back down at the mass of swaying bodies. The music was calling to her. *But I'm a big girl, I can handle myself.* Tucking the necklace between her breasts, under her top, she stood up. "Sure," she smirked. "Why not?" 

* * *

"He took her WHERE!?" Seifer was furious. He was out of his seat in a moment's notice. He grabbed his coat off the back of the couch as Fujin and Raijin stood up with him. "Hyne! How can you let him take her there?" he hissed. 

"Seifer, she'll be fine! She's with Squall!" Selphie assured him. 

That fact only seemed to agitate the tall blond male further. "Ugh! You don't understand!" Seifer growled. "The company in Al Bhed comes as second nature to Squall! The most dangerous thing with Rinoa is the person you trusted her with!" 

"Seifer, just because he's a vampire-" 

"It has nothing to do with that!" Seifer hissed. Frustrated, he slammed his hand on the counter. 

"They say that Squall isn't as innocent as he looks, ya know," Raijin said quietly. "He still has connections to the underground, ya know." 

"Worried." Fujin mumbled. 

"Well, what can we do?" Quistis gasped as she stood up. She refused to believe that Rinoa was in danger with Squall. It was a gut feeling she couldn't explain. "We can't just barge into Al Bhed!" 

"Seifer, our kind isn't welcomed!" Selphie added. "Hybrids, shifters, and sorcerers aren't liked there!" 

"She's right," Quistis agreed. "If we even try to get in, they'll turn us away." 

"Restricted." Fujin agreed. 

"We can't just sit here and leave Rinoa with Squall in Al Bhed," Seifer said tiredly. "She won't even have a chance to use her powers if they attack her." 

"I hate it when you're right," Selphie mumbled. "But...I just don't think Squall would hurt Rin...Irvine speaks so well of Squall-" 

"Of course he does," Quistis sighed. She fell back on the couch and shook her head. "That's his friend." 

"No," Selphie said. She stood up and glared at Seifer. "Squall wouldn't hurt her. I just know it! If you go after Rinoa now, you'll have to go through me." 

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Selphie-" 

"I'm serious!" Selphie said. "If you don't have faith in this, we might as well give up now!" 

Behind Seifer, a whip cracked and he turned around. Quistis was leaning against the couch, her Save the Queen being toyed in her hands. "I agree with Selphie," she said. "Rinoa will be safe with Squall." 

* * *

Squall stood up and nodded his head at the man sitting on the black leather couch. He headed towards the door and left the room. He closed the door behind him and looked around the forth floor. His eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. Rinoa wasn't where their table was. In fact, she wasn't any where on the level. 

"Barret," Squall hissed dangerously, his sharp canines peeking from behind his lips as he spoke. Blue eyes turned red as he looked at the bartender. "Where is she?" 

Barret swallowed hard once more and pointed to the elevator. "Some vamps took her downstairs, master Squall." 

"For WHAT." the brunette demanded. 

"I don't know, master Squall." A low growl settled in Squall's throat as he stalked over to the elevator, his face set in a fierce look as he nearly broke the elevator slamming his hand against the elevator button. 

He got inside the cage and pressed the button for the first floor. *I told her to stay put! Hyne, what was she thinking!?* Squall gripped the sides of the elevator, nearly bending the metal. 

Back inside the back room, Kuja lifted a pipe to his mouth and took a hit, his eyes dangerously centered on the door. The other people in the room, mostly female vampiresses, were lounging around the well furnished room, drinking and smoking heavily. 

A white haired vampire seemed to melt from the shadows as greenish eyes looked at Kuja. The informant felt eyes on him and turned in the direction where a vampire in a black trench coat seemed to be appearing. 

"I told him," Kuja said simply. "Are you sure about this?" 

A black leather briefcase was handed to Kuja by the white haired vampire. "It's well worth your while," he replied in a deep voice. "Trust me." 

"Is it all in there?" 

"Every single gil." 

Kuja nodded and took the briefcase and put it on his lap. The white haired man exited the room and closed the door behind him. As Kuja opened the brief case, his eyes went wide. "The fuck is this!?" 

An silent explosion of white light leaked from the crack beneath the door as the man in the black trench coat stood there, his hand still on the door knob. Grinning, he lifted up a sword, stopping Barret, who had seen the white light, from coming any closer. 

Dangerous greenish eyes looked at the bartender. "You say anything and you're next. Understand?" 

Barret nodded his head slowly and the vampire lowered his sword. Silently, he moved back into the shadows and seemed to disappear. When he couldn't smell his scent any more, Barret opened the door. He paled and shut the door quickly. Fifteen vampires had been burned alive. 

Downstairs, the pounding music attacked Squall's ears as he got off the elevator. Narrowed eyes surveyed the dance floor. He slipped through the pulsating bodies, weaving through the heated mix of lycans and vampires as he searched for Rinoa. He could smell a mixture of scents that easily hid hers. 

*Where the hell is she!?* his mind screamed. He was pushed around to a point where he blared his fangs to have dancers back off. Finally he caught sight of her wedged between several male vampires and a lycan or two. Her arms were in the air waving to the beat as the others around her. Her hair swished around her head and it turned from side to side, following the sound the music. She seemed just as pumped up as the rest of the crowd, if not more. 

"Rinoa!" he shouted. He mentally swore. There was no way she could hear him over the thumping sound. Squall made his way towards her. She turned to face him and raised her head. *Oh shit...* 

She smiled, intoxicated by the atmosphere. Her eyes were glazed over, having a far off look to them as her body was moved in ways that would normally have embarrassed her. He called out to her again, but received no answer. As she jumped around, she looked almost surreal. The flashing lights swirled around her surroundings and the moonlight cast it's pale light on her even paler skin. 

She was, at that moment, the most ethereal creature Squall ever laid eyes on. 

Suddenly he heard the sound. He looked up and saw the massive sky light begin to open. He took the final steps towards Rinoa and grabbed her wrists. 

"Where do you think you're taking her!?" someone hissed behind him. Squall turned sharply and glared at the vampire who had spoken. He grabbed him by the throat and raised him off his feet as his fangs elongated and blue eyes turned red. 

Blood red eyes quickly silenced the other vampire as he was throw side ways. Rinoa, completely drunk off the music pulled away from him, giggling. "Rinoa!" he gasped as he whirled around. She began to go back into the dancing crowd, who was growing more and more euphoric by the second. 

Squall looked up and saw the workers on the ceiling prepare the climax of the night. He had practically forgotten about it and cursed himself for bringing her there. Viciously, he tore through the crowd, drowning out the music and focusing only on finding Rinoa. 

Through the swaying crowd, he saw her. Her head was tilted up, looking up curiously at the opened ceiling. He had to get her out of there. She would be eaten alive if she stayed any longer. Around him people started to let out screams of pleasure as the workers on the ceiling let loose gallons of blood. 

Dark red liquid fell like rain into the warehouse, right over the swaying bodies, as the smell of iron filled the room. Rinoa's eyes were huge with wonder as she raised her arms to touch the red rain drops. Squall shoved several people around and grabbed her wrist tightly. Without a second thought, he turned around and began to drag her off the dance floor. 

He looked back at her and saw he reaching out, trying to get back to her spot where the blood was falling. Turning back, he could hear the shouting and screams as it began. Red drops fell on his hair and his clothes, creating little stains everywhere. He knew what the lycans and vampires would look for. They would look for someone not like them. They would look for Rinoa. 

He pushed both doors open, nearly tearing them off the walls as he dragged Rinoa out of the building. He kept a firm grip on Rinoa as he shot a look at the valet. In a matter of seconds, his car pulled up to entrance and the valet opened the doors for him and Rinoa. 

Squall pulled the front chair forward and tossed Rinoa in the back before locking the chair in place to avoid her escaping. He slammed the door and got in the driver's seat and peeling away. 

He looked in the rear view mirror. Rinoa was coming out of her haze. Her head wobbled back and forth slowly as her eyes squinted every so often, as if trying to regain her sight. Suddenly, her head began to pound and she moaned. She curled up into a fetal position in his back seat and clutched her head. Squall swore once more. 

"I'm sorry, Rinoa..." He whispered quietly as he drove. Rinoa's vision began to blur and her eyes rolled back into her head. 


	5. Search & Destroy

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Five: Search & Destroy_  
By: PasifikStar

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

The front door of the palace burst open and several heads looked up. The front lobby of the palace was a place of leisure for numerous relatives, mainly male vampires playing chess while listening to classical music. They looked up and saw their leader's son walking in, blood staining the fluffy white collar of his leather jacket as he held an unconscious sorceress in his arms. 

"Squall!!" a voice screamed from the hall way to his left. He turned his head and saw Ellone drop whatever she had been holding and ran forward. Her short brown hair waved around her face as her black shawl fell off her shoulders, past her teal shirt and long black skirt. "Squall, what happened!?" she asked in a panicked voice. 

She checked Squall quickly and then moved on to study Rinoa, whose hair, body, and clothes were splattered with dark red. Squall shook his head. "It's not our blood," he assured her. "We were at Al Bhed." 

Ellone's eyes went large and she frowned disapprovingly. "Al Bhed!" she hissed. She looked around, aware that everyone was watching. Narrowing her eyes, she waved for him to follow. "Bring her upstairs." 

"Whoa! What happened?" Zell asked as Squall carried Rinoa up the stairs behind Ellone. 

"Call her friends, tell them where she is." Squall stated. 

"Is she all right?" Zell asked. "What happened?" 

"I'll tell you later!" Squall snapped. He turned the corner and disappeared into the upper halls. 

"Bring her in here," Ellone instructed as she opened a door. Squall nodded and entered one of the spare bedrooms reserved for visiting company. "Just put her on the bed, I'll go get some clean clothes and have the servents bring in some warm water and towels to clean her off." 

Squall nodded and placed Rinoa on large, soft bed with the blood red sheets as gently has he could. He sat down on the edge of the bed and bent forward, running his hands through his hair as he let out a heavy sigh. *Hyne...I completely forgot about the Blood Rain at Al Bhed...shit, how can I forget something like that!?* 

He felt the bed move and turned his head quickly. Rinoa was slowly turning her head, her eyes shut tightly as her lips opened and she mumbled something incoherently. Then her twisting became more rapid and violent, moving the sheets around. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly. 

"Rinoa?" he asked quietly. "Rinoa-" 

Her eyes flew open and Squall jerked his head back. Rinoa's eyes were all white. The pools of chocolate brown that captivated him had vanished and her wild thrashing batted away his concerned arms. Her breathing became heavy and he began to shout her name to try and break through her haze. 

"Rinoa! Rinoa! Stop it! It's me! Rinoa-" 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Downstairs, Zell looked up from the phone he had been holding. He dropped it from his hand as he turned his head sharply. With a worried look on his face, he ran down the hall and up the stairs, following the sound of the piercing scream that echoed off the walls of the palace. 

"Hello?" the person on the phone said. "Zell? What's going on? Zell!?...QUISTIS! He's not answering! I heard a scream!!" 

"Get into the car!" another voice shouted. The phone hung up. 

Ellone had been walking back, with clothes in her hands, froze for a second as the unearthly wail rattled her to the core. She took to a mad rush for the room Rinoa and Squall were in. 

Laguna had been going over some paper work in his office on the second floor, in the wing across from the wing where Rinoa and Squall were. Upon hearing the scream, the papers flew out of his hands and he jumped up off the big leather chair he had been sitting on. 

The door opened and Kiros and Ward were waiting. "What was that!?" Laguna asked. 

"It came from down the hall!" Kiros said. Laguna nodded and rushed over, tripping over the carpet in the center of the room and falling on his face. Kiros let out a heavy sigh as Ward shook his head. 

The President of Esthar and leader of the most renowned vampire clan in the world struggled to get up, stumbling a few times, before finally making his way to the door. The three of them ran down the hall where they heard someone sobbing in a room. Stopping and looking in, they found Zell and Ellone standing there, unsure of what to do, as two servants in white, one with a basin of water and the other with some towels, stood behind them. 

On the bed, covered in blood, were Rinoa and Squall. His arms were wrapped around her shaking body and he was desperately trying to calm her down as she shook her head against the crook of his neck and tried to speak in broken sobs. 

"What happened!?" Laguna shouted in shock as he saw his son covered in blood. 

"Calm down, uncle," Ellone said gently to the older vampire. She had called him that even when he and Raine adopted her. "They just went...somewhere..." She knew Laguna disapproved of Al Bhed and that Squall would be in big trouble if it was discovered that he went. And with Rinoa. 

"Where? Are they all right? Do we have to call a doctor for Rinoa?" Laguna asked frantically. 

"We're fine," Squall hissed, getting annoyed with so many people in the room. "Sis, can you just leave the stuff?" 

Ellone took a deep breath and nodded. She looked at the servants and motioned for them to leave the things on the table as she placed extra clothes on one of the chairs in the room. Turning around, she ushered the others to leave. Zell looked at Squall before leaving reluctantly. 

"I called," Zell said. "They might come." 

Squall nodded and turned his attention back to the shaking sorceress in his arms. The door closed behind Zell, leaving the two of them alone once more. "Rinoa..." his voice seemed to grow ten times softer when he spoke to her. His hand cupped her chin slightly and pulled her away so he could look at her. "Rinoa, what's wrong?" 

"Blood..." she whimpered. Her eyes were staring past him to the wall across from the bed. "There was so much blood..." 

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," Squall said, pulling her head against him. He closed his eyes and slowly caressed her hair. "Hyne, I'm sorry for bringing you there..." 

"It was everywhere..." she gasped out. Her eyes darted around the room wildly, as if seeing what she had seen in her dreams all over again. "Why was there so much blood...?" 

Hyne, how it hurt Squall to hear her voice shaking in horror. He didn't know what else to say. Her hands were gripping his clothes and he gently pulled away. "Rinoa..." he said intently as he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Let's get you cleaned up first, all right?" 

Still shaking, she nodded weakly. 

The gates to the presidential palace opened and two cars sped into the compound, screeching to a halt in the front steps, the red Porsche and the navy blue BMW 330i stopped. Right behind them was another car, a convertible, being driven by a brown haired cowboy. 

The sports car and the BMW's doors opened. Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin came out of his red car while Quistis and Selphie stepped out of Rinoa's 330i, a birthday present from her father. 

"Selphie!" a voice shouted behind them. The green eyed brunette turned around, a worried look still on her face as she saw Irvine jump out of his car and rush over towards them. 

"Irvy!" 

A gun was cocked and suddenly the tip of a black gunblade was held against Irvine's neck, stopping him from coming any closer. Seifer narrowed his eyes. "I told you to stay the hell away from my sister." 

"Seifer, stop it!" Selphie shouted. She grabbed his arm and tugged it down before standing in front of Irvine. Seifer glared daggers at the lycan cowboy as Selphie turned around to look at him. "Irvy, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking. 

"Zell called and said that Squall and Rinoa went to Al Bhed," Irvine gasped out. His eyes darted from Selphie to the gunblade held tightly in Seifer's hands. "They just got back but Zell said that they were covered in blood-" 

"Covered in blood!?" Selphie and Quistis nearly screamed. 

"Get the door!" Seifer barked angrily. Raijin nodded and rushed up the rest of the stairs, mutating into a dark colored lycan as his claws dug into heavy wooden doors. 

"Wait!" Irvine gasped, taking a step forward and raising his hand to stop him. 

It was too late, Raijin tore open the large double doors, growling viciously as the vampires within stood up. Almost immediately, fangs were blared as several vampires prepared to engage in a fight. 

Selphie darted up the stairs after Quistis and the others as they entered the doors. Quistis held her whip in front of her, daring anyone to step forward. Seifer eyed the nosferatu with narrowed green eyes as he held his gun blade up. "Wait!" a voice was shouting from the side. 

Selphie, who had been standing behind her brother and Quistis , with fire spells ready in her hands, turned and saw a brown haired woman running down the stairs. *Whose she?* 

"Wait! Don't attack!" the woman gasped. She reached the bottom of the stairs. "My name is Ellone. I'm Squall's sister." 

"Where is Rinoa!?" Seifer growled, directing a harsh glare at the vampiress. 

"Let me explain!" Ellone gasped, fully aware of the raging energy that the group was giving out. Now she knew why the leader of the clans had selected them. 

"We want to see Rinoa!" Selphie said, shaking her head tearfully. "Where is she!?" 

"Sis," Irvine said as he ran up behind them. He squeezed his way past the group and made his way to Ellone. "Just take them there." 

The brunette looked from Irvine to the group and nodded hesitantly. Irvine let out a relieved sigh and waved for them to follow her. Ellone slowly lead the group up the stairs with Irvine behind her. Raijin and Fujin covered the flank of the group as Selphie and Quistis walked behind Seifer, who was ahead of them. 

On the second floor, they made a right and walked down a dim hall lined with Loire clan portraits. Zell was leaning on the wall across from the door and straightened when he saw the group. Ellone nodded her head to the door and Zell nodded. He stepped aside and allowed the others to go through. 

Ellone walked in first, followed by the group and found Squall sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning back against the head board. Rinoa was coming out from behind the changing screen across the room, now dressed some comfortable black pants and a big white T-shirt. 

"Rinoa!" Selphie and Quistis gasped as they ran to her. 

The brunette's eyes went wide and she tilted her head. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked quietly as Selphie and Quistis engulfed her in hugs. 

"We heard you were here and then Zell suddenly dropped the phone and we heard a scream so we came over as fast as possible and then they said that you were covered in blood and we were scared! What were you thinking going to Al Bhed!? You know that it's dangerous for us-" 

"Selphie, Selphie..." Rinoa said, gently prying the petite girl off of her. She held her friend at arms length. "Calm down...take a deep breath." 

"Rinoa, we thought we were badly hurt," Quistis said behind her. Rinoa turned around and saw Quistis' concerned frown. "Hyne, we thought we might've lost you." 

"What happened?" Selphie asked. She sniffed Rinoa's hair slightly and narrowed her eyes. "Human blood...?" 

Irvine looked over at Squall from where he stood on the door way. "You got caught in the Blood Rain, didn't you?" Irvine asked, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

Squall turned and gave him a silencing look. His lip curled upward in a near snarl as he tilted his head towards the open window that revealed the darkness of the night. "Whatever..." 

"What's a Blood Rain?" Selphie asked quietly as Quistis checked Rinoa for any actual wounds, despite the brunette pushing her away. 

"It's the reason that I didn't want her to go," Seifer hissed. All eyes turned to him as he kept his eyes on the vampire sitting on the bed. "That club was created strictly for lycans and vampires...and only the pure ones." 

"How do you know?" Selphie asked, still clinging on to Rinoa as if the sorceress would disappear at any moment. Rinoa was trying to get back to the bed and sit down. 

"Classmates went missing, ya know," Raijin mumbled quietly as his body returned to it's normal human form. "After going to Al Bhed, ya know..." 

"Killed." Fujin whispered. The white haired woman closed her eye and turned her head away from the group. "No bodies...found..." 

"What are you talking about?" Quistis said with narrowed eyes. "Why would people just go missing?" 

"It has to do with the music played in the club," Irvine explained. "For some reason, vampires and lycans hear it like they would normal music, but the more they hear it the more they zone out...it's like they're on a high." 

"But for shifters, sorceresses, hybrids, and humans, the music immediately lulls them into a dream like state," Zell said. "And once every week, they have something called a Blood Rain." 

"And what's that?" Quistis asked, sounding slightly indifferent. 

Irvine looked at Squall, who still had his head turned away. He took a deep breath. "When the fifth floor holds a feasting and the blood is kept and stored. The night of the Blood Rain, they open the glass sky light and pour the stored blood of dozens of humans into the mass of dancing vampires and lycans." 

Quistis and Seifer looked disgusted as Raijin and Fujin turned their heads away. Rinoa and Selphie paled at the thought and Rinoa bit her lip. She had practically bathed in human blood. 

"At that point," Squall said as he scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. "The vamps and lycans are already in the state of euphoric bliss and welcome the rain of blood. Lycans turn into their werewolf form and all the blood and music allows for the vampires to loose themselves in a blood lust. Any non lycan or vampire on the dance floor will fall victim and be devoured or sucked dry." 

"And you TOOK her to this place?" Quistis said, her voice shaking in fury as she glared at Squall. "You KNEW about this and you TOOK her to it?" 

Squall looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I forgot about the Blood Rain," he told her seriously. "I never thought that she'd actually mingle with the rest of them below-" 

The group gasped as Quistis' hand hit Squall's face, leaving a nasty red mark on his left cheek. "I should kill you right now," Quistis told him bitterly. "We TRUSTED you with her! And you put her in danger!? What the FUCK where you thinking!?" 

Tears of anger were falling form Quistis' face was Squall diverted his eyes. He was ashamed. "I never meant to put her in danger," Squall mumbled. "It was an accident. I thought she'd be safe with me-" 

"They thought she'd be safe with you, too, but you did nothing but put Rinoa in harm's way!" Seifer hissed. His eyes glowed green as his breath shallowed. His body sounded with cracking as his bone structure began to change and he morphed into his werewolf form. 

Still gripping his gunblade, Seifer stalked over to Squall. "Seifer, stop it!" Rinoa screamed from behind Selphie. She tugged her arm away and managed to escape Selphie's embrace. Running, she grabbed Squall and put herself between the two males. Her hands were on Squall's shoulder as she put her head under his chin. 

"Rinoa!" Quistis gasped in shock. "Get away from him!" 

"No!" Rinoa cried out. "It wasn't his fault!" she told them tearfully. "He told me to stay where it was safe. He told me not to move. But I didn't listen!" she exclaimed. "I'm the one who followed those two vampiresses to the dance floor. I'm the one who got us caught in the Blood Rain! NOT Squall!" 

"He's the one who brought you there," Seifer replied bitterly, his voice gruff and more of a growl than anything else. "You could've died!" 

"But I didn't!" Rinoa said. She narrowed her own eyes and looked up to meet Seifer's fierce glare. "You have to get used to me putting MYSELF in DANGER. I'm not a little girl any more, Seifer! I'm fighting just like the rest of you!" 

Behind Seifer, Quistis lowered her whip and looked away. Selphie did as well. *She has a point.* Both females thought to themselves. 

Seifer turned his glare to Squall and slowly turned back into his human form. Hyperion still in his hand, he pulled Rinoa away from Squall and against him. He gave her a tight hug with one arm. "If you EVER do that again, princess..." he threatened, hiding the concern in his voice. "Hyne, we were so fucking worried." 

"I'm sorry..." Rinoa whispered. 

"Rin," Selphie said quietly. "Let's go home okay?" Rinoa nodded slightly. 

Quistis turned to Squall. "None of this gets out, understand?" she hissed. "Caraway won't be at all too happy." She shrugged out of her jacket and put it around Rinoa's shoulders. 

Zell stepped aside to let them through. As soon as Rinoa was out the door, Seifer turned to Squall. "If anything ever happens to Rinoa, you better pray that you're already dead." he warned. The tall blond turned around and walked out of the room with Fujin and Raijin. 

Squall kept his eyes at the window. It over looked the drive way. After a few moments, he saw them all get into the car. Selphie seated Rinoa in the passenger's seat and Quistis started up the car. Blue eyes peered down and met brown ones that looked back up at him. A pale hand was placed on the glass window of the car as it began to move. Squall slowly placed his own hand on the window, his look softening as he watched her leave the compound. 

"Why, Squall?" a voice asked behind him. "Why did you bring Rinoa there, KNOWING that she could get hurt?" 

The brunette heard his sister's voice behind him and shook his head. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I completely forgot about the Blood Rain... shit, that was so stupid..." He leaned forward and lifted his arm, putting it against the glass as he rested his head on his forearm. 

Irvine tilted his head slightly and smiled underneath his cowboy hat. "You forgot about something important..." Irvine said casually. "You did something so incredibly stupid that it almost caused Seifer to kill you..." The cowboy looked over at Zell and Ellone and smiled even wider. "Sounds to me like you're in love, Squall." 

The vampire's reaction wasn't big. He merely stiffened, but to the others in the room, they knew exactly what he was feeling. Squall didn't say anything and just kept his eyes on the spot where the car had been parked. 

"Squall, are you love with Rinoa?" Zell asked quietly. He wasn't really surprised, but then again, growing up with Squall did make it hard to believe. 

The vampire still didn't reply. Irvine grinned some more. "I think he is." 

"Will you shut up, Irvine?" Squall snapped, annoyed. "I don't want to hear it." He pushed himself away from the window and headed for the door. 

Ellone, who was leaning against the door way studied him as he passed. As he turned the corner and headed for the stairs, Ellone called out to him. "You know, she never once blamed you for bringing her and she even stood in the way of you getting hurt," Ellone said. Squall kept walking, trying to ignore her. "It makes me think that she's in love with you, too." 

* * *

Rinoa blinked her eyes open. The sun was filtered slightly through her light blue curtains and through the white blinds, but it still hit her. She winced as she turned her back to the window and pulled her sheets over her shoulders. Something caught her eye before she closed them again that forced her up. 

Laying, neatly folded, on the seat of her chair was her favorite light blue duster. The one she was sure she had left behind at the palace. She quickly kicked her sheets off and rushed to her chair, running her fingers along the material. 

Her footsteps could be heard running down the stairs as Quistis sat on the kitchen table, still going over research material that was scattered all over the table. Selphie was laying on the couch with her yellow slippered feet hanging off the arm as she watched anime. 

"Did you guys put this in my room?" Rinoa asked, trying to hid the heightened expectation in her voice as she held up her duster. 

Quistis looked over and shook her head. "No, but since you're here, I've come up with a little theory," Quistis said. She pointed to the seat across from her. "You better have a seat." 

Rinoa quietly took a seat across from Quistis. "What is it?" 

"It's about the clones," Quistis explained. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't think she can control a whole army of you, Rinoa. Personally I think that's impossible." 

"So what do you think she's going to do?" Rinoa asked. 

Quistis looked at her. "I think she's going to clone you in order to harvest your magic for herself." 

Rinoa paled. Her eyes slowly squinted as she looked down at the table littered with books and papers. "So...she's going to re-create me so she could consume my magic from each clone?" 

Quistis nodded. "Which means that if she succeeds, she'll have...INFINATE powers." 

"We have to stop her!" Rinoa gasped. "Before she starts! We can't let her go through with it!" She jumped off her seat and Quistis stopped her. 

"Rinoa," she began. "We can't let you go..." 

"Why?" the brunette asked incredulously. She frowned. "I thought we already went through this, Quistis! I'm fighting just like you guys! I don't need to be protected-" 

"Rinoa, just listen!" Quistis gasped. She stood up and looked the shorter girl in the eye. "For one second, just put your pride aside! No one is doubting your strength or courage. No one is saying that you should be hidden away. All we're saying is that we can hold off on using you for a while. We don't want to INVITE the threat of getting you killed!" 

Rinoa bit her lip. *She's right...* She took a deep breath. "Then who is going to go?" 

"We'll talk to the guys tonight," Selphie said from the couch. She waved the phone in the air. "I'll call Seifer!" 

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Irwin?" 

"IRVINE!" Selphie shouted. 

Quistis looked at Rinoa and gave her a snide smile. "I just said it to annoy her." 

Rinoa smiled back weakly, acknowledging her attempt to lighten the moment. "I was wondering when you'd fight back." 

"Irvine and I are on a little time out right now," Selphie sighed tiredly as she stood up and walked over to them. She was still dressed in yellow shorts and matching pajama shirt with trains across her chest. "We were talking last night and think we should take a break from each other." 

Quistis narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "For how long?" 

"We cancelled tonight's date." Selphie told them, sounding as if it were a long time. Quistis and Rinoa just stared at her. 

"I'm going to call Squall." Rinoa mumbled as she turned around and headed back up the stairs, leaving the blond and the green eyed brunette standing there. 

Quistis looked at Selphie. "She's got it really bad, huh?" 

"You can't say you don't blame her," Selphie agreed. "I mean...you saw him in those leather pants." 

Rinoa closed the door, barely catching the end of Selphie's 'leather pants' comment. She sighed and lifted her duster out of it's folded position to hang it up in her closet. A small white piece of paper fluttered down to the floor and she paused to pick it up. 

Brown eyes calmly read the piece of paper with the black ink writing. Upon reaching the end, the paper fluttered to the floor, Rinoa standing there dumbfounded. Heart now racing, she turned and dove for the phone on the night stand on the other side of her bed. 

She landed on the soft mattress and grabbed the black cordless phone, dialing a number she had memorized upon seeing it. It rang once. Twice. Five times. Voice mail. Swearing, she hung up and re-dailed another number. After two rings, it was answered. 

"Hello, this is Ellone." 

"Is Squall there?" Rinoa asked, her voice rushed. 

Ellone blinked. "Rinoa, is that you? Squall left a few hours ago with Irvine and Zell. Do you want to leave a message?" 

"Oh, Hyne!" Rinoa gasped. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No..." she whispered. "I...I have to go..." 

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Ellone asked. "We can send for a doctor-" 

"No," she cut off the vampiress. "Sorry...bye..." She pressed the 'end' button the phone and let it fall to her side. Getting off the bed, she headed to the piece of paper that had fallen from her hands and slowly re-read it. 

She crumpled to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest as she held the paper. Downstairs, her two friends heard a loud thump and ran up the stairs. They threw her door open and found her leaning against her bed, with her head cradled over her arms. 

"Rinoa?" Quistis whispered. "What's wrong?" 

The sorceress lifted up the white piece of paper and Quistis read it. "What is it?" Selphie asked. 

"He went..." Rinoa whimpered quietly. "He sneaked in here last night and left my duster and THAT was inside," she sniffled. "And then he went to the lab." 

"Holy Hyne..." Selphie whispered quietly. "He's going to destroy the clones." 

* * *

Seifer stood up from where he was sitting on a large gray rock. Fujin and Raijin were not there. His red sports car was parked several blocks away and looking behind him, he saw a sprawling laboratory compound behind a tall chain fence lined with barb wire. He sighed. The sun had just set. 

The buildings were one story, all around, with many one sided glass windows that reflected the outside like dark mirrors. The buildings were also built with heavy stone and had heavy metal, sliding doors. 

There was something that bothered him about the compound. And it was it's lack of guards. He had spend his first hour there, right after he received a message from Squall studying the laboratory's surroundings. One of the things he had learned at the Garden, the military school they attended, was to know their surroundings. 

It had surprised him that Squall called his private line to tell him that he was going to the laboratory to destroy the data and any clones that might have been made of Rinoa. Suspicious, he asked Squall why he was telling him this. 

"Is she or is she not important to you?" Squall had growled, annoyed at the fact that Seifer was questioning him. "There is a laboratory located here..." 

After the information and time had been given, Squall hung up abruptly. Although filled with suspicion and extreme dislike for Squall, Irvine, and Zell, he felt he had to come. He loved Rinoa. Not romantically, as in how he often joked, but like he loved Selphie. 

Seifer grinned. Quistis, on the other hand, was a different story. As he waited there, he let his mind wander back to five years ago when Selphie and Rinoa had entered a gifted finishing school. He was helping them move into a dorm and Quistis was their next door neighbor. 

Their personalities clashed immediately. Quistis with her bossy, authoritative personality and Seifer's inability to follow orders. The first two hours they were moving in, he and Quistis were at each other's throats, leaving Selphie, Rinoa, Fujin, and Raijin to move their things in. 

It was from that incident that Quistis got the impression he was lazy ass. An impression Rinoa and Selphie firmly insisted was the truth. It seemed that Quistis didn't get along with her roommate and spent the majority of her time with Rinoa and Selphie, resulting in a sisterly bond between the three of them. 

When they were sixteen and got out of the school, they had lived in Galbadia running recon missions just after the war for Rinoa's clan. Then at eighteen, they moved to Esthar to serve as mediaries for the Galbadia, a sorcerer country, and Esthar, a vampire country. Only recently, with Rinoa's formal introduction to Esthar's leaders, have they technically started this 'official' job. 

Rinoa had just turned nineteen, along with Selphie. Quistis was about to turn twenty, his age, and he wondered what he should get her for her birthday. Last year's joke present was some lingerie that sent Quistis through the roof and left him with several whip marks. 

He grinned. *Worth every single one.* As he thought about getting her a new whip, he heard footsteps approaching and stood up, whipping out Hyperion. 

"I can't believe you actually called him," a disgusted voice said as three figures appeared under the light of the street lamp. Zell looked immensely displeased with the situation. "Hyne, Squall, were you high?" 

Squall sent him a glare. "Do YOU know magic?" he hissed. Zell frowned and shook his head. "Then shut up, Zell." 

"For once I agree with him, chicken wuss," Seifer smirked as he looked at them. "All right, what's the plan?" 

"The plan?" Zell mocked. "Oohh...we must be special! Seifer is actually willing to listen to us." 

"Zell, will you just let it go," Irvine sighed. "Let's just get this over with. And stop messing with my future brother in law." 

A gun was heard locking and Irvine smiled weakly as Seifer pointed his gunblade at his head. "Call me that again and I'll kill you." Seifer said behind gritted teeth. 

"Heh heh...sure thing!" Irvine smiled. 

"We aren't here to argue," Squall said. "We're here to destroy that thing." 

"Destroy it?" Irvine asked, looking confused. "I thought we were just going to destroy the data and stuff." 

"That's not enough," Squall mumbled. "We don't have time to go through the whole thing and pick out all the information on cloning Rinoa. We need it all gone, fast." 

"How?" Zell asked. 

Squall lifted up some cards. "These." 

"Holy shit, Squall," Irvine mumbled. "We're not using GFs." 

"It'll be fast-" 

"What about the memory loss?" Zell asked. 

"It's only short term memory-" 

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Irvine said, frowning. "But haven't you only known Rinoa for a SHORT time." *Not to mention that I'VE only known Selphie for a short time. It was a GREAT time, but a short time, none the less.* 

Squall didn't flinch. "This has to be done." 

Seifer shook his head and plucked the cars from Squall's hand. He threw the deck into the air and shot a fire spell at it, turning the cards to ashes. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Squall growled, glaring at Seifer. 

"So you think that forgetting about Rinoa is going to help her?" Seifer asked, angry. "Do you know who she was crying for last night in her sleep? YOU. Rin would never forgive me if I let you forget her. Neither would Selphie. And neither would Quistis. So I'll be damned if you get all three of them pissed at me!" 

Irvine looked back at Squall, trying to hide a smirk. *Looks like the king of jerks has a heart after all...* 

"Then how do you purpose we do the job?" Squall said. 

Irvine took this has his cue and lifted up his shot gun, putting it over his shoulder. "No worries, man. We'll just do it the old fashioned way." 

"Yeah!" Zell said enthusiastically as he punched the air in front of him. "Bring it on! I'm set!" 

Seifer strode over to the main gate and brought his gunblade down on the locked and chain that held it closed. It sliced through the metal lock like butter and the lycan witch pushed the door gates open. Thunder sounded in the distance. 

"Let's go." 

* * *

"Fujin," Selphie said as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Do you know where Seifer is?" 

"Out." the female shape shifter said. Fujin was standing in the kitchen, looking into the fridge. Behind her, Raijin held a wok and chopsticks as he moved noodles around the pan skillfully. 

"Since when?" 

"Five," Fujin said. The white haired woman. "Wait...note..." She walked back to their circular kitchen table and picked up the yellow piece of paper held down by a half full can of soda. Seifer's decrepit handwriting was on it and Fujin read it. "Got call...had to go...be back tomorrow." 

Selphie repeated what the note said to Quistis, who as shoving her feet in her boots. "Can they trace his car?" Quistis said. 

"Fujin, this is an emergency," Selphie began. "We think he went with Squall and Irvy and Zell to Adel's lab to destroy Rinoa's clones!" 

Fujin opened her good eye wide as she turned to Raijin, who was still ignorantly stir frying. "Affirmative!" 

"Can you trace his car and send us the information?" Selphie asked. 

"Affirmative!" 

"Send it to Quisty's cell!" the petite brunette as she grabbed her nunchuku from where it was hanging on a hook by the door, along with her jacket. "Then meet us there!" 

"Bye!" Fujin hung up and Selphie tossed the phone on to the couch. She put on her shoes and slammed the door behind her. 

* * *

It was almost seven when three motorcycles arrived at the gates of the presidential palace. Selphie looked up and frowned. It was going to rain. There was particular smell in the air that always was there right before it would rain. 

Rinoa took off her helmet and pressed the button. "Ellone!!" she shouted impatiently. "Ellone! Open the gates!!" 

"Rinoa, what-" 

"Ellone, PLEASE!" Rinoa said. "It's about Squall!" 

The gates opened and they rode in. Ellone opened the front door and rushed out looking worried. Behind her, Laguna and his two companions also emerged. "What is it!?" Ellone gasped. "What about Squall?" 

"He went to Adel's lab to destroy information on Rinoa!" Quistis gasped. "There is a BIG problem!" 

"What?!" Laguna asked fearfully. 

Quistis reached into her jacket and pulled out her cell phone. She pulled up the coordinates that Fujin had sent her once Seifer's car had been tracked. "I checked all of the property Adel owns. All those she sub owns or leases, everything!" she gasped out breathlessly. "This is where they are. That lab as been abandoned for three years!" 

"Did they bring new equipment into the lab?" Ellone asked. 

"No! No sightings of new equipment," Quistis gasped. "The thing has been vacant for three years!" 

"I don't understand..." Laguna mumbled, shaking his head. 

Rinoa nearly screamed out. "Don't you GET it!?" she shouted. "It's a TRAP!!" 

* * *

"Squall...you sure this is where Kuja told you to go?" Irvine said. 

The brunette nodded. "Adel's old laboratory...she used it before she moved to a larger location - the labs were Rinoa was taken." Squall explained. 

"Something's wrong..." Seifer said. "I can SMELL it." 

"No..." Irvine mumbled as he narrowed his eyes. "It's what we CAN'T smell." 

Squall held his gun blade tighter. "There aren't any guards." he mumbled. 

"So?" Zell asked as he held his fists up, ready to fight. "That's good right?" 

"Hyne, chicken-wuss, are you THAT stupid?" Seifer snorted. 

"Zell," Squall said as he stopped and held his gunblade up. "If there aren't any guards...that means there isn't anything to guard." 

"Meaning there is nothing here..." Seifer concluded. 

"So why would Kuja send us here?" Irvine asked. "He's never been wrong before." 

Squall looked visibly angry as he hit the wall with his fist, putting a hole into it. His eyes flickered red. "I'll kill him..." 

"You won't have to do that." a voice said. The group froze and looked around the dark hall way they had been walking in. 

"There's no scent," Irvine said as he sniffed the air. "It's probably a speaker." 

"I thought that only Squall would show up," a voice chuckled viciously. "I didn't think that all FOUR of you would. To think...Balamb Garden's best students all in one place at one time..." 

"Who are you!?" Zell shouted. "Where's the data!?" Behind him, Squall narrowed his eyes. He knew that voice. It belonged to the vampire that had kidnapped Rinoa. 

"The data?" the voice said. "You SERIOUSLY didn't think that they were actually here...in this abandoned building, did you?" 

"It's a fucking trap..." Squall hissed. He whirled around. "Get out of the building!" 

The four men turned around, running towards the stairs they had descended to get to this lower level. In the silence of the hall, where their foot steps echoed, they heard it. The mocking ticking. They tore up the stairs to the first level. 

"Hyne, they're going to blow this thing up!" Irvine shouted as they ran. 

"Let's just get out of here!" Zell yelled back. 

"This is all your fault, Squall!" Seifer shouted. "Why the hell did you bring us here!?" 

Squall was lost in his own thoughts, plagued by visions of the one person he couldn't bare to let down. Her eyes. They were wide, filled with fear as clear liquid ran down her face. He knew that HER face was the last face he would see. 

*Rinoa, I'm sorry,* Squall thought as he ran towards the heavy metal doors that they had broken into. *I'm so sorry.* They were rushing towards the final door when they heard the final tick. 

Rinoa's motorcycle slid to a stop at the front gates of the abandoned laboratory. She tore off her helmet just as Selphie and Quistis arrived next to her. 

Tick. 

The building exploded and intense white light poured out of every crack that appeared in the low building as the cement crumbled and the metal skeleton was blow apart. 

They shielded their eyes from the white light as the sound of explosions and crashing material fell to the ground. Rinoa brought her arm down, her face now wet with the rain, diluting her salty tears that fell from her eyes as they laid eyes on the distraction before her. 

Her heart stopped. 

"SQUALL!!!!!" 


	6. MIA

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Six: M.I.A._  
By: PasifikStar

  
**Author's Notes**: Thank you for the positive reviews! I really appreciate it. I'll try to go back and fix any typos and such that I missed. And I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. ^_^ I hope I can live up to your expectations.   
  
*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"SQUALL!!!" 

Selphie and Quistis sat on their bikes as they watched the building collapse and their friend's world crumble. Selphie's eyes were opened wide as her mouth hung partially open, but for the first time, no words came out. 

*Seifer...* Quistis' mind sang out. She couldn't feel her body any more. She was completely numb. All that her senses seemed to recognized was the cold. 

Selphie began to cry silently. Her body frozen in place as the rain poured down on them. "Irvine...Seifer..." she murmured quietly. "Irvine...Seifer..." Her lower lip trembled violently as she ripped off her helmet and threw it on the ground. "Irvine!!" she screamed into the pouring rain. "SEIFER!!" 

Quistis continued to sit there. She didn't seem to know how to feel. She vaguely recognized Selphie's tearful screaming as the sound of crumbling concrete and metal began to fade. 

Behind them, a black car pulled out and Laguna and company came out. The vampire's green eyes went wide as he paled several shades lighter. "Oh, Hyne..." he gasped out. His hand gripped the top of the car as he looked over the pile of debris. 

Kiros and Ward stood by his side, looking, disbelievingly at the fallen building. Ellone covered her mouth as she got out of the passenger's seat. Her eyes filled with tears that only vampires could have. Tears of blood. "Squall..." she whispered quietly. "Irvine...Zell...oh, Hyne..." she gasped out in a shaky voice. 

The sound of Rinoa's foot steps over the puddles that formed on the wet pavement began to draw everyone's attention. Her arms were limp at her sides as her tilted, almost unattached head, was jerked back and forth. Her feet dragged across the puddles as she walked through he broken gate. 

She stopped a few steps from the gate and stood there. The rain showered her with water and she reveled in it. The drops of blood that had showered her the night before felt as if they were being washed away. She felt clean. She felt pure again. But she was frowning. She felt...empty. 

Quistis was the first to notice Rinoa's change from shocked and horrified to bursting with magic energy. White flashes of light crackled around her in quick spurts as she stood there. She raised a her right hand and then quickly swept it back. 

There was a crash as a large piece of rubble was thrown from the hole of fallen debris and to an empty parking lot to the side. Another wave of her hand sent more and more pieces of the fallen building to empty spots around the laboratory, clearing out the area. 

Selphie shut her mouth, a determined look on her face as she sprang forward, mutating into her werewolf form. Behind her, Quistis threw down her helmet and jumped off her bike, racing after the lycan. She stopped next to Rinoa and closed her eyes, trying to search for any metal waves that might have been coming from the rubble. 

She could make out slight waves. Slowly they got stronger and she heard a swear. "Seifer's alive!" she cried out, running towards the fallen building. 

Behind her, the vampires looked at each other and rushed forward. Another car arrived and Raijin and Fujin got out. Their eyes grew large as they ran through the gates. Raijin saw Selphie starting to dig through the debris, tossing aside large chunks of fallen cement, and transformed to help her. 

"Situation?" Fujin asked as she joined Quistis where the blond was standing. 

"We got here and the building exploded!" Quistis gasped out tearfully. "But they're alive! I can sense their mental waves!" 

"Kiros, Ward!" Laguna ordered as his fangs elongated. He jumped into the heap of fallen material and began to throw blocks of concrete and metal the size of his upper body over him in a frantic search. "Help us dig them out!" 

"Right!" Kiros said. They jumped into the heap and began to remove the material that they could lift out of the way. 

"Be careful!" Ellone said. 

"The lab had an underground area! So watch where you step!" Quistis called out. She looked at Fujin. "Fujin call Caraway. Have him send out a medical team!" 

"Affirmative!" the white haired woman said as she took out a cell phone from her back pocket and flipped it open. 

Rinoa's magic energy was growing weaker as she tossed aside the last of the largest fallen pieces to the parking lot. It was now clear enough for the others to get through and dig. Quistis turned around and saw Rinoa's body begin to sway. "Rin!" she shouted. 

Ellone turned and was at Rinoa's side in a split second and caught her before she fell. The vampiress felt Rinoa's head. "She's fine! She's just drained!" Ellone called out. 

"I smell them, ya know!" Raijin gasped as he turned back around to shout. "I smell Seifer!" 

"Keep digging!" Quistis shouted. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She mentally swore and wished her 'gift' was stronger so she could reach them. *Seifer...Seifer, you hear me?* 

"Quisty?" a voice called out in her head. 

Quistis nearly fell to her knees in relief as she closed her eyes and rubbed away her tears. *Oh, thank Hyne!!* 

"Over here!" Selphie shouted. Laguna, Kiros, and Ward all looked up and jumped gracefully over of the sharp and jagged pieces. Together, they removed the last pieces of rubble and a pale, bloody hand shot out of a crack. Selphie's eyes went wide and she grabbed the large piece of metal that had was next to the crack and tore it out of the way, throwing it carelessly over her shoulder. "Oh, Hyne..." She whimpered tearfully. 

Underneath what used to be a heavy metal door were three males. Bruised and bloody, Irvine looked up at Selphie, his cowboy hat gone. Crumpled next to him, Seifer was looking up, rubbing his shoulder. "Took you long enough." he smirked. 

Selphie began to cry as Kiros and Ward reached into the cave that had been created and lifted up Zell, the one who seemed the least injured and whose hand had shot out of the crack to tell them they were there. 

Ward jumped into the hole in Zell's place and lifted up Irvine. "Hey...watch the goods there, Ward!" the cowboy smiled as blood trickled down the side of his head. Ward merely rolled his eyes and Kiros and Laguna pulled the lycan the rest of the way up. He took a few shaky steps, but was other wise fine. 

"Irvy!!" Selphie cried as she practically threw herself, in human form, against the bruised male. 

"Ah!!" Irvine winced as Selphie crashed into him. He smiled weakly and put his arms around her. "I was worried I'd never get to see your pretty face again." 

Selphie buried her face against the rough material of his coat. "You're alive... thank Hyne..." 

"Ugh..." Seifer was pulled up and glared at the couple as he limped. He had been putting cure spells on himself since they regained consciousness. 

"Seifer!" a voice screamed. He looked up and stopped what he was doing. What he saw nearly caused him to fall back into the hole as Quistis ran through the fallen rubble, arms extended. 

He squinted his eyes, not ready to believe that she was running towards him of all people. A small, weak smile crossed his lips. Not the arrogant smirk he usually wore, but a warm one. Quistis slowed down and stopped right in front of him, but said nothing. 

As blue eyes met green ones, Seifer lifted a cut hand and touched Quistis' cheek. "I know that's not rain that's just sliding down your face, Quisty..." he murmured. 

Her bottom lip trembled and he pulled her against him with both arms. She raised her right fist and pounded on his chest as she cried. "You fucking bastard!" she cried as Seifer closed his eyes and allowed her to beat him. "I thought you died! Why didn't you tell us where you were going?! WHY?" 

"Quisty, shh..." Seifer said. "If I called, we all could've been dead by now..." he told her gently. 

She tore herself away from him, but his hands still were on her shoulder, holding her at arms length. "What was going through your head!? What if you died!? Why don't you EVER follow orders and regulations and TELL us, Seifer!? Selphie, Rinoa...I...would've lost you..." 

"We didn't know it was a trap," Zell said from the side. He was sitting on the rubble staring into the hole. "Kuja said that this was where it was..." 

"Who the hell is Kuja!?" Quistis yelled angrily. 

"He's the informant that Squall went to see," Irvine said as he sat down on a piece of fallen concrete. Selphie was putting some cure spells on the cuts and bruises he had on his face and arms. "He's the one that they went to see at Al Bhed." 

Immediately, Laguna's head shot up. "Al Bhed!? Squall went to Al Bhed!?" 

Zell looked down. "It was the only place he knew where Squall figured someone might know where Adel's lab is." 

"Why did he go there alone!?" Laguna gasped. "He knows that it's forbidden for him to go there!" 

"He didn't go alone," Irvine grumbled. "He took Rinoa. That's why they were all bloody the other night. They were caught in the Blood Rain." 

"I thought I smelled human blood..." Kiros said. He leapt out of the hole gracefully with Ward coming out after him. He shook his head. "Nothing..." 

It was then that Quistis and Selphie realized something. Quistis looked at the vampires. "Where's Squall?" 

"We can't find him," Kiros said. "I can't smell his blood scent anywhere." 

"But he has to be there!" Laguna said, his voice rising slightly. "He HAS to be!" 

"I don't understand," Irvine mumbled. "He was right in front of me...He should've made it when we dunked into that room." 

Zell slowly looked up. "There was a bight light," he mumbled. "I remember turning around..." he said as his eyes went wide. "And I saw this bright white light flooding the hall before we ran into the room." 

"Bright light...?" Laguna whispered quietly. His face paled of all color as he stood there, a hazy look on his face. "No..." 

"I don't understand?" Selphie asked. She looked at Irvine. "What's happening?" 

Irvine looked down and closed his eyes. "No..." he mumbled. "Fucking shit!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat and knocking Selphie back. "This can't be happening!" 

"Selphie..." Quistis whispered as she looked over at the young lycan. "Vampires are sensitive to light...that's why they only go out at night and in the evening or late afternoon when the sun is setting. If they're exposed to a lot of light..." 

She trailed off and Selphie's eyes grew large at the realization. Far away in the distance, they heard a vehicles stopping and someone saying that they were sent by Caraway. 

Rinoa's brown eyes slowly opened and looked up. Her vision was hazy, but slowly it cleared and she saw Ellone above her. "Squall?" she whispered quietly. 

Ellone had red tears coming down her face from the corner of her eyes. She slowly looked down at Rinoa as she was cradling the girl in her arms. 

The sorceress narrowed her eyes. "Where's Squall?" she persisted weakly. 

Ellone looked up, unable to look the girl in the eyes. "He's fine..." she lied. 

"Alive?" Rinoa asked. 

Ellone's lip trembled as she slowly nodded her head. "Alive." She sensed Rinoa's relief and closed her eyes tightly. *I'm sorry, Rinoa...* 

Rinoa closed her eyes, her lips still smiling. 

* * *

Quistis sat on the kitchen table. Her arms were around her head as her elbows rested on the table. Her straight blond hair shielded her face as sat there. The laptop in front of her held the day of reckoning for them. October 31st. Halloween. That was when the Blood Moon would rise. *How ironic...* 

Selphie sat on the breakfast bar table, going over the notes Quistis had gathered. So it was true. Adel wanted to clone and harvest Rinoa's powers. It was so simple. Why would someone clone something they would have a hard time controlling when it was easier to get the same amount of power for themselves? 

There was a knock on the door. Quistis looked up, her blood shot eyes showing all the stress she had been through. Selphie nodded and slid off the bar stool to get the door. She opened it a crack and peeked out. 

"Selphie," Zell said as he stood there. "Umm...can I stay here for a while?" 

Selphie tilted her head. "Zell? What's wrong?" She stepped aside and the spikeh haired blond walked in nervously. 

Swallowing hard he followed her into their pent house. Quistis looked up from her research. "What's he doing here?" 

"The Loire clan is in trouble," Zell told them. "Ever since Master Laguna returned, he's been completely out of it. Ellone, Kiros, and Ward can't even seem to reach him." 

"Can you blame him?" Quistis snapped. "His SON is dead." 

Immediately, she regretted her words as Zell's eyes looked down and began to water. "I know that!" he shouted, frustrated. He looked back up and locked eyes with Quistis. "But with him like this, the entire clan is weakening! Vampires who have wanted power were starting to voice their opinion on Master Laguna." 

"I thought Sir Laguna was well respected." Selphie piped. 

Zell nodded, turning to look at Selphie. "He is, but in his state, they've already begun to say he's unfit for leadership." Zell explained. He sat down on one of the chairs in their living room. 

"This couldn't have come at a worse time..." Quistis grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. "If they get rid of Loire, the new leader might break the current ties forged with other clans. This whole mission could be ruined." 

"It feels like it already is..." Selphie mumbled, falling back against the couch. There was another knock on the door and she sighed. "Not again..." As she approached the door, she caught a familiar scent and pulled it open quickly. 

"I'm going to Al Bhed." 

Irvine stood there, dressed in fresh clothes and a new black cowboy hat. Selphie jerked her head back. "What?" 

Irvine looked behind her and she stepped back, allowing him to enter. Irvine removed his hat as he entered and walked into the living room where he saw Zell. "I thought I smelled you." 

"There are problems at the palace," Zell explained. "They're thinking about getting rid of Master Laguna." 

"Already!?" Irvine gasped. "Those damn..." He trailed off, visibly angry. He gripped his hat tightly. 

"Irvine, Zell?" a voice said from the stairs. They looked towards the stair way to the three bedrooms upstairs and saw Rinoa standing half way up the stairs. She was wearing her pajamas, light blue ones with little white angel wings and clouds on them. She had on matching slippers and Fujin was coming down behind her. 

The white haired woman had stayed and watched Rinoa while Selphie and Quistis were doing research. Seifer and Raijin went to met with some clan leaders about the situation. She stopped behind Rinoa. "Stubborn." she sighed. Selphie smiled slightly in agreement. 

"Rinoa..." the two males chorused. They looked at each other. Irvine smiled weakly. "How are you feeling there, princess?" 

"I'm fine...where is Squall?" 

That hit them like a ton of bricks. Irvine looked over at Selphie. "You haven't told her?" he whispered. 

"Ellone said he was alive," she whispered back. "We...we don't know how to tell her." 

"Selphie..." Irvine mumbled. He looked back at the sorceress who was now on the first floor smiling slightly. 

"You have to tell her." Zell urged. 

"Tell me what?" Rinoa asked. Quistis and Fujin shot looks at each other. Rinoa looked around the room, noticing the thick tension that filled it. Her smile left her lips and was replaced by a frown. "What's going on?" she asked. 

Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she turned around and watched very single person in the room avoid her eyes. Her eye brows furrowed and bottom lip trembled as she whirled around back around to look at her friends. 

"Rinoa..." Irvine said. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to say those words. "Squall..." 

"Isn't here!" Selphie cut in. "Yes, that's it! He's not here!" 

Rinoa tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. "No...that's not it..." Rinoa mumbled. "You're hiding something from me." 

Quistis closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Rin," she said quietly. Rinoa turned to look at her, her eyes worried as blue eyes lifted to meet them. "Squall was killed last night." 

"No..." Rinoa said, shaking her head. "Ellone said-" 

"Ellone lied to you last night because you weren't stable," Quistis explained. "There was a bright flash of light. You saw it...the bright flash was so concentrated...it burned Squall alive." 

"No..." Rinoa said. She shook her head more violently this time. "No, that's a lie. He's alive." 

"Rinoa-" 

"No!" she screamed tearfully. "If Irvine and Zell and Seifer made it, why couldn't Squall!?" she cried. 

"Rinoa, please!" Irvine shouted. "We all feel the same way, but you have to understand that he's gone-" 

"He's not dead!" Rinoa screamed. She slammed her left fist into the glass table to her side. 

"Rinoa!" Selphie screamed. Fujin ran into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel. Immediately, all three women surrounded the sorceress. "Hyne, Rinoa..." Selphie mumbled as Quistis and Fujin lifted Rinoa's hand out of the glass and began to pick out the shards. 

"What were you thinking?" Quistis gasped as she wrapped the white towel tightly against the girl's bleeding hands. "Fujin, get the tweezers in that drawer and some alcohol." 

Fujin nodded and ran back into the kitchen. Rinoa's suddenly wild brown eyes turned to glare at Irvine. "He is NOT dead," she hissed behind gritted teeth. "He is NOT DEAD." she affirmed. 

"Rinoa..." Zell said quietly. "I saw the light myself...it was strong enough to burn any vampire alive." 

"No...it's not true." Rinoa said in broken sobs. She shook her head. "He's alive." 

Irvine looked at her. "Rinoa, he did it for you," he told her quietly. "He went there to destroy the data and research on you." 

"I know," Rinoa said in a shaking voice. "But he PROMISED." 

"Promised what?" Quistis asked gently. 

"He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me..." Rinoa whispered as she closed her eyes tightly. "So if there is still a threat out there, he's not just going to leave me..." Her shaking voice trailed off. 

Quistis closed her eyes and hugged Rinoa tightly. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rinoa...I'm so sorry..." 

"I love him, Quistis..." the brunette whispered quietly, so that no one could hear. Her face buried against Quistis' shoulder. 

Selphie looked up at Irvine tearfully. "Take me with you." she demanded. Irvine looked down at her, a confused look on his face. 

"What?" 

"If you're going to Al Bhed, I'm coming with you," Selphie told him, the look of sheer determination on her face. "Let's go!" 

"Selphie, you're not going to Al Bhed-" 

"We're GOING to Al Bhed, Irvine," Selphie said, calling him by his full name. "I'm going to find out what happened to Squall if it kills me." 

Rinoa heard her and turned. Selphie looked back at Rinoa. "Selphie..." 

"I'm not going to let you down, Rin," Selphie assured her confidently, trying to offer her best smile. "If you say that Squall is alive, then I believe he's alive!" 

"Selphie!" Quistis gasped. 

"Correct," Fujin said. "Believe." 

Quistis looked at the two other girls she had known for five years and finally gave in. She gently let Rinoa go and smiled weakly. "Who am I to ignore a sorceress of your caliber?" she teased. 

Rinoa sniffled and wiped her eyes. Irvine and Zell looked at each other. Zell took a step forward and started to hit the air with his fists. "Rinoa's right!" he exclaimed energetically. "If she says that Squall is alive, then he's alive!" 

Irvine grinned a put his hat back on his head. "He's never broken a promise before," Irvine said as he headed towards the door with Zell behind him. "And I doubt this is going to make him start." 

Rinoa looked at him and gave them a watery smile. "Thank you, guys..." 

"Selphie!" Irvine said. He grabbed her nunchuku off the wall and tossed it to her. Her green eyes went wide as she caught them with ease. She looked back up at him as he jerked his head towards the door. "Let's go." 

* * *

Seifer slammed the door as he got into his car. Raijin sat down in the passenger's seat and closed the door lighter. "I can't believe him," Seifer growled as he turned on the car. "That fucker!" 

"What should we do?" Raijin asked. Seifer put his car in reverse and backed out of the drive way. "We can't just ignore Caraway, ya know." 

"Rinoa's going to be pissed. She won't do this," Seifer said. "I can't believe Caraway pulled that on us." 

"He's only concerned about Rin, ya know," Raijin said. They got on to the street. "We have to tell her, ya know." 

"Yeah," Seifer grumbled. He snorted and said sarcastically, "I just can't wait to tell Rinoa that her father wants her off the mission and in a fucking Safe House." 

* * *

Selphie looked up at the warehouse. She tilted her head to side. "This isn't exactly what I pictured it to look like..." 

Irvine grinned as he looked at her. "It's different inside." 

"Sure..." Irvine lead them around the corner to one of the doors on the side. He lifted up his hand and gave the metal door three heavy knocks. 

"Think they'll let us in?" Zell asked as he kept a wary eye out for any trouble. 

"I should be fine...no one's here in the day time," Irvine said. Zell nodded. 

Suddenly, they heard the door unlocking and the faced the metal door. It opened slightly and a young man, from what Selphie smelled, a lycan, opened the door. He had thick, layered blond hair and looked suspicious of them. 

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he stood behind the door. Irvine rolled his eyes. 

"Quit with the twenty questions, Zidane," Irvine snapped. "We're looking for Kuja." 

The lycan at the door jerked his head back. "Irvine?" 

"Who else would dress like that?" Zell snickered behind Irvine. The cowboy shot Zell a glare to shut him up, but Zell continued to snicker as Selphie covered her own mouth to hide her smile. 

"Where is Kuja?" Irvine demanded, a little stronger this time. *Oh, Hyne...will they stop laughing? There goes all my credibility down the drain...* 

"You guys alone?" Zidane asked. He looked around and saw no one else and opened the door further. "You better come inside." 

The three of them followed Zidane into the warehouse, where the smaller Lycan closed the door after them. He waved for them to follow him as they went through the main floor of the massive club. Selphie got her first look at the place and didn't find it as foreboding as she had imagined. Then again, it was the middle of the day and the sun's light illuminated the entire place. 

"Is Barret here?" Irvine asked. He looked at Selphie to explain. "He's the bartender to the vampires on the forth floor. That's where Rinoa and Squall probably were." 

"Barret quit," Zidane explained. They walked across the dance floor and Selphie could smell the remnants of human blood on the floor and frowned slightly. "Right after the incident happened. We think he was threatened." 

"Threatened?" Irvine asked. "By who?" 

"Wouldn't say," Zidane shrugged. "He just went up to the Al Bhed owner, Cid, and said he wasn't going to work here any more." 

"That's strange..." 

"Yeah, well, when you see this, you won't question him," Zidane lead them to the back room. "I'm not supposed to show anyone, but I owe you for introducing me to Dagger." 

"How is the little cutie, anyway?" Irvine asked casually. Selphie shot him an annoyed glare. 

"She's doing fine," Zidane said. "She was there the night it happened, too. You have no idea how glad I was to know she wasn't in the room." 

"Why? What happened?" Zell asked. 

They arrived in the back room and Zidane unlocked a heavy metal door and slid it open. The smell of burnt flesh flooded their noses as Zidane stepped aside so they could look in. "THAT happened." 

"Holy..." Irvine mumbled. 

"What ARE those things!?" Selphie gasped as she covered her mouth and nose. Her eyes watered as she saw the blackened things against the wall and on the floor. 

"We're not sure," Zidane said distainfully as he looked into the room. He let out a deep breath and pointed to one of them. "But we're positive that THAT'S Kuja." 

"Oh, Hyne..." Selphie mumbled. "It looks like they were burned to death!" 

"That's exactly what happened," Irvine said. He knelt down by Kuja's body and studied it. He turned around to look at their guide. "Where were they found?" 

"The back lounge on the forth tier," the werewolf replied. "It's like they were frozen in their spots when it happened. There wasn't a struggle or anything." 

"What about the room?" Zell asked. "Can we see it?" 

"Sorry, but it's been off limits-" 

He was cut off abruptly by, someone's first hitting the wall next to his head. Zell smiled at him. "C'mon, man...just this once." 

Zidane shook his head weakly. "Sorry, but Cid said no one is allowed in the room." 

Selphie pushed Zell away and slammed her hand against Zidane's neck, pinning him to the wall. She smiled happily...a little too happily. Her body began to make sounds as her bones and muscles changed. "My best friend is in trouble," she began, her voice threateningly cheerful. "She might just have had to watch the man she loved die," Her slim fingers turned into claws and Zidane swallowed as he felt head around his neck from magic energy. "I love my best friend and if I have to see her cry one more time, someone will pay. And not fast and bloody at the hands of my werewolf form...no..." 

Zell looked at Irvine, slightly worried as Selphie now seemed to tower above the other lycan, her fur stiff and bristled as pearl white fangs glimmered in the light. 

"They will die a slow and painful death from my magic from within inside out," Selphie threatened behind sharp fangs. "Do you understand?" 

"I understand..." Zidane squeaked out. Selphie pulled her hand away quickly, letting him fall back against the door and put his hand to his neck and rub it gently. "Follow me." he said tiredly as he closed the back door and headed somewhere else. 

"Glad you saw it my way!" Selphie smiled happily. She waved for Zell and Irvine to follow her. 

"Remind me to stay on her good side." Zell whispered to Irvine. 

The cowboy nodded and grinned. "I like it when she's aggressive," Irvine grinned. "Hyne, that's sexy." He watched her tail swish back and forth, content with her accomplishment. 

They went up a cage like elevator and arrived at the forth floor where their lycan guide took them to the back room. He unlocked it and pushed it open. The others looked inside. 

"That's strange," Zell said. "Nothing looks like it was burnt..." 

Irvine sniffed the air. "The scent is still here..." he mumbled. 

"What scent?" Selphie asked, smelling the air as well. She turned back into her human form and narrowed her eyes. "I've smelled that before..." 

"I don't smell anything..." Zell mumbled. 

Irvine seemed to have a revelation as he smiled and nodded. "I know that smell...after the blast I could smell it everywhere...it's chemical that probably had something to do with the explosion and the blast of light since it didn't smell like explosives and we didn't smell it until after the blast." 

Selphie nodded. "I get it!" she gasped. "The room wasn't burned because it didn't need to be. The blast of light that happened at the lab happened here, too, only there wasn't explosives with it..." 

"Meaning that if Squall had been burned alive..." Irvine mumbled as he and Selphie looked at each other, smiles crossing their faces. 

"He still would've had a physical body...and since we couldn't find his body or anything like that..." Selphie trailed off. Irvine nodded. 

"What?" Zell gasped. "What's going on?" He looked utterly confused and Selphie squealed. 

"Zell, Squall isn't dead!" Irvine told him. 

"Really!?" the blond gasped, his eyes growing large with a hopeful look. But the look quickly faded into worry. "Then...where is he?" 

"I don't know," Selphie said as she turned to Zell and smiled. "But if he's not dead, he's alive somewhere." 

"And if he's alive," Irvine said as he slapped Zell's back joyfully. "We'll find him!" 

* * *

His vision was blurry, as he expected. Slowly, his squinting eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. Blinking he looked around the room and felt his blood freeze in his veins. 

The room was dark except for a dim lights on each of the four walls. He had been laying on a cot in the far side of the room. Quickly, he sat up and looked around some more. "Zell? Irvine?" No answer. "...Seifer...?" he added reluctantly. 

He stood up at the sound of locks being opening and reached for his gun blade. He looked around and found it was gone. Fangs growing out, he prepared to fight as the door across from where he had been sleeping opened. A tall vampire in a red trench coat and band wrapped around his head entered. 

Immediately he was recognized and sheer hatred flooded his emotions as the vampire who had the gall to kidnap Rinoa dared show his face in front of him. 

Long black hair nearly covered his face, but narrowed eyes could be seen behind them. "Squall Leonheart," his deep voice said. "Follow me." 

"Who the hell are you!?" Squall growled, preparing to fight him. 

"I wouldn't suggest attacking me," the vampire replied. "Else you won't find your way out." 

"Where the am I?" Squall hissed, his eyes glowing an eerie red. 

"My name is Vincent," he told him casually and turned around. "Follow me." 

"Don't turn your back on me!" Squall shouted angrily. 

"You don't have a choice." 

* * *

"Quistis!" Selphie shouted as she ran into her pent house with Zell and Irvine behind her. She looked around the room wildly and found Raijin in the kitchen cooking with Fujin leaning against the counter. Selphie frowned. "Where are they?" 

Fujin opened her mouth to answer when they heard yelling. "No! I'm not going!" They heard a door open and someone's footsteps rushing out. 

"The dark room lab..." Selphie mumbled. She turned her head and out from the hall way on the first floor came Rinoa. 

She was flushing and looking angry as Quistis and Seifer rushed out behind her. "Rinoa, what are we supposed to do about it?" Seifer shouted. "It was your father who told us to!" 

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Squall is safe!" Rinoa shrieked. 

"What's going on?" Irvine asked as Quistis approached them. 

"Seifer and Raijin went to tell Caraway and the other clan members... Caraway doesn't want Rinoa on the job any more," Quistis let out a deep breath and looked over at Rinoa, who was still shouting at Seifer. "He wants us to take Rinoa to a Safe House." 

"What!?" Selphie gasped. "No! We can't just do that to her!" 

"I agree...Rinoa won't just sit back and be hidden away," Quistis nodded. "If we hide her now, she'll take things into her own hands." she added in a low voice. 

"She's in this way too deep..." Irvine mumbled. 

"I'm not going and that's final!" Rinoa shouted. 

"We can't just not listen to your father's orders!" Seifer growled back. 

Rinoa was breathing deeply and narrowed her eyes. "You've broken the rules and orders hundreds of times to make sure your mission went well and that everyone was safe!" she screamed. "For once, Seifer, LET ME BREAK the rules!" 

Seifer closed his mouth. Quistis nodded. "How many times have you gone behind our backs, Seifer? How many times to work on something just so we wouldn't be at risk? We never wanted you to, but Hyne knows that never stopped you." 

"No one wants anyone to get hurt," Selphie told Seifer sternly. "But we're all going to get hurt one way or another." 

Seifer sighed. "The Safe House will keep her safe-" 

"And that's what it's there for," Selphie cut him off. "Seifer...what would you do if you were in Rinoa's shoes? Even if your life depended on it...would you seriously go to the Safe House?" Everyone looked at Seifer. "Or would you go after the one you cared about?" 

Seifer stood there, not moving. Slowly he turned to his sister and then Quistis. His eyes settled on her blue ones. "What the fuck do you think?" 

Behind him Rinoa began to smile. "Thank you, Seifer..." 

Irvine and the others let out a sigh of relief and he turned to Selphie and nodded. Selphie looked over at her blond friend. "Quistis, do you know of any chemicals that can make a bright flash?" 

"Yeah...why?" Quistis asked. 

"Do you know where we can get samples of them?" Irvine asked. 

"Of course," Quistis said. "I can always call Professor Auron from the finishing school. He said he'd help if I needed anything for future projects." 

"Get us samples of everything that you can think of that might be able to make a bright flash of light that can be set off by a timer or something," Irvine said. "And find out where it can be made." 

"Hurry, Quisty!" Selphie urged, practically dragging the blond to her lap top. 

"What is this all for?" Rinoa asked. 

Selphie looked up at Rinoa and smiled brightly. "We went to Al Bhed-" 

"You went WHERE!?" Seifer growled, immediately eyeing Irvine, knowing who was responsible for taking Selphie there. 

"It was in the middle of the day," Irvine assured him. "Don't worry." 

Seifer grumbled and turned his eyes away. "As I was saying..." Selphie said, sticking a tongue out at her brother. She bounced over to Rinoa and took the girl's hands. "There was a smell in the room that Irvine recognized from the lab AFTER it exploded. The room was were fifteen vampire bodies were found burned to death and since the room wasn't touched since the incident, what burned them must've been light." 

"Going along with what Zell saw, that bright white light," Irvine said. "We think that there was a light that exploded in the room, too." 

"So? What's the big discovery?" Seifer snorted impatiently. 

"There were physical bodies found afterwards in Al Bhed," Selphie told Seifer. "And Squall was no where to be found at the lab..." 

Rinoa's eyes went large. "I told you," she smiled and hugged Selphie. "Didn't I tell you? Hyne, I knew he was alive!" 

"The big issue now is just finding him," Zell smiled. "But we suspect that we can find out who can make those chemicals and track them." 

"To a lab..." Quistis mumbled. A wide smile crossed her face. "You guys are geniuses!!" She typed on her lap top quickly. 

"Dinner!" Fujin shouted. Raijin was putting some noodles in bowls. 

"Eat up, ya know! We have a lot to do, ya know!" he said as he and Fujin handed out the food. 

"Raijin, I didn't know you cooked!" Selphie said as she took a bowl and began to eat it's contents. "Oh! Booyaka! This is great!" 

"Save some for the rest of us, train girl," Seifer said as he grabbed a bowl for himself and sat down on the glass table. He narrowed his eyes and frowned at a hole that had been covered with paper and tape. "What happened here?" 

Rinoa looked away casually and tried to hide her hand behind her back. "Selphie dropped some big thing on it..." Rinoa said casually. "You know how she is." 

"WHAT!?" Selphie gasped. She looked at Seifer and winced. *Oh yeah... he'll freak if he knows Rin did that...* "Geez...you don't have to make me sound like some accident prone freak." 

Zell and Irvine chuckled as they ate some noodles. "Yeah, she's not Master Laguna." 

"Sir Laguna is a klutz?" Selphie asked, wondrously. I never would've guessed. Rinoa thought about it and giggled as she remembered the vampire who threw his drink over his shoulder while energetically using hand motions. 

"Let's just say that living in the Loire palace you get to see some pretty interesting things..." Zell admitted. 

"There are three compounds that can be mixed to make the make a bright flash of light that you described," Quistis said. She smiled. "And luckily, all the elements that we need are all in the dark room lab...Rin, can we borrow some of your chemicals for your film development?" 

"Yeah...go ahead..." Rinoa said. Quistis nodded and printed out a sheet of paper. She headed over to the dark room lab as the others ate dinner. 

"See, Rin..." Selphie said with a warm smile. "He's alive." 

Rinoa smiled weakly. "I just hope he's all right..." 

* * *

The hallways twisted and turned in such a way that Squall wondered if the vampire leading him really knew where they were going. Just went he was on the verge of sounding his opinion, Vincent stopped in front of a metal doors and the werewolf guards at the door opened them for them. 

The room was dark as they walked through a corridor and into an elevator. They stood there in silence and when the doors opened once more, they stepped out into a large, circular room. There were six circular marble columns around the room and embedded in the walls were hundreds of head sized glass cylinders filled with a dark blue liquid. 

"Amazing what a little blood a lot of technology can accomplish, isn't it?" a voice said. Squall turned and found that he was alone in the room. He narrowed his eyes and honed in on a figure hiding in the shadows. Glowing red eyes stepped out of the darkness and sharp teeth smiled back at him. 

"Adel...?" Squall murmured. 

"Hello, Squall..." Adel smiled slightly. She was dressed in a dark silver dress that covered her entire body. Her hair was hidden behind a black scarf around her head and long, sharp nails gently tapped one of the glass cylinders. "I'm the one who brought you here." 

"Why?" he hissed angrily. 

Adel looked shocked and she blinked as she looked at him. "You would've died had I not summoned you here," she told him. "That light would've burned you alive." 

"Why am I HERE!?" Squall growled. 

"I need something of yours," Adel said, smiling softly. "Something that has been in your family for millennias." 

"Why would I give that to you?" Squall hissed. 

"It used to belong to my family," Adel said. "My vampiric side." 

His eyes went wide. "You're...a hybrid?" he mumbled. 

"My father," Adel said. "Do you hear them beating?" she asked suddenly, her head tilting and looking around the room as she raised her pale, exposed hands. "The steady beat of life is captured within these walls." 

Squall narrowed his eyes as he scanned the cylinders that lined the room. He could hear it now. Ba-dump...ba-dump. It echoed in his hears. The rhythm was familiar. He had heard it before. 

"What do you want from me?" Squall hissed. 

"You have a ring," she said. "It is of a silver color and a lion with wings is carved on to it." 

*Griever!* Squall smirked slightly. "That ring is no longer mine." 

"I know," Adel said calmly as she walked over to the wall. She wrapped her hands around one cylinder and pulled it out with one sharp tug and held it in the palm of her hand. "It was not on your person...and since you originally came to that old laboratory to destroy some data on a certain sorceress..." She looked over at him and saw him stiffen. She smirked. "It must be with her." 

"Why do you need it?" Squall asked, keeping his eyes on the creature in front of him. 

She placed her hand on the top of cylinder and slowly began to unscrew the top. "Everything from the ancient ceremony that sealed the gates must be in tact when I open them," she lifted her eyes to Squall's. "That ring was on the hand of the vampire that sealed the gates. It seems that the ring was used in part of the ceremony, although we're not sure how yet, we will find out." 

"You're not going to get it." 

"Of course not," Adel said as she tossed the lid to her side. It slid across the floor and made a cling sound as it hit it. The dark blue liquid suddenly turned dark red. "You will get it for me." 

Squall let out a scoff on shook his head. "What makes you think I'll get it for you?" 

Adel smiled, her fanged teeth showing under her dark lips as she put her free hand into the open cylinder. The smell immediately hit Squall's nose and he knew exactly what that liquid was. It spilled from the top and Adel pulled something out from the liquid and held it up. 

Squall stared at it in horror as it moved. With each pump, the bodyless heart spewed out dark red blood. A blood whose scent he easily identified. 

"Recognize it?" Adel smiled. A smile left her face suddenly as her long nails pierced the beating muscle, bringing an end to it's movement. "It is the heart of the sorceress...If you don't bring the ring to me..." She threw the mutilated heart at Squall and he jumped back slightly. Blood dripped from it's wounds as it laid there...lifeless. "I won't use these hearts for my consumption. I'll consume her myself." 

Squall's breath grew heavy as his eyes looked up and met the mad woman's. His teeth were blared and his eyes took on their red glow and he lunged at her, letting out a vicious growl as he did so. 

Two strong arms held him back as he watched Adel stand there, laughing as she licked the blood off her hand. He felt a needle prick his neck and he blacked out. 


	7. The One That Is The World

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Seven: The One That Is The World_  
By: PasifikStar

  
*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Smell this one!" Selphie said, shoving a small test tube underneath Irvine's nose. "Does this smell like it? I think it does!" 

Behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Seifer rolled his eyes. *If she keeps shoving those tubes under his nose, he'll loose his sense of smell entirely...* Seifer thought. 

Irvine gently pushed the tube away and smiled weakly. "One at a time, okay, darlin'?" he said. 

Selphie blushed and nodded. He took the tube from her hand and smelled it. Frowning, he shook his head and Selphie's face fell. The door opened and Rinoa came in. "How's it going?" 

Quistis let out a heavy sigh and lifted up the last tube. "Keep your fingers crossed..." she said and handed it to Irvine. "It's the last one." 

Rinoa crossed both fingers and her arms as Irvine waved the top of the tube under his nose. He paused, thinking a bit, and repeated the motion. "Well?" Selphie asked impatiently. 

"This is it," Irvine said. "That's the smell." 

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief and Quistis took some notes. She looked at her lap top and began to scan her files. "Now what?" Rinoa asked quietly. 

"We wait," Irvine said. "That's the only thing we can do until Quistis finds the source." 

"It's late," the blonde female said as she turned around in her seat. "We need to get some sleep. Some of us hadn't had sleep in almost twenty four hours." 

"That's you Quistis," Selphie said. "You should go to bed." 

"No, I have to watch this-" 

"Quistis," Rinoa said, putting her hand on Quistis' shoulder. "You've worked non stop for days. You need to get some sleep." 

"I'll be fine," Quistis assured her. "I used to do this all time when I was doing projects for school." 

"Rin's right, Quisty," Seifer said. "You're of no use to us if you fall asleep every few minutes or collapse from lack of proper rest. So either you get up and go to bed for a few hours or I'll carry you up there myself." 

"Please, Quistis," Rinoa said. "I appreciate this...I really do, but we're all already worried about Squall. We don't want to have to worry about you falling down and passing out on us." 

"Rin's done enough of that already." Seifer smirked. Rinoa rolled her eyes and Quistis took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

"I guess you're right..." 

"Thank you." 

"I'll go to bed as soon as this is done." 

"QUISTIS!" Rinoa and Selphie shrieked, frustrated. 

"You leave me no choice!" Selphie said as she opened the door wide. "Seifer, if you please." 

"With pleasure." The tall blond walked across the room and bent down. Quistis' eye went wide. 

"What are you doing!?" Quistis gasped. His arms went around her waist and heaved her up over his shoulder. "Seifer! Seifer, put me down immediately! SEIFER!!" 

"I'll open the door to her room!" Selphie announced as she ran out of the room. 

"Seifer, so help me, if you don't put me down...!!" Quistis' voice could be heard threatening as they left the room. 

"Will you shut up, woman!?" a deep voice replied gruffly. "And stop hitting my back!!" 

Rinoa let out a heavy sigh and ran her hand down her face. Irvine put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, little lady?" 

Rinoa merely took a deep breath. "Hyne, Irvine...I'm just happy to know he's alive." 

Irvine looked surprised as he followed her out of the room and into the hall. "I thought you knew the whole time that he was alive...?" 

"I did," Rinoa said. "But it's good to have confirmation, you know..." Irvine nodded and smiled. 

"Okay!" a voice said as they passed the stairs. Selphie came down, clapping her hands together as if to dust them off. "Quisty is all nice and tucked into bed. Seifer's sitting there and making sure she's going to sleep and not do more research." 

"Good," Rinoa said. "Let's see...Fujin's sleeping in my bed and Raijin's passed out on the chair..." They looked over into the living room to see the big lycan sleeping soundly on the big leather arm chair. Sprawled out across the couch was Zell. 

"We should go to the palace," Irvine said as he studied the sleeping shape shifter. "Laguna might want to know his son's alive." 

He walked over to the sleeping hot dog lover and grinned. Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other. "That's right...we forgot to tell him." 

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Selphie asked. "What if he's too distraught?" 

"There's no harm in trying," Rinoa asserted. "I'll go tell Seifer, we're going." She headed up the stairs and Selphie turned her attention to Irvine, who wore a rather large smile on his face. 

"Hey, Zell..." Irvine said as he lifted up a large navy pillow from the love seat across from the couch where Zell was sleeping. "WAKE UP!" 

"AH!" Zell jumped up as the heavy pillow slammed into his mid section. He jumped to a standing position and looked around wildly. "What the!?" His eyes landed on the smirking cowboy and narrowed. "What the hell was that about, Irvine! Can't you see I was sleeping!?" 

"Yep, that's why I did it." 

Zell glared at him. "I hate you." 

"Okay, are we all set?" Rinoa asked as she came down the stairs. 

"Set?" Zell asked. "Where are we going?" 

"Back to the palace," Irvine said as he grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter. "To tell Laguna in person that his boy is alive." 

Zell's eyes went large and he smiled broadly. "He'll be glad to hear it!" 

"I hope that'll bring him out of his funk..." Rinoa said. 

"Don't worry!" Selphie piped as she took Irvine's cowboy hat off his head and put it on her own. "Sir Laguna doesn't seem like one to be in a funk for long!" 

The door closed behind them and they headed down the elevator to Irvine's car. He was parked in the visitor's section and they got in. The top was up. "Nice car..." Rinoa mumbled. 

"Isn't it?" Irvine grinned as he started it up. "Took me a while to find all the parts of the engine." 

"Yeah, didn't you have to seduce that girl at the junk yard to get a look at an old engine for one of the parts?" Zell asked brightly. 

"Seduce?" Selphie asked, disapproval lacing her voice. Irvine chuckled nervously as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

"I swear, that was a long time ago-" 

"What are you talking about?" Zell asked, cutting him off. He sat in the back seat with Rinoa. He looked over at the brown eyed brunette. "He just went to the junk yard last week." 

"Shut up, Zell..." Irvine sang behind gritted teeth. 

"Irvine Kinneas!" Selphie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. 

"Selphie, darlin', that was BEFORE I met you!" Irvine said reassuringly. "I won't go any more." 

"Until he needs another part for his car..." Rinoa snickered next to Zell. The two gave each other high fives. 

"Rin, whose side are you on!?" Irvine shouted over his shoulder. 

"Mine!" Rinoa smiled cheerfully. Selphie giggled. 

"It's okay!" Selphie said as she turned to Irvine and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I still love you!" 

"That's a relief..." Irvine sighed. He looked up at his rear view mirror and frowned. "No thanks to you two." 

The rest of the drive was rather uneventful. Although several ex-girlfriends were mentioned by Zell, who then got into a conversation about what happened to Selphie's ex-boyfriends. One particular example nearly made Irvine crash into a tree. 

By the time they reached the front gate of the palace, Irvine had one thing to say. "Seifer is one scary guy when it comes to Selphie." 

Irvine rolled down his window and pressed the button that the front gate. "Hey! It's us! Open the door!" 

"I'm sorry, Irvine," Ellone's voice said through the speaker. "This is a bad time." 

"Ellone, wait!" Rinoa said, sticking her head out the window after pushing Irvine's out the way. "It's about Squall!!" 

"Rinoa..." Ellone's tired voice said. They heard another voice speaking to her. "It's Rinoa and Irvine. They said it's something about Squall." They heard a slight wail. "I'm opening the gate." 

Rinoa sat back down Selphie gave her a thumbs up as the heavy iron gates opened. They drove to the front steps and Ellone was there waiting for them. As they got out, they noticed her puffy eyes and her worn appearance. 

"Sis, are you okay?" Zell asked. "What's going on?" 

"I'm afraid it hasn't been going too well..." the vampiress said. She waved for them to follow her inside. 

Without saying a word, she lead them up the stairs as they recognized the change in air from when had been there earlier in the week. Instead of older vampires lounging in the lobby, there were scores of younger ones. They were all dressed in dark clothes and eyeing them as they ascended the stairs. 

The smell of fresh blood hung in the air and the room was cold. As they reached the second floor, Ellone let out a heavy sigh. Rinoa spoke up behind her. "How long as it been like this?" 

"About a day," Ellone explained. "Other elder leaders from other clans have been approaching our clan. It's like they're vultures...just waiting for us to fall and die. It's disgusting." 

"Did the leader from the Guado clan leave already?" Zell asked, referring to the big blue haired man that had arrived when word got out that Squall was dead. 

Ellone's eyes narrowed. "Fortunately. That sickening vampire just left... I just know he wants to take Uncle Laguna down from his position..." 

"That's not going to happen, sis," Zell told her confidently. He and Irvine had started calling her that after they heard Squall use that to address her. It gave them a sense of familiarity. And for Irvine, an orphan without any siblings, a sense of family. "We have big news." 

"I hope it's good news..." 

"Any news at this point whould be good news." Irvine said. They arrived at two double doors and Ellone knocked on the right one. 

"Uncle Laguna?" Ellone called in. "It's me...I've brought them in." 

The door opened and they followed Ellone inside. Ward had opened the door for them and Laguna was sitting at his desk, looking like a complete mess. His hair was uncombed, his shirt wrinkled and probably several days old. He looked up at them with tired, blood shot eyes. It seemed as if hundreds of years had been added to him over night. 

"Sir..." Rinoa began as she was pushed forward to tell the vampire the news by Selphie and Irvine. She looked back at them, over her shoulder, and gave them an annoyed frown. 

"Rinoa..." he breathed tiredly. He smiled at her weakly. "I told you before... it's just Laguna." 

"Right..." she said. She walked over to the desk and looked back at her friends who nodded. She took a deep breath. "Laguna, sir, we have something to tell you. It's about Squall." 

Laguna's eyes immediately teared up and his hand gripped the edge of the oak desk tightly. "I don't understand it..." he mumbled quietly. "Squall was my son...Raine gave up her life to have him and I loved him with everything I had in me...what did he do to deserve this? He might have been a little cold sometimes, but he was a good boy..." 

"I think I should correct you," Rinoa told him. "Squall WASN'T a good boy. He still IS one." 

* * *

Seifer woke up to beeping and looked around. The room was decorated in a pale, dusty pink rose color with dark wood furniture and flowery drapes that were closed over white blinds. A framed picture on the desk of three girls immediately reminded him where he was. 

He turned back to twin sized bed against the wall and found Quistis starting to wake up from underneath her dark pink comforter. She rubbed her eyes and Seifer, who had fallen asleep on a chair by her desk at the foot of her bed, looked around for the beeping thing. 

"It's my alarm..." Quistis said, sitting up and looking around. She reached up to the shelf that was in the wall and took out a small palm sized machine. Her eyes grew large as she grabbed the edge of her blanket and threw it off of her. 

"Quistis!" Seifer scolded. "You've only been asleep for...ugh! Less than two hours!" He glared at the clock on her desk as if it had betrayed him some how. 

Quistis wasn't listening. Instead, she put her feet into some matching slippers with little hearts on them as she stood up. "It's got it!" she exclaimed as she headed towards the door. 

Seifer stood up and went after her. "What's got it!?" He called down as Quistis ran down the stairs and towards the first floor hall. 

Grumbling, the tall blond male followed behind her, walking down the stairs at a more leisurely pace. He went down the hall, noticing that Raijin was still snoring away on the chair in the living room. Seifer entered the dark room lab and found Quistis leaning over her lap top, her glasses back on and acting as if she had never left. 

"Seifer..." she said. "The chemicals I used to make that scent...those hard elements that I used...they're produced by Compression Industries." 

"So?" Seifer asked as he yawned behind her. 

"Seifer," Quistis said as she tapped his head with her index finger. "Compression Industries is owned by Adel." 

Seifer's eyes grew large. "Are you serious?" 

"The computer came up with the exact address," Quistis said proudly as she pointed to her screen. "There is only one place that produces one of the chemicals used and it's in Trabia." 

"All the way over there?" Seifer asked. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm positive," Quistis breathed. She smiled. "We're going to find him." 

"I don't really care much about vamp boy, you know that," Seifer admitted as he walked over and put his arms on either side of Quistis, pinning her against the counter. "But as long as it makes you girls happy." 

"You're such a softy, you know that," Quistis said as she pressed her forehead against the base of his neck, feeling the cold metal of his necklace against her warm skin. "You'd do anything for us." 

"That's because you're my girls," he answered with a smirk. He lifted his hand and put it under her chin, bringing her up to look at him. "And you're MY girl." 

He leaned down slowly. "I have to call Rin and Selphie." Quistis said suddenly. Seifer frowned as she pulled away, an all too pleased smile on her face, and went to the nearest phone. 

"Had to ruin it, didn't you?" he called after her. 

"Like I was actually going to kiss YOU." she shouted over her shoulder. 

"That was the plan!" Seifer called back. He sighed heavily and tilted his head back. "Hyne, why did you make her so...so...Quistis..." 

* * *

Laguna's eyes were brimming with joyous red tears as he stood up and hugged Rinoa tightly. Rinoa smiled weakly as the vampire squeezed her. She looked over his shoulder. "Help me..." she mouthed to the others. 

"Uh...Uncle Laguna...Rinoa can't breath." Ellone said. She was wiping her eye with a black handkerchief and smiling from ear to ear. 

"I thought I had lost him for sure!" Laguna smiled brightly. "Well... we've LOST him, but not lost him lost him..." 

"As soon as Quistis finds the address, we'll set out," Rinoa assured him. "We'll find Squall and bring him back." 

"Should I go-" 

"No!" Everyone in the room chorused as Laguna took a step back, as if shocked. 

"Sir, you're needed here," Irvine said, trying to give a reason. "The way things are going here, you are definitely needed." 

"He's right, Laguna," Kiros said, being the voice of reason. "You know what's going on right now in the clan. You know where you're needed." 

"But...Squall..." Laguna trailed off, worriedly. 

"Laguna, we'll find him," Rinoa assured the old vampire. "We all love Squall very much...we won't stop until he's safe with us again." 

Laguna nodded. "If you need, anything...anything at all...just tell me." 

Suddenly, someone's cellular phone began to ring and as if trained, almost everyone, save Zell and Ward, looked towards their pockets for their phones.

"It's mine! It's mine!" Selphie shouted triumphantly as she lifted the phone to her ears. "Hello, Selphie here, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. *Only she would answer the phone like that... and have a three minute song as an introduction to her voice mail. No wonder no one ever leaves her messages on that thing...* She shook her head. 

Irvine stared at the petite girl with a smile on his face. *Hyne, she's so cute...and I love her voice mail...even if it is three minutes long...* 

Zell looked at the clock on the wall. *That's it, when I get a cellular phone, I'm going to pick a different ring tone.* 

"Booyaka! Way to go, Quisty!" Selphie yelled as she jumped up. "We'll be right over!" 

She hung up. "What is it?" Rinoa asked, her eyes hopeful. 

Selphie nodded with a huge smile. "She got it!" 

"Yes!!" Rinoa shouted as she and Selphie hugged and jumped up and down. 

"She got the address?" Zell smiled. He lifted his fists in the air. "Yeah! Let's go get, Squall!" 

"One problem though..." Selphie said. The room got quiet as all the attention was on her. "It's all the way in Trabia." 

"That far?" Rinoa asked. She frowned. "Oh, Hyne...we have to leave right away...and the trains! On no!" Her eyes went large. "The trains have already stopped heading out for the night!" 

"She's right," Irvine agreed, also frowning. "The last train to Trabia must've already left." 

"We can't wait until tomorrow!" Rinoa said as she began to panic. 

Zell's head perked up. "We might not have to..." 

"What do you mean?" Laguna asked. 

"This is official mission business right?" Zell said. He smiled. "Can I use your phone, sir?" 

"Be my guest, Zell." Laguna said. Zell, still smiling proudly, picked the phone and dialed a number. 

The group was silent as Zell held the phone to his ear. On the second ring, someone picked up. "Matron Edea, this is Zell. I'm sorry for calling so late, but may I please speak to Master Cid?" He winked and Irvine realized what the blond was doing. 

"Zell, you son of a gun..." Irvine grinned broadly. "Why didn't I think of that?" 

"Think of what?" Selphie asked. 

Irvine looked at her and smiled. "Ever heard of the Ragnarok?" 

* * *

Squall groaned. His head throbbed and he let out a swear. Looking around the dark room, it all came back to him...unfortunately. The vampire who kidnapped Rinoa, the maze like compound they were in, the room lined with cylinders filled with beating hearts cloned from Rinoa's DNA...and Adel. 

His eyes narrowed as he thought of the mad woman. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the floor. He thought that Adel had been a pure blooded sorceress...but she wasn't. She was only half. At least, he figured she was half. 

Among the underworld races, after one is born, their race cannot usually be changed into another. Turning, the term used for when a vampire changes a non vampire, usually human, into one of them, was something quite rare. It was rare not because no one did it, but because typically, the bloods did not mix well, even if they were hybrids, and turning often resulted to death. 

Hybrids were natural and were birthed that way, like Selphie and Seifer. Many underworld males and females had died after trying to be turned by their mate. For the vampire, while dripping with sexuality, once they claimed a mate, that would be their mate for life. Lycans were the same, but sorcerers and shape shifters, who shared a lot of commonalities with humans, had the same marriage traditions as they did. 

The big difference, aside from the magic and the ability to change form at will, was at they were basically immortals, like vampires and lycans. But they had human bodies that once fatally wounded would result in them dying, were as vampires and lycans could be shot, stabbed, and hung and still be fine as long as they kept their heads and were exposed to sunlight for vampires or silver for lycans. 

Squall shook his head. He never cared. He never would. He fell back on the small cot he had been dumped after being sedated and closed his eyes. Could he really get Griever and give it to Adel? He shook his head. SHOULD he really get Griever and give to Adel? That was the correct question. He knew he could easily give it to her. 

After all, what was a single ring compared Rinoa? The ring could prevent the unsealing of the gates. But then, Adel would still consume the hearts and take Rinoa's power that way. Squall sat up straight as the realization hit him. *The world...or the person who means the world to ME.* 

* * *

"Why do YOU get to fly it?" Zell shouted as Irvine sat in the pilot's seat of the massive machine. "It was MY idea!" 

"Zell, what makes you think YOU can fly this?" Irvine asked coolly as he adjusted his cowboy hat and looked over the panel. 

The argument had started before the Ragnarok even arrived. At this point, Selphie and Rinoa had their fill of the argument over who would fly it and were on the verge of flying it themselves. 

"I have to hand it to chicken wuss," Seifer said as he took a comfortable seat and grinned. "He really came through this time." 

"Well, it was Master Cid who sent it over to us." Rinoa said. Quistis was walking past them to get to her seat when the vehicle suddenly jerked forward. 

"Watch what you're doing, Zell!!" 

"That was YOUR fault, Irvine!" 

"Ah!" Quistis stumbled and fell back, causing her to land right across Seifer's lap. 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her smile as Quistis shook her head and looked up with large blue eyes to look at the highly amused face of Seifer. "Quisty..." he began. "Really, I want you, too, but dammit, we have a mission to do." 

"AH!!" another voice shouted from the side. They turned and saw Selphie standing there, covering her eyes with both hands. "Why!? Why must you do that in front of me!?" 

"Don't blame me!" Quistis as she struggled to get up and then continuously fail at trying to do so. Her entire face was red. "It's YOUR boyfriend who moved the ship!" 

"Rinoa, make them stop!" Selphie said as she took a seat next to Rinoa and hid her face in Rinoa's shoulder. She was still covering her eyes dramatically. "That's ICKY!" 

"Come to think of it, it kind of is..." Rinoa grinned. There was a thump and she turned. Quistis had managed to roll off Seifer's lap as the male laughed. She was getting off the floor and slapped his leg as she got up. 

"You could've at least helped me up, Seifer." Quistis hissed as she took a seat next to him. 

He shrugged and kept that arrogant smirk on his face. "I was too busy enjoying the moment." 

"I'M going to fly it!" a voice shouted from the cockpit. 

"No! I got better scores than you in school! I should fly it!" a voice retorted. 

"Ugh...they've been at it for hours!" Selphie whined as she looked over in their direction. "We'll never get off the ground at this rate!" 

"Guys! Can you please just decide so we can go!?" Rinoa called out, slight desperation in her voice. 

"I'm flying it!" 

"I'm flying it!" 

"This is getting us no where, ya know..." Raijin sighed in his seat. Fujin nodded and stood up. 

"Gun," she said, holding out her hand to Raijin. The lycan looked at her suspiciously, but handed her his gun. She locked both hers and Raijin's and entered the cockpit. A click was heard, signifying that she could shoot at any moment. "Me." 

"S...sure thing, Fujin!" a shaky voice said. "Just...uh...put the gun down..." 

"Fujin, darlin...just take the gun off of my head..." another voice said nervously. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! I won't call you darlin' any more!" 

"Out." Fujin's calm and collected voice told them. A second later, both Zell and Irvine entered the cabin where the others were seated. 

"She's rough..." Zell said, rubbing the side of his head where Fujin had calmly placed the end of the gun. 

Seifer had a smirk on her face. "Of course she is, she's my friend." he said confidently. 

"She didn't have to be so rough..." Irvine said as he slumped in a chair next to Zell. He removed his hat and looked at it. "She almost made a dent in my hat." 

"Ohh...a dent in your precious hat..." Seifer snorted with a roll of his eyes. "The world is over now, isn't it?" he added sarcastically as Irvine shot him an annoyed glare. 

The Ragnarok began to ascend and the girls let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Thanks, Fujin!" Rinoa shouted. 

"Thanks, Fu!" Selphie yelled back. 

"Thank you, Fujin!" Quistis chorused as well. 

"Welcome!" the white haired shape shifter replied. The machine sped up and they were off to Trabia. 

* * *

How long were they going to keep him there? He felt like a caged animal as he paced the length of his cell. Each moment, he was growing more and more restless. No one had come to check on him and he had all but lost all sense of time. 

He eyed the door. *No more...I'm leaving!* He strode over, his blood pumping as his eyes narrowed and glowed. He let out a growl and shot his hand through the door. He winced at the slight pain he held as he pulled his hand out and hit the door once more, getting his hand all the way through that time. 

Bleeding, he pushed his arm through and felt around for the locks. His fingers felt three and one by one, he tore them off. They fell to the floor with a sound that echoed off the empty walls. Squall pulled his bleeding arm through the door. He didn't care. The wounds were small and would heal soon. 

Using all his weight, he slammed himself into the door. It budged and he took a deep breath and a few steps back. Gritting his teeth, he ran into the door and grunted as it gave way to his pressure and fell. He stopped himself before falling and looked around. 

There were no guards. He tried to catch any blood scents and found none, meaning the vampires weren't there. 

*This is strange...why would they leave me unguarded...* Squall proceeded to walk down the empty hall way. *Unless they wanted me to escape...* He narrowed his eyes, but continued to walk aimless. *I might get lost...but, hell...I'm not about to disappoint them.* 

* * *

"It's COLD!!" Irvine shouted as he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. 

"It's Trabia, of course it's cold," Seifer snapped. "Haven't you ever been here?" 

"No!" 

"What about those training missions at the Garden?" 

"It's amazing what a little flirting will get you." Irvine winked. 

Seifer growled and was about to fling his gun blade into Irvine's chest when Quistis passed by with an electronic compass in her hands mumbling. "Selphie likes him...don't forget...!" 

*Yeah, unfortunately...* he glared at Irvine as the cowboy slung his arm around Selphie's shoulders. 

"You cold, darlin'?" Irvine asked the petite lycan female next to him. 

"Yeah, but it's fine," Selphie said casually. "I have a fur coat!" She smiled brightly and Irvine opened up his coat, pulling Selphie in it and closing it back up. She giggled and Irvine put his chin a top of her head. 

To their right, Seifer was giving Irvine his own version of Squall's death glare. His hand turned white as he gripped the handle of Hyperion tightly. Rinoa shook her head. 

"Your hands better not be roaming, cowboy, because Hyperion's dying to taste your blood." Seifer growled. 

"Hey, Irvine," Zell said as he walked along side of them. "You think it's smart to do that? You know...in front of Seifer?" 

Irvine just smiled. "Is it smart to jump out of the plane for the sheer hell of it?" 

"No..." 

"Then there we go. I like to live on the edge." Irvine winked. 

Zell looked confused and Rinoa stepped in. "You know how some people go sky diving for a thrill? Well, Irvine goes Seifer taunting." 

"Seifer taunting...?" Seifer mouthed behind her with a frown. "What am I, a sport?" 

"They say that there's no bigger rush than being close to death and surviving," Zell said. "I guess Irvine likes that kind of rush." 

"So are Fujin and Raijin going to stay?" Rinoa asked. 

"They'll have the Ragnarok ready and waiting for us," Seifer assured her. "Once we get little vamp boy." 

"His name is Squall, Seifer..." Rinoa frowned. 

"Squall, vamp boy...same difference." 

"There's a building under the snow just half kilometer from here. It's underground, so we'll have to do a little digging," Quistis said. She ran her hand through her hair. "Let's get going..." 

Selphie looked up at the sky. It was dark and murky with snow falling from the cloudy depths. It was good in that they didn't have to worry about Squall burning up when he left the lab, but bad in that it seemed to be threatening to get worse. 

"What are we going to do if there's a blizzard?" Selphie asked. 

"The Ragnarok should be fine," Irvine said. "We'll just have them meet us outside." 

"Let's just pray that the weather holds up until we're through." Quistis said. 

Rinoa nodded and looked at the sky. *Hyne...please let Squall be all right.* 

* * *

"Madam," a voice said from the door way of a darkened room. Only a lone chair and fire place decorated the room. A vampire with long white hair bowed his head and closed his greenish eyes as he did so. "We have intruders. Leonheart's...friends have arrived." 

"That's fine," said the sorceress who was sitting on the chair and watching the fire dance across the burning logs. "Is SHE with them?" 

"We believe so, Madam. Should we attack them now?" 

"No, let them get through." 

The vampire looked up. "Pardon?" 

"Let them find him, but make sure they don't reach the lower levels," Adel said. She lifted a crystal glass to her lips and brought warm, iron tasting liquid into her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled. "He'll get us that ring." 

* * *

Squall's hand slammed into the wall furiously as he looked around. He was sure it had been hours since he managed to escape his cell and yet he was still wandering the halls. 

*This CAN'T be right...* He paused for a moment to try and retrace his foot steps, but the map he was trying to create in his mind had become nothing more than a blur. He couldn't smell anything that might have lead him to freedom. 

*Is this some sort of joke? Is she watching me right now like I'm some damn rodent going through a fucking maze?!* He looked around for a camera or anything that might affirm his believes, but found nothing but darkness and cement. 

Teeth, gritted, Squall began to run. He didn't know where, but he ran. At that point, he didn't care where he would end up, as long as he was no longer there. 

* * *

"We're standing right over it..." Quistis said as she looked over her hand held companion. "It's five levels down...the lower levels probably have more security." 

"Where's Squall?" Rinoa asked. 

"According to the floor plans I accessed, he should be two floors down. there's a series of cells there where lab animals are supposed to be kept." 

"I don't think they're keeping animals in those cells..." Zell mumbled. 

"I agree," Quistis said. She looked around the wide clearing covered in snow. "Now all we have to do is find an opening." 

"Like a door or something?" Rinoa asked. 

Selphie and Irvine immediately began to look around the area, trying to find something that might lead to an opening. 

"Anything," Quistis said. She continued to study the floor plan that was on the screen of her device. "Try that area!" she said, pointing to a spot a few steps from her. 

"Over here?" Rinoa said, walking over to where Quistis was pointing. 

"Look around there for something...there should be a door there," Quistis said. Rinoa nodded felt something hard under her feet. Her eyes went wide and she jumped. "There might a lever to pull or-" 

"Quistis!" Rinoa said as she heard something under her feet give out a hollow sound. She looked up, her face lit up completely as she smiled. "I think I found -" CRACK. "IT...!!" 

Quistis looked up just as Rinoa's body fell. "Rinoa!" 

"AHHH!!!!!" Rinoa's brown eyes were huge as she raised her arms over her head. She was dropping down what probably was an air duct at speeds that disallowed her to even realize what was going on. 

All around her, the metal lining of the duct flashed as she only saw darkness awaiting her. On the ground level above, Quistis slid to a stop over the square hole that Rinoa had fallen through. "Rinoa!" she screamed. "Rinoa, can you hear me!?" 

The others gathered around her and all they were able to hear was Rinoa's frantic screaming as she plummeted. "Rinoa!" Selphie cried out. 

"We have to jump in after her!" Quistis gasped. Just as she said that, a metal door slid closed, shutting them off from Rinoa's cries. 

"No!" Selphie cried out. 

Seifer cocked his gun blade and shot several rounds into the metal, doing nothing but leaving bullets embedded in the thick material. 

"That has to be several meters thick or something!" Zell said. He hit it with his fist and winced. 

"Wait..." Quistis said. "Do that again!" 

"What!?" Zell gasped. "No!" 

"Zell, do it again!" Quistis demanded, ready to pull out her whip if necessary. 

Zell winced and slammed his fist into the door once more. "Happy?" he grumbled as he looked over his hand. 

"There's no sound..." she mumbled. She looked up at the rest of the group. "There's NO sound!" 

"So?" Irvine said. 

"Don't you get it!?" Quistis gasped as she stood up. "It's not hollow any more! They sealed it up!" 

"But Rinoa just slipped on through!" Selphie countered feverishly. "How was she able to do that!?" 

"They wanted her," Seifer mumbled. He narrowed his eyes and stared out at the frozen wasteland before them. "They wanted Rinoa to enter." 

"So they're both stuck down there!?" Selphie cried out. 

"No way!" Zell said. He pounded on the door. "Let us in!!" 

"Don't be stupid, chicken wuss," Seifer snorted as he looked around. "Quistis, find another way in. There's got to be another way..." 

The blond female immediately consulted her device once more. "Over there!" she said, pointing a spot further away from the. 

She took off in that direction, followed closely by the others. Immediately, they all began to search the area. "I found something!" Zell shouted. He was digging through the snow, on his hands and knees, until he found a panel. He hit it to loosen it and then lifted up the panel. 

Fiddling around with it, he turned on something and there was low rumble underneath them. 

"Zell, what'd you do!?" Irvine gasped. 

Selphie felt something move under her feet and looked down. "Hey!" She jumped down from a large rectangular block at seemed to move up from the snow. They stood aside and looked at it. 

"You are one lucky guy, chicken wuss..." Seifer mumbled as elevator doors opened from the block. 

"Should we take it down?" Irvine asked as he looked over the thing. 

Selphie and Quistis were already inside. "Rinoa is down there," Quistis said. "And so is Squall. If you're not going down there to save them, WE are!" 

Zell nodded and quickly joined them along with Seifer. Irvine smirked and stepped into the elevator. "So...which floor?" Zell asked. 

"We'll start off where the cells are," Quistis said. "Rinoa sounded like she was falling for a while, so she might've ended up there." 

"And Squall's there for sure." Irvine agreed. 

Zell nodded and pressed the button. "This seems a little too easy, if you ask me." 

"No one asked you," Seifer said. "Selphie, when the doors open, have a shield spell ready. You don't know what we'll encounter." 

"Right!" Selphie piped loudly. 

Irvine looked at Selphie and smiled as the doors closed. "Well... I never thought we'd go down together for the first time in an elevator." 

As Selphie blushed and giggled, Irvine never saw Seifer's fist heading for his stomach. 

"AGH!! Hyne, dammit, Seifer!" Irvine groaned. "It was a joke!" 

"SEIFER!!" Selphie said as she hit her brother's upper arm mercilessly. "Didn't I tell you to be nice to him!?" 

"No." the highly pleased green eyed blond responded as he watched Irvine rub his stomach. 

"Enough," Quistis sighed. "Let's split up. Zell, you go with Selphie and Irvine. I'll go with Seifer." 

"Why can't I go with Selphie and Irvine?" Seifer asked. 

"Because you'll kill Irvine." 

"She has you there." Zell agreed. 

"We're here." Quistis said. Selphie raised her hands and prepared to put up a shield spell as Quistis raised her whip. Seifer held his gun blade and Irvine and Zell prepared to fight. 

The doors slid open. There was no one there. "This has got to be a trap." Zell mumbled. 

"Trap or not, we're going to find them!" Selphie said. She walked out of the elevator without a second thought and sniffed the air. "Lycans on patrol!" 

"All right!" Zell said as he rushed forward. "I'm ready for some action!" 

"You're always ready for action..." Seifer grumbled. He tilted his head in Quistis' direction. "We'll head that way. Use those communicators that Laguna gave us." 

"They better be on!" Quistis called out as she looked at her device. "If you find them, call us right away and we'll meet you back here!" 

"Right!" Selphie said. She held her nunchuku in her hand and waved at Irvine and Zell. "Let's go!" 

* * *

Squall heard screaming. It was long and loud, filled with panic and seemed to be echoing. The sound was coming behind him and turned around. He ran back where he came from until the screaming had died down and stopped him in his tracks. 

*What the hell am I doing!?* Squall's mind screamed as he stood there. *I shouldn't be panicking over a scream!* 

Suddenly, he heard something behind him and he turned around. There was a air duct cover on the wall and he took a step closer. The sounds of something coming down was coming from the duct. The lid burst forward and Squall jumped several steps back as he was momentarily blinded with cold snow and wind. 

Someone let out a yelp and Squall looked up. His eyes opened wide with disbelief as someone seemed to fly out of the shaft and stumble forward, as if coming off a very long slide. Black hair flew back from a pale face as arms were being raised. The look of panic left her face as unbridled relief replaced it. 

Brown eyes met blue ones and suddenly felt as if it were some sort dream. She was wearing her favorite light blue duster, the one he had placed in her room the last time he had laid eyes one her. The blinding white snow that flew around her seemed to create and effect, as if she were falling from heaven and into the arms of one of the damned. 

Her mouth opened, soundless speaking out his name as he took a step forward, his arms extended to catch her. Her head landed smoothly against his shoulder, as his arms tightened around her body. Her arms went around his shoulders and wove her cold fingers into the fluff around his neck. 

Squall leaned his head against hers and slowly stroked her black hair with his hand as she closed her eyes and buried her face deeper against him. Her body molded against his, as if they were made specifically to fit each other and her heart beat against his chest, a testament to the reality of the moment. 

He made his decision at that moment as Rinoa's body was against his and all he could hear, smell, and touch were her. There was no more doubt. He would choose Rinoa over the world because to him, Rinoa WAS the world. 


	8. Finding Trouble

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Eight: Finding Trouble_  
By: PasifikStar

  
*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"You don't think I'd really kill Irvine, do you, Quisty?" Seifer asked as he walked behind the blond with his gun blade ready at his side. 

"Of course not," Quistis replied as she listened for any sound and held her whip tightly . "Just mame him severely." 

"Oh..." Seifer shrugged. "That I would do." 

Quistis rolled her eyes and stopped as they reached a crossing of corridors. She held her right hand up to stop him as she leaned against the corridor wall. Seifer stopped and took a sniff of the air. He could detect a faint scent of a lycan and gun powder. 

*I have an idea,* Quistis' voice sounded in his mind. He blinked and looked at her, about to open his mind and answer when she took a step out into the corridor. 

*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?* Quistis ignored the thoughts she heard spewing from Seifer's head. 

Quistis let out a whistle and unraveled her whip. In the distance, they heard a snort and then heavy breathing. A growl was sounded and foot steps started running towards them. 

*Come to mama...* Quistis smirked. She raised her whip. The foot steps grew heavier as the growling grew louder and from the dimly lit corridor, two lycans melted from the shadows, guns in their claws. 

Snarling, they lifted their guns and prepared to shoot her. Quistis narrowed her eyes and prepared her to use her Save the Queen on them, when she saw a blur of white jump in front of her. Growling was heard as black metal cut across the fur lined chests of the werewolves. 

They fell with thumps against the wall, the machine guns in pieces as Seifer lifted his gun blade and casually put it over her shoulder. "Mind telling me when you're going to pull something like that again?" he asked, slightly agitated. 

Quistis let out a sigh and walked over him and to the dead werewolves that had mutated back into their human forms. She took the vest off of one and put it on herself. Seifer raised an eyebrow in question as Quistis moved on to the other lycan and removed that one's bandana. She tossed it at Seifer. 

"Put this on." 

Seifer frowned. "Oh, you're SO welcome, Quistis. It was no problem, really." 

"Seifer, just shut up," Quistis sighed as she turned to look at him with a ragged dark blue vest on. "Put the bandana on. His scent is on that, right? It should cover yours since you're only half." 

"And why exactly would I put this sweaty piece of crap on my head?" Seifer asked. 

"Because we're going to do a little recon work," Quistis said as her body slowly turned silver. Slowly, she took in the features of the fallen lycan and turned into a seven foot tall werewolf. "I'm going to try to find some data on Rin. AND I'll delete as much as I can." 

"So you want me to wear this so we can get in and out undetected?" Seifer asked as he put the bandana on his head and frowned. 

"I'm glad you finally understood, Seifer," Quistis grumbled. "I thought I'd have to reduce it to smaller words for you." 

Seifer frowned and slowly transformed into a werewolf. "I didn't know you knew smaller words," he grumbled. As he walked next to Quistis, who pulled out her hand held device to find another room, a smirk slowly crossed his face. "As a matter of fact, you seem to like big words. Big words...big books...big...EVERYTHING." 

"Yeah," Quistis smirked, catching on. "Which is the reason I wouldn't go out with YOU." 

Seifer stopped in his tracks and glared at her. "See, there you go again!" he said as Quistis smiled triumphantly at his displeased face. "Saying those mean and hurtful things!" 

* * *

"Do you smell anything?" Zell asked. 

"Yeah," Irvine mumbled. He turned and looked at Zell questioningly. "Did you have a chili cheese dog for lunch?" 

"Selphie!" Zell called out, frustrated. 

"Irvine, come on!" Selphie said, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. "Let's just concentrate on finding them okay?" 

"No problem, darlin'," Irvine assured her. "We have superior lycan noses that will find them in no time." 

"Superior lycan noses, right..." Zell snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Last time you said that, you ran over Master Laguna's cat on the drive way when we were going out to look for him." 

"Listen, the exhaust from the car covered up the smell of Squally-poo, okay?" Irvine snapped. "If Laguna can let it go, why can't you?" 

Selphie whirled around and looked at Irvine in horror. "You ran over Sir Laguna's cat?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

"Oh, Hyne..." Irvine said as he ran his hand down his face. "It was an accident. I swear, how was I supposed to know he was hiding under my back tire?" 

"You didn't have to put the car in reverse and go over Squally-poo again." Zell said frowning. 

"Hey, Ellone was yelling 'no, no!' so I thought she wanted us to come back, so I put the car in reverse-" 

"An ran over Squally-poo?" Selphie sniffled, her eyes watery as bit her bottom lip. "...Again!?" 

"Can we just concentrate on finding them!?" Irvine nearly shouted as Zell nodded and Selphie fought back the urge to cry over the loss of Laguna's cat. 

"Um-hmm..." Selphie nodded slightly and turned back around. Irvine hit Zell's arm. 

"Stop telling her these things, man!" 

"I'm not telling her, they just come out!" 

"Shh!!" Selphie said, holding her finger to her lips. Her nose wiggled. "Do you smell that?" 

Irvine narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Lycans." He cocked his gun. 

"I want to take care of them." Zell said, his fingers twitching for some action. 

"Zell, are you sure about this?" Selphie asked, with a frown on her face. "I mean.. these are WEREWOLVES." 

"Two of them, from their scent." Irvine added. 

"Listen, it's all not fun watching you two getting all the action." Zell said. Irvine chuckled and smiled broadly. Selphie elbowed him to shut up. 

"He doesn't mean like that!" Selphie sighed. 

"Let me help out for once." Zell insisted. 

"Zell-" Selphie began, but Irvine held his arm out and shook his head. 

"He may be a hot dog worshipping dolt, but he's one hell of a fighter with his fists." Irvine assured her. Selphie looked at Zell and nodded her head. 

"Call us when you're done!" she said, smiling encouragingly. 

Zell gave her a thumbs up ran up ahead of them. Irvine turned to Selphie. "So..." Growls here heard further up the corridor. "After we get Squall and Rinoa back, you want to go out?" 

"What happened to our little time out?" Selphie said, pretending to pout. 

"Hey, we canceled a date," he winked. He put one arm over her slim shoulders as the corridor ahead of them sounded with grunting, thuds, and assorting other sounds of punching. "I'm thinking we go to the bistro again. Their clam chowder was really good." 

"Well, I did eat five bowls..." Selphie giggled. "Okay!" A thud was heard. 

"Great!" Irvine said. "After, we can go watch a movie or something." A whimper sounded. 

"Sounds good!" Selphie agreed, nodding as she smiled. The whimper died down. 

"Okay, guys I got them!" Zell said as he ran back. 

Selphie and Irvine followed him back up the corridor and stepped over two lycans with bruised faces and blood dripping from the corner of their lips. "Looks like you were pretty rough with them, Zell..." Selphie commented. 

"He has to be," Irvine added with a smirk. "That's the way we lycans like it." 

Zell rolled his eyes as Selphie giggled and Irvine continued to smirk. "Must you make everything perverted?" 

* * *

The hall was still dark and silent. The cold wind that had flooded their sense earlier was now gone and replaced by the welcomed feeling of warmth coming from someone's arms. The snow melted quickly on the cold cement floor around them. 

His arms refused to let her go. He had thought about this moment every waking minute. Not a minute went by without a thought somehow relating to her consuming his mind. His eyes were closed as he breathed her in, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his in the chill of the underground tunnel. 

"Hyne," her voice whispered, giving him another reason to believe that it wasn't a dream. "Is it really you?" 

"Rinoa..." Her voice slipped out of his lips softly, filling her with unspeakable joy. "I'm afraid to open my eyes and find out you're not really here." 

"I was so worried about you, Squall..." she murmured against him. He heard her sniffling and trying to remain calm as tears threatened to fall once more. "Oh, Hyne, I can't believe I'm holding you." 

Squall's eyes opened reluctantly and he as relieved to find out that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Her head tilted up to look into his when she felt him move. Blue eyes, just moments ago filled with frustration and hatred, were now soft and filled with warmth as they looked down into her brown ones. 

"Rinoa...what are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you," she said, as if it were so obvious. "Do you remember what happened?" 

Slowly Squall nodded his head. "It was a trap," he breathed. His eyes narrowed. "I'm so stupid...how could I have fallen into something so-" His eyes sudden grew large and he gripped Rinoa's shoulders. "Zell and Irvine?! Did they-" 

"They're fine," Rinoa said with a warm smile. *He was worried about them... Hyne, he's so wonderful...* "And so is Seifer." 

Squall didn't look as happy with that fact. "How did they-?" 

"They said they ducked into a room to the side," Rinoa explained. "It caved in, but they managed to get trapped in a cave created by the explosion and were found right away." 

Squall stared at her. "You...found the note?" 

Rinoa closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears back and not succeeding. "I found the note..." she whispered. Her eyes opened and looked back up at him. "Squall, why? Why didn't you just tell the rest of us-" 

"I didn't want to put you in any danger," Squall said. His hand cupped her face gently and smoothed her hair back. "I felt I owed it to you after what I put you through." 

"At Al Bhed?" Rinoa gasped in disbelief. She shook her head. "Squall, what happened in Al Bhed was NOTHING compared to this! Don't EVER leave without telling us where you were going WHEN you go, do you understand?" 

"Rinoa-" 

"We arrived just when the building exploded..." she said in a watery voice. Squall's heart churned. "I got there first and had to watch the building crumble..." She swallowed hard and Squall had a pained look on his face. "And I KNEW you were inside," she whimpered tearfully. "If you were trying to avoid hurting me, Squall, you failed." 

"What?" Squall asked confused. Had she gotten hurt despite his precautions? 

"Getting a cut in the arm, getting knocked out for a few hours...NONE of that is as painful..." She began to rub her eyes as the tears fell mercilessly. "As the feeling I got when I thought you DIED right in front of me!" she sobbed. 

Squall pulled her against him once more and held her tightly. She cried against him and Squall pressed his head against the side of hers. "Hyne...I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to do that...I didn't think it would happen-" 

"No one knew it would happen!" she cried. "Everyone thought you were dead, Squall! They dug through the debris and found Irvine and Zell and Seifer, but couldn't find you!" 

"I was brought here..." he whispered. 

"There was a bright flash of light," she continued to blabber while in tears. "And they thought it burned you to death! Laguna, Ellone, EVERYONE thought you were dead!" 

*My father thought I was dead? Sis?...* Squall could barely imagine the problems that his supposed death could've caused. 

"But you couldn't be dead because you promised!" Rinoa said, cutting through Squall's thoughts. He looked down at her, not sure what she was talking about. Unaware of his reaction, Rinoa clung to him and allowed her breathing to even out slightly. "You said that you'd make sure nothing would ever happen to me...and since there's still a threat out there..." 

"I wouldn't leave you..." Squall said, understanding. He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "I don't break my promises." 

Rinoa smiled slightly and sniffled. "That's what Irvine said." 

"So he and Zell are all right?" Squall asked once more. 

Rinoa giggled and nodded. "They came out with a few scuffs here and there but were fine," she assured them. "They're here, too...along with Seifer, Selphie, and Quistis." 

Squall tilted his head to the side. "Well...where are they?" 

Rinoa looked back through the vent and couldn't hear or feel anything that might give the impression that the hole she had fallen into was still open. "They're on the surface..." she sighed. "At least... until they can find a way in." 

"The surface?" Squall asked, surprised. "Rinoa, where are we?" 

"We're in an underground facility that produces a chemical for Compression Industries here in Trabia." 

"TRABIA?" Squall asked, now completely shocked. *That would explain all the snow that came down with Rinoa...* 

"According to the diagram of the building that Quistis got, we're probably two stories below the surface." Rinoa said, pointing up wards. 

"Meaning in order to get out..." 

Rinoa nodded. "We have to go up...Do you know how to get to the stairs or elevator?" 

"I've been running around here for Hyne knows how long," he admitted with a heavy sigh. "I don't know where we are." 

Rinoa slowly frowned. "Squall...what are you doing here anyway?" She took a small step back and studied him. 

*Hyne, I was praying she wouldn't ask me that...* Squall thought to himself. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's just concentrate on finding a way out first-" 

"Squall," Rinoa said sternly. She tugged at his arm and forced him to look at her. "I'm serious. How did you get here in Adel's lab?" 

Squall swallowed nervously and looked at her. "SHE brought me here." he told her in a low voice. Rinoa's eyes shot open and she took a step towards him, putting her hands on his face and studying every inch of it. 

"But WHY?" Rinoa asked. "Did she do something to you? Did she hurt you-" 

"She wants something," Squall said. "According to her, she needs something to open Hell's Gates...from me." 

"And what? She asked YOU to get it?" Rinoa asked in disbelief. "She really is crazy! You'd never do that!" 

*You don't know the terms, Rinoa...* he thought to himself. *Hyne, if you knew what she was doing...* Suddenly, the thoughts of Rinoa's cloned hearts entered his thoughts and he paled slightly. 

"Squall, what did she ask you to get?" Rinoa asked, bringing Squall out of his thoughts and back down to Trabia. She tilted her head to the side as her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Something I couldn't give her," he answered quietly. He took her hands off of his face and held them. "Let's just leave, Rinoa. I don't want to talk about it." 

"But Squall-" 

"We have to find a way out," he told her sternly. "And what if the others are searching for us?" 

"The OTHERS can take care of themselves," Rinoa stated as she pulled her hand away from Squall. "What's going on, Squall?" 

"Nothing-" 

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted. The look on her face softened as Squall looked at her in surprise. "Please, Squall, I want to help..." 

"Don't worry about it, Rinoa-" 

"How can I NOT worry about it?" Rinoa asked as she looked at him desperately. "This is a team mission, Squall. You can't do everything by yourself." She added quietly. 

Squall took a deep breath and nodded. He opened his mouth, when a familiar smell flooded his senses. His eyes went large. "Rinoa-!" Before he could say anything further, Rinoa had a gun to her head. 

"Hello, Miss Heartilly." a deep voice said in her ear. Rinoa's eyes went wide. 

Her heart began beating faster as the voice of her kidnapper reached her ears once more. "You..." she said in disgust. 

"Let her go." Squall said as calmly as he could. Rinoa winced as she felt the gun press against her temple. 

"We assumed that it would progress faster than this," the other vampire said. "But you seem unwilling to aid us." 

"I'll give it to you, just don't hurt her!" Squall shouted. 

"Madam Adel thought she made it clear, Mr. Leonheart," the vampire said as his left arm, which had been around Rinoa's neck gently ran across the silver chain around her neck. "That she would gladly spare your sorceress' life if you gave her the ring." 

Rinoa's eyes went wide as she looked straight at Squall. "Squall... you wouldn't..." she whispered, disbelievingly, as she realized the situation. 

"Oh, Miss Heartilly," Vincent said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You don't know what a man will do when the one he loves is in danger." 

"He'd never do that!" Rinoa argued. Squall averted her eyes slightly and she gasped. "No! Squall, why!?" 

"The world or the one that means the world to you," Vincent hissed in her ear. "Tell me, my dear...what would you choose?" 

His fingers wrapped around her necklace, right around where the rings were and gave a quick tug, pulling the necklace off her neck. "No!" she gasped. 

"A deal is a deal," Vincent said as he shoved Rinoa forward and held the necklace in his left hand. "You can have your sorceress back." Rinoa stumbled forward and fell to her hands and knees right in front of Squall. 

"Not without HER ring," Squall hissed. "I changed my mind," his voice was stern and serious as he stepped forward and stood in front of Rinoa. "I won't let you have either." 

Vincent merely smirked beneath his red trench coat. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" 

Rinoa's eyes narrowed and she concentrated. _"I won't let you have either."_ *That's the Squall I love,* Rinoa thought. *He just needed time to really think about it!* 

Vincent stood there, facing off with Squall. "Perhaps we weren't clear on the deal," Vincent said as he lowered the gun to face Squall. "Let me clear it up for you." 

"Blizzard!" Rinoa shouted. Immediately, the room turned ice cold as she concentrated the bulk of her attack on the other vampire's body. 

Vincent's eyes went wide as he pulled the trigger and found it frozen in it's place. Squall took this chance and leapt forward, eyes glowing and fangs extended as he let out a blood thirsty growl. The shorter brunette knocked the taller one off his feet and Rinoa saw her necklace fly out of his hands. 

She scrambled towards it just as the lights suddenly flickered and turned off. "No!" she gasped as she felt around in vain for the necklace with the rings. 

In front of her, she heard hissing and growling as well as grunts of pain as the crack of bones and the sound of flesh being cut was heard. 

"Just get the ring, Rinoa!" Squall shouted. 

"Squall, I can't find it, it's too dark!" she cried out as she crawled around on her hands and knees, feeling around the cold cement for it. 

"Agh!" Squall gasped. Rinoa whirled around, trying to see what was going on through the darkness. Every now and then, she saw a pair of glowing red eyes that turned and vanished as quickly as they appeared. 

"Squall!!" she cried out fearfully. 

"I'm fine!" he shouted. She heard tumbling and more growling as the sound of cloth tearing was heard. The two vampires moved like fighting animals in the darkness of a jungle, clawing and biting at each other and using raw strength to defeat the other. Rinoa heard someone being throw against a wall and then the sound of someone's growl. They were growling something at each other that Rinoa could hear. She heard Squall yell. 

She covered her ears as a skin crawling wail pierced the darkness. As she did so, she saw glowing green eyes melt from the darkness. Her eyes widened as they looked down at something. She couldn't see what the owner of the eyes was doing, but she knew. 

"The ring!" she screamed. The eyes looked at her and slowly faded. Rinoa lunged towards where the body of the eyes would've been and groaned as she ran into a wall. 

She shook her head as she felt around for a necklace. Her heart was racing as her hands ran over the cement. Suddenly, her finger brushed up against cold and thin and she grabbed it. 

The lights turned back on, providing a dim light to the still dark corridor and Rinoa's eyes went wide. 

"Rinoa..." a voice gasped tiredly behind her. The sorceress whirled around and clutched her necklace to her chest. Squall stood there, clutching one arm as blood trickled down the side of his face and from the corner of his lips. His shirt was ripped and his leather jacket torn in several places. Blood colored his white shirt red and his hands had blood on them. 

"Squall?" She said weakly. She lifted up the necklace. There was only one ring on it and it was her mother's. 

"We'll get it back..." he breathed tiredly. "I...I promise." 

He stumbled forward and Rinoa jumped up to catch him. He fell into her arms and she took a step back. Squall was heavier than he looked. Slowly, she helped him sit down against the wall and began putting cure spells on him. 

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "It'll get better..." 

"I'm sorry..." he gasped as he leaned against the wall tiredly. "I didn't know how to tell you..." 

"Shh...Squall..." she whispered. "Just forget about that for now." She tugged off his jacket to get a look at the large gash on his upper arm. "Oh, Hyne..." 

"I couldn't let her get you..." 

"Who?" Rinoa asked, not really listening as she concentrated on healing his wound. 

"Adel..." 

Rinoa froze in the middle of a cure spell. "Is Adel HERE?" she asked. They had counted on Squall being there, but not Adel. 

"Not any more..." Squall breathed. "She left when you guys arrived according to him..." Using his good arm, he jerked his thumb over in the direction of the fallen vampire. 

He was laying face down, blood pooling around him as large gashes were all over his body. His head was turned at a strange angle and dark internal organs could be seen peeking from under his coat. Squall had ripped him open. 

Rinoa paled and turned slightly green at the sight. She turned her head quickly and continued to heal Squall's arm. "They were after Griever?" 

Squall nodded. "I'm sorry, Rinoa..." he whispered tiredly. "I was nothing but fucking bait." 

"It's not your fault, Squall." 

"I just keep hurting you..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry." 

"If you're sorry, you'll make it up to me," Rinoa said sharply. Squall turned to look at her. She was looking down at his arm. "If you're really sorry, you'll promise never to leave me again." 

"Rinoa..." 

"Are you sorry or not?" she asked angrily. 

Squall sucked in a breath. He knew the anger was deserved. After all, it was his fault that they were all here. And that he had almost been willing to turn his back on the world for her sake when she didn't want him to. And now, because of him, Griever was gone. 

"Rinoa," he said gently. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her up to look at him. "I promise never to leave you like that again." 

"And if you do?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Then come find me," he replied quietly. "Because I didn't leave you...I just...got lost." 

* * *

Quistis stood in front of a door as Seifer stood behind her, his back to her, as he kept an eye out for any guards. "I think there might be something in here..." she mumbled. 

"How do you know?" Seifer asked. He was still in his werewolf form whereas Quistis had morphed back into her real appearance as a tall blond. 

"This is supposed to be one of the main research rooms," she said. She narrowed her eyes. "No mental waves are coming from the room...it must be vacant of people." 

"Either that or whoever is doing research isn't all there." 

"Just shut up and help me open this." Quistis snapped. Seifer wrapped his claw around the handle and tore it from the door with a strong twist. He pushed it open and stepped aside. 

"After you." he said, bowing slightly. 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are SUCH a gentleman." 

"About time you realized it," he said. Quistis' hand ran along the side of the wall until she found a light switch. She pressed it and the room illuminated with light. Seifer looked around, his eyes widened. "Holy shit..." 

The room was large and lined with large glass cabinets filled with beakers, test tubes, burners, needles, and chemicals. Long tables were arranged neatly around the room and each one held two computers busy recording data, while bubbling experiments ran around them. 

Different colored test tubes were scattered around the room and large cylinders of purified liquid were held to one side of the room while gas tanks were held in the other. Quistis' blue eyes wandered around the room in awe. 

"Hurry up and do the job," Seifer said as he snorted and turned around. "I'll keep watch outside." 

"All right..." Quistis agreed without further explanation. She headed to a room separated by glass. As she entered, she felt a rush of air go over her body to remove any dust that she might bring in. 

Blinking, she stepped the rest of the way into the room and found a large control panel gathering the data from all the computers. *Perfect...* she thought to herself. She took her palm held device out of her pocket and slipped in a small silver disk. She reached behind the monitor and pulled out some wires. She reattached them into her device and the LCD screen stated down downloading had begun. 

Quistis put the device down and looked around the rest of the room. Everything there seemed so technologically advanced, just like the labs she had seen in Esthar and better than the labs she had worked in while in her finishing school in Deling. 

She turned around and narrowed her eyes. There was something that caught her eye about the wall across from her. It was white and matched the other walls, but something was different...she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

Quistis stepped out of the glass room and made her way across the lab. Outside, she could hear Seifer thinking out loud about something regarding Selphie and Irvine. She rolled her eyes, thinking it could only be ways in which he could torture the cowboy. 

She reached the other side of the room and looked right at the plain blank wall in front of her. Her eyes went wide, realizing what had made it so different. It was the only spot on the wall where there were no glass shelves. It was just existing there. 

Raising her hand, Quisty put it against the wall. It moved. *Whoa...* Narrowing her eyes, Quistis put her whole hand through the wall slowly began to walk through. 

The wall seemed to quiver as the tall blond walked through it completely. From the brightness of the white washed laboratory, she was absorbed into darkness. Her blue eyes went wide as she moved her head around, taking in the room. 

The walls were lined with book shelves filled with old and newly bound books. She walked over to the nearest shelf and began to read the titles on the spines of the book. 

"White magic seals...black magic seals...ancient seals and curses... hell gates...the gates of hell..." Quistis swallowed and took a step back, now scanning all of the books. All the subjects were similar. 

Quistis whirled around and found desk with a thick book on it. Taking a step closer, she saw a seal on it. From what she could make out, it belonged to a vampire clan. Then it hit her. Almost all clans had records bound into books. Rinoa's clan had them. Squall's clan had them. Hyne, even her clan had them. 

"Quistis!" a voice shouted as softly as they could from outside. The blond whirled around. "Quistis, where are you!?" 

Taking one last look at the book, she grabbed it. Hugging it to her chest, she jumped back out of the illusionary wall and found Seifer, in human form, standing in the middle of the room, with his back to her, searching for her. 

"Seifer!" she whispered. He turned around sharply and nearly fell back as she stood there. 

"Where did you come from!?" he gasped. 

"That wall over there isn't real." she explained. She narrowed her eyes as she passed him to get back to the glass room. 

"What wall...?" Seifer asked. He looked past her and walked back to where she had been standing and surveyed the clean, white washed wall. 

Quistis had reached the glass room and looked over what she was downloading. "It's almost done..." she said. Seifer put his hand through the wall. 

"What the hell..." He pulled his hand back and looked at it. He turned back to the wall and put his hand through again. "What is this..." He began to put his hand in and out of the wall, watching in wonder his had disappeared inside and reappeared. 

Quistis turned back to Seifer and squinted her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, frustrated. 

Seifer whirled back around to face her, bringing his hand down with him. "Just checking the wall." 

"Right..." Quistis mumbled. She shook her head and looked back at her hand held device. "It's all done!" 

"Then let's get out of here!" Seifer said, waltzing over and reaching out to grab her wrist. 

"Wait! I have to delete the information!" Quistis hissed. 

"Quistis, I had to gut six lycans already," Seifer said sternly. "Once they start to miss the guards or find that heap of lycans outside this door, they're going to know we're here!" 

"I'm ALMOST done!" Quistis exclaimed. She ripped her device from the wires and waited until the monitor on the computer stated that it was deleting all the data that had to do with Rinoa. She pocketed the little hand held machine and grabbed the leather bound book as she ran past Seifer. "Let's go!" 

The blond male nodded and grabbed his gun blade from where he had left it, leaning against one of the tables. Without hesitation he swung the door open. 

The stench from the mouth of a werewolf filled his senses as the underworld creature stood in front of the door with it's massive jaws curled into a snarl. 

"SHIT!" Seifer slammed the metal door closed. 

"That's the only way out!" Quistis gasped as she clutched the book against her chest. 

"See what happens when you take your sweet ass time!?" Seifer growled. A growl was heard and a fur lined claw shot through the door, right by Seifer's head. 

Quistis screamed and immediately sent her whip forward, slicing off three fingers from the werewolf's claws. The animal let out a yelp of pain and recoiled it's hands. Seifer's eyes were wide. The whip had gone a little too close to his head for comfort. "We have to get out!" 

Seifer took a deep breath and held Hyperion over his shoulder. He looked at Quistis. "Stay close by! Once we get out, just RUN!" 

"Right!" Quistis nodded. Seifer gripped the handle of his gun blade with his right hand and held the handle with his other. 

"NOW!" he shouted. He flung the door open and aimed Hyperion. Shots rang out in the hall way as he grabbed Quistis' free hand and ran out the door. "Run!" 

Quistis looked back over her shoulder as she was practically dragged down the hall way by Seifer. Behind them five lycan guards were after them. The sound of a machine gun was heard and she screamed as she used the book to shield her head. "Seifer!!" 

"Don't look back!" he shouted. Her pulled her in front of him. "Just run!" 

"What about you!?" 

"Unlike your puny body, mine can take a couple of gun shots!" he growled. He lifted his gun blade and shot back at the werewolves. 

"We have to find the others!" she shouted over the sounds of flying bullets. All around her, sparks could be seen in the dark corridor as metal bullets hit the walls and floors. 

Seifer let out an animalist growl as he was hit, but kept pushing them forward. "We'll figure that out when we loose these guys!" 

"And HOW exactly are we going to do that!?" Quistis shouted over her shoulder. 

"Get your whip ready, Quisty," Seifer said as he slid to a stop. "They've been VERY bad and need to be punished!" 

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Selphie asked as her head perked up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to listen to the sounds. "Gun shots?" 

"From a gun blade and machine guns?" Irvine added, slightly picking up on the sound. 

"Think it could be Squall?" Zell asked hopefully. 

Irvine shook his head. "No...his gun blade is back at the palace...we found it at the lab, remember?" 

"Oh yeah..." Zell said. 

"It's got to be Seifer and Quisty then!" Selphie said, completely assured. 

"Crap...that means they've had a little run in," Irvine said. He turned around. "We better find the other two and fast." 

"What if Squall's still in a cell or something?" Zell said. 

"Then we have to check the cells!" Irvine exclaimed. 

Selphie nodded and waved for them to follow her down the corridor. "The shots are getting louder!" Selphie shouted. 

"Maybe we'll find the blonds!" Irvine agreed. 

"A door's coming up!" Zell said, pointing to a door at the end of the corridor. "Let's try that one!" He ran ahead of them. 

Selphie sniffed the air and her eyes went wide. "Zell, wait!" 

Irvine's sensitive nose also picked up on the scent. "Zell, no!" 

Zell punched the locks to loosen them and then tugged the door open. Standing behind the door were half a dozen lycans all armed with guns. "Oh, crap!!" 

Selphie and Irvine ran past, slamming the door and grabbing Zell as they ran. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Irvine shouted to the shorter man. 

"A door is a door!" Zell retorted. "How was I supposed to know that lycans were on the other side!?" 

"Gee...I don't know - how about with us telling you 'NO'!" Irvine growled. 

"We can't run forever, guys!" Selphie said, pulling out her nunchuku. "We might have to fight!" 

"She's right!" Irvine said. They slid to a stop. 

"Selphie, can you shield us for a bit?" Zell asked. 

"Sure thing!" the petite brunette piped. She held her hands in front of her and concentrated. 

Around the corner, the werewolves turned, snarling the entire way. Irvine aimed his guns and Zell held up his fists. "Here we go!" 

* * *

Rinoa could barely breath. She didn't know how long they had been running, but her legs ached. Squall turned around as he heard her heavy breathing and mentally swore. "You can do it, Rinoa!" he encouraged. "We're almost there!" 

"Almost WHERE!?" she nearly shouted as she ran. 

They reached the end of a tunnel and Squall made a sharp right, making Rinoa slip and stumble. He caught her quickly and continued to run as he held her hand tightly in his. 

"I hear footsteps!" Squall said. 

Rinoa tried to pick on the sound, but heard nothing. *I know this isn't the time...but I'm impressed with vampires' hearing...* 

It was then when she heard several gun shots. Somehow, that stirred her and gave her a second wind. The two of them ran towards the sounds. Where there were gun shots, there must be conflict. And where there was conflict, their companions must've been. 

The shots grew louder and soon the sounds of lycans growling echoed down towards them. "Booyaka!" a voice shouted. "Got one!" 

"Selphie!" Rinoa gasped. *No one else in their right mind would use that word!* "SELPHIE!!!" she screamed into the hall way. 

"Rinoa!?" a voice shouted back. 

Down the dark corridor, Rinoa could make out a familiar yellow dress and let go of Squall's hand as she ran forward at full speed. "Selphie! Selphie, over here!!" 

"Rinoa!" Selphie shouted. She tore down the hall towards the other brunette and ran into her with a hug. She looked over her friend's shoulder. "Squall!!" 

Immediately, he was caught in Selphie's death hug as well while Irvine and Zell, who had a few scratches on his face arrived. "Hyne, it's miracle!" Irvine gasped. 

"Squall!" Zell said, almost near tears as Selphie finally let Squall go. 

"Don't hug me," Squall warned. Zell merely nodded and Irvine slapped Squall on the back. "Do you know how to get out?" 

"There should be an elevator here that we took to get down here," Irvine said, the calmest of the three members who had met them. "But damned if we know where it is." 

"Shit, how are we going to get out?" Squall mumbled. 

"Don't you know?" Zell asked. 

"If I did, would I ask?" Squall said, rolling his eyes. *Something's don't change with this guy...* 

"Selphie, where's Quistis and Seifer?" Rinoa asked impatiently. 

Selphie shook her head and had a worried frown on her face. "We thought we heard them, but we haven't found them yet!" 

"Try to get them on the communication device!" Rinoa said, motioning into the little clip that was attached to one of Selphie's over all suspenders. 

Selphie nodded and tapped into it. "Quistis?! Seifer!? Do you copy? Over." 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Oh geez..." 

"That's they way they do it!" Selphie insisted. 

"Just keep trying!" Rinoa sighed heavily. 

"Right," Selphie nodded. "Team Selphie to Quistis. Team Selphie to Quistis! Do you copy? Over." 

Squall looked at the short brunette strangely and then looked over at Irvine, who was looking at her intently. *Hyne, they really are made for each other...* 

"I repeat," Selphie began. "This is team Selphie to Quistis and Seifer. Do you co-" 

"We hear you already!" an angry voice growled. 

"I see Seifer is alive..." Squall grumbled. 

"Selphie, where are you!?" Quistis' voice demanded into the ear piece that Selphie wore. Selphie didn't reply. "Selphie!?" 

"Well?" Rinoa asked, looking at Selphie with impatience. 

The green eyed lycan girl lifted up her hand to silence Rinoa as she stood there in silence. "Ugh!" a voice shouted in her ear piece. "Selphie, where are you, OVER!" Quistis' frustrated voice shouted. 

"We don't know. But we found Squall and Rinoa. Over!" Selphie replied. 

On the other end, Quistis gave a relieved sigh and looked over at Seifer. She nodded. "They found them." 

"Great," Seifer said as he picked out a pulled that was shot into his arm. "Now all we have to do is find them." 

Quistis nodded. "Selphie, on your nunchuku, by the chain is a little red button, do you see it?" Quistis asked. Selphie said nothing and Quistis rolled her eyes. *Oh, you have to be joking...* "Over." 

"Affirmative, Quistis!" Selphie said. "The red button is in sight! Over!" 

"Press the button, over!" Quistis told her. 

Selphie pressed the button and it began to blink read. "Hey! A tracker! Great job, Quisty! Over." 

"You're not far from us!" Quistis said as she took out her hand held device once more and looked at it. "We'll be there in a second and then we'll find a way out! Over!" 

"Right!" Selphie said. "End transmission!" 

"Are they coming?" Zell asked. 

Selphie nodded. "She said they weren't far. Since we're waiting, let's look for a way out." 

"Wait!" Rinoa gasped. "What about the ring?" 

"What ring?" Irvine asked, questioningly. 

"It's long gone, Rinoa," Squall said bitterly. "Whoever has it must be gone by now." 

"We have to get it back!" 

"We'll deal with that later!" Squall said. "We have to destroy this building." 

"What? Why?" Selphie asked. "You can't hate it that much..." 

Squall shook his head. "You don't understand..." he mumbled. *There are clones of Rinoa's hearts here that must be destroyed before Adel can consume them.* he thought to himself. 

"There they are!" a voice shouted. They all turned and saw Quistis and Seifer running towards them. 

"We need to find a way out!" Squall stated before anyone else could speak. 

"Quistis, do you remember the way to the elevator?" Selphie asked. 

"It's on the floor plan!" Quistis replied. She pressed some buttons on the hand held device and it flashed some numbers. "Follow me!" 

"What if we run into some guards?" Rinoa said as she ran behind Quistis. 

"I doubt they have more guards after all that we fought off!" Seifer snorted. 

"Seifer, contact Fujin and Raijin! Tell them to get the ship to these coordinates!" Quistis quickly memorized the rest of the information and handed the device to Seifer. 

He took it and took the communicator on his lapel. "What ship?" Squall asked as they ran. 

"Master Cid let us borrow the Ragnarok!" Rinoa replied. 

"There it is!" Selphie exclaimed, pointing to the elevator. They ran towards it and stuffed themselves inside. 

Zell pressed the button and the doors closed. The elevator began to go up. "What!?" Seifer shouted. "When!?" 

"What is it?" Rinoa asked, turning to look at him. 

"Two air ships took off earlier," Seifer said. "But we don't know who was in there." 

"Adel..." Squall said with narrowed eyes. He swore under his breath. 

"Adel!?" the group chorused. 

"I'll tell you on the ship!" Squall said. The doors opened and a fierce wind blew into the small area inside. Clutching Rinoa against him, he stepped outside. 

Even through the murky white, they could see the bright red paint of the dragon shaped ship. "Let's go!!" Selphie shouted. 

They ran towards the ship that opened at the bottom to let them in. Clamoring into the ship, the group rushed up to get some seats as the door closed. "We have to destroy the lab!" Squall said. 

"Why?" Quistis gasped. 

Squall ignored her as he ran past them and into the cock pit. "Squall!" Fujin and Raijin were heard gasping as he entered. 

"Drop these missiles!" Squall ordered. The other two looked at him in shock. "Now!" 

Scrambling, Raijin flicked some switches and aimed. "Say when, ya know!" 

"Fujin, get us up first!" Squall told her. She nodded and the ship ascended once more. "Higher!" 

"Affirmative!" Fujin agreed. 

"Now!" Squall ordered. Raijin slammed his hand on a button and ten missiles were shot down from the Ragnarok to the ground. "Fujin, get us out of here now!" 

Her pale hands gripped the steering wheel and turned it. Within seconds, the ship was speeding away as the underground lab exploded behind them, sending shards of glass, metal, and concrete into the sky. Breathing deeply, Squall leaned against the side of the cock pit. 

"Rinoa?" Fujin asked. 

"She's in the back..." Squall gasped out. 

"Call." Fujin stated. 

Squall tilted his head and nodded. "Wire it to the back." 

Fujin nodded and Squall headed back out of the cock pit. He stumbled into a seat next to Rinoa. Irvine, who was seated next to them, heard the sound of a message and pressed a button that was flashing above them. 

A thin screen appeared and Rinoa's eyes went wide as she stood straight up. "Rinoa!" It was General Caraway. He looked furious. 

"Father!?" Rinoa gasped, worriedly. 

"Deling City!" he growled angrily. "NOW!" 

The screen blacked out and Rinoa fell back against her chair. "Oh no...he found out..." 

"One of the other clan members probably told him..." Zell mumbled. 

"What's going on?" Squall asked, noticing the distressed look on Rinoa's face. "Why was he so mad?" 

"He wants to put Rinoa into a Safe House," Quistis said as she ran a tired hand down her face. "And off this mission." 


	9. Off The Mission

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Nine: Off The Mission_  
By: PasifikStar

  
*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

The yelling hadn't died down. Selphie sat uncomfortably on the sofa of the Caraway mansion, fidgeting nervously as angry screaming could be heard from the upstairs study of General Caraway. Next to her, Irvine had his arm around her shoulders as he tried to comfort her. 

Across from them, Quistis tried to drink her tea peacefully, but winced whenever she heard Rinoa yell at her father or Rinoa's father yell at her. Seifer was playing triple triad with Fujin, Raijin, and Zell on a table a little ways from them and as far as they knew, Squall was upstairs, sleeping in the darkest room there was - Rinoa's walk in closet. 

Finally, Quistis put her tea cup down and let out a sigh. Seifer looked up at her. "Quisty, what's wrong?" 

"I should go up there," Quistis said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't just sit here and wait." 

"You can't do anything," Irvine assured her. "This is between Rinoa and her father." 

"No, it's not," Quistis sighed. "Do you know what will happen if Rinoa is put into to the Safe House?" Everyone in the room had their attention focused on Rinoa now. She took another deep breath to explain. "This team will not last." 

"What do you mean?" Zell asked, putting down the rest of his cards as he looked up. 

"If Rinoa's put in the Safe House, both Quistis and I will be distracted," Selphie admitted. "Half the time we'll be wondering if she tried to escape and if she was out some where blowing up things to let off steam." 

"You saw how hard it was for us to concentrate on the actual mission when Squall was missing," Quistis said. Everyone seemed to look down and acknowledge that fact. "Not a single thing was mentioned about the Blood Moon or the unsealing the entire time that we were looking for Squall because our first priority wasn't saving the world, it was looking for our friend." She said strongly. 

"She has a point." Zell mumbled. 

"But we're the only ones that can do it, right?" Selphie piped up. She looked eagerly into Quistis' eyes. "Right...?" 

"They said we're the best ones," Quistis explained. "But we're not the only ones out there." 

"Wait," Seifer said. He tossed down his cards and stood up. "Who else is in the running for this?" 

"Leska's daughter," Quistis explained. "I was doing research on magic and found out that she comes pretty damn close to Rinoa's blood line." 

"Yeah, but she doesn't have a team-" Irvine began. 

"That can easily be remedied," Quistis cut him off. "She has strong ties to Ronso." 

"The were cat clan!?" Irvine gasped, sitting up straight. "Impossible! They don't even like to interact with the rest of the fucking Underworld!" 

"Well, that's what I found out!" Quistis retorted sharply. She sat up straight. "Listen, do you think I WANT this team to fall apart? To tell you the truth, I don't think any other group is suited for this except us!" 

"And what makes you think that?" Irvine asked incredulously. 

"While any other group can be assembled for this task, none of them will work as well as we can," Quistis said. "I know it sounds corny, but I think that we are it." 

"What are we going to do?" Selphie sighed. She leaned forward and cupped her face in her hands. 

"Ellone found something," Zell murmured from his seat on the floor. "She mentioned it briefly before I left for your apartment." 

The group turned to him. "What is it about?" 

Zell looked down at his cards. "She heard Guado talking to Master Laguna about the mission. Guado said that if we don't get any results soon, he'll send his own team comprised of Leska's daughter, some were cats, and other vampires from related clans...including the Strife Clan." 

"Oh shit..." Seifer said. "Shit!" He punched the wall furiously. "This cannot be fucking happening!" 

"Seifer, calm down-" Quistis began. Seifer whirled around and faced them. 

"Calm down!? They gave us something this important like this only to take it away as if it's some joke!?" Seifer exclaimed. "Are they even taking this serious!? This isn't some political chess piece they can move around like it's some sort of fucking game!" 

"We're not chess pieces!" Selphie said, standing straight up and looking into her brother's eyes. "We're not pieces of wood or ivory or plastic being moved around a board! We're living things with our own minds and hearts!" 

"Selphie's right!" Irvine agreed. "Rinoa's been targeted here. She's our friend, right? We can't let them get her." 

"This is personal now," Zell said, nodding energetically. "This isn't just about keeping Hell's Gates closed. This is about the fate of our friend." 

"I completely agree," Quistis said. "But how are we going to get Rinoa out of the Safe House?" 

Selphie looked up at Quistis and smiled. "Whoever said she's going there in the first place?" 

* * *

"No!" Rinoa shouted for the hundredth time. "I told you I will not go! How many times must I repeat myself, Caraway!?" 

"It is for your own good!" the General responded loudly. "Putting you on this mission was a mistake! It's more than you bargained for!" 

"I'm in this way too deep to be ripped out of it now!" she yelled. "I'm not going to leave my group and be put into a Safe House!" 

"What if Adel gets you?" 

"That won't happen!" 

"It was close to happening today!" Caraway yelled. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "You were in a laboratory that was owned and operated by Adel herself! What would've happened if she got her hands on you?" 

"She didn't-" 

"But what if she did?" Caraway insisted. "Think about that, Rinoa! Not only are you putting yourself in danger, but the whole world!" 

"I'm not a child any more, father! I can take care of myself!" 

"It's not about that, Rinoa!" he sighed heavily. He fell back against a big leather chair and put a hand over his face. "Rinoa...you are my daughter and I love you. I know what Adel is capable of and you do as well. But it's like she's taken several steps more and now she's more dangerous than ever." 

"I'm aware of that, but I have to do this! I feel like's in my blood to do this!" 

"It was in your mother's blood to have powers like yours, Rinoa and she was targeted!" he gasped, looking directly at her. "She was killed and I just don't want to see the same thing happen to you. Do you think I want to see you dead, Rinoa?" 

Rinoa eyes were filled with tears as she struggled to regain her composure. She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "I understand that you love me, father," she told him. "I understand how you feel. But I am not going to relent. My mission is my mission and I will carry it through or die trying." 

"Rinoa, you do not know what you are doing," Caraway warned her. "That sorceress will devour you!" 

"Nothing will happen to me." Rinoa assured him. 

"Nothing is certain, Rinoa." 

"As long as Squall is with me, I'll be all right." Rinoa whispered quietly to herself. 

Caraway heard and looked up. "Loire's son?" He narrowed his eyes. "It was going to get him that put you in such danger!" 

"He saved me before and then as well," Rinoa added. "I trust him." 

"Rinoa..." Caraway sighed. "Loire is a good vampire. And I'm sure his son is a good vampire as well, but...you shouldn't get too close to him." 

At that, Rinoa's head shot up and her brown eyes went straight into that of her father's. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a shaky voice filled with anger. 

"Do you know how many sorcerers have been turned into vampires that have been recorded?" Caraway asked. Rinoa shook her head. "None." 

"What?" Rinoa shook her head. "Wait a second, father, are you implying that...?" 

"They take mates for life, Rinoa," Caraway sighed. "You know that! Many vampires have tried to turn their mates into one of them and failed. And you know what happens when they fail." 

"They die from blood poisoning..." Rinoa trailed off. "I know...but that can't always be the case! Vampires intermingle with lycans-" 

"Because their blood lines are close enough...and even then there are some cases of failure," Caraway added. "Sorcerers were not meant to be vampires, Rinoa." 

"Why not?" Rinoa asked. "Why is it so much easier for the other races to mingle with them, but not sorcerers?" 

"Because a vampiric sorcerer is too powerful," Caraway explained. "It is the reason why the children of a vampire and a sorcerer have extremely diluted magical blood. It the reason why so many sorcerers had died at the turning because their body rejected the vampire blood. Magic blood and vampire blood just do not mix." 

"Just because I'm in love with Squall doesn't mean that I'm going to turn for him!" Rinoa covered her mouth. *Oh crap...* 

"You're in love with Squall..." Caraway had a pained look on his face. "Oh, Rinoa...you're more like your mother than you realize..." 

"What...?" 

"Nothing..." Caraway sighed. Shaking his head, he stood up. "There is a Safe House in lower Deling waiting for you-" 

"No!" Rinoa shouted. She shot out of her chair. "I am NOT going to the Safe House!" 

"Rinoa!" Furious, the brunette quickly walked to the door and pulled it open. She stomped down the hall, followed closely behind by her father. "Rinoa, listen!" 

"There will NEVER be enough reasons for me to go to a Safe House!" Rinoa shouted. The reached the top of the stairs. "I will not EVER go there again!" 

"It is too dangerous for you to-" 

"I am not a weak!" Rinoa screamed. Downstairs, the group heard the yelling from the stairs and reluctantly looked at each other, each wondering if they should go out and look. 

"I am not saying that you are weak, Rinoa! It is exactly because you possess that much power that is putting you in danger!" 

Rinoa gripped the side of the stairs with her hand and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths, trying in vain to calm herself. "You will not jeopardize this entire mission because of your selfishness." 

"MY selfishness?" the sorcerer roared. "You are the one being selfish! Instead of realizing the danger, your pride won't let you back down and you refuse to do so!" 

"I was asked to do this!" Rinoa shouted back. By now, the group had congregated at the bottom of the stairs and were watching the father and daughter go at it. "You and the other clan members came to us, myself included, and requested that we take care of the matter and we accepted! I am doing this NOT for me, but for everyone else!" 

"Then, for once, think of yourself and go to the Safe House!" 

"How is going to the Safe House going to help everyone!?" Rinoa shouted. "HOW!? There is just as much a risk of Adel finding me in the Safe House! And don't think that she won't break Immortal Law and destroy an entire Safe House just to get to me!" 

"Rinoa Heartilly Caraway..." the General said, his voice low and collected. "If you do not go into a Safe House, your entire team is off this mission." 

"What!?" several voices gasped from the bottom of the stairs. Rinoa looked down, noticing them for the first time. Their faces were filled with shock as they heard the news. 

"Can he do that!?" Zell asked. "Isn't that all the clan member's decision?" 

"It was Cid and Edea's idea to gather you children for this mission," Caraway explained. "I was against it, obviously, because I feared for Rinoa's safety. Loire was also concerned with the safety of the children, but after strong delegation, Cid and Edea made it clear that you all were to be chosen." 

"If that's the case, then how can they possibly revoke the mission from us?" Quistis demanded sternly. 

"What have you done so far that has proven Cid and Edea correct?" Caraway asked. "A laboratory exploded. Squall was thought to be dead. So far NONE of you have done anything to show that you can handle this...Cid and Edea had pleaded for you to have at least a week to give you all a handle on the situation and yet nothing has surfaced that we do not already know!" 

*Or that we haven't told you...* Quistis thought to herself. 

"The deal was that if within a certain amount of time, you children were able to attain enough information and be able to put a dent in Adel's plans, the mission would be yours, else another team will take over." Caraway told them. 

"The team of Leska's daughter..." Zell trailed off. He closed his eyes and mentally swore. 

"Now, if Rinoa goes into a Safe House, then I will ask for an extension of the time period. But if she does not," Caraway threatened. "This mission will be given to Leska's daughter, Yuna, and her team." 

All eyes went to the brunette at the top of the stairs. She was shaking in fury as she gripped the stair case railing. It cracked under her force. "You're playing dirty, Caraway." 

"I am not playing, Rinoa," the man replied. Rinoa lifted her face to meet the gaze of her father. "It is your call." 

"I hate you..." Rinoa hissed under her breath. 

"Take us off the mission." a voice said behind her. 

Rinoa whirled around as the group turned their heads to the dark hall way. "Squall..." Rinoa whispered quietly. 

The vampire walked into the dim light of the hall from the darkened passageway. He looked calm, composed, completely relaxed as his request was given. Caraway narrowed his eyes. "It is not your decision to make, young Loire-" 

"It's Leonheart," Squall cut him off. "Not Loire." 

Behind gritted teeth, the old sorcerer replied, "Whatever your last name may be, it does not give you the authority to decide for Rinoa." 

"Well, you seem to be doing quite a bit of that for her," Squall responded casually. "It seems that her decision was not to be put in a Safe House yet you seem to be deciding that she will be. I was just putting in my piece." 

"Your week is over," Caraway stated. "The Blood Moon will arise in less than a lunar month. We do not have time for this." 

"General Caraway, sir," Quistis said from the bottom of the stairs. Attention was given to her. "I have to agree with Squall. Take us off the mission." 

"What!?" Irvine said. 

"Quistis, are you insane!?" Seifer hissed. "You said so yourself that you don't think anyone else can do this!" 

"And we cannot do this either if Rinoa is not with us." Quistis answered, as if it were so obvious. 

Next to her, Selphie let the words sink in and slowly nodded. "I agree with them," she announced. "The only reason I'm on this mission is because Rinoa is my friend and she was drawn into it. No Rinoa. No Selphie. No Quistis." 

"No team." Squall ended, giving Selphie a curt nod. 

"Do you all not care about Rinoa!?" Caraway shouted. "Rather that have her safe, you're willing to risk her life like this!?" 

"Unlike you, FATHER," Rinoa said, emphasizing his title bitterly. She shot him an angry glare and began to go down the stairs. "They care not only about my physical safety, but about what I want as well." 

"What are you saying, Rinoa?" 

Halfway down the stairs, Rinoa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Take us off the mission." 

The sorcerer's eyes went wide, unsure of what to say. He had been positive that Rinoa would go to the Safe House had the choices been given. Slowly, he turned to look at Squall. The vampire's eyes held the general's in a cold gaze. 

"Squall!" Irvine called from the foyer. He was holding the door open for the others as they headed out. "Let's go!" 

Squall nodded. His eyes seemed to enter Caraway's soul, as if reading the general. "I heard what you said," he told him in a low voice. The general's eyes narrowed. "The matters of your daughter's heart are not in your control. And that's what you fear, isn't it? Not being able to control Rinoa's free spirit." 

"You wouldn't understand. You're not a father-" 

"I don't have to be Rinoa's father to love her," Squall cut him off. "Good evening to you, General Caraway. This may be the last time we meet." Grabbing the edge of the railing, Squall jumped over it and off the second floor. He landed on both feet, gracefully, right in front of the door, where Irvine was leaning against the door way waiting for him. 

The cowboy straightened up and exited the building. Squall cast one final look up at General Caraway, then stepped out into the inky darkness of the night. 

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Seifer shouted as he walked along side of Quistis. "Take us off the mission?! WHY!?" 

"You know damn well why!" Quistis snapped back. "Tell me, if Rinoa was locked away somewhere like a sitting duck, just waiting for Adel to get her, would you be concentrating on your work? No!" 

"But we can't just back away from this mission, ya know," Raijin said. "What are we going to do, ya know?" 

"Head back to Esthar." Squall said as he walked behind them. Rinoa had waited just outside the door for him to join them and was now walking next to him, his arm around her waist firmly as she leaned against his shoulder. 

"Squall, why did you want to get off the mission in the first place?" Zell asked. "I know Rinoa doesn't want to go to a Safe House and all, but..." 

"I think several of you are missing the point." Selphie said with a smile as she happily skipped towards the Ragnarok. Irvine had wondered why she suddenly seemed to perky after what just happened. They entered the red ship and Selphie took her seat next to Irvine as Fujin and Raijin headed towards the cock pit. 

"And what exactly is the point, train girl?" Seifer snorted as he angrily crossed his arms. 

Selphie gave him a knowing smile. "We may be off the mission," she explained. "But no one ever said we couldn't save the world." 

* * *

A phone was ringing in a dimly lit corner bar and a young vampiress lifted up the receiver. "Loveless, how can I help you?" 

"Tifa," Squall said over the phone. "I need some information." 

"Ask away, kid," Tifa said as she set out some newly washed glasses. "What's the question?" 

"Has there been any news surrounding the Strife Clan?" Squall asked. He heard Tifa gasp and smirked. *She's always had a thing for what's his name...Wind or Storm...* 

"Cloud's clan?" she asked nervously. 

*There we go...CLOUD...* "Yeah." 

"Well..." Tifa sighed. She looked over her counter to a table in the far corner where a pale vampire wearing a sleeveless dark blue turtle neck sat. His hair was spiky and a pale blond color. She blushed just looking at him. "Cloud did say he might have to go on some trip again..." 

*A trip huh...?* Squall thought to himself. "Did he say where?" 

"No...wouldn't say," Tifa said. She frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?" 

"No," Squall assured her. "Just trying to...figure out something." 

"I know you, kid, you just don't call to say hi," Tifa scolded. "So fess up." 

*I need to lie, but not completely lie...* "I have to go Tifa," Squall said. "I'm afraid I'm breaking up...there's only on bar on my cell phone." 

"I can year you perfectly." 

*Damn modern technology!* "Okay, okay...but I really do have to go...I'm on a date." 

"A date." 

"Yes, a date." 

"You don't go on dates." 

"I do now." 

"Since when?" 

"Since..." Squall covered the end of the receiver as he looked over at Rinoa and waved for her to come over. She walked from the kitchen, where she was eating some left overs of Raijin's noodles, and to the living room where Squall was along with several other males watching Blitzball on Selphie's beloved flat screen television. 

"Who is it?" Rinoa asked as he held the phone to her. 

"Just answer it." Squall told her. His free hand took the bowl of cold noodles from Rinoa. 

Shrugging, she took the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" 

"Hello? Is this Squall's date?" a disbelieving voice asked. 

"Squall's...date...?" Rinoa's brown eyes looked down at Squall, who seemed to be ignoring her and focusing all his attention on the Blitzball game. "Uh...yes...my name is Rinoa." 

"Oh! Are you his girlfriend?" Tifa asked cheerfully. "I'm his cousin, Tifa. Sorry to bother you kids then. Tell him I said bye. Bye!" 

"Bye..." Rinoa heard the other woman hang up and looked at Squall. "What did you tell your cousin?" 

"I couldn't have her telling the Strife Clan that we're doing our own mission now," Squall stated as Rinoa dropped the phone on his lap and took her bowl of cold noodles back. "So when she started to ask I said I had to go and she didn't believe me...so I said we were on a date." 

"Wishful thinking..." Irvine sang from the love seat he was sharing with Selphie, who was eating coco-puffs from the box. 

Squall shot Irvine and annoyed glare. Rinoa stood next to the arm chair Squall was sitting in and looked towards the hall way. "Maybe we should've forced Quistis to get some rest..." Rinoa mumbled quietly. 

"You know she would've just studied up in her room," Selphie said, matter of factly. "And we didn't have a chance to tell her seeing as how the moment we landed at the palace, she demanded a ride back here." 

"And what's that thing she's been hugging, anyway?" Rinoa asked. "It looks like one of my clan's history books." 

"Seifer, you were with her," Selphie said. "What is it?" 

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Seifer snapped. "Like she'd tell me anything." 

"Touchy..." Irvine mumbled. "Someone isn't getting any." 

"Damn right," Seifer hissed. "And that someone better be you!" 

Irvine was about to give a come back when Selphie clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't taunt the hungry dog, Irvy," Selphie told him. "Else he'll cut your hand off and then hack the rest of you into tiny pieces." 

Seifer nodded, eyeing Irvine like a predator. "I'll kill you one day, Kinneas... one slip up and..." Seifer ran his finger across his neck. "Understand?" 

"Perfectly." Irvine agreed, shrinking back into his chair. Selphie cuddled against him and he put his hand on her waist, fully aware of Seifer's glare. 

"Hey, Raijin," Zell said. "Think you can cook us some hot dogs since those noodles of yours were so killer?" 

"I don't know, ya know...never really tried to make hot dogs, ya know..." Raijin said. "Rinoa, do you guys even have hot dogs, ya know?" 

"Selphie, do we have hot dogs?" Rinoa asked looking across the living room of their apartment to where Selphie was. 

From her seat, Selphie shook her head from side to side. "Nope." 

"Sorry." 

"HOW can you NOT have hot dogs!?" Zell gasped, completely horrified by their answer. "I mean...HOT DOGS, people!" 

"Zell, calm down-" Rinoa began, but Zell began to frown and rub his stomach. 

"But...I'm so hungry..." 

"Buy," Fujin said. She stood up. "Bored." 

"I'll go with you, ya know," Raijin said. "I need to stretch my legs out, ya know." 

"Me, too!" Zell announced, also standing up and making his way straight to the door. "You don't know my favorite brand!" 

"His favorite brand...oh, Hyne..." Seifer said as he rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe I'm reduced to hearing this..." 

"Hey, you just don't know the joys of hot dogs!" Zell snapped back. He put his shoes on as Fujin and Raijin put on their boots. 

"Fujin, take my car," Rinoa said. She tossed Fujin her keys. It wouldn't be the first time Fujin would drive her car and the female shape shifter was more of a proficient driver than Seifer. *But then...anyone is a more proficient driver than Seifer...Mr. Totaled five cars after I got my license...* 

"Thanks." Fujin grabbed the keys and headed out the door, with Zell leading the way, expressing his feelings on certain condiments. The door closed behind Raijin. 

"I hope the supermarket has Zell's hot dogs..." Selphie said with a concerned look. "He seems so worked up about it." 

"He's always worked up about something," Irvine assured her. "That's what makes Zell...well...Zell." 

"I'm going to check on Quistis." Rinoa announced. She had walked into the kitchen and put her bowl in the sink. 

"Call me if she's causing trouble." Seifer shouted over his shoulder as she passed. Rinoa merely nodded and walked into the first floor hall way to the dark room lab. 

The sorceress saw the door was opened just a crack and knocked quietly as she pushed it open. All the lights were on in the room and sitting at her little station was Quistis. She seemed to be completely in the zone and didn't even hear Rinoa enter the room. Her glasses were on and her eyes were completely pasted to the pages of the large book she had been carrying. 

"Quistis?" Rinoa whispered quietly, so as not to surprise her. The blond didn't answer. "Quistis?" she persisted, a little bit louder that time. 

"Huh!?" The blond jumped slightly and turned around in her seat. She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, Rin...I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." 

"I just wanted to come in and check up on you," Rinoa said, concern written on her face. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine..." 

"You've been here since we got back. Aren't you at least hungry?" Rinoa asked. Quistis smiled slightly. 

"I'm fine..." As if her stomach heard her, it grumbled and she blushed. *Caught...* 

"Your tummy says other wise," Rinoa giggled. "Zell, Fujin, and Raijin went to get hot dogs. I'll bring you one when they get back, okay?" 

"Thank you, Rinoa," Quistis smiled softly and turned back to the book. Rinoa was about to leave, when Quistis spoke up again. "Hey, Rin..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Is it true?" Quistis asked. "About vampire blood and magic blood not mixing?" 

Rinoa was about to ask how Quistis knew, but quickly shut her mouth. She'd known Quistis long enough now to acknowledge that she knew far more than people gave her credit for. And people gave her credit for a lot. The brunette sighed. "Well...when I was little, my mom told me a story...it's pretty old," Rinoa leaned back against the counter. "Supposedly, when the world was created, vampires came from hell and sorcerers came from heaven. So they were from two different worlds now in the same world. Both were equally powerful - vampires with their strength and agility and heightened senses and sorcerers with their magic...and then, to prevent an all powerful creature that could pose a threat to the humans on earth, the blood of vampire and sorcerer reject each other." 

"So if a vampire wanted to turn their mate and their mate was a sorcerer...the sorcerer would die?" Quistis asked. 

"That's the story," Rinoa sighed, throwing up her arms slightly. "Only those with very diluted magic blood could be turned, but then there are still cases of them dying later on. Full bloods like myself would die...probably almost immediately." 

Quistis frowned. "That's why the only vampiric sorcerers are hybrids...like Ultimecia." 

"And they're still rare," Rinoa nodded. "Ultimecia's powers were pretty strong. They say that it was her vampiric half that was weakened." 

"Her mate was pure sorcerer right...I wonder if she ever tried to turn him." 

"I don't think she would've," Rinoa said seriously. She crossed her arms over her chest. "She never had any reason to since they were both immortal. But you know what?" 

"What?" Quistis was now facing her. 

Rinoa looked down at the floor. "I don't think that Ultimecia really wanted to prevent the races from working together. I think she had another motive." 

Quistis looked intrigued. "And what might that be?" 

The other woman shrugged. "No idea...but it's just a feeling." 

Quistis nodded and waved her hand over to Rinoa. "Come here," she said. "I want you to see this." 

With a questioning look on her face, Rinoa walked over and stood at Quistis' side. Her eyes fell on the dark leather book opened and a quarter of the way read. "What is that?" Rinoa murmured. "It looks like a clan history book..." 

"It is a clan history book," Quistis explained. "I stole it from the lab and I'm glad I did." 

"Whose book is it?" 

Quistis smiled with pride at the fact that SHE had this priceless book in her hands. She looked at Rinoa. "It's Ultimecia's." 

* * *

"Zell, isn't that a bit much, ya know?" Raijin said. Zell put the tenth package of hot dogs into the cart as Fujin looked around nervously. She prayed that no one they knew would see them with a car full of hot dog and hot dog...accessories. 

"Raijin, my friend," Zell said. "You MUST be new it this. We are only scratching the surface." 

"Everything!" Fujin gasped as she pointed into all the things in the cart. The ten packages of hot dogs, the packages of buns, ketchup, mustard, relish, pre-diced onions, cheese, chili, ground beef. 

"What if we don't have enough money, ya know?" Raijin asked, worried. 

Fujin pulled out her wallet and went through it. She sighed. "Barely..." 

"Hey! That means if I put in my gil, we can buy some more!" Zell announced cheerfully. 

"No!" Fujin and Raijin gasped. 

Zell froze in his spot. "Not hot dogs!" he exclaimed. "I meant beer or something to wash these down with..." He turned around and sighed. "I'm not a hot dog eating freak you know..." 

Behind him, Raijin and Fujin looked at each other. "Sure." Fujin mumbled. 

Up ahead of them, Zell was heading to get soda and beer when he heard someone talking in the isle next to him. 

"I'm sorry we had to stop, Lulu," a soft spoken voice whispered quietly. "I completely forgot." 

"That's all right, Yuna," a more adult female voice assured the soft spoken one. "We're not in any rush." 

*Yuna?...Where have I heard that name before...?* Zell thought to himself. Suddenly, it hit him. He whirled around and rubbed his butt. "Raijin! Watch where you're going with the cart!" 

"Sorry, ya know," Raijin laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't paying attention, ya know." 

Fujin lifted her hand to silence them. She had also heard the voices and the familiar name. Her eye narrowed as the conversation on the other side of the isle. Her eye went wide when she realized who they were. "Leska!" she whispered quietly. 

Raijin and Zell looked at each other. Fujin continued to hold her hand up so she could listen in. "When are we supposed to meet the others?" Yuna asked quietly as she picked something off the shelf. 

There was a pause. "In an hour at a place called Loveless," Lulu replied coolly. "Kimahri is checking the map as we speak." 

"Maybe we should ask on the locals?" Yuna asked. 

"We'll ask when we see one." Lulu answered. 

Zell waved for them to follow him and walked down the hall. They turned into the next isle casually and Zell stopped, pretending to look at the things on the shelves. 

"Ask him!" Yuna whispered. 

Zell waited. Raijin was waiting at the end of the isle as Fujin shook her head with her hand over it. "Excuse me," the older woman said. "But you wouldn't by any chance know where a bare called Loveless is, would you?" 

Zell turned around to face the woman and his mouth nearly fell off. *Oh, Hyne...* The woman named Lulu was extremely pale with black hair and dark make up. And her low cut dress made him notice just how well endowed she was. "Loveless?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes, pretending to be suspicious. "Why would you go there?" 

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "Either you know or you don't know-" 

"Lulu!" Yuna said. Behind Lulu, a shorter girl with short brown hair appeared. She had one green eye and one blue eye, but was smiling warmly. "We have a meeting there," she told Zell. "Would you know where it is?" 

"That's a vampire bar," Zell stated obviously. "Are you two vampires?" He especially eyed Lulu. 

"I'm only a quarter," Lulu answered. She looked at Yuna. "Come on. He obviously doesn't know WHAT he's doing." 

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Zell said. He grabbed the first thing on the shelf. "I'm here to buy..." he looked down at the bag. "Stayfree ultra thin maxi - OH HYNE!!" He dropped it immediately as if he had burned his hand and turned bright red. 

Lulu merely sighed and shook her head as she walked away. Yuna bowed slightly and ran after Lulu. 

"Psst...AHAHAHAHAHA!!" A chorus of laughter came from Fujin and Raijin as they leaned over the cart, laughing hysterically as Zell finally realized what isle he was in. 

Fujin had tears in her eye as she held her stomach and shook her head. Raijin was even worse, about ready to double over in laughter. "Didn't you know? It's the feminine hygiene products, ya know!" Raijin laughed. 

"Tell," Fujin laughed, still in tears. "Others!" 

Zell looked around the isle, slowly walking in a circle as the harsh reality hit him. His hands balled into fists at his sides. "Shut up!" he yelled "I didn't know! I thought they were buying supplies for their mission! Not... not pads and tampons!" he shouted. 

The other two desperately tried to regain their composure, as Zell stormed out of the isle. "So...sorry!" Fujin snickered. She and Raijin were still snickering, as they would be the entire ride back to the pent house. 

"Can we just go!?" Zell snapped impatiently. He made a bee line to the register. *This is just great...when Seifer hears about this, it won't end...* 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Rinoa sat down on the chair next to Quistis. Her eyes were wide open, filled with shock. "I can't believe that..." Rinoa whispered quietly. "But it makes so much sense..." 

"It explains why Adel was never effected during the wars," Quistis said, removing her glasses and placing them on the table. "Her businesses never suffered. Her labs and factories never targeted." 

Rinoa shook her head. "It's all because she's Ultimecia's younger sister..." The brunette ran a hand down her face, still unable to believe it. "That means that Adel is also a vampiric sorceress." 

"Yes," Quistis nodded. "But she's never been known to openly drink blood." 

"But her factories and labs..." Rinoa argued. Quistis nodded. 

"Exactly...they produce artificial blood...more pure than human blood and sell it to vampires," Quistis explained. "Now we know her reason." 

"Do you think her vampire blood was diluted like Ultimecia's?" Rinoa asked. 

Quistis leaned forward. "Now, that's where I think it's wrong," the blond said. "If Adel's vampiric blood was diluted like Ultimecia's, wouldn't Adel's level of magic be as high as Ultimecia's?" 

"But it is, isn't it?" Rinoa asked. "I mean Ultimecia was once one of the greatest sorceresses of all time. Adel is currently one of the greatest." 

Quistis smiled and nodded. "But, Rin, tell me...how did she get that powerful?" 

Without thinking, Rinoa immediately answered. "She consumed the magic of...other sorcerers..." Rinoa's eyes went wide and Quistis nodded. "Oh my Hyne...Adel was consuming sorcerers' magic so she could strengthen her own magic because it's not her vampiric blood that's diluted...it's her sorcerer blood!" 

"Perfect, isn't it?" Quistis asked. "It makes complete sense now..." 

"But that still doesn't explain her motives for wanting to open the gate." Rinoa pointed out. 

"I'm only part way through the book," Quistis said, tapping the pages gently with a pencil. "I'm hoping to find more." 

"Humph! And my father said we found nothing!" Rinoa snorted. *Take that, old man!* 

Quistis smiled slightly. "We'll explain to the others later. And since we're no longer on the mission, we don't have to report it." 

"And so the other team won't have this sort of information..." Rinoa grinned. *Once again, take that, old man!* 

Quistis laughed. "Rinoa, I can hear your thoughts pretty clearly." Rinoa blushed sheepishly. 

"Sorry...it's just that after all that happened last night with my father..." 

"It's understandable," Quistis agreed. "But you know it's just because he cares. As strangely as he might show it." 

"I just hope he doesn't try to pull anything else..." Rinoa sighed. 

Quistis nodded and heard her computer beep. She turned to her monitor and read the message saying that all her files had been saved. That reminded Quistis of something. "Rinoa, I found something strange in the files I downloaded from the laboratory." 

"Is about my clones?" 

"That's the thing," Quistis said, turning back around on her chair to look at Rinoa. "For some reason, it says that your DNA has been processed, but you yourself weren't actually cloned." 

"Then what was?" Rinoa asked. "Just my genes or what?" 

Quistis didn't know how to tell Rinoa. Her eyes darted around in front of her, trying to find the best words, but shook her head when she found none. "The DNA that they used was used to clone not your whole self..." Quistis began. She took a deep breath. "According to the lab notes, the only thing cloned was your heart." 

Brown eyes went wide as Rinoa pulled back, lifting her hands to chest, as if shielding her beating heart. "My...heart?" Rinoa asked quietly. "But how...how can it live without...you know... the rest of me? That's impossible, isn't it?" 

Before Quistis could answer, another voice did. "It is possible." 

At the sound of that voice, Rinoa and Quistis both jumped off their chairs. They looked to the door way and found Squall standing there, somewhat hidden in the darkness of the hall way. Quistis immediately dimmed the lights and turned them off, leaving only the red light for Rinoa's photo lab on. 

"Squall..." Rinoa whispered quietly. "Did you...see it?" 

Squall stepped into the small room and nodded his head slightly. "When I was brought before Adel, there was this room lined from top to bottom with glass cylinders filled with dark blue liquid," Squall told them. "I told you earlier...in the Ragnarok...what choice she gave me." 

"Yes..." Rinoa nodded. "Irvine even said he would've done the same thing." 

"As did Seifer." Quistis added. She felt a warm heat on her cheeks and hoped that the other two wouldn't notice in the dark. 

"When Adel told me, she made her point clear with a...visual..." Squall explained. He closed his eyes, replaying the memory in his mind. "She took a cylinder from the wall and opened the top. As soon as she removed the lid, I knew it was blood inside. The dark blue liquid immediately turned red and she put her hand inside," He looked Rinoa straight in the eyes. "She pulled out a clone of your heart, Rinoa...and it was still beating." 

* * *

The smell of iron filled the room as the creature lifted up a heavy ring in her hands. It's carved lion had been worn over time, but it still retained it's beauty. She slipped it on her thin finger, tipped with a long sharp nail. 

"The first heart." she said. 

The vampire standing before her nodded and walked to metal case. He opened it and revealed six glass cylinders in a row. He lifted the first one and carried it to Adel. 

She took the cylinder from the vampire's pale hands as he kept his head bowed and his green eyes lowered to the floor. Slowly she unscrewed the lid and threw it to the side. Reaching her pale arm into the warm liquid, she pulled out the first of many still beating hearts from the cylinders. 

Adel smiled, opening her mouth to reveal a long, pointed set of fangs. Lifting the beating heart, that still pumped out blood, to her lips she sank her teeth into it. Red liquid oozed out of it's new wound as Adel closed her eyes and drank the heart dry. 

Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes narrowed as she tore the half consumed heart off her teeth and held it in her hand. "What is this...?" she hissed. 

The metal cylinder dropped to the floor, spilling out the rest of it's bloody contents as she glared at the heart and pierced it with her long finger nails before throwing it aside. She ordered for another cylinder and repeated the motions. 

Adel threw that heart away as well. "Are you SURE you used the blood of the sorceress!?" she growled. 

"Yes, Madam," the white haired vampire said humbly. "It has been tested and was a match." 

"There is no magic in these hearts..." Adel hissed bitterly. Her eyes narrowed as they began to glow red with fury. She strode over to the case and grabbed another cylinder, only to find that the heart within carried no magic. 

Now filled with rage, Adel tore through the other cases, finding that each heart, while cloned from Rinoa's blood, was vacant of magic. As anger swept threw her, she threw the cases around violently before raised her hand, an explosive energy attack collecting there. 

Behind her, the white haired vampire, slipped into the safety of a the shadows as his mistress began to blow up all the cases, sending metal, glass, and blood everywhere. Soon, the once white marble room was glistening with a fresh coat of sorceress blood as a furious Adel stood in the center, her eyes narrowed. 

"Sephiroth!" she yelled out angrily. 

"Yes, madam?" a calm voice asked as the white haired vampire once again melted from the shadows and bent down on one knee before Adel. The blood touched the edges of his black clothes as he knelt there. 

"Find me another sorcerer for the time being!" she growled viciously. She whirled around, the long train of her dress following behind her. "Before the Blood Moon, I will CONSUME the magic of the Heartilly sorceress myself!" 

The vampiric sorceress left the room, her train dragging behind and leaving a trail of blood behind her. Sephiroth looked up slowly and smiled as he pulled out a the glimmering blade of a katana. A wicked look on his face, he melted back into the shadows and prepared for his hunt. 


	10. Before The Storm

**Re-Creating Hell**  
_Chapter Ten: Before the Storm_  
By: PasifikStar

**Author's Note**: No real action in or point this chapter, but I felt I haven't been putting in enough romance and that's supposed to be the primary genre...so this chapter is just mostly S/I fluff, Quistis contemplating Seifer, and a wet half naked Squall. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis pelted Seifer with couch pillows as he sat down next to the female blond on the couch. For the last thirty minutes, he would not stop laughing. Right when Quistis, Rinoa, and Squall emerged from the dark room lab, Zell, Fujin, and Raijin burst through the front door. 

Zell had been yelling 'shut up' and 'don't you even THINK about telling'. At that point, Seifer was immediately interested and asked his faithful companions what the chicken-wuss had done. While Zell was in the kitchen, preparing hot dogs for consumption, Raijin told them what had happened at the super market. 

_ "It all started when we heard the voice of Yuna Leska, ya know," Raijin had began, still flushed from all the laughing that he and Fujin did on the drive back. "So we stopped in the isle behind them, ya know." _

"Listening." Fujin nodded, trying desperately to keep her snickering to a minimum. 

"Yeah, so then Zell went to the other isle, ya know." Raijin continued. 

"Not looking." Added Fujin. 

"I wanted to find out what they were talking about!" Zell shouted from the kitchen as he fought with the wrapper of a package of hot dog buns. 

"And so they went to talk to him, ya know. And then one of them got suspicious and said Zell didn't know what he was doing, ya know." Raijin said. 

Behind them, in the kitchen, Zell grumbled as he prepared to cook the hot dogs. "That's it, Raijin! You're not getting any of my hot dogs!" 

"Pipe down, chicken-wuss!" Seifer shouted over his shoulder. "I want to know how this turns out!" he said, grinning. 

"Continue, Raijin." Quistis added. 

Raijin nodded. "And he said that he did and grabbed the first thing on the shelf, ya know..." 

At that point, the Raijin burst into fits of laughter. He was holding his stomach as tears went down his cheeks. "Shut up!" Zell shouted. "It wasn't that funny!" 

"What happened?" Irvine asked. 

"Psst..." Fujin tried to clamp her lips together, but failed. "Grabbed PADS!!" 

She started laughing immediately after she said the last word. The group took a moment to let it sink in. Slowly, their eyes traveled to the kitchen where Zell seemed to be a blond tomato, fittingly enough, squeezing ketchup. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" 

That had been an hour ago. It took the group a full thirty minutes to stop laughing, or at least smirking in the case of Squall. Seifer had exploded into full blown hysterics, as did Irvine. Quistis had been the first to regain her composure and gladly took a hot dog that Zell and Raijin, after finally able to do something other than laughing, made for the group. 

Rinoa and Selphie nearly choked on the hot dogs as the story went around once more, much to the pleasure of Seifer and the horror of Zell. Finally, they had gotten around to Quistis telling them what she had discovered and the entire group looked surprised. Even Seifer had taken a time out from his laughing to take in the severity of the situation. 

Adel was Ultimecia's sister and a vampire more than a sorceress. Then Squall told them what he saw. Everyone, save Zell, pushed away the remaining hot dogs after the brunette explained to them, in detail, how Adel probably consumed magic from sorcerers. 

_"It makes sense,"_ Rinoa had said. _ "Our magic is contained in our heart. It's like a fire inside, I think..."_

Now, Seifer sat under a pile of pillows as Selphie held the last one over his head, needlessly hitting him with it. Rinoa and Quistis looked at each other and sighed. 

"Selphie, you can stop now," Quistis said. "We got the point across." 

"...This is for when you left me at the theme park!" *SMACK* "This is for that time you deflated my bike tires and caused me to run into a bush!" *SMACK* "And I don't know what this is for, but I it's for future events!" *SMACK, SMACK!* 

"If someone doesn't get her off me, I swear I'll maul her," Seifer said behind gritted teeth. After five minutes of being hit by a pillow, they had finally stopped him from laughing. "I'm counting to five...One..." 

"Selphie, that's enough." Quistis sighed. 

"Here we go again..." Rinoa grumbled. "Just like when he left us at the theme park..." 

"Five!" Seifer whirled around to grab his younger sister when Irvine jumped in the way and moved Selphie out of the way. Seifer grabbed the cowboy and brought him face to face to 'maul' him. 

Irvine smiled weakly as he looked into furious green eyes. "Hi, Seifer...didn't know you cared." 

The corner of Seifer's eye twitched. "ARGH!!" 

As his body began to mutate, Quistis cracked her whip, immediately causing Seifer to fall back and sit on the couch. His arms were crossed and he was still rather angry at the cowboy lycan's comment. Irvine raised an eyebrow as he was thrown to the side. 

"Wow...Quistis sure has Seifer under control." Zell said. He was leaning back against the couch, patting his stomach proudly after finishing quite a few hot dogs. 

"She's always been the one to keep him in check," Rinoa informed him. She lowered her voice as she leaned over to Zell. "I think it's the whip..." 

"So what should we do know, ya know?" Raijin said. 

"I know what I'm going to do," Quistis answered as she put her whip away. "I have to go finish that book." She stood up. 

"No, you don't!" Rinoa and Selphie chorused. Rinoa crossed her arms and Selphie ran to block Quistis from the hall way. 

"You're not getting away that easy!" Selphie announced, determined. 

"You haven't had a moment's rest and Seifer said you only slept two hours the other time - your body must be tired!" Rinoa informed her sternly. 

"Rin, Selphie," Quistis sighed. "I appreciate your concern but-" 

"Why do you have to make this so hard for us, Quistis?" Selphie sighed. 

"Seifer," Rinoa said, turning towards the blond green eyed man. "Think you can help us out?" 

"Rinoa, this is for your own good! And the team's!" Quistis argued as Seifer stood up. 

"They're right, ya know," Raijin agreed. "You've been working harder than the rest of us, ya know." 

"Affirmative." Fujin nodded in a softer voice. 

"See, Quistis," Rinoa told her. "Everyone thinks you deserve a rest. I'm going to lock up the dark room lab and YOU are going to get some rest." 

"But this WAS rest!" Quistis gasped out, referring to their little meeting. 

"Nice try, Quisty," Selphie said as she let Rinoa past her to lock up the dark room lab. "But you're going to get some rest if we have to tie you to the bed." 

"Oh...kinky." Irvine smirked. 

Seifer threw him a glare. "Watch it, cowboy," He growled. He turned to Quistis and with a swift move, caught her in his arms and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go, Miss Trepe." 

"Seifer! I told you not to carry me like this!" Quistis yelled as she pounded on his back. "Seifer!!" 

"I will not drop Quisty down the stairs. I will not drop Quisty down the stairs..." Seifer chanted to himself loudly as they ascended. 

"I CAN HEAR YOU, SEIFER!" 

Rinoa came out of the dark room lab, jingling the keys in her hand as she caught sight of the two blonds going upstairs. "Rinoa," Fujin called. She tossed the sorceress her keys. "Thanks." 

"Sure thing," Rinoa said. She looked at the clock on the wall. The sun would set in an hour, meaning at this point, Squall could go outside without much damage as long as he was covered up. "Fujin, go ahead and take my bed. You've been up all day, too." 

"Thank you." Fujin said. 

"Rinoa, do you think you can drive us back to the palace?" Zell said, referring to himself and Squall. "I just want to go check in." 

"I and have to speak to...my father..." Squall said, sighing hesitantly. 

"All right," Rinoa said. "Umm, Raijin, you know where the spare blankets and stuff are, right?" 

"I'll go grab some when I go to sleep, ya know." Raijin nodded. 

"We're going to head out," Selphie said. She and Irvine were already at the door, putting their jackets on. "Don't wait up!" she winked. 

"Have fun!" Rinoa said. She waved and the door closed. Her eyes went to the quiet vampire who was sitting on the arm chair, lost in thought. "Umm...so when do you want to go?" 

"Let's wait a while so he doesn't burn up." Zell said. Rinoa nodded in agreement. 

The two of them sat down on the couch, next to Raijin, and turned the television on again. 

* * *

"And they ordered like TWENTY dishes...There were TWO of them!" the spiky haired blond boy exclaimed. "Can you believe it?" 

"Well, my cousin knows this guy who can eat like that," a perky blond girl with many braids in her up do hair style said. Like the tanned boy next to her, she was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and coat. Only she had a black skirt that reached her thighs and calf high boots where wore black pants and boots. "But then, he's not human." 

"Oh..." His blue eyes went wide. "You think that those two weren't human, Rikku?" 

"They might've been lycans!" she exclaimed energetically. "Yep, lycans!" 

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. He had heard about the underworld creatures. Many people who worked at night in Esthar had heard, if not encountered, them. "You think so?" 

"Well, you'll learn to tell who is what here, sooner or later," Rikku told him happily. "It's almost night fall and a lot of them come here." 

"I wouldn't think that they'd go to a place like this," the blond young man professed. "I mean...this is a five star restaurant." 

"You'll get used to the idea, Tidus," she assured him. "The ones that come here are really well to do and stuff, so they're usually vampires and sorcerers." 

"Sorcerers...whoa..." Tidus mumbled. 

"You should meet my cousin," she said. "She's a really good one." 

"What about you?" Tidus asked, studying her. She giggled. 

"Can't you tell?" she said cheerfully. "I'm a lycan-sorceress!...um... very diluted sorceress part." At that, Tidus' eyes went wide. He was starting to rethink quitting work at the bistro and working at Alexandria. The posh restaurant was lined with elegantly dressed tables with a candle in the center of each, as soft, vampire friendly, dim yellow light lit the room from the ceiling. Soft piano music could be heard in the background, covering the majority of the soft murmurs that went through the area.

He looked towards the door as the valets pulled it open for a cowboy who took off his hat, and a familiar brunette wearing a casual yellow sundress. 

"I haven't been here in a long time..." the cowboy sighed. as he looked around the room thoughtfully. 

"When was the last time you came here?" Selphie asked casually as they headed towards the hostess arm in arm. 

"A few months ago with that girl who works at that flower shop." As soon as it left his lips, Irvine regretted it. *Oh, crap...* He looked down at his date. 

Selphie pulled away and frowned, heading up the rest of the way to the hostess by herself. 

"Hi! I'm Rikku! Welcome to Alexandria! Table for two?" the hostess smiled happily. 

Irvine leaned over the podium and grinned. "I'd never eat alone if I can help it, little lady." He winked at Rikku. 

"IRVINE KINNEAS..." Selphie grumbled next to him. She smacked his arm with the back of her hand and looked back at the hostess, her serious look replaced with a happy smile. "Table for one." 

"Selphie!" Irvine gasped. 

"Unlike YOU, Irvy," Selphie said as Rikku took a menu from under the podium. "I'm really don't mind eating alone." 

Rikku giggled. "Follow me, miss." 

Irvine was left standing at the hostess podium, looking completely distraught as he watched Selphie walk away. "Selphie...!" He took a step forward and bumped into a blond waiter. "Oh, hey sorry - Hey!" 

"Oh Yevon..." Tidus mumbled as his eyes went wide realizing who it was. 

"Tidus, right?!" Irvine asked ecstatically. "Good! Escort me to that young lady's table over there!" He pointed to the table by the large window that over looked part of Esthar. 

Alexandria was a restaurant located at the top of a sky scraper and was the premiere place for underworld folk to go for a romantic date. It served to the needs of vampires and lycans, which was a particularly good. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Tidus told him nervously. "But I'm just a waiter-" 

"Just walk me over there!" Irvine said. "I'll make it worth your while." 

"But-" 

Irvine put a large amount of gil in Tidus' hand and the blonde's eyes went wide. "Now...take me over there." 

Sighing, Tidus shoved the money in his pocket and waved for Irvine to follow him. He grabbed a menu from underneath Rikku's podium and lead Irvine to the table. Selphie choose to ignore him as he was seated across from her. 

"Good luck, sir..." Tidus sighed as he walked away. He passed the grand piano were young woman with short gray-white hair and red eyes dressed in a tuxedo was playing a soft melody. 

Irvine opened his menus, smiling as he was pleased. Every so often, he looked up, past the menu at Selphie, who kept her eyes pasted on hers. "Beautiful night isn't it?" 

Silence. Selphie merely turned a page. *He's just going to make some corny analogy about how the night isn't as beautiful as me.* 

"But...you know the isn't nearly as beautiful as you." 

*Wow, I'm good...* 

*So...* Irvine thought to himself as she continued to ignore him. *She wants to use the silent treatment, huh? Fine with me.* 

At that decision, he looked back down at his menu and ran over the list of food he wanted. While he was able to read the words, none of them had meaning. All his mind kept saying was 'Selphie'. Before long, he looked back up. 

"Waiter!" Selphie said suddenly, raising her hand to get attention. "I'm ready!" 

"So am I!" Irvine added, trying not to look like she didn't want to be there with him. 

Tidus mentally swore. They were at HIS table of all places. *Why... why am I being punished?* Slowly he walked over, a smile pasted on his face, trying to block out the horrible memories of running back and forth from their table to the kitchen back at the bistro. "Good evening, miss, sir-" 

"Just miss," Selphie said, cutting him off. "We're not together." 

"Oh..." Tidus said. "Um...well, then miss, my name is Tidus and I will be your waiter this evening. May I have the pleasure of recommending the house special?" 

"Certainly." Selphie said, looking up thoughtfully at Tidus as Irvine sat there, being ignored. Tidus told her the special and she ordered six of them. 

As the blond turned around and left, Irvine was left without any food having been ordered for him. Selphie folded her hands neatly on her lap and looked at the window, fully aware of Irvine being extremely not happy with the situation. 

"Okay, I'm sorry," Irvine finally said. "I just couldn't help myself, you know that..." 

*Unfortunately, I do...* Selphie thought to herself sadly. She continued to ignore him. 

"Selphie..." he sighed deeply. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "I thought you were fine with me the way I am. I'm trying to change, really." 

*In Squall's words, 'whatever'.* 

"You don't believe me, do you?" 

*Well, duh.* 

"I could've flirted with a hundred girls on the way here, but the only one who had my attention was you," he informed her. He let out a heavy sigh as she refused to respond. "I used to think that having to deal with Seifer was a fate worse than death. I used to avoid him at all costs. Now I'd gladly get swept up in HIS arms so I could make YOU happy." 

At that, Selphie smiled slightly, replaying the moment in her head. *Okay, that is pretty good...* 

"Is that a smile?" he asked coyly. "Are you smiling, Selphie?" 

Quickly, she tried to frown again, but failed. "Yes..." she mumbled reluctantly. 

Irvine smiled genuinely and reached out his hand, offering it to her. "I'm sorry," he said. "But you're the only person I want to be with tonight...and forever." 

Selphie's eyes went wide. "And forever?" she asked hesitantly. Her heart was beating quickly now. "Irvine-" 

"I mean it," he asserted quickly. "Every time you smile, it's like the world is perfect. These last few days...despite all the drama, has been heaven because of you." 

"You don't mean that," Selphie said. "You flirt all the time and..." She began as she refused to let her heart really believe him. But, Hyne, how it ached to.

"Selphie," Irvine said softly. Her green eyes finally lifted to meet his. "When the laboratory exploded, the last person I thought about was you. I thought I was going to die and I wasn't thinking about pain that might come with it," he admitted. "All I thought about was you." 

Selphie's eyes looked into his, large and watery. Slowly she lifted her hand off her lap and put it in his larger one. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. *Oh, Hyne...I'm such a sucker for him...* 

"I don't want the world to end, Selphie..." he whispered as he looked down at her, memorizing every feature on her slim fingers. "I want to be with you forever." 

*Is he serious...?* her mind kept calling. But her heart screamed 'yes!'. She felt him cover her small hand with both of his and close his eyes as he pressed his forehead down against their hands. 

"Say something..." he pleaded slightly, nervousness making him chuckle out his words. "I swear this isn't a ploy to get your forgiveness or get you in bed. You make the perfect friend...the perfect teammate... the perfect...everything to me. What more can I say?" 

Selphie's other hand slowly touched the curly locks of hair that fell over his face as he looked up. His eyes were filled with hope. No jokes. No arrogance or perverted grins. Just a warm, sincere glow. Her hand went over his. "Say you love me," she told him gently. Her eyes squinted slightly, as if to try and get her point across. "That's all anyone ever really wants to hear." 

"I won't ever be able to say it enough," Irvine mumbled absently. He was completely lost in her lively green eyes. "But Selphie, I love you." 

She smiled widely. Her entire body glowed with pride and warmth as she nodded slowly. Her head tilted to the side and she smiled for him, and only for him. "I love you, too, Irvine." 

He let out a sigh of relief and lifted her hand to his cheek and pressed it against it. "I'll make sure we come out of this alive, Selphie, I promise," he said, kissing the back of her hand once more. "Darlin', I'll never leave you." 

Selphie giggled quietly as she sat there across from him, feeling the warmth from his hand spread over hers. "Good." 

Back at the podium, Tidus was using his note pad and pen. "He said 'the perfect everything to me', right?" He looked down at his notes. "The... perfect...every...thing...to me...got it!" 

Rikku shook her head. "That's cheating!" 

"Well, were else am I going to get lines this good?" Tidus asked. 

Rikku sighed. "Don't you know anything?" she piped. "When you really mean it, it'll all come to you. If not the words, than the emotions. By either way, you'll get your point across." 

Tidus looked unbelieving. "And you know this because...?" 

"Because...I'm the all powerful, all seeing Rikku!" she said as she jumped up and did a little pose. 

Tidus sighed. "Right..." He glanced over at Selphie and Irvine once more. "So..." he began. "About your cousin..." 

* * *

Rinoa pulled up to the presidential palace. She parked her car right in front of the steps and got out. Squall stepped out of the passenger's seat as Zell hopped out from the car's back seat. Squall lead them up the stairs and opened the door for them. 

The sun had just set and because that was so, the foyer area was still fairly vacant. Zell turned to Squall and Rinoa. "I'm going to go check on my mom. I'll see you guys later, okay?" 

"All right..." Rinoa said. Zell ran off to the servant's quarters, leaving Rinoa with Squall. Reluctantly, she looked over at him. "Now what?" 

"Now I will go take a bath." Squall stated simply. He walked past Rinoa, towards the stairs, leaving the sorceress standing alone in the foyer. 

"Wait!" she gasped, looking around frantically. "What about me?" There was no one else she could see in the room and she couldn't just sit there. 

Squall slowly looked over his shoulder at her with cool blue eyes that peered right into her soul. "You can join me," The sound of Rinoa's car keys slipping her from her finger tips and on to the cold marble floor echoed in the empty foyer as she stood there, looking up at him with wonder. Rinoa felt her world spin. Her entire body grew bright red as her eyes went wide. The room suddenly felt like it had turned into a sauna and she was wearing several layers of jackets. Her heart threatened to explode in her chest at the sheer thought of sharing a moment like that with Squall. He grinned, obviously happy with the outcome. "Just kidding." 

Rinoa let out a breath of air and then wondered if she was relieved or disappointed. *Since I still feel like I'm burning from the inside, I'm going to go with disappointed...* 

"Squall," a disapproving voice said. From the side of the foyer where Zell had disappeared into, Kiros walked out with Ward and Ellone on either side of him. Ellone looked amused as Kiros continued. "Don't say such crude things like that to Miss Heartilly. Even if you are back from the dead." 

"Whatever..." Squall said. He turned his back on them and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to clean up. Tell Laguna when you see him that I want to speak to him." 

Squall disappeared into the staircase leading to the third floor and his bedroom. Rinoa turned to the other three vampires. "I was sure you would hug him." Rinoa giggled as Ellone came up to her and smiled. 

"He's not very much into hugging, Rinoa," Ellone smiled. She looked over the girl to make sure she was fine. "Ever since he was little, he never really liked to be hugged. He'd always squirm." 

Rinoa giggled. "He's never told me not to hug him." 

"That's just because he loves you." Kiros grinned. Rinoa blushed furiously and shook her head from side to side as she knelt down, trying to grab her car keys and fumbling with them as she picked them up. 

"No, he doesn't," she assured him. "He's just a very good teammate." 

"Right..." Ellone smiled knowingly. "Why don't you come in and have some tea with me?" 

"Umm..." 

"No blood," Ellone assured her with a chuckle. "I promise." 

* * *

Quistis rolled over on her tiny bed that leaned against two walls. Her body had been pinned between a wall and a person to avoid her escaping and trying to break into the dark room lab to read some more. Unfortunately for her, the plan had succeeded. 

Seifer was now asleep next to her, miraculously not falling off her twin size bed. His heavy arm was over her slim waist, keeping the comforter that separated their bodies modestly up. Her blue eyes watched his sleeping face as his even breaths caressed her face. 

She smiled to herself. *He's such a jerk...arrogant...over protective... but he's a gentlemen...I'll give him that.* She'd known him for several years now, as long as she had known Rinoa, Selphie, and the others. When she first met them, she was sometimes jealous. Rinoa and Selphie were childhood friends. And Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin were made family in the heat of combat. Then there was her. 

She came from a wealthy family and was relatively sheltered. Not to mention an only child. She had spent all her time previous to meeting them studying away, never really having any real friends although many admirers. While she loved Rinoa and Selphie like sisters and Fujin and Raijin like friends, Seifer pulled at something else within her. 

They had this strange relationship where they argued the majority of the time, but for some reason, they never truly got mad at each other. It was almost a game of theirs. And then a few years ago, he'd begun to take her out on Valentine's night. He'd treat her like a queen, she realized. She smirked. *Even if we did bicker over every little thing...* 

"Quisty..." a deep, tired voice sounded. The voice resonated from his throat, and she blushed. "Stop staring at my handsome face and go back to sleep." 

She rolled her eyes. *There we go with the arrogance. Even if he correct in that matter.* She pushed herself up. "What time is it?" She looked over his body at her digital clock. "Nine..." 

"Go to sleep." 

"But I slept for a while now-" 

"Quisty," he warned. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Go to sleep." He said sternly. 

The other blond groaned and fell back on the pillow. "Fine." she replied, sounding slightly bitter. 

"Humor me," he said as he pulled her closer against him. His hand gently caressed her cheek. "Just get some rest...that's all I ask." he told her sincerely. 

Her heart was picking up it's speed. *His hand is warm...* Seifer gently stroked her hair as he head rested in the soft pillows. *That feels good...* 

She felt a soft kiss being placed on her head and tilted her head upwards in surprise. His eyes were closed, but his hand continued to stroke her hair softly. "You have to start taking better care of yourself, Quisty," he sighed heavily. "At this rate, you'll end up like a human and die from stress or something. And I refuse to spend the rest of my life alone." 

Quistis let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "And who said I was going to spend the rest of my life with you?" 

"Harsh words, woman." he grumbled as he opened his eyes and frowned. 

"Seifer," she laughed quietly as she leaned her head against his chest. "Do you love me?" she asked, half joking. 

Completely unfazed by the question, Seifer looked down into her eyes. He looked serious and Quistis' smirk left her face. She knew the answer and couldn't believe it. "More than the world, Quisty. More than the world." 

* * *

Ellone looked up at the ceiling from where she was seated across from Rinoa, a small table between them with a tea set resting on top of it. Rinoa followed the vampiress' gaze. "What is it?" she asked. 

"Hmm...Squall should be done by now," Ellone said. She looked at Rinoa and smiled. "Do you think you can go get him? I'll go see if Uncle Laguna is awake and tell him that Squall wants to speak to him." 

Not thinking anything of the task, Rinoa nodded. "All right. Shall I have him meet us back here?" 

"No," Ellone said as she stood up. Rinoa followed. "You know were Uncle Laguna's study is, right?" Rinoa nodded. "Just send him there." 

"Okay." Rinoa and Ellone both exited the room and went separate ways. Rinoa headed back to the foyer, where some older clan members had just arrived to play chess. 

Many of them smiled at her, knowing exactly who she was. She smiled back and went up the stairs, heading towards Squall's room on the third floor. Ellone had taken a short cut to go call her uncle. Rinoa reached the third floor and walked down the familiar corridor. 

As she approached the door, she felt her body grown warmer and start shaking nervously. Memories of her kiss with Squall on his bed flooded her mind, causing her to nearly run into the wall. She stopped immediately to calm herself. *Okay, Rin...just take a deep breath. Get over the moment. Breath...Okay...here we go.* 

She continued to walk towards the huge double doors and tried to distract herself by looking back up at the portrait of Squall's parents. Before she knew it she was in front of his door. *Breath...Ellone said he was done. The kiss will not repeat itself...sadly.* 

Taking one last deep breath, Rinoa opened the door and walked in. She turned around and closed the door softly before turning back around to look into the room. She raised her head. "Hey, Squall, Ellone said - Oh Hyne!" 

Squall looked up from where he was standing by his bed. He had his clothes laid out neatly on the bed for his use. "RINOA!?" he gasped in complete shock. Immediately, his hands flew to the towel around his waist to make sure that it was on securely. 

Rinoa's brown eyes were huge as they forgot about all thoughts not pertaining to the nearly naked vampire in front of her. Even in the dim moonlight showering him from the wide open window that nearly took up one wall, she could still make out every taunt muscle on his body. Each curve of his hardened flesh was memorized as the shadows danced over his pale, perfect skin. 

His still wet hair dripped clear drops of liquid around his shoulder. Strands of brown fell softly over his surprised blue eyes. Each drop of water that slid down his hair and on to his shoulders was remembered. Each streak of liquid that slid down his body was photographed into her mind. 

Her heard skipped more than just one beat as she stood there, her mouth opened as she stared, unashamed, at him. And she had just been thinking about how great his shirtless body had been. Now, she realized, he was great in every way. From his broad shoulders to his lean arms. His taunt chest and abs and those long, lean legs that ended in a puddle of water at his feet. 

His voice was echoing in her ears, but she seemed to refuse to register it. Squall himself had started to blush furiously as Rinoa seemed to stare at him in wonder. He decided to walk over to her and try to shake her out of her stupor. He took one step. The water at his feet turned against him and he slipped. 

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped, her mind taking note that he was falling. When he fell, his arms went up. And so did the towel. Rinoa let out a scream, covered her eyes, and whirled around. She immediately began letting out apologizes like there was no tomorrow. 

On the floor, Squall swore and grabbed the towel, retying it around his waist, tighter than before. "Rinoa, calm down!" 

"I'm sorry!" she begged. "I didn't mean to! Ellone said that you were done and sent me to get you! I swear! I'm not a pervert!" *Of course not, Rinoa... you were only staring at him for a GOOD LONG TIME.* 

"It's okay! No harm done! Just leave for a second!" Squall said. "I'll be right out!" *Oh, Hyne, did she see EVERYTHING? She did, didn't she?...And Sis? ...she should've known that I wasn't done yet...oh, Hyne! She set us up!!* 

"Right! Right! Sorry!!" she gasped. Still covering her eyes, she took a step forward, forgetting she was so close to the door, and ran right into it. "Ah! OW!!" 

"Rinoa!?" Squall gasped. He ran towards her, keeping on hand firmly on his towel as he did so. When he reached her, put one hand on her shoulder and turned her around. The girl was rubbing her forehead and groaning in pain. "Rinoa are you all right? he asked gently. 

"I'm fine! Really!" she said, pulling away from him. She was shaking her head and attempted to smile. "Sorry! I'll leave! I'm really sorry!" 

They made eye contact and Rinoa's stammering mouth went dry. Tilting his head slightly, he gave her a soft smile as he gently pulled her forward. Rinoa looked up at him questioningly. Squall's other arm went behind the small of her back as his head leaned forward. 

"You're forgiven." he whispered roughly. Soft lips went over hers as she closed her eyes. Her arms went around his neck as they parted for a breath. 

"Lucky me." 

* * *

"Sis, have you see Squall or Rinoa?" Zell asked as he walked back into the tea room were Ellone was eating a cookie happily. 

"She's upstairs with Squall." Ellone said, a knowing smile on her face as she thought about how perfectly her plan had worked out. She had waited just outside of Squall's door until she heard Rinoa stop frantically apologizing. Then she left and reminded Kiros to tell Laguna that they wanted to see him. 

"Oh..." Zell said. "Okay, well, I'm going to get some sleep for the night. Can you please tell them to call me if they need anything?" 

"Of course, Zell." Ellone said. The blond walked back to the servant's quarters. Within a few seconds after Zell left, the door opened once more and Laguna rushed in. 

"Squall!?" He called out energetically, his eyes searching the room for any sign of his son. 

"He's upstairs in his room, Uncle Lagu-" Before she could even finished, the man who thought he had lost his son had vanished from the door way. It took a second for Ellone to realize what was going on and dropped her cookie. She left her shawl behind as she tore after the older vampire. "UNCLE, NO!!" 

The only thought running through Laguna's head was that his precious son was alive and there, safe in the palace. He vaguely heard Ellone's voice yelling behind him, but ignored it as he raced up the stairs. As he turned the corner, tears reached his eye. 

*Why do I always have to go so emotional...?* Laguna sniffed. *I have to calm down...* His son's door was coming up and Laguna wiped his eyes. He threw the double doors wide open. "SQUALL!!" he shouted joyously. 

Ellone, Kiros, and Ward had stopped just before they reached Squall's room. After hearing Ellone yelling after Laguna, the other two had joined her in the chase. They saw Laguna throw open the doors and a split second later, a scream was heard. Then... 

"GET OUT!!!" 

Laguna had, yet again, stumbled upon a moment between Rinoa and Squall. Rinoa was laying on the bed, still fully dressed, with Squall laying next to her, his arm around her while still only wearing a towel. They were locked in each other's arms, lost in their own little world, when Laguna had entered. 

Ellone ran into the room to drag her Uncle, who didn't seem to be moving, but just standing there with a red face, out. She glanced over at the bed, where Rinoa was now burying her head in Squall's chest and shaking it over and over. Squall was giving Laguna a particularly vicious looking glare as he reached over and grabbed the chord above his bed, sending the thick drapes down around his bed and shielding them. 

"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone said, exasperated. "Let's GO!" Shuffling was heard and then the door closed. 

Within the covering of the bed, Squall fell on his back. "...And you thought your father was bad..." he mumbled. 

Rinoa shook her head. "That's the second time already...does he plan this?" 

"Hyne, I hope not..." Squall let out a heavy sigh and sat up. "I should start remembering to lock the door." 

Rinoa nodded and ran her hand through her black hair. "I'll...um...let you change..." she said as she scooted off the bed. "Laguna's study...okay? See you there." 

"Whatever." the still annoyed brunette grumbled. Rinoa slipped out of the bed and soon he heard the door creak open and close. Squall closed his eyes. *It's too late for a cold shower, isn't it...?* 

Outside, Rinoa, still a bit shaken, ran her hand through her hair nervously and headed down the hall and down the stairs to the second floor. Every vampire she passed seemed to look at her and smile. 

*Do they know?* Rinoa's mind asked, nearly paranoid. *Hyne, do I smell like Squall? Is that it? Why are they all smiling at me!?* 

She griped the railing of the stairs as she walked to the second floor, fully aware of all the eyes on her as she headed down the hall. When she arrived at Laguna's study, she knocked on the door and Ward opened it for her. 

Laguna immediately smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Rinoa," he said. "I had no idea what was...er...commencing...uh...inside." 

"It wasn't anything!" Rinoa insisted. "Believe me!" 

Laguna laughed and nodded. "We'll just wait for Squall," he said. "Then we'll begin." 

Rinoa nodded and within a few minutes the damp haired brunette walked into the room wearing a white shirt and leather pants. Rinoa glanced over at him as he sat down next to her and felt her face grown warm as she recalled what they were doing earlier. *Hyne, he felt just as good as he looked...* She shook her head and scolded herself. *Get your mind out of the gutter, Rinoa!" 

"Laguna, will you stop whimpering," Squall sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I told you I'm fine." 

"I'm just...so glad to see you...alive..." Laguna stammered happily. 

Squall let out another sigh. "Let's just get down to business," he said. "I'm sure by now you've heard about how we've been kicked off the mission." 

Laguna nodded. "Cid, Edea, and I all pleaded, but the other clan members thought it was time to assign a new group," Laguna told him seriously. "The team was assembled by other clan members, therefore we had no say in it." 

"Laguna, sir...I know we shouldn't be asking, since we are off the mission," Rinoa said. "But how far have they come along?" 

"They've barely met...but they've been given as much information as the clan members know," Laguna informed them. "Which was about the same as the amount given to you." 

"Whose on the team?" Squall asked. 

Laguna shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you-" 

"We just want to confirm the rumors we've heard," Rinoa cut in. "We heard Yuna Leska, Lulu, a were cat, and Cloud Strife. Who else, Laguna?" 

He frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rino-" 

Rinoa stood up and slammed her hands on the table dramatically. "We SAVED your son!" she announced. "All we ask is for what the rest of the high clan members have said and who is on the team just for our own knowledge. That's all we're asking, sir!" Deep down, she was trying hard not to laugh. She knew he would give in. 

Laguna opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at Ward and Kiros for help, but the other two vampires looked away. Rinoa was still standing there, looking down at him as if he had done something wrong. "You're right about them," he admitted. "They have a ship they're using...their driver is named Cid. They also have a young vampiress named Yuffie in their midst." 

Rinoa and Squall looked at each other. The male vampire stood up. "Let's go." 

"Go?" Rinoa asked. She didn't think they were finished yet. They had been in the study for a barely a few minutes. 

"Let's go," Squall insisted. He looked at Laguna. "We'll be back later." He said, as if to assure him that they would not run out on him. 

Before Laguna could protest, his son was already heading out the door. Squall took Rinoa's hand and lead her out of the room. As they passed Ellone, he told her to tell Zell that they'd be back before morning and that they were going out for a while. The vampiress nodded and watched as they got into Squall's car and drove off. 

* * *

Quistis heard beeping and she sat up, reaching her hand into her shelf and searching for something. Seifer groaned as she accidentally elbowed him while reaching over and grabbed a small electronic device. She put her glasses on quickly as a message appeared in the LCD screen. Immediately, her eyebrows furrowed. 

She re-read the message and her eyes went wide. "No!" She gasped. She shoved Seifer off the bed violently as she threw her blanket off her body. He landed with a thump. 

Grumbling, the male lycan woke up and found himself on the floor. "What the hell..." he groaned as he looked around. *How did I get here?* 

Quistis paid no attention to him as she stepped over his body and rushed to her door, still barefoot. Seifer called after her, but she paid him no attention as she ran down the stairs right outside her door and made a sharp turn, almost slipping, as she turned to the hall way. 

She ran into the door of the dark room lab. "No!" she gasped. "Ugh! Dammit, Rinoa!!" She jiggled the handle, remembering that Rinoa had locked it. "Seifer!" she yelled. "SEIFER!!" 

"What?" the blond grumbled as he walked, still half asleep, down the hall and towards her. 

"Open the door!" she demanded. 

"No...the clock said it's still-" 

"Seifer, OPEN IT!" Quistis demanded. 

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Shit...what's wrong?" 

"Just open the damn door!" Quistis nearly screamed. The green eyed blond slammed his body against the door, swinging it open. Quistis squeezed past him and ran to her computer. She frantically began to type and read over her findings. 

Seifer watched as she lifted her hand to her gaping mouth and gasped. "Quistis..." he mumbled. "What's wrong?" 

"Call Rinoa..." Quistis said. "Tell her to get back here, right now!" 

"Why?" Seifer asked, suddenly growing concerned. 

"Ten sorcerers have been attacked in Galbadia," Quistis said. Slowly she turned to Seifer, a morbid look on her face. She was pale and was shaking and Seifer walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. Breathing in shallow breaths, she told him what the report she was sent said. "Ten sorcerers were killed...their hearts were ripped out." 

* * *

General Caraway leaned against the cold glass of his window and took a deep breath. He prayed that Quistis has gotten the report he had sent. She would tell the others and then they would make sure his daughter was safe. 

He knew that much. As he watched his only child walk out the mansion door, surrounded by people he knew she trusted, he realized that the safest place for her to be was with them. As much as he hated to admit it. The thought of Loire's son entered his mind. 

*No...* he thought to himself. *The safest place for her isn't with them. It is with HIM.* 

He heard something behind him as he looked out the window at the sprawling city before him. In the glass, he saw the reflection of eerie green eyes watching him. "Can I help you?" Caraway asked casually, not turning around. 

"General Caraway," a voice said behind him. The vampire with the green eyes bowed. "I am here on behalf of Adel," He looked back at the old man and smiled. "She would like to meet you." 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Replies & Thanks:**

_LadySephiroth_ : No, I'm not tired of you! Thank you for reading and telling me what you think. It's always appreciated!! And Sephiroth will have a larger part in a later chapter. I'm sorry I made you late for class! I was actually sneaking writing parts for this story during my mine.   
  
_Almicene_ : Thank you SO much for reviewing EVERY chapter! That's so cool of you! By the way, I'm looking forward for your next chapter of _Outcast_!   
  
_bembem_ : Salamat!! (I spelled that wrong didn't? Gack...) ;) I'm really glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!  
  
_The Truth_ : Thank so you so much for the detailed review! I really appreciate that because it really gives me feedback. I hope there has been enough Quistis action for you. ^_^  
_fire maiden, sassy, ff9 zidane, serene ice mage, maskered reviewer, luce_ : Thank you! Domo arigatoo gozaimasu!   



	11. Target

**Re-Creating Hell**   
_Chapter Eleven: Target_   
By PasifiKStar

**Author's Note**: "1000 Words" (Final Fantasy X-2), sung by Koda Kumi was the ballad in X-2 and I listened to it for a S/R scene. That's why it's mentioned in the story. Yes, that killed it, I know.  
  


*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

The car stopped and Squall turned off the engine. Next to him in the passenger's seat, Rinoa looked out the window to find that they were parked by the Loveless. 

"I'm hungry," he stated simply, recognizing the confused look on her face. "What about you? 

"I'm still stuffed from all the hot dogs Zell and Raijin made," she admitted and gently patted her stomach. "But I'll go with you." 

He nodded and they got out of the car. Squall checked his watch and put his arm around Rinoa's waist, casually opening the door to the corner bar and walking inside. 

Upon entering, Tifa looked up and smiled. "Hey, kid," she greeted. Her eyes settled on Rinoa and her smile widened. "Oh! And you must be Rinoa - Squall's girlfriend!" 

"Uh-" 

"Yeah." Squall nodded. His eyes were scanning the room as they stood by the bar. Tifa wiped her hand on one of the towels and extended her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Tifa Lockeheart! Squall's cousin," she said, smiling and unconsciously showing her pointed fangs. Rinoa smiled back and shook Tifa's hand. "I was beginning to think that Squall was never going to get a girlfriend! He's always brooding and anti-social. And you're so cute! I'm surprised he was about to get such a cute girlfri-" 

"Tifa!" Squall snapped, cutting her off and glaring at her. "Just get us some drinks!" He took Rinoa's hand and dragged her to a corner booth, past a small stage to their left. 

Rinoa giggled. "She's really nice." she commented. 

*I swear, all the women from my mom's side of the family have it out for me...* he thought to himself. *First Ellone and now Tifa...* 

They sat close together in the center of the booth. She looked around the dimly lit room and looked up at the small stage. "What's going on there?" 

"Sometimes vampires come to perform here..." Squall explained as his eyes kept looking around the room, as if searching for someone. His eyes went past Rinoa and stopped. 

Noticing the concentrated look on Squall's face, she turned around and followed his gaze. Her eyes went wide and she ducked deeper in the booth. *Oh, Hyne! It's them!* Right behind her was a circular table fitting several people. Three females and three males, one who was in a big blue were cat form. 

"Shh..." Squall said. Tifa passed them and put some drinks on the table. 

Squall took his and drank from it without another thought and Rinoa lifted her own cup to her nose, smelling it first before drinking it. When she was positive, there was no blood her drink, she took a sip and winced. *Holy Hyne...what is this!? It burns!!* 

He glanced over at her and tried to hide his smirk. *I guess she can't even handle plain alcohol that well...* Rinoa's face was turning red and she pushed the drink away. 

In the table right behind Rinoa, the group was going over some notes and discussing their plan. Rinoa could barely hear them, but Squall was able to understand each and every word. 

"Two of Adel's factories have been destroyed," the blond and object of Tifa's affections told the rest of the group. "By the previous group on the mission." 

"I've done some research," said the sorceress of the group. "And I've found six other factory and labs where she could be hiding." 

"The Blood Moon is approaching soon," said the woman with the low cut black dress. "We should start immediately and begin destroying them." 

"Flush them out, huh?" the middle aged looking blond man grinned. He held his thumb up. "Sounds good to me." 

"The question is where should we start." Cloud mumbled. 

To the side of them, against the wall, was a huge sword and a blue staff with a gold symbol at the top. They leaned against the wall and Squall figured that they were their weapons. 

The young sorceress mulled over the situation as the others looked over the map placed on the table. There were circles around certain areas, probably indicating where the labs were. Two of them had a large 'x' over them - the lab in Esthar and the lab in Trabia. 

"Perhaps I should go to a temple and pray for guidance?" Yuna suggested quietly. 

"Temple?" an energetic female voice gasped. "That's a waste of time! We should go directly to the one closest to us and start there!" 

"But then we'd be wasting our time destroying those labs while Adel is finding another place to hide," Lulu stated simply. "And then there is always the possibility that she is not even IN a lab or factory." 

"Lulu is right," Kimahri agreed. "We need guidance." 

"Not if we work fast enough!" said the energetic girl with the short dark hair. "Then she won't have time to think." 

"If she's as good a sorceress as they say she is, then she could've already mastered travel magic," Lulu argued. "We need to know where she is so we can get her at one time." 

"She's right...it'll be fast and clean and we'll get rid of her before she even opens those gates." Cloud agreed. 

Yuffie pouted. "Fine..." 

"We shall go to a temple and seek guidance then," Yuna said. She looked around. "I'll ask the hostess where the nearest temple is." 

As Yuna turned around, she caught a glimpse of a familiar young woman and her multicolored eyes went wide. Rinoa was practically leaning against Squall, trying to hide from the other sorceress' view. *Please don't let her see me, please don't let her see me, please don't let her see-* 

"Rinoa!" 

*Crap,* Squall looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, as if asking how they knew her. Slowly Rinoa sat straight up again and put a smile on her face as she turned around. "Yuna!" she gasped cheerfully *What the hell are you doing here?* "What brings you to Esthar?" 

"Oh, you didn't hear then?" Yuna asked, genuinely innocent. "We were assigned the Adel mission." 

"Adel mission?" Rinoa asked. Part of her had refused to believe it at first, that they were really off the assignment. But to hear those words come from Yuna's mouth made the reality all too clear. "Oh...we weren't informed." 

"You and another team were working on it earlier, right?" Yuna asked cheerfully. 

Rinoa felt herself swell with pride. *Yeah! We were the first choice!* "Yes...I'm afraid a few technicalities set us back." 

"Were you guys able to find out anything else about Adel?" Yuna asked. 

Cloud looked over at the group from behind her. "I know they said that you guys didn't find anything, but there must've been something you found out. I mean, you were able to destroy two of her labs." 

Squall shook his head. "Sorry." he shrugged. 

Rinoa still had a smile plastered to her face. "We didn't find out anything new." *Oh, except that Adel is Ultimecia's sister and that's she's more vampire than sorceress. Not to mention that she will be using Squall's ring to open Hell's Gates.* 

"Oh..." Yuna looked disappointed as Lulu looked them over. Yuffie gave them a disbelieving look. 

"Are you SURE you don't know?" Yuffie asked. 

Rinoa opened her mouth to answer, but Squall cut her off. "Are you saying we're lying?" he growled. Yuffie shut her mouth and looked down at the table. 

Rinoa sighed heavily. "Good luck on the mission," she told them genuinely. "And be careful." 

"Thank you, Rinoa." Yuna stood up and bowed slightly. She walked to the wall and took her staff while Cloud picked up the massive sword with ease. The rest of the group stood up and followed them out of the bar. 

Rinoa let out a heavy breath and leaned back against the booth. She tilted her head back over the edge and closed her eyes. "How do you know her?" she heard Squall asked. 

"She went to the same finishing school as Quistis, Selphie, and I," Rinoa explained. She looked over at Squall. "Her father, Braska, was the head of the summoning department." 

He tilted his head. "What's wrong?" 

Rinoa shook her head. "I just didn't believe it until now..." Rinoa told him quietly. "I didn't believe we were really off the mission until Yuna said that THEY were it. I guess I'm barely coming to terms with it." 

"We're off the mission, Rinoa, but we're not going to stop just because someone tells us to," Squall asserted. "We're as much on this mission as they are." 

"Should we have told them about what we found out?" Rinoa asked quietly. She leaned forward and put her hands on her lap. "What if they need to know that?" 

"They'll be fine," Squall assured her. "She has good warriors around her. And they wouldn't have chosen them if they couldn't handle the job." 

Rinoa nodded. "That's true..." She swallowed hard and put her arms on the table, burying her head in it. Slowly, her breath began to shallow and Squall took notice. He moved closer to her and put an arm over her shoulders. 

"Rinoa...Rinoa, what is it now?" he asked intently. 

Rinoa shook her head, she tilted her head to the side to look up at him and he saw tears rimming her large brown eyes. "I feel like I'm putting everyone in danger!" she exclaimed in a shaking voice. "First it was us and now Yuna and them! They shouldn't have to face this if it could be helped!" 

"The decision is already made," Squall told her. "We didn't put them up to this. They were given a choice, just like we were, and they decided to do it." 

"But WHAT if they do get hurt?" Rinoa asked, almost frantic. "Adel is a very strong adversary!" 

"Rinoa, calm down," Squall told her sternly. "No one is going to get hurt if we get to her first." 

"But what if we don't?" 

"Do you really believe that?" Squall asked. "After all of this, do you really believe that we couldn't do it? Didn't they tell you what Quistis said? 

Rinoa nodded slowly. "We are it," she repeated Selphie's words when the petite lycan had quoted Quistis. "No one else can do it but us." 

"Quistis will finish reading that book soon," Squall said as he caressed the side of her face gently to reassure her. "We'll put everything together and find Adel and stop her from opening Hell's Gates." 

Rinoa nodded slowly and cupped her face in her hands. "Hyne, I hope so..." 

Tifa walked up to the front of the bar, where a small stage covered in dark red carpet was. The whole time they had been there, a small band had been playing quietly. They died down and the vampiress began to speak. 

"Welcome to the Loveless, we hope you're enjoying the drinks tonight!" Tifa said. A few people clapped and Rinoa looked up. She noticed that there weren't as many single vampires this time. There were mostly couples scattered amongst the crowd. 

"Weekend nights are usually made up of couples," Squall explained quietly as he watched Rinoa's eyes go around the room. "Mostly young vampires with impure blood." 

"Oh..." Rinoa said. *That explains the lack of drunk old vampires...* 

"We're pleased to welcome back Len, who has performed here on previous occasions," Tifa said cheerfully. "So let's all give a big welcome to her!" 

She began to clap as she walked off the stage and the people, including Rinoa and excluding Squall, clapped. A young vampiress walked up on stage with long, straight brown hair and tanned skin. She had beads in her hair and wore a short black skirt with a blue top and brown leather boots. 

"This song is dedicated to my special someone," she began, smiling softly. "He couldn't be here with me tonight...so I'm singing for anyone who at one time couldn't be with the one they loved. I hope you enjoy." 

Behind her, the band began to play the soft ballad of the song. She began singing, and a rich warm voice filled the room. Slowly, couples began to get up and head towards the bottom of the stage, hand in hand. Rinoa was captivated by the words of the song, her eyes staring up wondrously at the stage. 

Suddenly, she felt a tug at her hand and she snapped out of her daze. "Are you coming?" Squall asked, standing to her side. 

*We're leaving already?* "But I want to hear the rest of the song..." she murmured. 

"Come on, you need to take your mind off of things." Squall told her. Reluctantly, the brunette sighed and scooted out of the booth. Frowning, she stood up and followed behind Squall. 

The singer who was under the glow of soft yellow lights called the man she loved a cheater, but the song expressed her sadness because she was left alone. Rinoa wondered if that would be how she would feel had Squall really died. She didn't even realize that Squall had stopped until she ran into his side. 

Shaking her head, she looked up and rather than find them close to the door or even outside, they were standing amongst the group of dancing couples. Her eyes went wide and looked up at him questioningly. He merely looked back at her in question, as if asking if she was going to start dancing with him any time soon. 

Rinoa blushed and put her arms around his neck and felt his arms go around her waist. Crushed up against his body, she rested her head against his shoulder as they danced in a circle. "I thought we were leaving..." she whispered quietly. 

*Yeah, so did I...* Squall thought to himself. Truth be told, he had no idea what possessed him to dance with her. Perhaps it was looking at her thoughtful face as she looked up at the stage, lost in the words and it's meaning. He let out a breath and leaned his head against her. "I thought you could use something to relax you." 

Rinoa smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned against him. On the stage, Len sang out, "_Dakishimeru_..." 

Squall agreed completely. Rinoa did as well. *I want to hold you...* 

* * *

Quistis was back in the dark room lab, sitting at her station with her computer and laptop on as she read through the thick clan history of Ultimecia's family. She was seventy five percent done with the book, having been concentrating on speed reading it since she got the message. 

Seifer had gone to wake up Raijin and Fujin. Raijin had been asleep on the couch and Fujin had been asleep in Rinoa's room. Quistis looked at the clock on her lap top screen. *Fifty minutes...ONLY!?* 

"We've been trying to get their cell phones," Seifer said as he walked in. "But no one's answering." 

"Where did they go? Did they leave any messages?" Quistis grilled him. 

"No messages," Seifer said. He looked over the book and was surprised to find that she was close to finishing. "I have no idea where they could be." 

"Ask Raijin or Fujin!" Quistis ordered as she returned to the clan book. "Maybe they know!" 

Seifer merely nodded and left the blond alone to continue her research. He walked back out into the living room and found the other two sitting on the couch, a phone in Fujin's hand. 

"Do you know where they went?" Seifer asked as he jerked his chin up. 

"Palace." Fujin said. 

"Call them!" Seifer said. "Did all of them go there?" 

As Fujin dialed the numbers, Seifer looked back to Raijin who shook his head. "Selphie and Irvine went on a date, ya know." 

"WHAT!?" Seifer growled furiously. He grabbed Hyperion from where it had been resting against the wall, by a book shelf. "Where?!" 

"Didn't say, ya know!" Raijin told him, panicking slightly. 

Growling, Seifer nearly threw his gun blade back as his green eyes blazed with fury. He was about to go sit on the arm chair when he heard a low growl and looked down. Angelo had been taking a nap there and didn't want to be moved. 

"Dammit, mutt, just get out of the way!" Seifer said, frustrated. 

"Grr..." Angelo snapped at him and Seifer jumped back. 

"Fine!" he grumbled. "See if I buy you doggy treats again! Stupid dog..." 

"Hello," Fujin said. "Rinoa?" The two males looked at her as she listened to what someone else was saying on the phone. "Gone?" Her eye looked over to Seifer. 

"Where?" the blond mouthed. 

"Where?" Fujin asked. The voice on the other line said something. "Okay..." 

"What did they say, ya know?" Raijin asked. 

"Shh!" Fujin hissed. Another voice answered the phone. "Zell?" 

"Give me that!" Seifer grumbled. He reached over and grabbed the phone from Fujin's hands. "Chicken-wuss!" he began. 

"Seifer!? That's it, I'm hanging up-" 

"Is Rinoa there!?" Seifer growled into the phone. 

Zell had stopped half way to hanging up the phone. "No...I think they left earlier." 

"Where did they go?" 

"Didn't say, I was asleep," Zell said. His eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" 

"Get out there and try to find them!" Seifer ordered. 

"What?" Zell asked. He frowned. "Why the hell should I do what you tell me to!?" 

"Just do it!" 

"Screw you, Seifer-" 

"Ten sorcerers have been killed in Galbadia," Seifer hissed angrily. "Rinoa could be a target. GO FIND THEM!!" He slammed the phone on the couch. 

"Hello?" a voice was saying. "Hello...?" 

Fujin rolled her eye and lifted up the cordless phone, pressing the 'end' button. Seifer nodded his head to give her thanks and then ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "Keep trying to get a hold of Selphie," he said. "I'm going to check up on Quistis." 

He stood up and headed back down the hall. In the dark room lab, Quistis was still going over the book, but this time she had another book, just as thick, right next to her. 

"Seifer, give this list to Fujin and Raijin," she said. Without turning around, she held out a slip of paper. "Tell them to get into the library and bring these books back." 

"The library isn't open this late." he stated as he took the list from her hands. All the books were on the seal on Hell's Gates. 

"I don't have time for technicalities!" she exclaimed as she whirled around in her seat and glared at him. "We NEED this books, Seifer! Now GO!" 

*Must be that time of the month...* he thought to himself as he walked out silently. "Fu, Raijin!" Seifer said. "Can you get these for Quisty?" 

"Not opened." Fujin told him after she looked over the list. 

"That's what I told her, but she says that we need them." 

"Okay." Fujin nodded and stood up. 

"We'll be back before morning, ya know!" Raijin said. The two of them headed out the door, the list of books shoved in Fujin's back pocket. 

* * *

"Shuin!" Tidus said as he ran into to the kitchen. The other blonde with blue eyes looked over at the other waiter. "Let me hand!" 

"Whoa..." Shuin mumbled, his eyes wide as Tidus' arms were filled with plates. "Table seventeen?" 

"Table seventeen." 

"Damn...lycans, right?" Shuin asked. Tidus nodded his head. 

"They just left," Tidus said. "There are still some dishes out there." 

"I'll come help you." Shuin said. He placed the dishes on the table and then headed out after Tidus. As the other blond had told him, there was still a stack of dishes on the now vacant table. 

"They're pretty cool," Tidus said as he took the wad of gil that was wedged between the candle holder and salt. He folded it over once and shoved it in his back pocket. "Man, that guy really knew how to sweet talk her." 

Shuin laughed. "Sweet talk her, huh? Maybe he meant it." 

"He seemed really sincere," Tidus agreed, piling plates in his arms. "Hey, Shuin, what about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"You have a girlfriend?" They headed back towards the kitchen, plates in their arms. 

Shuin blushed slightly. "Yeah..." 

"No shit!? Who? Is she hot?" Tidus asked. Shuin laughed. 

"None of your business..." 

At the bottom floor of the sky scraper where Alexandria was located atop, Selphie walked out with Irvine next to her. Their arms were linked together as she leaned against him, smiling brightly. 

Irvine walked over to the valet as Selphie put her hands in her pocket. She felt a small device and lifted it up. *Opps...left it off.* She pressed the power button of her phone. Her mobile phone showcased a series of multicolored lights under the key pad as the screen lit up. 

Irvine walked back over and looked over her shoulder. "Got a message?" 

"Looks like it..." Selphie said. She smiled. "Maybe it's from Rin and Quisty!" She began to check her voice mail as they waited for Irvine's car to return. 

"You have 23 messages." 

"Wow..." Selphie mumbled. She listened to the first one as Irvine's car rolled up. The cowboy tipped the valet and opened the passenger's side door for Selphie. 

The young female's eyes went wide as she listened to the next message, not moving from where she stood. "Selphie-" 

"Wait!" she gasped as she finished the message. She hung up her phone and got into the car. "We have to head back to the pent house!" 

Irvine got into the driver's seat. "Why? What's the problem?" he asked. They moved away from the building and began to head back to Selphie's home. 

"I got a message from them," she said loudly as she fastened her seat belt. He turned to him with large green eyes. "Ten sorcerers were killed in Galbadia...their hearts were torn out." 

"What!? Adel?" he gasped. 

Selphie nodded. "It has to be! She's consuming their powers!" 

"Is it because we blew up her lab with the...er...heart clones?" Irvine asked. 

"I don't know," Selphie answered nervously. "But I'm worried about Rinoa!" 

"Is she there?" 

"I don't know," Selphie mumbled. She took a deep breath. "I hope she's safe." 

* * *

"What about that one?" Rinoa asked. 

"That's also a plane." 

"Oh..." On the roof of Loveless was an old picnic table and some potted plants, remnants of Raine Leonheart's days owning the bar. She had once turned the roof of the bar into a little get away for her. 

Very few people still knew it existed and Squall was one of them. Tifa had lent him the key to the roof, where he and Rinoa were now laying on a picnic table covered by a white table cloth from the bar below. 

They were staring up at the sky, trying to catch any shooting stars. Every time Rinoa pointed out to something moving, Squall had assured her it was not a shooting star. 

"As nice an idea as this is, Rinoa," Squall said. His arms were behind his head, gently cradling it as he laid next to Rinoa. Her head was cradled over one his bent arms. One of her arms were lazily draped over his stomach as the other one was up the air, pointing out suspected shooting stars. "I don't think shooting stars can be seen by waiting for them." 

"Let's just give it a while longer," she suggested. "I'm sure one will come." 

He merely smiled. "Sure." 

"What? Are you tired of me already?" Rinoa asked playfully. 

"Yes." 

"What!?" The brunette turned to glare at him as his arm went around her body. He bent over her and pressed his lips against hers. 

Her eyes were wide with surprise as he let her go, a slight smirk on his face as she blushed. "Are you tired of me?" he asked. 

"Not if you're going to do that," Rinoa felt her face heat up at her words. *Where did that come from? "I mean... what was that for?" 

He merely shrugged and laid back down in his spot. Rinoa sat up and looked down at him with a frown. *She's so cute even when she frowns...* he thought to himself. He pretended to ignore her and look at the sky. 

"So you randomly go up and kiss girls for no reason, now?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the thought. 

"Why not?" he shrugged. 

"Squall, you meany!" She punched him in the stomach gently. 

"Whatever." 

"Whatever this!" She lifted her hand to punch his stomach a little harder when his hands clamped on her shoulders and pulled her down. She gave a yelp as she fell down against him. "Squall!!" 

Behind her, the door to the stairs that lead to the bar swung open. "SQUALL!" another voice shouted. 

*Not again...* Squall thought to himself. Rinoa was frozen on top of him. Her eyes were wide and straight ahead of her. 

"Oh damn! Sorry!" A voice at the door way stammered. 

Squall sat up, gently maneuvering Rinoa so she sat next to him rather than laid on top of him. "Zell, what are you doing here?" Squall asked, frowning with displeasure. 

The blond was still standing at the door way, looking incredibly embarrassed for having barged into the situation. "I...uh...um..." 

"Just tell us." Squall growled, frustrated. Next to him, Rinoa still sat stiffly. She seemed to have a concentrated look on her face. 

*That's twice. TWICE tonight that someone's walked in on us! We have to start locking doors!!* she was thinking to herself. 

"Seifer called and said to find you," Zell told them. "It's an emergency." 

"What is it?" Rinoa asked, finally snapping out of her daze. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" 

Zell took a deep breath. "I don't know the details," Zell told her. "But Seifer said that ten sorcerers have been killed in Galbadia." 

"Ten sorcerers!?" Rinoa said. She jumped off her seat and looked at Squall. "Take me home NOW!" 

Squall had a serious look on his face as he nodded. He took Rinoa's hand and lead her back down the stairs with Zell following behind him. "I need to get my gun blade." he stated. 

"I already have it in the trunk of the car," Zell said. He frowned. "Do you know how heavy that thing is?" 

Squall didn't pay attention, but Rinoa did. She turned to look at Zell. "You drove here by yourself?" 

"Um..." Zell looked away nervously. "Yeah...Uh...since you left your car keys back at the palace..." 

Rinoa nodded, completely understanding. As they passed the bar, Squall tossed Tifa her keys with a brief mumble of thanks as they rushed out the door, leaving behind the small band playing on the stage. 

Tifa barely had time to catch her keys as her cousin swept past her. The vampire at the bar turned his head towards the door, his pale blond hair falling part way over his face. He looked at Tifa as she sighed and put her keys away. "So that's your cousin?" he asked. 

Tifa turned to the blond haired man and nodded. "Distantly related. Why, Cloud?" 

"What do you know about him?" Cloud asked casually. 

Outside, they heard a lot of yelling and the sound of someone apologizing. Tifa looked from the door to Cloud. "He's an excellent swordsman." 

"And his companion?" 

"The girl?" Tifa asked. "His girlfriend. She's a sorceress." 

Cloud nodded and drank the rest of the liquid in his cup. "What about the other guy with them?" 

"That's Zell," Tifa informed him. "He's Squall's best friend. Well, him and that lycan cowboy." 

"Who else have they been here with?" Cloud asked. 

"Hmm..." Tifa thought back to the day when Rinoa arrived with some people. She never got their names, but knew that one had cast an explosive spell in her back room. "I'm not sure of their names...but there were two lycan witches, two shape shifters, and another full blooded lycan. Why do you ask?" 

Cloud shook his head. "No reason," he said. He offered Tifa a smile. "Can I have another, Tifa?" 

"Sure thing." the brunette nodded and took his glass. 

Cloud looked back at the door. *I don't understand...with that kind of man power and magic, they couldn't possibly have failed so easily...* Tifa placed a full cup in front of him. "Thanks." 

She nodded and went back to work. 

* * *

Selphie and Irvine burst into the pent house, looking around frantically. Everyone else, save Quistis and Rinoa, were sitting in the living room silently. "Where's Rinoa!?" Selphie cried out. "RINOA!!" 

"We saw her car!" Irvine said. "What the hell happened?! There's no glass on her wind shield and it's covered with scratches!" 

Zell cowered in the corner of the couch and Squall rolled his eyes. "That wasn't Rinoa..." Following his gaze, Irvine's eyes landed on the avoiding blue eyes of Zell. 

"Again, Zell? See, this is why I won't let you drive my car." Irvine said, shaking his head. 

"Rinoa!!" Selphie kept yelling frantically. 

"Selphie, quiet down!" Rinoa said. She turned the corner from the dark room lab, with Quistis behind her. "I'm right here." 

"Oh, thank Hyne!" the petite brunette said. She rammed into Rinoa and hugged the girl tightly. 

"Selphie, have a seat," Quistis said. "You, too, Irvine..." She went and stood in front of the television and put several large books on the coffee table in front of her. 

Selphie took a seat on the love seat with Irvine and Rinoa, while Zell, Raijin, Fujin, and Seifer sat on the couch with Squall on the arm chair, Angelo next to his feet sleeping. 

"So is this it?" Selphie asked. She looked around the room nervously. The air seemed to be heavy as everyone waited with baited breath for Quistis to start. 

"First of all, I finished this book," Quistis said, pointing to Ultimecia's clan book on the table. "I still have a stack of books in there that Raijin and Fujin managed to get for me. We'll have another meeting after I finish with those." 

"Just get to the point, Quisty." Seifer snorted from his chair. She shot him an annoyed glare. 

"We already know that Adel is Ultimecia's sister and that she's more vampire than sorceress," Quistis explained. "This book only goes so far as to mention Adel and Ultimecia when they were children. I'm going to lay out the pieces now...Rinoa..." 

"Yes?" 

"Remember how we talked about the mixing of vampire and sorcerer blood?" Quistis asked. Rinoa nodded. 

"Sorcerers who are turned die from blood poisoning." Rinoa explained. 

"That's right...the only vampiric sorcerers are those who are hybrids," Quistis said. "Adel is one. Ultimecia was one. Their father was a vampire and their mother was a sorceress. Both were full blooded. However, Adel and Ultimecia were the first recorded hybrids." 

"I knew they were old..." Irvine said. "But THAT old? Are you sure?" 

"I'm not done yet, Irvine," Quistis said. She opened the book to a spot that she had book marked. "They say that sorcerers were from heaven and vampires were from hell, that's why their blood could not mix. That's a lie. According to this book, which contains an amazing amount of history, it says that both races were from heaven. Vampires came first. They were banished from heaven because they sought more power through the blood of others. 

"Then, sorcerers fell from heaven because they sought to have more power from Hyne. They were not happy with the powers they were already gifted with and wanted more, so as punishment, they were banished to earth. Lycanthropes and shape shifters were born naturally from the earth, as were humans. That's why it's easier for them to be turned. 

"The reason that vampires can't turn sorcerers ISN'T because they have different origins, it's because they have the SAME origins. They were created so by Hyne in order to prevent too much power in the hands of one side. It's all a matter of keeping the balance." 

"But what does this have to do with the Blood Moon?" Zell said. "Sure, that explains a lot, but what about that whole seal thing?" 

Quistis flipped through another part of the thick book and ran her finger over the words. She stopped half way down one page. "The seal was created to prevent hell from sending any of it's forsaken creatures to earth. If it did, it would create havoc and break the balance. Therefore, a representative of each race helped create a blood seal to prevent Hell's Gates from opening." 

"What's a blood seal?" Irvine asked. 

"It's an ancient spell where the blood of it's casters are used to draw a pentagram to be used as a seal," Seifer said. Irvine looked at him curiously. "I'm half witch, dumbass, don't forget." 

"Touchy..." 

"So a human, lycan, shape shifter, vampire, and sorcerer all gave blood to create the seal?" Zell said. "Then what happened?" 

"The seal was created and they needed a focal point," Quistis explained. "It's called Griever. It's some sort of ring." 

Rinoa lifted her eyes to meet that of Squall's. "Ring?" Selphie piped. She sat up straight and looked at Rinoa. "You were saying something about that back at the lab." 

"Griever..." Irvine mumbled. He and Zell looked at each other than looked at Squall. "YOUR Griever!?" 

"They took it," Rinoa whispered quietly. "They ripped it from my chain and then someone appeared and took it." 

"Oh Hyne..." Quistis sighed. "The ring was the focal point of the seal. When the seal surrounds it, it can be used to seal it or open it." 

"How did they use it the first time?" Rinoa asked. 

"It's kind of vague, but the ring was supposed to represent a union of all races..." Quistis looked at Rinoa. "Rin...Griever is a wedding ring." 

Rinoa's eyes went wide. "But...why would they use Griever? Why not another ring?" 

"The wedding ring belonged to the oldest vampire clan," Quistis said. "The one Adel and her sister belong to. It was carried down by the family patriarch and was crafted using unearthly materials. It is the guardian of the entire vampire race. When Adel and Ultimecia's father gave it to their mother, it represented a joining of all races. Including the protection of Griever." 

"Why couldn't they use someone else's wedding ring?" Selphie asked. "Someone else must've had a mate of another race!" 

"They used Griever because the sorceress who performed the ceremony with them was Adel and Ultimecia's MOTHER. That made the power behind the ring much stronger because it was a union between two of the seal's casters, thus making the seal stronger," Quistis stressed. "According to the book, it was their mother and father who sacrificed themselves to make sure Hell's Gates were sealed." 

"Sacrificed?" Fujin asked. 

"What do you mean...?" Rinoa asked quietly. 

"To strengthen the seal," Quistis said as she closed the book. "They used their life energy." 

"So what you're saying is that the gate isn't just a seal..." Seifer mumbled. "It's two people." 

Quistis nodded. "Who are still alive..." 

"Oh, Hyne..." Selphie gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "So Adel doesn't want to unleash hell..." 

Quistis nodded. "She lost her only family when Ultimecia was defeated several years ago. Ultimecia was the only one who ever cared about Adel and took care of her. Since Adel cannot bring the dead back to life..." 

Rinoa closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. "She wants to bring the living back to earth." 

"Precisely..." Quistis said. "Now we know the reason." 

"It's not a good reason," Rinoa said with a shaking voice. "What gives her the right to take another child's mother away to bring back her own!? It's not fair!!" 

Selphie reached over and hugged Rinoa. "I know, Rin...we'll get her for it." 

"I hate her..." Rinoa stammered behind tears. "She didn't have to do this... she's a monster. All this needless pain and violence...is that supposed to make her parents happy!? Is it!?" 

"Shh...Rinoa..." Quistis said. She looked at Selphie and Selphie nodded. 

"The sun's going to rise soon," Selphie said quietly in Rinoa's ear as she hugged her. "Get some rest..." 

Rinoa nodded slowly as she rubbed her eyes. "I'll take her." Squall said. Selphie looked up and nodded, slowly letting go of Rinoa as Squall stood up and walked over to her. Rinoa stood up and allowed him to put his arm around her as he escorted her up the stairs. 

"I'm going to finish reading those books," Quistis said. "The rest of you get some sleep." 

"Quisty," Selphie said, concerned, as she stood up. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" 

"I had a few hours of sleep," Quistis assured her with a smile. "I'll be fine. Now get to bed." 

Selphie nodded and turned to go up the stairs. "Come on, Selphie," Irvine said, standing up and walking behind her. "Let's go." 

Immediately the threatening blade of Hyperion stood between him and Selphie. Seifer stood there, holding it up, a stern frown on his face as his eyes told Irvine to just TRY it and see what happens. The darkened metal shone in the dim light of the room and Irvine swallowed. 

"You will sleep down here," Seifer hissed dangerously. "Fujin! Go share the room with Selphie." 

"C'mon, Fujin..." Selphie yawned. "It's been a tiring night." Fujin followed behind the petite girl and Seifer finally lowered his gun blade. 

Quistis shook her head and headed back into the dark room lab. It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

_ "Rinny! Rinny! Get back inside! Go back!!" _

"Mommy?" 

"Go BACK!!!" 

Rinoa's eyes flew open. She was breathing deeply, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked around her room. The light outside her window was a bright shade of orange and she looked at her clock on her night stand. It was sunset. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her eyes seemed to feel a little puffy from the crying she did before she went to bed. She ran a hand through her dark hair as she laid there, staring at her ceiling. Slowly, she heard the closet door open a bit. "Rinoa?" a deep, questioning voice asked from within. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah," she said. "Just a dream..." she mumbled. "I can't really remember it now, but it's gone..." She sat up slowly and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "Don't come out yet! The sun's still up!" she exclaimed. 

She heard Squall chuckle from her walk in closet. "May I suggest getting thicker, DARKER curtains?" 

"Sorry..." she blushed. "Is that bad sleeping in my closet?" 

"Not so much bad as demeaning." Squall commented. 

Rinoa giggled. *He has that huge, elaborate bed back at the palace... I can see how sleeping in Quistis' old sleeping bag in my closet can be a step down,* "Are you hungry?" 

"I can really use a drink..." Squall sighed. 

"Sorry, we don't have any blood for that sort of thing," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes. "There might be some hot dogs left." 

"I think I'll starve," he replied. Rinoa stood up and pulled down her curtains and closed her blinds, cutting off some of the light. "Thanks..." he said as he walked out. He ran a hand through his hair and kissed her forehead softly as he reached her. 

"Did you sleep okay?" Rinoa asked. She was dressed in her pajamas while Squall was dressed in his pants and shirt, minus his belts and jacket, which was hanging over the back of her chair. 

He nodded. "Let's get you something to eat." he said. They walked to the door and stepped out. Downstairs, they could already hear the sounds of those already awake. 

"We're OUT of COCO-PUFFS!!" a terrified sounding voice shrieked. 

"Selphie, I know you keep an extra box behind that empty box of oat meal." an unimpressed voice replied. 

"Oh yeah..." Selphie mumbled. "Thanks, Quisty!" 

Rinoa and Squall walked down the stairs. Selphie was digging through the pantry, searching for her spare box of coco-puffs as a bowl and carton of milk were waiting for her on the counter. Raijin was making, of all things, waffles and Irvine and Zell were at the breakfast bar, sitting on stools, and eating them like they were the last waffles on earth. 

Squall shook his head as he saw them fighting over the syrup. Fujin was on the couch with an apple in her hand and a magazine in the other. On the kitchen table were Quistis and Seifer, eating waffles, but in a more civilized manner. 

"Evening sleepy heads!" Selphie shouted cheerfully as she emerged from the pantry, coco-puffs in hand. She bounced all around the kitchen as she prepared her food. 

"Good evening..." Rinoa yawned. "Raijin, are their any waffles left?" 

"Sorry, but they ate 'em all, ya know..." Raijin sighed, pointing to Irvine and Zell as he ate his last waffle. 

Rinoa shot an annoyed look at the two males who were stuffing their faces. They were still fighting over the syrup and trying to yell at each other to let go with their mouths filled. Squall finally reached over, grabbed the syrup and squeezed some on Irvine's plate then on Zell's and slammed the plastic container back on the counter. 

His reward was muffled thank yous and a few chunks of waffle. "Quistis, can I have a bagel?" 

"Go ahead, but we're out of cream cheese." 

"Oh, just perfect..." Rinoa grumbled. She resorted to her last resort. Breakfast bars. She grabbed one and offered one to Squall, who shook his head and refused. 

"Rinoa, a package came for you earlier," Selphie said as she joined her brother and friend at the table. "It's from your dad." 

"Oh geez...what is it now...?" Rinoa mumbled. She looked at the breakfast bar in disgust and offered it to Angelo, who also refused it, before walking to the living room. She found the box on the coffee table and sat down on the arm chair as she picked it up. 

"Fujin, turn on the television!" Seifer shouted from the table. "Let's see what's on the news!" 

Fujin nodded and picked up the remote, turning on the television. The flat screen blinked alive and Fujin pressed the remote buttons in search of the local station. 

Rinoa opened the box on her lap and found it filled with packing material. She frowned. *What is this, a joke?* she thought to herself as she dug through the white material. She stuck her hand inside and felt around. 

"And after yesterday's ten homicides, yet ANOTHER body has been found, this time in Deling City." the newswoman said. 

Rinoa felt something small and smooth at the bottom of the box and pulled it out. *Dad's wedding ring? But he never takes this off...* She began to study it when Fujin's voice cut through her thoughts. 

Rinoa looked at the white haired woman and saw her staring at the television. She turned her head. "The body of General Caraway was found early this morning in Deling City's central park. Like all the other murders, Caraway's chest was cut open and his heart had been cut out. However, a message was carved on to the General's body. Whom the message is intended for is unknown. According to the coroner, the words said 'You are next'...Caraway leaves behind his only daughter..." 

The rest of the words lost all meaning as Rinoa sat there. She lifted her hand to touch her cheeks slowly and felt warm tears sliding down her face. She looked down at the wedding ring in her hand and stared at it until it went black. 


	12. Turning Point

**Re-Creating Hell**   
_Chapter Twelve: Turning Point_   
By PasifiKStar

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

"Rinoa!" Quistis gasped as the dark haired sorceress fell back against the cushions of the chair. The card board box fell from her lap as everyone moved in around her. 

Squall was the first by her side and looked up at her unconscious face with worry written all over his. "Rinoa..." he called softly. One hand was placed on her shoulder and the other gently touched her cheek. "Rinoa?" 

"She must be having another one of her blackouts," Quistis said. She knelt down next to the chair and felt for Rinoa's pulse. "She'll be fine..." 

"Oh Hyne..." Selphie whimpered as she ran her hand down her face. "How can this be happening? General Caraway was the leader of Rinoa's clan! He's not weak!" 

"That's why he was targeted, Selphie," Quistis said quietly. She gently picked up the box that fell from Rinoa's lap and looked at it. "Who the hell sent this...?" 

"The same bastard who killed Rinoa's father, that's who!" Seifer said. He snatched the box from Quistis' hands and looked it over. He held it over his nose. "No magic signature on it." 

"Whoever killed him wasn't using magic..." Quistis said. 

"Raijin, smell this..." Seifer said, tossing the box to the other lycan. "Is that what I think it is?" 

Raijin slowly lifted the box to his nose to try to detect the smell. He narrowed his eyes. "A blood scent, ya know..." 

"Give me that," Squall said. Raijin handed the brunette the box and Squall inspected it. A faint, but familiar scent was detected and his fingers crushed into the box. His eyes narrowed as sharp fang peeked from under his lips. "Vampire...I know that scent...it was back at the lab." 

"Is it Adel?" Selphie asked quietly. 

"No," Squall hissed. "I know her blood scent and that's not it." 

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "Selphie! Start packing! Get some of Rinoa's things together, too." 

"Why?" Selphie asked, her green eyes wide with confusion as the blond gave the order. 

"We're getting out of here!" Quistis asserted as she stood up. 

"We're leaving?" Zell asked. "Why?" 

"Use your head, chicken-wuss," Seifer said as he walked past him. "Whoever sent that obviously knows where Rin lives." 

"Meaning she's in danger," Selphie said as raced up the stairs. "Fujin! Help me get some stuff!!" 

"Coming!" Fujin shouted. 

"I'll go back up the books and equipment I'll need," Quistis said, walking by them. "Seifer, can you get Angelo and his food?" 

"Why do I have to get the dog!?" Seifer scowled. 

"Just do it!" Quistis shouted as she turned the corner. 

"Squall," Irvine said as he stood behind the vampire who was still kneeling in front of the sorceress. "Where are they going to go? They can't just go hide out a hotel." 

Squall understood completely. Irvine lived in a one bedroom apartment, so they couldn't go there. Anywhere else would be easy to find. What mattered wasn't where they could hide, but where they could be protected. He narrowed his eyes. "Zell! Get Ellone on the phone now!" he barked without turning around. "Irvine, start loading your car with their things." 

Irvine smirked. "Thought so..." 

"Hello, can I speak to Ellone please?" Zell asked as he held the cordless phone to his ear. "Zell Dincht..." He was standing in the kitchen, waiting for someone to answer the phone as Raijin began to clean up the kitchen around him. 

At the stair way, Selphie yelled for Irvine to catch several bags belonging to her and the girls. After that, she dashed past him to the closet and nearly tore the door open. Before she opened it, he never even noticed the door there. 

"Hyne..." Irvine said as he eyes went wide. Selphie moved aside several coats and jackets belonging to the three of them, revealing another panel. She pushed the panel to the side and began to dig things out. 

Seifer was behind her, collecting the things she was carrying out. There were about half a dozen large metal cases and a dozen hand held ones. "This is all you have?" Seifer snorted. 

"The rest is in storage!" Selphie exclaimed. She stood in front of the closet door way and jumped up, her hand raised in the air. She seemed to grab something that was on the top of the door way and opened her hand. There was a small silver key in her fingers and she began to open the first case. 

Irvine's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets as he beheld the rows of hand guns that had been stashed away. She seemed to be taking a quick inventory of the guns, bullets, and other equipment as she opened each case. 

"What are you staring at!?" Seifer growled to the side. He had been checking the other cases. "Get your ass to the car and start putting this shit away!" 

The cowboy nodded and rushed out the door, carrying four duffle bags in his arms. Zell was still in the kitchen, waiting for someone to answer. "Sis? Yeah..." Zell said as he looked over at arm chair where Rinoa was laying. Squall was gently moving her to a more comfortable position. "Do we have some extra rooms?" 

Ellone laughed. "Of course we do! Why? Is Irvine staying over again?" 

"Something like that..." Zell trailed off, unsure of how to explain it. 

"Give me the phone." Squall ordered. 

"Hold on a second, Squall wants to talk to you," he told her. He handed the phone to the vampire. "Here you go." 

Squall took it and brought it up to his ear quickly. "I need several rooms in the guest level cleared. Also, I need one of the old laboratory rooms cleaned out." 

"Squall?" Ellone asked. On the other side of the phone, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Squall, what's wrong?" 

Squall swallowed and closed his eyes. "Someone sent Rinoa her father's wedding ring," Squall said as he looked over at the sorcereress' body. "His body was found this morning and they don't think it's safe for her to be at the pent house." 

"You're at her pent house?!" Ellone gasped, surprised. 

"Sis, please," Squall said, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "Just get us these rooms. They're going to stay over until this mess is over. If they stay here, whoever killed Rinoa's father will come after her." 

"Hold on a second..." Ellone said. Squall rolled his eyes. 

*She's always doing this...* he thought to himself. Irvine rushed back in and asked Raijin to help him start carrying the metal cases down to the garage on the basement level. Squall pushed Zell forward motioned to help them. 

Through the phone, Squall heard someone else pick up. "Squall? What's wrong? Are you all right!?" a frantic voice asked worriedly. 

Squall closed his eyes. *Not him...anyone but him...* 

"Squall? Squall!?" 

"I'm here!" Squall nearly yelled into the phone. "Listen, Laguna, will you get those rooms ready?" 

"Of course! I'll send a armed convoy to get you-" 

"We don't need an armed guard to get us-" 

"Kiros! Kiros, take your team out and go to Rinoa's pent house!" There was a pause and Laguna seemed to be listening to what Kiros was saying. "Ask Ellone for it then!" Another long pause and Squall contemplated hanging up. "Hold on then! Squall, what's the address?" 

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Squall pressed the 'end' button the phone and put it down on the counter, shaking his head. *I must've been adopted. Yes...that's right. I cannot possibly be related to that man.* He took a deep breath. 

"Squall," Quistis said a few minutes later as she came out of the hall way. "Is it possible for us to-" 

"I've already called the palace," Squall said. "It's all set up." 

Quistis looked at him with a questioningly look and nodded slowly. "Thank you...but I was wondering if we could use your car to bring some of our things...?" 

"Oh..." Squall nodded. "That's fine." 

"So we'll be staying at the palace?" Quistis asked. Squall nodded and she let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Squall. I feel much safer with her there." 

"My clan will make sure no one will get to her or any of us," Squall assured the blond. He tossed Quistis the keys. "I'll stay here with Rinoa. My car's the dark-" 

"I know which one," Quistis said. She picked up a rolling suitcase filled with books with Fujin behind her, carrying other equipment in a box. "We'll be back for the rest." 

"Seifer! Get Angelo's food and put it and him in your car!" Selphie told her brother. She whistled. "Angelo! Angelo, follow the big meany and get in his car okay? Mommy and Auntie Selphie and Auntie Quisty will be coming down soon!" 

Angelo barked and lifted up his chew toy in his mouth and followed Seifer, who was carrying his food bowl in his hand and a sack of dog food over his shoulder. "Damn dog...you're staying in my trunk for snapping at me the other day..." Seifer grumbled. 

Selphie ran back up the stairs. "Watch her, Squall!! I'll be right back!" she shouted over her shoulder. 

Squall nodded and walked back over to Rinoa. He knelt down by her side and gently caressed her face. "Rin...Rin, wake up..." He frown. "Hyne..." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. 

"Squall!" a voice said from the entry way. Zell huffing and puffing as put his hand on the wall. "Kiros is waiting downstairs with several cars." 

"I told him we didn't NEED any..." Squall hissed. "It'll just draw more attention-" 

"It'll be a little safer," Zell assured him. "For Rinoa." 

Squall took a deep breath and nodded. "Have him check the cars for any threats. Explosives or the like. We'll come down there in a few minutes." 

"Right!" Zell said. He ran back out the door as Selphie ran down the stairs, a big black bag on her shoulders. 

Quistis, Fujin, and Seifer walked back up to get the rest of their things. "Thank Hyne your father sent over some vans," Quistis said. "I was worried that all our things wouldn't fit." 

"Let's just get the rest of your things and get out of here." Seifer snorted. They went around the corner to the hall. 

"Let's head down," Selphie said. "Can you get Rinoa?" 

Squall nodded and stood up. He bent down and picked up the body of the young sorceress. She was limp in his arms as he put one arm under her knees and the other under her back to support her. Her head was leaning in, against his chest. Selphie moved Rinoa's hand up on her stomach and heard something fall to the ground. 

She knelt down and picked up the ring that had fallen. Examining it, she looked inside the band. *_Julia Heartilly - I will always love you._* She looked up as Squall walked past her, carrying the sorceress in his arms. Quietly, she put the ring in her pocket and headed out the door. 

* * *

The room was dark. Heavy drapes were held up around a tall canopy of a large bed. Tiredly, the sorceress squinted into the darkness, trying to get her eyes used to the lack of the light. From the corner of her eye, she saw a wall nearly filled by a large window with French doors leading out to a small balcony. 

The doors were opened and there was a chair against the door frame, two legs in the room and two legs in the balcony. Sitting on the chair was a young man. He was slumped over slightly with his left leg raised and pressed against the door frame opposite where he sat. His other leg was down, bent lazily at the knees as he held a crystal glass with a little bit of dark red liquid swirling inside. 

His head was tilted outside, looking out at the crescent moon that let it's hazy white glow wash over his shirtless figure as tight black pants hugged his hips. Even from where she was, she could see that the top button of his pants was undone. 

She blinked slowly. "Where am I?" she whispered. 

"The Presidential Palace," he replied. He put his left leg down and stood up gracefully. Every move he made reminded her of a panther stalking it's pray. They were smooth, calculated movements. He passed a small table that was by the window and placed his glass there. "You're in my room." 

She tried to smile softly as her eyes grew watery. "I recognized the bed..." 

Squall sat down at the edge of his bed, next to where Rinoa was laying and gently caressed her face with the back of his hands. "I'm sorry, Rinoa..." he whispered quietly. 

Her lips were trembling and she closed her eyes. Tears slipped past her dark lashes as she remembered all that happened. She felt arms go around her and hold her body against his as she cried. 

"I told him I hated him..." she whispered tearfully against Squall's chest. "I never said good-bye...I just...walked out..." Her fingers pressed against his skin as he closed his eyes and held her tightly. His hand slowly caressed her head, trying to sooth her. 

"He loved you, Rinoa..." Squall assured her. "When I actually spoke to him that time, every word he said might have sounded selfish and unreasonable...but when he looked at you, I could tell he was truly concerned." 

"I always hoped..." Rinoa stammered in broken sobs. "I always PRAYED that one day we could go back to the way things were, you know?" she cried. "Back to how we were like before my mom died..." 

Squall nodded slowly. Against him, Rinoa's body had curled into a sort of fetal position. She had pulled away slightly and was now on her side, her head resting against a pillow as her warm, salty tears were absorbed into the cloth. *I don't know what to do...* Squall heard himself think. *What am I supposed to say?* 

"We used to be so close..." Rinoa said. "I wanted to be close to him like that again..." 

"I think he felt the same way..." 

"And now he's gone," Rinoa said. She closed her eyes tightly. "They're both gone...and I never got a chance to tell them good-bye..." 

Squall felt his heart churn in his chest as she let out quiet, muffled sobs that echoed off the walls of the dark room. He closed his eyes and held her tighter. There was nothing else he really could do. As that realization dawned on him, Squall felt, for the first time, completely helpless. 

* * *

"Don't DROP that!" 

"If you keep yelling like that, I will!" 

"Just put it on the table, Seifer!" 

"WHAT table, QUISTIS!?" 

"THAT TABLE!" 

"I can't see over this stack of books you're making me carrying, you bossy pain the-" 

"Quisty, where do you want this?" 

"Huh? Oh, down over on that side, Selphie. Thank you." 

"What does SHE get a thank you and all I get is 'Seifer move this' and 'Seifer hurry up'?" 

"Because she knows what she's doing and you look like you'll tip over at any minute, Mr. 'I can carry ALL the books'!" 

"It's not my fault that you are such a damn nerd that you need all these books!" Seifer exclaimed. 

"No one held a gun blade to your head and said 'carrying them all at once'." Quistis retorted matter of factly. 

They were in a bedroom on the second floor of the Presidential Palace. Quistis asked for a room where she could put her research equipment and Ellone said that a room had been prepared just for that in a bedroom. Up the stairs, they had entered a large bedroom with a large desk, several book shelves, and decent sized walk in room where she could set up any chemicals she might need. 

Selphie exclaimed that it was perfect, since Quistis now had a place to sleep so close by to her things and they wouldn't need Seifer to carry her room any more. Strangely enough, both Quistis and Seifer seemed to looked some what disappointed at that fact. 

After Squall ignored all questions and carried Rinoa to bed, Angelo following behind him, the rest of the group had begun to unload all their things. 

Selphie and Fujin were sharing a room across from Quistis and their things were easy to put away. Raijin had gone back to the apartment he shared with Fujin and Seifer to get some of their things after Irvine said it would be best if all of them were there, just in case something were to happen, they would all have easy access to each other. 

_"Unless someone blows up the palace."_ Zell had commented. But with the security now raised around the building, it was very unlikely to happen. 

Irvine had his own room, as did Seifer and Raijin and were down the all, across from each other, despite Seifer's request to have his room next to Selphie's for 'Irvine watch'. 

Now, they were helping Quistis move in and set up her things. She did most of the setting up and had just come out of the smaller room were she finished setting up her lab and computer. Her laptop was on the desk, along with several heavy books. Seifer was bringing in the last of them. 

"Is that all, Quistis?" Irvine said as he took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked around the room. By the sitting area were the cases of weapons. He still wasn't sure how they ended up with them. Or better yet, WHY they ended up with them. 

"Yes, thank you," Quistis said. Seifer finally put the books on the desk and sent the other blond a nasty glare. "You, too." 

"Damn right..." he grumbled. He looked around the room. "I don't like it here..." 

"It's perfectly safe, Seifer," Quistis assured him. "No one is going to drink your blood." 

"No one WANTS to drink your blood..." Selphie snickered. Irvine let out a quick chuckle before Seifer turned his head sharply and sent him a glare. 

"Food?" a voice said from the door way. Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer turned and saw Fujin standing there. "Ready." 

"Whoo! Thank Hyne!" Irvine said as he grinned. "I'm starvin! What did ol' Raijin cook this time?" 

"Not Raijin," Fujin said. "Ma Dincht." 

"Quisty, you coming?" Selphie said as she headed out the door. She looked back at the blond. 

"I'll be down later," she said. "I need to finish setting up my equipment." 

"I'll stay with her," Seifer said. "Don't know when one of them might want to drink our little Quisty dry." 

"For the millionth time, Seifer," Quistis said as she turned around and headed for her desk. "No one is going to drink my blood." 

"I think you're forgetting where we are." 

"And I think YOU'RE forgetting who allowed us to stay here in the first place." Quistis sighed. She began to plug her lap top in and spread out the books that were on the table. 

Seifer sat on the edge of her bed. "Think Rin's awake yet?" 

"I felt some mental waves with her signature a few seconds ago," Quistis said. She sat on the chair by her desk and turned it to face the male lycan-witch. She frowned. "I can't understand what she's thinking...she's too far away." 

"I can't believe General Caraway is dead..." Seifer said truthfully. "I mean... we just saw him the other day..." 

"I can't believe that work that fast," Quistis added. She looked over some notes she had written. "Why so many murders in a few days time? That's drawing too much attention..." 

"Maybe they don't care any more," Seifer answered. "As long as they get the power necessary to open Hell's Gates." 

"I feel like this lunar month is passing by like a summer breeze..." Quistis admitted. She put her glasses on the table and ran her hand down her face. She took a deep breath. 

"When do you think they'll strike?" Seifer asked. 

Quistis looked up at him, surprised that he had asked that question. "What do you mean?" 

"When do you think they'll go after Rinoa?" Seifer asked. "It's not a question of IF...we already got that. It's a question of WHEN." 

"I don't know," Quistis admitted. "Hyne, I hope it's not soon." 

"I think it'll be soon." Seifer admitted. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Everything you told us..." he mumbled. "It all seems to me that Adel has been slowly accumulating power up until this point and that Rinoa is the final surge. And I think she'll want to get her hands on Rinoa soon just so she can get a hang of Rinoa's powers by the time the Blood Moon comes. It looks like a lot of power must be used and used correctly." 

Quistis stared at him in awe for a moment before smirking. "Hmm...looks like you grew a brain all of a sudden." 

He rolled his eyes. "Are you done with your 'setting up', yet, Miss Trepe?" 

"Just about," Quistis said. She looked back her notes. "I'll be done with these books soon..." 

* * *

"Thank you...Yes, I'll be there..." Rinoa sat in Laguna's office, holding the phone to her ear as she tapped the end of a pen on a note pad. She closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand. Yes...tomorrow night...I'll be there. Good-bye." 

She hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh. Selphie looked up from where she was sitting across from Rinoa. "Have you told Squall yet?" 

"No," Rinoa replied quietly. "He'll freak out...or do as close to freaking out as Squall can get." 

Selphie frowned and shook her head. "You have to tell him, Rin...you can't just leave without telling him." 

"What am I supposed to tell him, Selphie?" Rinoa asked. "Squall, I'm going to Deling City for my father's funeral. Don't try to stop me?" 

"That would be a start." 

Rinoa's head jerked up and saw the object of their conversation entering his father's study. "Squall..." 

"I'm not going to stop you, you know," Squall told her as he walked in. He looked at Selphie and she looked back at him. He jerked his head to the door. Selphie continued to look at him blankly. "Ahem..." He eyed the door once more. 

"Oh!" Selphie said. She nodded and stood up. Squall took her seat and the door closed. 

"When were you...Selphie, why are you still here?" Squall and Rinoa both eyed the petite brunette who stood smiling by the door innocently. 

"I thought you wanted me to close the door?" Selphie asked. The two by the desk stared at her. "Okay, okay! Sheez..." Rolling her eyes she opened the door and slipped through it, closing it behind her. 

Rinoa sighed. "Selphie! I know you're still there!!" 

"Damn!" Selphie mumbled. They heard her stomp away and Squall turned back to Rinoa. 

"When were going to tell me?" 

"Right before I left?" she offered. Squall shook his head. 

"If you want to go that's fine, but you're not going alone," he told her sternly. "Some of us will come with you." 

Rinoa let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you weren't going to let me go." 

"I won't stop you from attending your own father's funeral," Squall told her. "We'll take the next train to Deling." 

"I'll tell the others," Rinoa nodded. She stood up, followed by Squall. "Thank you." 

Just as they stood up, someone knocked on the door. Squall let out a low groan. "Come in." he grumbled hesitantly. Slowly the door opened and Laguna peeked in, almost childishly. 

"Just being cautious this time..." Laguna mumbled. He came in and looked at Rinoa. "Did you call your clan?" 

"Yes..." Rinoa nodded. "Everything has been arranged. The ceremony, the site...I just wish I wasn't so big..." 

"Your father was a prominent leader of a powerful clan." Laguna reminded her. 

"We'll be leaving as soon as everyone is ready for the trip," Squall informed him. "I'll have Zell order the train tickets." 

"That won't be necessary," Laguna said. "We'll be going with you, so you will ride with us." 

*Oh HELL no.* Squall thought to himself. "That's all right, we'll take the train." 

"We'll be taking our clan's private train," Laguna insisted. "It'll be safer." 

"It'll attract more attention," Squall stated. "We were already in a lot of danger moving from their pent house to the palace. We want to keep Rinoa going back to Deling City quiet." 

"I agree, Laguna," Rinoa interjected quietly. She moved around to the table to stand next to Squall. "I would much rather have a low profile about this." 

"She is a target," Squall added behind gritted teeth. "The last thing we need is to prance around with you in your attention drawing train." 

Laguna let out a deep breath. "I just don't feel comfortable-" 

"We'll be fine," Squall cut him off. He took Rinoa's hand and began to drag her out of the room. "Let's go." 

"What about where you're going to stay!?" Laguna called after him. 

"We'll be staying at my family's house!" Rinoa said as she and Squall walked up the hall. 

Laguna shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye. "It's like he doesn't need me any more..." Behind him, Kiros and Ward appeared. Kiros grinned. 

"No offense, Laguna," Kiros said as he watched Squall and Rinoa head upstairs to pack their things. "But the only person Squall needs is the one he was dragging away." 

Laguna nodded slowly. Suddenly, his forlorn look left his face as he perked up. "Do you think he might have picked his mate?" 

Kiros and ward fell over and looked at him in disbelief. Kiros looked frustrated as he shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me, Laguna...You're finally picking that up NOW!?" 

* * *

Upon calling Master Cid and Matron Edea that morning to ask them to join them in her father's funeral ceremony, Rinoa was told that they would send over the Ragnarok to take them to Deling City. The lycan couple would join them their that evening by train from Balamb. 

Thanks to the Ragnarok, they would arrive their quickly and have time to settle into the Caraway mansion. While Quistis stayed behind to continue her research while using Fujin, Raijin, and Seifer as aids, Zell went with Selphie and Irvine to look around Deling. Selphie told them that she would give them the grand tour and show them were she had met Rinoa when they were children. 

The majority of the day for Rinoa had been spent within the confines of the mansion, meeting with relatives and other clan members. Squall spent much of the time by her side, assessing each and every sorcerer that came to see her. It had been decided that until Rinoa was old enough, another elder would take the place as Clan leader. 

Rinoa told them to be on alert, as Quistis discovered that the last ten sorcerers who had been killed were somehow related to Julia Heartilly or General Caraway. Meaning Adel was targeting Rinoa's blood lines. 

An old instructor at their finishing school was now in Caraway's office. Squall could still smell the blood scent of the vampire that had appeared their before. Meaning that this was the place where Caraway had been abducted. 

"Regardless of your protection, Rinoa," said the man with the glasses and squinted eye. He sat on the other side of Caraway's desk, on a heavy leather chair, opposite Rinoa. "I believe that you should call in the Sorcerer's Knights for further protection." 

"I already have them watching over other members of my clan," Rinoa asserted. "I don't want anyone else to be targeted and I already have someone to protect me, Professor Auron." 

The sorcerer moved his good eye over to the dark figure leaning against a bookshelf in the corner of the room. "The vampire?" Auron asked. 

"Among others," Rinoa added. "I appreciate your guidance, Professor Auron, but I cannot have the Sorcerer's Knights surrounding me at all times. It makes me seem as if I am shielding myself and I will not be seen as weak. At this point and time, while my clan has another leader, I am still of high ranking and will not be used merely as a political pawn. I will have them see that I am a fit leader and not cower behind a few knights." 

"Be it so," Auron said. He stood up and bowed his head slightly to the young sorceress. "Many of the high sorcerer clan members will be at the ceremony tomorrow, including Braska and his daughter." 

"Yuna's going?" Rinoa asked, surprised. *What about the mission?* 

"Yes," Auron stated. "With so many powerful sorcerers at one place, I hope the security will be adequate." 

"As do I, Professor," Rinoa said, standing up. She moved around her desk, dressed in a full length black dress. It was shoulderless and had long sleeves that ended with lace cuffs. It hugged her upper body and draped down from her hips. The top layer was black lace and underneath was a black sheer fabric. She had a lace choker around her neck along with a silver chain and ring. "Until tomorrow then. Good evening to you." 

She escorted him to the door and opened it for him, allowing him to step out. He bowed his head slightly once more and left the mansion. Rinoa took a deep breath and closed the study door, leaning against it with her eyes closed. "Is that the last of them?" 

"Yes..." Rinoa sighed. She opened her eyes and walked back to the table. She looked over the papers scattered around the once neat desk and began to gather them and sort them out. "We have a dinner with other clan leaders in a few hours." 

"A few hours?" Squall mumbled. He suddenly remembered Rinoa telling him that they were to meet other clan members that evening. It was a political thing. Despite her appearance, Rinoa was quite good at getting things organized and planning things out. She even had her own assistants running detailed errands for her while she was at all the meetings. 

There was a knock on the door and Rinoa looked up. "Come in!" she shouted. Squall didn't move from his place in the corner. He already knew it was Watts and Zone. THEY were her assistants. 

"Everything is set up at the ceremony," Watts said as he handed her some papers to sign. "Tomorrow at sunset...everyone should be there by then." 

Rinoa nodded. "Has the burial area been prepared?" 

"I just went by there," Zone answered. "Everything is prepared." 

"Good..." Rinoa sighed. "Organize and file the rest of these papers for me. Anything that needs my signature or consent, leave on the desk with the place for my signature highlighted. Squall, let's go. We have to get ready." 

"Are you sure about this?" Squall asked as they walked out at the door. He was now following her. She was rigid and walking at a faster than normal pace, almost acting militaristic as she went about formalities and duties. Nothing like the way she acted in front of her friends. 

"This is a different kind of war, Squall," Rinoa stated as they walked up the stairs to the room they would be sharing - Rinoa's. "You were trained for a war that ended. Politics, treaties, allies, enemies...all behind the mask of formalities and poise. This war that we're in the middle of now is the war I was trained for. This is the kind of war I was raised to fight in." 

* * *

The night had been nothing but a series of formalities, just as Rinoa had told him. They were greeting and speaking with other clan leaders. Many of which gave their condolences to the grieving daughter, all the while giddy that Caraway was gone. Rinoa knew he had made many enemies, but she wasn't sure who exactly they were. 

Squall had stood by her side, treating the event as a mission in itself. A bow here, a shake of hands there. Formalities he had grown up with as a member of the Loire Clan. He, like Rinoa, was well prepared for the situation. 

There were times when he could see Rinoa slipping out of her mask. She was a passionate girl and to keep her true feelings hidden was a task of immense proportions for her. Cid, Edea, and Laguna had each taken their turns distracting the clan leaders who were making the young sorceress uncomfortable. At one point, Rinoa had escaped to the balcony to take a break from the sickening fake smiles inside. 

At four o'clock in the afternoon, the Caraway mansion was alive with the sounds of the clan members preparing to depart for the ceremony. Unknown to Squall, who was still asleep when it happened, Rinoa had her father's driver, Wakka, take her to the ceremony site. 

When Zell woke Squall, the brunette was furious that she had left without telling him, but found that he couldn't just leave, as the sun was still up. He would have to wait until just before sunset to leave. 

"We'll go," Quistis said. "Irvine, just take Squall there as soon as you can." 

"Will do." Irvine agreed. Squall, dressed in black pants and a tight black sweater under his leather jacket was pacing the foyer, had agreed as well. 

Wakka had been sent by Rinoa to pick the others up and they had just arrived at a massive cathedral in the heart of Deling City. The red haired chauffer opened the door and one by one, they stepped out. 

Quistis in a long, straight black dress with her black leather jacket on walked out first. Followed by Selphie, who wore a short black skirt, against Seifer's complaints, and black sleeveless turtle neck under her black leather jacket. Seifer, Raijin, and Zell wore their usual attire, while Fujin wore a black shirt over her black pants and boots. 

The cathedral was huge, with domed bell towers and large stained glass windows depicting Hyne's glory. As they stepped inside, they smelled the scent of incense and the heard the sound of the massive organ being played by a tanned man with white hair. 

There were rows and rows of wooden pews, some roped off for family members. Many of them had already arrived and people were being seated. Down the white marble walk way covered with a deep red runway was the elaborately decorated altar where the body of General Caraway laid incased in a glass coffin. 

The candles that hung over them in large black chandeliers gave the room a faint glow. Candles lined the room on stands and on holders on the walls. White flowers bunched together with dark blue ribbons lined the walk way as wreaths of different flowers from different people decorated the alter. 

All around them, the deep organ music shut out the sounds of the whispering guests. Many of whom were dressed in dark colors. "There." Fujin said. She motioned to the first row on the left, where a young woman dressed in all black with a black lace shawl over her head and body was sitting quietly. 

Quistis and Selphie let out a heavy sigh and approached her. They sat on either side of her as she looked up at them with teas in her eyes. Both girls put their arms around Rinoa, hugging her tightly as the sorceress closed her eyes. Her fingers bunched up the cloth of her long black skirt as she sat there with them, shaking in their arms. 

A High Priest of Hyne ascended the alter to begin. 

* * *

"Can't you drive faster!?" Squall growled from where he was seated next to Irvine in the cowboy's convertible. 

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Irvine said. "We'll get there on time!" 

"It's not being there on time that worries me!" Squall hissed. His hand was gripping the side of the car tightly as fangs emerged from beneath his lips. 

"Nothing will happen!" Irvine assured him. "There are hundreds of sorcerers that will be there! Adel isn't crazy enough to go after Rinoa when she's surrounded by so much power like that." 

"Are you brain dead, Irvine?!" Squall snapped. "To Adel, Caraway's funeral isn't a Safe House for Rinoa! It's a fucking buffet!!" 

"Relax! We're almost there!" Irvine yelled casually. Squall merely sunk back in his seat and grumbled. 

As far as Squall was concerned, if he wasn't right next to Rinoa, he might as well be a thousand miles away. Irvine's car screeched to a stop outside the massive cathedral. Before he had a chance to tell Squall he was going to go park, the brunette jumped out of the convertible and up the steps of the cathedral. 

Squall swore to himself as he found that it was standing room only and that he couldn't even see Rinoa. "Psst!" a voice said from the side. 

Squall turned and saw Zell waving at him to come over. He nodded and walked over to the spiky haired blond. "Where's Rin-" 

"Down in front..." Zell said. He studied Squall and noticed that the vampire was holding something. He frowned. "Why did you bring Lionheart?" 

"I have my reasons," Squall mumbled. He held the sword against him as they slipped through the crowds and down the right aisle to get to Rinoa and the others. He saw her sitting between Selphie and Quistis and let out a sigh of relief. *Thank, Hyne...* 

Squall took one step and froze. He looked over at Selphie, Seifer, and Raijin, who all stiffed and started to sniff the air. Squall's blue eyes darted over to the non-Caraway family side of the room and found that several people were also sniffing something in the air, his father included. 

"What's wrong?" Zell asked, wondering why Squall wasn't following him. 

Squall pulled out his gun blade and narrowed his eyes. Before he could so anything, Seifer shot straight up from his seat next to Selphie and raised Hyperion in the air. Transforming almost immediately, he shot several rounds into the cathedral ceiling. "GET OUT!!!" 

"Seifer!?" Rinoa gasped. Screams rang out around her as non magic practicing members of her family began to scatter out. Everyone seemed confused all of a sudden at Seifer's out burst. 

"What are you doing!?" Quistis asked furious. 

Selphie stood up and also began to transform. "He's HERE!" Selphie said. "The scent from the box! It's HERE!" 

"Stop them immediately!" someone yelled. 

"Shit!" Quistis said. She whirled around and noticed that several of the Sorcerer's Knights, the elite group of warriors that protected high ranking sorcerers were rushing towards them. 

"What's going on!?" Rinoa cried out tearfully. 

Outside, they heard thunder roaring in the distance. Selphie pulled out her nunchuku and stood in front of Rinoa, preparing to fight off the Sorcerer's Knights who were rushing towards them. Selphie raised her arms to start off a spell, trying to get everyone to leave the room. Quistis sent out strong telepathic brain waves that pained those that came within a certain area, making them back away. 

"Rinoa!!" Squall shouted through the commotion. "Rinoa!!" he screamed in vain. 

Everyone was running, blasts of energy was seen exploding all around the room as havoc suddenly engrossed the solemn ceremony. Women seemed to be screaming from every angle as Rinoa whirled around, looking for Squall. 

She finally laid eyes on him, trying to get through her amongst the large groups shoving him out of the way as they hurried towards the exit. His eyes went large as he caught something moving. His eyes widened with horror as they looked up. 

The sound of stone cracking caught the attention of many as cracks in the painted ceiling started to appear. This made the rush to escape even worse as large pieces of stone tumbled down from the heights above, crashing into the wooden pews and sending stone, dust, and wood everywhere. 

Rinoa's eyes went wide and she raised hands and cast a shield spell over her father's coffin. *I'm sorry, father!* she thought to herself tearfully as stone hit the shield and was deflected. The room was filled with smoke. 

A flash of lightning lit up the cathedral as it appeared near by. Rinoa looked up, her eyes having caught the flash of light. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the settling smoke, the flashing lights, and the thundering sounds assaulted her senses. 

Then she saw him. Her eyes squinted through the haze of the moment as a figure seemed to be flying down from the darkness above, his body only made visible by the occasional flash of lightning. Snow white hair, black clothes, swirling around his figure. And glowing green eyes. 

"RINOA!!" voices screamed behind her and she was unable to make any mental connection to their voices and her actions. Her eyes were transfixed by the glowing green in the man's eyes as her mind tried desperately to place them. 

She didn't see the glimmering blade of purified steel aimed downward, straight towards her body. Or the smirk crossing the man's handsome features, exposing sharp fangs marking him as vampire. 

"RINOA!!" A body slammed against hers abruptly, sending her tumbling down on her side as the vampire that had been flying down to skewer her, landed gracefully in front of them. 

"Squall...?" her voice whispered, slightly confused. She was visibly shaken and Squall turned his head to look at the white haired vampire. 

Sephiroth's sword had gone right through Rinoa's shawl and the vampire's black gloved hand viciously tore it off. He turned to face them, a smile on his face. 

Squall jumped up quickly, holding his gun blade in his hands. Furiously, he swung the heavy metal weapon around, each time only to be blocked by even further skilled swordsmanship. Sparks came off their blades as they met against each other violently. 

Something flew out from the corner of their eye and they jumped apart as Quistis' whip flew between them. Her glasses were off and angry blue eyes glared at the intruder. Behind her, Seifer lifted up his gun blade and let several bullets fly. 

Each one hit, the vampire in the chest, dead center. Sephiroth merely laughed. "Is that all!?" he laughed, almost maniacally as the bullets were pushed out of his body and the wounds instantly healed. 

"Holy..." 

"Oh, man..." a voice said behind them. Rinoa looked to her side and mentally swore. The last thing they needed was Yuna and Cloud's team. Cloud held his sword up in a fighting position. "An ancient." 

Squall's eyes narrowed. *Fuck...* Ancient vampires were thought to be long extinct. Their powers far surpassed those of the current vampires. Their healing and recovering time was faster. Their speed and reflexes were faster. Their senses and strength were greater. 

The white haired vampire held his sword down and smiled at Cloud. "So...you're the team that was assembled...? The rumors were true then..." Sephiroth smirked. 

"Yuna! Put a seal on him!" Lulu ordered. 

"Right!" 

"A SEAL!?" Sephiroth scoffed. "I'm not a demon, little girl!" he laughed. He raised his sword and did two swipes, making an 'x' in the air and sending it flying towards Yuna. 

It turned into a flaming gust of wind that knocked the summoner off her feet. Kimahri was able to catch her before she flew straight into a slab of falling cement from the ceiling. 

"Give me the sorceress!" Sephiroth growled as he eyed Rinoa. 

"Over my dead body." Squall said, standing in front of Rinoa once more protectively. 

Irvine had finally arrived and mentally swore. *Shit...looks like the party's started without me...* He looked right above Sephiroth and raised his gun. 

A shot rang out from the entrance of the cathedral as Irvine shot at the chandelier chord hanging from a low buttress. The chandelier creaked as it swung and fell. Sephiroth merely stood there, sword by his side, as the chandelier fell around him, sending waves of fire into the air as it fell. 

"That's not going to stop me," Sephiroth said. "Give me the sorceress...no one else needlessly has to die." 

"Fuck you." Squall hissed. 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I warned you..." He raised his sword in the air and everyone prepared to attack. 

"Squall!!" Rinoa screamed. 

Selphie's eyes went wide as she realized what Rinoa was doing. "RIN, NO!!!" 

Thunder roared, flashes of lightning illuminated the destroyed room. Rinoa stumbled over the fallen chunks of cement as she ran forward. Her arms were stretched out and Squall's eyes went wide. 

Sephiroth let his sword fly. It cut through the settling dust and went past the ring of fire that surrounded him. No one could act fast enough to stop it. 

Rinoa's body stiffened as she fell forward in front of Squall. Her eyes were huge as slowly her eyes went down to her chest. Squall's terrified blue eyes followed to where the tip of the katana protruded from Rinoa's left breast. Slowly, her black dress began to soak up dark red blood as a shriek cut through the cathedral. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" 

"Madam!" Sephiroth gasped. Adel appeared before them in a wave of shimmering darkness as she ran forward and grabbed the hilt of Sephiroth's sword and tore it from Rinoa's body. 

"She wasn't supposed to die yet!" Adel growled furiously. Rinoa fell into Squall's arms, her breathing getting shallow as Adel realized that Rinoa's heart was now cut in two. "Her heart is ruined now!!" she screamed. 

Suddenly, she was bombarded with attacks from all sides and she whirled around. "Give up, Adel!" Yuna shouted. "You're not going to get away!" 

Adel was shaking in fury as she licked Rinoa's blood off the edge of Sephiroth's sword from behind a shield. The attacks merely bounced off her as she glared at Yuna. "You're next!" she hissed. Hissing she dove at Yuna. 

"Help her..." Rinoa gasped as she pointed weakly to Yuna. Her eyes closed and she winced, the pain in her open chest was close to making he pass out. 

Raijin, Fujin, Zell, and Irvine were the only ones not caught in the dazed stupor to help. Raijin turned into his werewolf form and stood by his comrades as Adel attacked with powerful spells that their strongest shields couldn't handle. 

Selphie and Quistis stood aside, unsure of what to do. "We'll take care of this!" Cloud insisted. "Just look after your friend!" 

"You really think you can handle Adel!?" Irvine shouted. *Cocky bastard...* 

"Shield Rinoa!" Seifer barked as he stood in front of Rinoa and Squall with his gun blade extended at Sephiroth. "You're going to fucking die." 

"Hmph..." Sephiroth grinned. "I have no use of you." He raised his hand and summoned his sword forward. It flew from the ground where Adel had dropped and into his hand. 

Adel had already knocked Yuffie unconscious by sending her flying into a wall. Yuna was in the middle of summoning a creature as Lulu cast black magic spell after spell at Adel to buy the summoner time. Cloud was now facing off with Sephiroth, causing sparks to fly from their swords. 

Before the alter, another drama was playing out as Squall fell to his knees, holding the dying sorceress. 

"Rinoa?" Squall asked quietly as he cradled the sorceress' body against him. "Rinoa...?" He seemed to be calling quietly as her eyes tried in vain to focus on him. A bloody hand, shaking as Rinoa put her whole strength in it, was raised and touched his face. 

"I love you..." 

His eyes went wide as she gave him a weak smile. Slowly, the lively spark in her brown eyes faded. For a moment, they forgot about the battle raging before them between Adel and the team assembled to fight her. 

"It's raining..." Selphie whispered as stood there numbly, staring at the body of her best friend. Cold drops fell against them as Squall sat there, rocking Rinoa's body back and forth, his head bent down over hers. 

His shoulders were heaving up and down as his breathing grew short. Quistis stood there, unable to move as she dropped her whip. Everyone watched in silence as Squall sat there. His breathing suddenly got stronger and his head lifted. 

"Cast a cure spell..." he growled slowly. His voice was cold and distant. 

"What?" Quistis asked, her head lifting back up to look at him. 

"Cast it!" he hissed. His eyes were glowing red as his fangs appeared once more. "CAST IT NOW!!" The last word seemed to roared out as everyone gasped when they saw the red tears coming from his eyes. He was serious. 

Selphie and Quistis looked at each other and rushed over. They held their hands of Rinoa and cast multiple cure spells. Seifer closed his eyes and turned away. "That's not going to help..." Seifer mumbled. "The damage can't be fixed..." 

"She just has to be alive..." Squall said behind gritted teeth. 

"Alive..." Zell mumbled questioningly. 

Irvine's eyes went wide when he realized what Squall was about to do. "Squall, you can't! She won't make it!" He tore his eyes from the battle in front of them to the vampire behind him. 

"Do think she'll survive like this!?" Squall snarled viciously. Irvine took a step back. He'd never seen Squall with that look. 

"He's going to turn her...?" Yuna gasped as she finished summoning a large bird like creature. She covered her mouth, her eyes fixed on Squall and Rinoa. "But that's never been done! No sorcerer has survived a turning!" 

"Well, one's about to!" Selphie shouted back as tears streamed down her eyes. "She HAS to!" 

"This is our last chance," Quistis murmured as she stepped back. Selphie finished her spell and stepped back with Quistis. "It has to work..." 

Rinoa was breathing very shallow. Quistis couldn't feel any mental waves, meaning she was unconscious. Squall's shaking hand gently moved her hair aside, revealing a pale neck. 

Blood bubbled out of Rinoa's half healed chest as Squall closed his eyes. He could smell the pumping blood. Feel the flow of her life liquid course through her veins. 

He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Rinoa's vein. 


	13. Part of Something

**Re-Creating Hell**   
_Chapter Thirteen: Part of Something_   
By PasifiKStar

**Author's Note**: This chapter contains Squall & Rinoa Lemon (kind of...).

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

_She looked down at them from where she floated above them. Her eyes softened as she observed them from above. It was like the world had stopped for those who loved her and the only thing that mattered was her. _

It seemed like to one person, the only thing that ever mattered WAS her. His arms were wrapped around her body as he was hunched over. Red tears went down his face from the corners of his eyes as he held on to her, quietly whispering her name. 

*Why are you crying?* she asked him. *Why do you cry over me?* 

"He loves you, you know," a voice chuckled to her side. "He's never cried for anyone." 

She whirled around, looking for the amused female voice that had been talking. "Who are you?" she asked. 

"Someone whose been watching over him for a long time," the voice told her. "I used to be his guardian angel...since the moment he was born." 

She narrowed her eyes, desperately searching for the owner of the voice. "Why aren't you his guardian angel any more?" 

"Because, my dear," the voice said, sighing slightly. "You entered his life." 

Her eyes went wide. "Are you...?" 

"Julia was right," the voice giggled. "You are perfect for each other." 

"Huh? My MOM? How do you know her? Is she here?!" 

"I should be going...it seems someone has to watch over his father..." the voice sighed. "I swear... that man worries over the smallest things..." The voice trailed off and vanished. 

"Rinny?" a soft voice asked behind her. "Baby, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here yet." 

*That voice!* She whirled around and saw no one. Regardless, she could recognize that voice in a stadium of yelling people. 

"You still have one big job to do, Rinoa," another voice said. Rinoa turned back around. Someone was talking but there was no body to the voice. "We didn't raise you to be that irresponsible." 

Her eyes went wide. "Father...?" she whispered. 

"We'll be waiting here, baby," the softer voice assured her. "But we won't see for a while." 

"Mommy...?" Rinoa felt her hands taken into two different ones as she was lead back down. "What's going on?" 

"Go to sleep, Rinoa," the male voice told her. "We promise you'll wake up." 

"Is this a dream?" the black haired spirit asked as she felt two sets of arms wrap around her as they moved her into a laying position. 

"A dream is only what you make of it..." the soft voice whispered gently as Rinoa felt her bangs moved aside. "Life can be either a nightmare or a dream. You make it what you want it to be." 

*A dream...? He's crying...* 

"Your destiny hasn't been fulfilled yet." 

"If my destiny was this...my life must be a nightmare..." Rinoa murmured as she felt her body sinking into something. 

"Life isn't about your destiny," Two faced appeared in front of her. "It's how you get there." 

"WAIT!" she reached up at the faces only to see a flash of light and then darkness. 

* * *

Adel had stopped her attacks when she heard what was happening. Behind her, Sephiroth and Cloud were still in engaged in battle, but the vampiric sorceress narrowed her eyes and seemed to vanish from where she was standing. 

Yuna and Lulu gasped as they watched the creature vanished before them. "Still here..." Kimahri assured them as he sniffed the air. "Hiding..." 

"Why...?" Yuna asked quietly. 

Squall's lips were closed around Rinoa's neck as his pointed fangs pierced her tender flesh. Immediately, he felt the rush of pleasure from fresh human blood enter his senses as he took in her delicious life blood. His eyes were closed as he stayed in that position for a few minutes. 

He recoiled his fangs and healed the wound on her neck slightly with the salve found in vampire saliva. He pulled his head away, blood remaining on the corners of his mouth as he removed the gloves on his hands. He tugged up the sleeve of his jacket and lifted his left wrist to his mouth. 

With a quick movement, his slit his wrist with one fang, allowing the blood to bubble up to the top of his pale skin. Using is good hand, he tilted Rinoa's head back and opened her jaw slightly. He lifted his bloody wrist over her lifeless lips and turned it upside down. 

Selphie bit her lip as she watched Squall's blood trickle into Rinoa's mouth. He pulled his hand away and closed her jaw. He gently tapped her throat, causing her to involuntarily swallow. His arm healed quickly after that and he looked over Rinoa. His part was done. The rest was up to her. 

Deep within the reaches of the sorceress' body, blood mingled with blood, fusing together after millenias of denying each other. The vampire's blood slowly flooded through her body, regenerating already powerful blood with life giving powers. It began to head towards her heart. 

Her heart was weakening and her body began to spasm upward. With each pump of new hybrid blood flowing through Rinoa's veins, her body's movements grew stronger. Her mouth opened, trickling out the remains of excess blood as she struggled to breath. 

"Rinoa!" her friends gasped, taking a step forward, but at the same time afraid to do anything else. 

Her body began to convulse as her arms flew to her sides. Her chest began to heal itself, muscles rejoining and skin melting back together. The fibers of her split heart seemed to shoot out and re-connect at an amazing speed for their eyes. Blood began to regenerate to make up for the blood that had been lost. Her body began to glow dark red light as her jaws opened wide. 

A scream pierced the cathedral walls as her teeth began to elongate and long white fangs emerged from her pink gums. Thunder shouted her revival as her eyes flew open, pulsating out a glowing white light from her depths as her body was raised upward by an unknown force. 

It seemed as her limbs weren't attached as they fell limply at her sides. For a moment, they feared the worst. That Rinoa's body was rejecting the blood. 

Breathing deeply, Rinoa looked down at her hands. Her finger nails grew longer and ended in sharp points as her hair flew around her face in a glowing dance of darkness. She looked up and saw the people around her in a wash of red tint. Her eyes went wide as she tilted her head back and let loose another shrill scream. 

No one heard the sound of cloth ripping as Rinoa arched her back backwards and threw her arms down to her sides. Her back exploded in a flurry of white feathers as white light shot out of her mouth and eyes. 

Squall was thrown back by the sheer force of long, full white wings that had emerged from Rinoa's back. Thunder sounded, drowning out her screams as a flash of electricity from the sky shot down and slammed into the her body. 

It seemed that her body was glowing as electricity coursed through her immortal veins. Large, glowing white eyes settled on the spot where Adel had been hidden and narrowed. She raised her hands and screamed. "ANGEL WING!!" 

* * *

"What!?" Seymour gasped as he stood up off his chair. In the heart of Deling City, amongst other clan leaders, the blue haired leader of the Guado vampire clan had drawn attention to himself with his outburst. 

"We want to be taken off this mission and the party of Squall Leonheart and Rinoa Heartilly re-instated." Yuna repeated, a little louder that time. 

Seymour was seething as he glared at them from where he sat amongst the clan leaders. "WHY?" 

"Please state your reasoning, Miss Leska," Master Cid said, interested in their reason for wanting to leave. "You and the others were more than happy to take this assignment. Why now? So close to the Blood Moon?" 

"They know more than they say," Lulu stated simply. Her dark lips moved with each word as they stood there. "I highly doubt that they do not know what they are doing." 

"And three days ago, at General Caraway's funeral," Cloud added. "Rinoa became the first sorceress to be turned. That must count for something." 

"The decision has been made," Seymour hissed. "It cannot be retracted unless we see you unfit for the mission as we saw them to be." 

"Wait a moment, Guado," Nida said sternly. "I don't think they're done explaining." 

Seymour sat back down and Yuna began to talk. "I saw her perform...an amazing spell that I've never seen or read about before," Yuna said. "It was this unbridled energy...it was completely uncontrolled..." 

"What did she call it?" her father asked from his seat. 

Yuna looked up at him. "She yelled 'angel wing'." 

"What happened when she cast it?" Braska asked. 

Yuna paused for a moment to think. "Adel had vanished...or at least was made invisible because Kimahri could still smell her. But right after her turning, Rinoa turned her head towards Adel, like she could SEE her, and then cast that spell." 

"The room filled with energy," Yuffie piped next to Yuna. "And this white light... I thought for sure I'd be fried, but nothing happened to me. Typically direct light like that should've done something to vampires. But Cloud and I and even Leonheart were okay!" 

"What happened to Adel?" Edea asked as she leaned forward, looking very interested. 

"Adel vanished along with Sephiroth," Cloud told them. "Right after the spell was cast." 

"And what of the sorceress?" another clan leader asked. 

"Well..." Yuna began. "She had been glowing up to that point. She had this white light around her...and wings!" She looked up at the leaders with large blue and green eyes. "Rinoa sprouted wings!" 

"Wings...?" Murmurs spread through the room. 

"Impossible...the last sorceress said spout wings was..." one of the sorcerer leaders trailed off. His skeptic look turned into a frown. "That can't be..." 

"Who?" Cloud asked. 

"The sorceress who sealed Hell's Gates..." Immediately, a flurry of commotion was heard around the room as Yuna looked at her team. 

"Doesn't that make it obvious that Rinoa and her team were the right ones for the job?" Master Cid asked. 

"I vote to re-instate them!" Edea began. 

"They're not going back to the mission." a voice rang. The commotion died down as everyone began to search for the owner of the voice. 

"Master Loire?!" someone in the room gasped. 

Everyone turned to look at the male vampire that had been sitting quietly for the time being. He looked tired and worn. 

"Miss Heartilly is being kept within the walls of your palace, is she not, Master Loire?" Guado asked smoothly. 

"You have no right to keep her! She has no place in the home of a vampire-" a sorcerer began. 

"She is a vampire now!" Laguna snapped. He sat up straight and narrowed his eyes. "How dare you question me!?" 

"Master Laguna, please-" Xu began, but the vampire shook his head and stood up, slamming his fists on the table. 

"For days now I have heard the requests, pleas, and even threats from other clans, including the Caraway clan, to have Rinoa returned to them," Laguna told them. "She is a VAMPIRE now as well as sorceress! Tell me! When she wakes up, will YOU be able to explain to her what she is? How she should live and WHY? You speak to me as if I have no idea what I am doing!" 

"You do not know how to treat Rinoa!" Rinoa's uncle said as he stood up straight. "She is of my clan and I demand her return!" 

Laguna took a deep breath. "Your clan? Is that all she is to you - property? She is not a pawn to used as some sort of power source!" He glared at Rinoa's uncle viciously. "I love Rinoa," he stated simply. "She is the MATE of MY SON. And THEREFORE, she is MY daughter. And I love her as such! She not a Caraway any more!" 

"Laguna," Cid said sternly. He put his hand on his comrade's shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "We understand how much you care about Rinoa and the others...but the question still stands. Why will they not return to the mission?" 

Laguna sat back down and ran his hand through his head tiredly. "Because they don't want to work for us any more." 

"What...?" A series of gasps and questions resounded. 

"They said that if they are going to battle Adel, they will do it under their teams. They will not listen to us. They will not take our guidance. They will do this themselves," Laguna explained. He stood up once more and looked at the group. "If you'll excuse me... I must attend to my FAMILY now." 

Cid opened his mouth to stop him, but failed as Laguna turned his back on the clan leaders and walked out the door. He stepped out of the room and Kiros and Ward straightened up from where they were slumped against the wall. 

"How did it go?" Kiros asked quietly. 

"They got the message," Laguna said, smiling weakly. "Let's head to the cemetery now." 

"Going to see Julia?" Kiros asked as the three of them walked down the long corridor. 

"And Caraway," Laguna answered. "I want to tell them that I'll treat Rinoa like she was my own." 

Kiros smiled. "I'm sure they'd be grateful..." 

* * *

Selphie entered Quistis' room and sighed. The blond was, as expected, asleep at her desk. The petite lycan let out a heavy breath as she looked around the room. The door to the small lab was opened, showing the fast pace movement of the lights from the computer within. 

On her desk and around it, books and papers were scattered. Towers of books had been built around the sleeping blond as upon closer inspection, Selphie found that she had also begun to create towers of notes. 

*I don't know how she does it...* Selphie sighed. She grabbed a blanket that hung at the foot of Quistis' bed and put it around her friend's shoulders. As she turned around, she narrowed her eyes and wrinkled up her nose. She had been so absorbed in checking on Quistis, she had completely ignored the object on Quistis' bed. 

Seifer was asleep on the bed. His jacket had been throw over one of the chairs in the sitting room as he laid on his side, an empty spot next to him meaning Quistis had once been asleep there. *Oh, Hyne...EWW!!* The lycan-witch felt herself turn green. 

Selphie made a gagging sound and rushed out of the room. She closed it quietly behind her. "Selphie, what are you doing?" 

"AH!" She screamed and jumped back, pasting herself against the thick door as Irvine and Zell jumped back, also surprised at her outburst. "Don't do that!" 

"We thought you saw us..." Zell explained, his eyes still wide open. 

"Sorry..." Selphie sighed. "I was just making sure Quistis was getting some rest." 

"Oh...well...we're watching a movie downstairs," Zell said. "We haven't been doing any thing lately, so we went to rent a movie...want to watch with us?" 

"What's it about?" Selphie asked as she followed them back down the hall. 

"I don't know," Irvine shrugged. "Just be glad Zell didn't rent it, otherwise it would be documentary on hot dogs." 

"Hey! I thought you said that the film was really enlightening!" Zell gasped in horror. 

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because now we know what's in them." 

Selphie sighed. "I want to check up on Rinoa, first." 

"Rinoa will be fine," Irvine assured her. "Squall's been by her side this entire time. He'll come get us if she's awake." 

"Are you sure?" Selphie asked, concerned. They nodded their heads. "Okay..." 

* * *

Squall was laying next to Rinoa. His arm was around her waist as they laid on his massive bed. Three days she had been asleep and she was going on to the forth night of slumber. He looked over her sleeping figure quietly as he studied all her features once more. 

Slowly, he brushed her bangs out of her face as he looked at her. Her breathing was soft and even, meaning she was alive. He put his hand over her heart, careful to not apply to much pressure on her wound, and felt the steady pumping of life against his fingers tips. 

He closed his eyes, relieved that it was still beating. The moonlight from the window shined down against her pale skin and he had a chance to fully take in her beauty. Her wings had vanished right after she cast a foreign spell called Angel Wing. 

The glowing from her body died down and she fell backwards. He had jumped to his feet and caught her in his arms. Once again her body went limp, but at least she was alive. Selphie had burst into tears of joy to know that it had worked. 

Quistis was smiling from ear to ear as everyone let out their breaths. Even the other team was amazed to see the status of the sorceress. However, no one was as happy as Squall. 

They immediately took the Ragnarok back to Esthar. Once they returned, Quistis went do to more research to make sure she was all right and had occasionally come in check on Rinoa's status. Selphie also got to play nurse and had begun to do as much research as she could do on vampires. 

Seifer wasn't too happy with the turn of events, but as long as she was alive, that was all that mattered. Angelo would scratch at their bedroom door every so often so he could check on his mistress. The dog would jump on the bed and whimper as he nudged Rinoa's arm. 

Squall found himself talking to Angelo after a while and wondered if he was loosing his mind. Especially when he had told the dog that he wanted Rinoa to be his mate. Angelo seemed happy and wagged his tail and let out two barks and nudged Squall's shoulder as he sat next to Rinoa. Squall assumed that meant that Angelo gave his blessing. 

Before he would announce it, however, he had to ask Rinoa. He had turned her to save her life, but part of him felt that she shouldn't be forced to stay with him because of that. Squall frowned. 

*Would she really deny me?* he thought to himself. He looked back down at Rinoa's sleeping face. *She said she loved me...* He found himself worrying. "What if she hates me for turning her...?" He shut his eyes tightly and pressed his face against her neck. "Rinoa..." he murmured. "Hyne, I'm scared...I'm not scared of Adel... I'm scared of losing you...just wake up...please..." 

A quiet moan escaped her lips and Squall's eye shot open. Immediately he propped himself up on one arm and looked down at her. Her eyes began to move behind her lids as her lips slowly opened. "Squ..." she breathed out tiredly. "Squa..." 

"I'm here, Rin...I'm right here..." he whispered quietly as he caressed the side of her face once more. 

Tiredly, her eyes opened and squinted. They blinked often as her vision struggled to become clear. All she could see was a blur of brown hair and pale skin. Her fingers twitched at her sides as she raised her hand. "Squall?" 

He saw her hand raise and quickly took it in his. "Rinoa..." he whispered as he looked down at her intently. "Thank Hyne...you're alive." 

"I saw my parents..." Rinoa smiled weakly. "And I saw you..." Her other hand touched his face and Squall closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her warm hand against her. 

For moments, they stayed like that, just enjoying each other's presence. Squall slowly opened his eyes, knowing he had to ask her. "Rinoa...do you know?" he asked quietly. 

"Know what...?" she asked innocently. 

He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. "Rinoa...I turned you..." 

She looked up at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?" 

*She always makes it so hard for me...* Squall thought. He took a deep breath. "Rinoa... you were dying and they only way I could think of saving you was trying to turn you. I thought that, maybe...if you had a vampire's fast recovery, you'd be able to heal." 

"Heal?" Rinoa narrowed her eyes and her hand pulled out of his. A pained look crossed his face as she moved her hand across her chest. She looked down and found she was wearing blue silk pajamas. She ignored that and reached under the top. Sure enough, the cut through her chest that she remembered getting was healed over. 

Her eyes flew open as panic filled them. Squall's own eyes filled with worry as she looked around. Her breathing became shallow as she squinted. "Rinoa?" 

"Where is the mirror?" she asked as she sat up. She winced slightly, still feeling a bit tired. However, she suddenly found that she had more strength in her than she thought and began to scoot to the beside. 

Squall looked nervous. "Over...in the bathroom..." he whispered quietly. *You can't hide it from her forever...she has to find out...* 

Rinoa put her feet on the cold floor and headed towards Squall's bathroom. Once inside she saw the mirror directly ahead of her. The only problem was she could barely see herself in it. Narrowing her eyes she ran her hand along the wall in search of a light switch. 

She turned it on, allowing a faint yellow glow to illuminate the small room. "AHHH!!!" 

Squall swore and jumped out of bed. He ran towards the bathroom and found standing in front of it. A look of horror was on her face as she slowly raised her hand to the glass. Squall stood behind her, unsure of what to do. "You...you're part vampire now..." he told her slowly. "That's why." 

"My reflection..." she whispered quietly. She began to cry as she turned around looked at Squall. Then it hit her. With tears still coming down her face she looked back at the mirror and realized that Squall, who was shirtless and wearing only pajama pants, wasn't reflected. While his pants were seen, he himself was not reflected in the mirror. Not even faintly as she was. "Oh Hyne..." 

Squall closed his eyes, swearing quietly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "It was the only way I could save you..." 

Rinoa looked back at the mirror. She had just gone to check on her wound. Now she found that she couldn't even check herself. She could barely make out her nose and eyes and mouth. Her hair stood out more, but her skin. Her skin could barley be seen if even. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "What...?" Her voice was shaking as she raised her hand. 

It touched her cheek and wiped her tears away with her finger tips. She brought her fingers back down and stared in shock at the blood that was coming from her eyes. Her breathing became short, raspy breaths and she felt arms go around her tightly from behind. "A vampire doesn't cry tears..." Squall whispered. "A vampire cries blood..." 

She felt her knees go weak and Squall's arms tightened. Hyne, how it hurt Squall. Each muffled sob against his chest was like a stab through his heart. He felt as if he had betrayed her some how. No amount of apologies would turn her back into a sorceress. He prepared himself to be shoved away, but at the same time prayed that he wouldn't be. 

Instead, he felt her arms go around his back and her face press against his shoulders. "I'm scared..." she whispered. "I don't know...I don't know what I am..." 

Squall closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair. "I know who you are," he told her. "You are Rinoa Heartilly Caraway...You are both, by blood, a sorceress and vampire. You are the only living sorceress who was ever successfully turned." 

"Can I still use my powers? What about drinking blood? I can't drink human blood!" she sobbed. 

Her shoulders trembled under his embrace. "Rinoa...I am here for you every step of the way...I will explain everything you need to know. I will never leave your side, so long as you want me here." He told her seriously. 

"Why?" Rinoa asked quietly as she buried her face against his shoulder. "Why did you do all this?" 

Squall opened his eyes and narrowed them slightly as he thought. He shook his head. The answer was so obvious. "I'm selfish," he whispered quietly. "And I wanted you to be my mate. I couldn't let you die Rinoa...I need you. I can't imagine my life without you. If you were gone...Hyne, I'd probably die with you. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I just wanted to be with you...Hyne, Rinoa, I love you." 

She stopped sobbing, although tears still came from her eyes. Squall held her tighter, not willing to let go. "I saw you..." Rinoa whispered quietly after their silence. "When I died...I floated above you and I saw you. You had your arms around me and for the first time, I saw you cry." 

Squall didn't know what to say. He merely nodded. *Any man would cry if the person they loved the most died in their arms.* 

"And I asked...why are you crying for me?" she said. "And then someone said that you loved me...when I was brought back down to earth, I was scared...if everyone's destiny was death, why should I go back...? I felt like I was living a nightmare...Then I I heard my mom's voice. And she said that life could be a nightmare or a dream. It was up to me to pick. And the only thing I could think of when she said 'dream' was YOU." 

"A dream isn't good enough," Squall told her. "I want you." 

"If you're here with me, Squall, I won't be trapped in a nightmare," she said in a shaky voice. "As long as you're here." 

"Everything will be all right..." Squall assured her softly as he caressed her hair. "Rinoa... will you be my mate?" 

* * *

"What's this?" Seifer asked as Quistis dropped a note book with her finished notes in front of them. 

"Lots..." Fujin trailed off, slightly disturbed to see such a big stack of notes. 

"THIS is the everything I found out about the unsealing of Hell's Gates," Quistis said as she adjusted her glasses. "It's a few days away. Are we still up for it?" 

"Yeah!" Selphie shouted. She paused and fell back in her seat. "But what about Rin?" 

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Uh...she's awake." 

"What!?" a series of gasps chorused around the room as Selphie jumped up. 

She turned to glare at Irvine and Zell. "I thought you said he'd come and tell us when she woke up!?" 

"He might be trying to calm her down or something," Irvine suggested. "I mean...she just woke up to find out she's a vampire...let it sink in before we confront her." 

"Yeah, but..." Selphie sighed. "I just want to make sure she's okay..." 

"If she wasn't, Squall would've gotten us for sure." Zell said. 

"Everything is FINE," Quistis insisted. "I've already blocked out their mental waves-" 

"Why!?" Selphie gasped in shock. "What if she needs help or something!?" 

Quistis looked at her and sighed. *She doesn't NEED our help, if you know what I'm saying...* 

"No, I don't know what you're saying!" Selphie said as she stood back up again. "I'm going to head up-" 

"No!" Quistis yelled. The group turned to look at her. 

"Quisty, you okay?" Seifer asked from his seat on the couch. 

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it," Quistis sighed. Blushing slightly, she began to explain. "They're too far away from my range, but I picked up on a certain feeling." 

"And that feeling is...?" Irvine urged. 

*Why can't they just let this go...?* Quistis sighed. She ran a hand nervously through her hair. "You know how Rinoa is now seen as Squall's mate...?" 

Irvine's eyes went wide as Seifer's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" Quistis nodded. Irvine let out a whistle as a wide grin crossed his face. Fujin looked away as Raijin scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. 

"Uh-huh..." Zell said. Selphie nodded her head. 

"Go on..." Selphie urged. Quistis just stared at them in disbelief. Irvine leaned over to Zell and whispered in his ear. 

Zell turned red and smiled sheepishly. Irvine then leaned over to Selphie and whispered what he had just told Zell in her ear. Selphie's green eyes went wide. Quistis let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was off the hook. 

"Let's get started on this okay?" Quistis began. "We can fill in the love birds when they come down." 

"Just to warn you," a voice said from the door way as Ellone came in. "That might not be for a while..." 

* * *

The curtains were half way open, sending a streak of moonlight against the cold floor of the massive bedroom as he laid on top of her. Slowly, his fingers caressed her face, memorizing each feature from the mere touch of it. "Are you sure?" he whispered quietly. 

"I'm positive..." her arms were raised, her fingers resting against his head as she intertwined them in his thick locks of brown hair. 

"I don't think I can stand it if we have to stop..." he said between kisses. "Are you absolutely SURE?" he persisted. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes and pulled his face up from her neck to meet her gaze. "YES, Squall," she said. "The door IS locked." 

"Just making sure." he smiled. Rinoa couldn't help but smile back. 

"I love it when you smile," she said as her finger traced his lips slowly. Her hands moved to his neck and slowly went down his shoulders and arms, feeling the firmness of his muscles underneath his skin and licking her lips. "I love every bit of you." 

"As I love every bit of you..." he said as he lowered himself back on top of her. She giggled as his bare leg brushed up against her. His warm lips returned to kissing her neck as she closed her eyes tilted her head back into the pillows. She could feel his mouth moving downwards to her clavicles and slowly stopping there. 

His hands were placed on her hips and slowly went up the sides of her body, making her shiver as his hands ran along side of her. "Oh, Hyne..." she gasped out. 

Squall smirked slightly. *She's happy with that? I knew I tasted virgin blood...* Her eyes flew open as she felt two hands cupping the soft mounds on her chest. As Squall kissed the valley between, he could feel her heart beating violently against his palm. His rough hands gently massaged her chest and was rewarded with a heavenly sigh. 

His lips moved towards one of the peaks, making her whimper slightly as the other peak was pitched between his fingers. *Where did he LEARN this!?* Rinoa's mind screamed as his mouth went lower on to her flat stomach. 

Once again, his heated hands ran up and down her body, feeling everything from her thighs to her heaving chest as he tickled her belly button with his tongue. Her hips buckled up shamelessly and Rinoa blushed. He chuckled as he watched her body tint slightly as he got lower. 

He ran his hands down her legs and slowly pulled them apart. Rinoa let out a yelp and he looked up, concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked, worried. "Do you want me to stop?" 

*HELL NO!* "I'm fine..." she gasped out. *My heart's about to pop out of my chest and - OH HYNE!* Her fingers gripped the sheets around her body as Squall continued to please her skillfully. 

*She seems ready...* Slowly, he pulled himself up and noticed the disappointed look on Rinoa's face. She tilted her head to the side. 

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as her hands ran down the warm and welcoming monument that was his body. Her fingers slowly traced over each well defined ridge of his stomach and chest, silently awing it's greatness. 

"Nothing," he assured her. "Rin...are you sure?" 

Rinoa sighed. "Yes, the door is locked-" 

"No..." *Okay, maybe I asked that question ONE too many times...* "I mean...for this..." Rinoa looked up into his eyes. Her hands raised and cupped his face in their warmth. 

"I'm sure," she assured him. "I'm with you..." she repeated quietly. "Everything will be all right." 

Squall smiled slightly, trying to hide the worry in his face. He knew it would hurt her, but she seemed prepared for it. He decided to. After all, she had already agreed to be his mate. This would seal the deal. 

His hands moved down towards her legs, adjusting them on either side of him as he elevated himself slightly. Every so often, he looked at her face, as if to be assured his was doing the right thing. She felt something at her entryway and slowly felt it slip inside of her. 

*That wasn't painful...* she thought to herself, having braced herself for the worse. 

"Rinoa," Squall said, his voice deep and almost a growl as he bent down. He pressed his mouth against hers, slipping a searing hot tongue into her mouth and playing with her as his hands reached over hers and intertwined their fingers together. He quickly parted from her. "I love you." he gasped. 

His hips went down. Rinoa's eyes flew open. And his lips assaulted hers once more as she let out a yelp of pain. Wincing, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to subside as heated strokes inside of her became smooth and more rhythmic. Her breathing was shallow as sweat began to cover her body. Each movement against her seemed to bring her higher and higher as the room began to feel unnaturally warm. 

He laid on top of her, kissing her feverishly from her lips to her chest as he continued to bury himself in and out of her. One of her arms laid over her head, gripping the pillow as the other reached behind him and dug into his back. Squall let out a hiss as her long nails dug into his taunt back and Rinoa caught sight of his fangs. She moaned as she felt the tips of his fangs caress over her skin, sending jolts of pleasure across her body. 

He felt them relax and her fingers drag themselves across the fine muscles in his back as he felt her push against him. His body was incredibly hot against her flesh and their movements only made the heat greater. Moaning, she arched her back sending her hips further against his as her head went over the pillow. 

Unable to control herself, she felt her fangs growling longer as they sank deeper and deeper into primal urges lost within a sea of silken sheets around them. She opened her eyes and saw his pale neck welcoming her. For reasons unknown, she was suddenly drawn to it, as if she had been hungry for it. Without realizing what she was doing, she leaned forward. 

Squall gasped and let out a pleased groan as he felt Rinoa's fangs dig themselves into his neck. *That's right...drink...* he thought to himself. *It's...almost... complete...* His breathing had already turned shallow, but nothing compared to the gasps that Rinoa rasped out. 

She pulled away and licked his wound clean as it healed almost immediately. Her long legs wrapped around his hips, keeping him close to her as she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips against his. 

With on hand on her hip and the other on her chest, Squall groaned. "Rinoa..." 

"Thank you..." she gasped out. The hand on her chest rose and ran up the length of her arm to her hands. As her hand fell back to the soft mattress, his fingers went through hers once more and held on to her as their bodies rocked against each other. Rinoa felt a surge of heat rush through her body as she reached her climax. She mouth opened, but no sound came out as her arching body rocked with undescrible pleasure. Waves of pleasure pounded into her mind lost all concious thought, as she was enveloped in the moment. 

Her mouth opened as her breaths came out in shallow pants for air as Squall continued to prolong her pleasure by continuing his actions. She could feel his ragged breath against her neck and smell the his scent cover her. She heard him let out a growl as his open mouth revealed fangs. 

She felt something inside of her and she could've sworn she felt the rush once more as he fell down against her. His head rested next to hers as half is body laid on top of hers. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly as he brushed her now damp hair out of her glistening face. 

Rinoa turned to him and smiled softly. "I'm the one that bit you..." she said. Slowly she frowned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"No..." he said, his hand gently cupping her face and running his thumb against her cheek. "You were supposed to...that's how vampiric mates claim each other." 

"But did it hurt?" she persisted. She watched as his body glowed in the aftermath. 

Squall grinned. "Let me try it on you..." he said. Her eyes went large and he smiled reassuringly. "It's perfectly safe..." 

"Are you sure?" she asked skepticly. 

"I'm positive," he said. "Trust me..." Rinoa nodded and turned her head to the side to reveal her creamy neck. 

Squall leaned forward and sank his teeth back into her. Rinoa gasped at the slight pinch but suddenly felt as if she were on a drug. Her eyelids became heavy as she was over come with a second wave of heat. "Oh, Hyne...Oh...that's good..." she moaned. 

*She seems to be enjoying this more...* Squall though as he recoiled his teeth and allowed her wound to heal. *I'm not sure how I feel about that...* 

Her arms lazily went around his body. One arm bent up wards so her hand rested on his head. She gently caressed his as he laid his head against her soft breasts, slowly listening to her calming heart beat. Her fingers wound through his thick, damp brown hair. 

"Squall?" she whispered quietly. 

"Yes?" he asked as his eyes closed. 

"Umm..." She felt herself blush furiously. "When can we do this again?" 

* * *

Sephiroth fell back, his face stinging from Adel's furious backhand. The sorceress vampire was seething with anger as she stood in front of her remaining warrior with angry glowing eyes. 

"Explain to me again, Sephiroth," Adel hissed. "WHAT exactly were you thinking!?" 

"I wasn't thinking," Sephiroth said, bowing his head down. "Forgive me." 

"You're lucky Leonheart managed to turn her," Adel growled viciously as she paced the room. She paused. "But then...this might work to my advantage..." 

Sephiroth stood back up, a calm look on his face despite the fact that since they had returned, Adel had been yelling and hitting him. No magic, as she didn't want to kill him. Just yet, anyway. And Sephiroth allowed it. All because she was opening Hell's Gates. 

"Just see to it that Miss Heartilly appears that the ceremony on the Island Closest to Hell, understand?" 

"Yes, madam." 

"I haven't seen that power since..." Adel stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. 

Sephiroth studied her. If Adel was awed, there was something that must've been very special about Rinoa. "Madam?" 

Adel snapped out of her daze and turned to Sephiroth. "What are you still doing here!?" she growled. 

Sephiroth merely bowed and melted into the darkness of the room. Adel whirled around and headed to her room of her massive floating fortress that was slowly making it's way to the Island Closest to Hell. *Since my mother...* 

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I...?" she murmured. She paused. She wasn't talking. She could hear herself think but she couldn't hear herself speaking. 

Then her body moved without her willing it to. Her arms stretched up over her head as she got out of a small bed in a small room. She willed her head to turn one way, but found that it wouldn't move in the direction she wanted it to. Instead, she began to walk towards the mirror. 

Rinoa gasped as she saw the reflection in the mirror. First of all, she SAW a reflection, which should've been impossible or as least difficult since she was a vampire. 

Secondly, while the reflection in the mirror resembled her, it was definitely NOT her. *Oh Hyne...* Rinoa gasped as she recognized the face. 

There was a knock on the door and the person who was looking the mirror turned towards it. "Yes!?" 

"He's here!" an ecstatic voice said behind the wooden door. 

"Terra, I don't know WHO you're talking about." the woman in the room said as she looked back at the mirror. She was blushing slightly. 

Then Rinoa heard the name of the woman whose body she seemed trapped in and her thoughts were confirmed. "I think you do, Julia!" the woman name Terra laughed. "Let me spell his name out for you: L - A - G - U - N - A." 

*Laguna? MOM!? What's going on!?* 


	14. Dream World Secrets

**Re-Creating Hell**   
_Chapter Fourteen: Dream World Secrets_   
By PasifiKStar

**Author's Note**: In my sick little quest to include as many FF characters as I can, I've created this chapter. It's a complete filler chapter, with only the end meaning something. Containing: Julia + Laguna, Julia + Caraway, Laguna + Raine, Ultimecia's REAL Reason, and the explanation of Hell's Gates.  
Terra & Locke - Final Fantasy VI

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

"Julia, come on!" Terra said. "He's been here since we opened!" 

"We've only been open for a few minutes, Terra," Julia sighed. "I'll be done there in a minute...and whose watching the counter if you're here?" 

"I got Locke to cover for me!" 

"You can get Locke to do anything for you." 

"I told you, we're not LIKE that!!" Terra gasped. Julia giggled as she changed into a dark colored dress. 

"I'll be there in a big!" Julia sighed. Terra let out a grumpy 'fine' and left. Julia Heartilly, skilled musician and sorceress, smiled as she looked into the mirror and swept her dark brown hair into a bun. She left a few bangs over her face and surveyed herself in the mirror. *Okay...I look fine...* 

Tonight, she would play in the lounge of the hotel she worked in. She had a new song she had been working on and would showcase it that evening. It was special to her, as a certain vampiric soldier had asked to speak to her after tonight's performance. She suddenly felt giddy. 

Finally, Julia stepped out of her room. She had woken up later than usual and it was already dark outside. She would make it up by working over time. She took the elevator to the lobby of the hotel and saw Terra and Locke, two blonds, at the front counter. Locke was busying helping a customer as Terra, with her blue eyes and blond hair in a pony tail, eagerly pointed into the lounge. 

Julia rolled her eyes nodded, saying she understood and took a deep breath. Hyne, she could feel him near by. Her heart began to race in her chest and it's pounding grew harder the closer she got to the lounge. Once she stepped into the dim room, she immediately saw him in the booth closest to the stage where she would perform. However, she saw one thing...or rather two people missing. 

Laguna turned his head, as if knowing she hand entered and smiled sheepishly as he gave her a little wave. She smiled warmly. *Hyne, he's hot...* She walked past his table to talk to him. "So you wanted to talk to me afterwards?" 

"Yeah," Laguna stammered as his face tinted into a slight pink. "Is that okay?" 

"Sure!" Julia beamed a brilliant smile, making Laguna's leg cramp up again in his nervousness. "I'll come by right after I play okay." 

"Great!" Laguna smiled. *She's so beautiful...* 

"Umm..." Julia blushed. "I wrote a new song...tell me what you think, okay?" 

Laguna nodded energetically and watched as she headed up to the stage, where soft yellow lights, friendly towards vampires like himself, were focused on the grand piano that awaited her. 

She sat down on the bench and prepared to play. As her slender fingers danced over the keys, the room filled with music and Laguna would forever remember her for this song. The song that she had written for him. 

* * *

She was now laying on a bed, her head rested against a pillow as she curled up under her blanket. Someone knocked on the door. "Julia?" a soft voice said from the other side. "Julia, can I come in?" 

The brunette on the bed closed her swollen eyes tightly. "Come in, Terra..." Julia croaked from her bed. The door opened slightly and a worried blond stepped into the room. In her hands, she carried a brown plastic tray with a bowl filled with soup on it. 

"Hey..." Terra said as she placed the tray on Julia's table counter. "I brought you something to eat." 

"I don't feel like eating..." Julia whispered. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Terra asked as she sat on the side of Julia's bed. The brunette had her eyes shut tightly and shook her head. "Julia...it'll make you feel better..." 

"I can't believe it!" Julia nearly screamed as she buried her face in her pale pillow. She clutched it tightly as she turned to look at Julia. "Why didn't he tell me!?" 

"He told you he was leaving..." Terra whispered. Gently he stroked her best friend's head, trying to console her. 

"Why didn't he tell me from the beginning?" Julia whimpered with tears in her eyes. "I wish I had known..." 

Terra's eyebrows knit together in question as she looked at Julia with concern. "What do you wish you had known?" 

"Terra..." Julia whispered. "I knew he was a vampire." 

"Well, we all knew that," Terra said. "Any underworlder would know if another was and of what race..." 

Julia shook her head. "He's the heir of the Loire clan." 

Terra's eyes went wide. "THE Loire clan?" Julia nodded her head tearfully. "But... what was he doing here? In Deling City?" 

"He was on a mission," Julia whispered quietly. She sat up, dressed in a long white night shirt. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her arms around them, burying her head in her arms. "He has a fiancée, Terra." 

"WHAT!?" Terra gasped. "He NEVER TOLD YOU!?" 

Julia's eyes were shut tightly. "He spent a whole month here...and I always saw him looking at me and I really thought...I REALLY believed that we had something..." 

"You didn't care that he was a vampire?" Terra asked gently. 

"Of course not!" Julia gasped. "My family's been inter-marrying for years. It's perfectly acceptable! But the worst part was he told me he loved me..." 

"Julia..." Terra said softly. "Honey, I think he really did..." 

"Then why didn't he tell me!?" 

"Julia...you know that vampire clans tend to have arranged marriages," Terra assured her. "Especially those high society ones..." 

"But he still has one!" Julia gasped. "It doesn't matter if he's in love with her or not. Or if he does have an arranged marriage! The point is that he HAS one!!" 

"Would it have made a difference?" Terra asked. "Would you not have fallen in love with him knowing he had one..." 

Julia sat there in silence. She diverted her brown eyes from Terra's blue ones. "No..." 

Terra thought as much. She reached over and gave her friend a hug. "It's been two months, Julia..." Terra said. "I know you loved him, but you can't do this to yourself. You need to move on." 

"I just keep praying that he'll come back..." the brunette whispered quietly. "But I know he won't..." 

"We're all worried about you, honey," Terra told her as she held her friend in a tight embrace. "But this just wasn't meant to be..." 

"I'll never forget about him, Terra..." 

"You never forget your first love..." 

* * *

Clapping surrounded her ears as she smiled and offered the crowd a 'thank you'. Julia stood up off the bench and headed straight for the bar where Locke was waiting with her usual drink. 

"Thanks..." she told him as she slipped on to a black leather stool at the bar and Locke handed her a drink. 

"You look better today, Julia," he assured her. "We're glad to see you back up there. We swear we started to loose customers." 

Julia merely chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks, Locke," she said and took a sip of her drink. He watched as she drank it and smirked when she drew her head back and glared at the drink. "Locke, did you weaken it!?" 

"Terra found out and threatened me," Locke said. He put the class he was cleaning down and put a hand on his waist. "Next time you tell her, don't mention my name." 

"I swear, it just slipped out." Julia shrugged 

Locke shook his head and looked over her shoulder. "Oh yeah...the General is here again." 

"General Caraway?" Julia asked, tilting her head slightly in question. He smiled and nodded. 

"I think he as little crush on our Julia..." 

"Shut up, Locke...General Caraway does NOT have a -" 

"Excuse me, Miss Heartilly?" 

Locke struggled to hide his grin and he turned around and headed for the other side of the bar as Julia swallowed her drink and slowly turned around. There she saw a middle aged looking sorcerer smiling warmly at her. 

"General Caraway, right?" Julia asked, putting a smile on her face. She extended her hand. "I've heard so much about you." 

Chuckling slightly, he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He wore a military uniform of a high ranking officer and Julia was once again reminded of Laguna. "I heard you playing," he said. "I just wanted to tell you in person that you were absolutely magnificent." 

Julia took this to heart and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir, I'm honored to earn such high praise from a man of your stature." 

"Oh, no please..." he chuckled. "That's not necessary. Your performance was...breath taking," he blushed slightly and diverted his eyes to the ground. "I admire you very much." 

"Thank you, sir," Julia smiled. "Please, join me for a drink." 

* * *

"Where are you going?" a voice asked behind her. Julia froze in her spot and bit her bottom lip. She had a thick coat on and was hoping that no one would notice her leaving. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on the blond woman at the front counter to spot her so easily. 

"Uh..." Julia turned around slowly. "Out...?" 

"You're not trying to run away, are you?" Terra asked. She walked around the counter with her hands around her waist. "For crying out loud, you're getting married tomorrow!" 

"I'm not running away!" Julia sighed. "I'm just going to see Faith..." 

Terra looked surprised and let her arms fall down at her sides. "Faith?" she asked, a bit shocked. "You want to see your destiny?" 

"I'll have you know it's a family tradition to see Faith before marriage!" Julia insisted. Terra sighed. 

"Okay, okay...do you want me to go with you?" Terra asked. Julia shook her head. 

"No, I have to do this alone," the brunette said. "I'll see you later." Terra said good bye and watched the young sorceress leave the building. 

Outside, the sun hadn't set yet and so Julia felt relatively safe. She quickly walked down the streets of Deling City to get to cathedral where she would be married the next day to General Caraway. 

Two years had passed since Laguna left her, yet deep within the depths of her heart, she still loved him. And much of her felt guilty for it. Yes, she loved Caraway was well, but Terra had been right. One never forgets their first love. And Laguna was her first love. She couldn't thank Hyne enough for having found such a loving and caring man like Caraway who accepted the fact that part of her heart still belonged to Laguna. 

But Caraway had been kind of her. Treating her very well and visiting her whenever he was back home in Deling City from the wars. He offered her protection under the Caraway clan and everything her heart could ever desire. Except Laguna. 

Slowly, Julia's steps slowed down and she took a deep breath. She hated herself for loving another man when she knew she loved Caraway as well. She couldn't understand why, but the strong feelings she had towards Laguna hadn't died down. She shook her head. It was better this way. Caraway was, like her, a sorcerer. And he loved her greatly. Even in her haze filled heart, she could see that. 

Before she could finish her thoughts, she stood before the steps of the cathedral and looked up at it's domed towers. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the steps and entered the hallowed room within the great building. Her foot steps echoed off the walls as she approached the alter. Looking around, she saw that it was basically empty. Even half the candles had not been turned on yet. 

She reached the alter and knelt down, assuming a kneeling position and began to summon Faith. Hearing the summons of a blood sorceress, a childlike hooded figure approached her. It's body was almost transparent as it's dark blue hooded robe fell just at their knees over their bare legs and feet. 

"You have summoned me, Julia Heartilly?" 

"Faith," Julia began. "I would like to know my future with General Caraway." 

"Why is it that you wish to know the future?" 

"To assert that what I am doing is correct." Julia explained. 

"I will tell your fate with Caraway, however you must realize that there is no wrong or right. There is only what you perceive is wrong or right. Do you understand?" 

Julia nodded. She would contemplate it later. "I will keep that in mind Faith." 

"Very good," the child like voice from the hooded figure replied. "The peak of your life with Caraway will come in the form of a female child that will be birthed some years from now. She will possess the blood lines of generations of sorcerers. While your blood lacks one, her blood will contain all as her father, Caraway, will have the missing piece." 

"I'll have a daughter...?" Julia asked, a smile drawing on her face. "What will she be like?" 

"Sadly, Julia...you will not see your daughter as a woman. At least not as your are now." 

Slowly, Julia's smile faded into a concerned frown. "What do you mean?" 

"Your question was your future with Caraway, not the question of your life," Faith told her. "As you know, only one question at a time can be answered." 

Julia nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "I understand." 

"Good," Faith replied. "While your future with Caraway will be bittersweet, as you will spend the rest of your life carrying the burden of another love in your heart, you will find that you truly do care for Caraway. And thus your daughter." 

"Faith, since my daughter is in my future with Caraway...will there be something special about her?" Julia asked earnestly. Already, she had begun to mentally sort out possible names for her future daughter. 

"There is something special about every child, Julia," Faith said with a hint of amusement in it's voice. "But there will be several children born that will determine the future. They will be the key to the survival of this world." 

"What part will my daughter's be? At least tell me that, Faith...if my daughter... Rinoa, will be the peak of my life with Caraway, I wish to know as much about her as possible." Julia pleaded. 

"Ah, so you have chosen the name already," Faith chuckled. "Rinoa will be said to have all the blood lines in her. But in reality, she will have the purest blood of all sorceresses. The last to have such was The Lady, who had helped seal Hell's Gates. Your daughter and the son of Leonheart will be the key to the survival of this world." 

"How...?" 

"The dawn will break and a fate is sealed. The past relived and then revealed." After that, Faith began to vanish - slowly turning invisible and disappearing before Julia's eyes. 

"Faith wait! Wait!" 

* * *

The vision shimmered and Rinoa blinked her eyes. *What the hell was that...? My mom... and LAGUNA?* Slowly her thoughts played back. The first time she had met Laguna Loire... at that event between the clans...the night she had met Squall. Or danced with him rather. 

_"I loved your...mother's music..."_

*Oh Hyne...* Rinoa closed her eyes as all she saw around her was white light. She seemed to be floating there, in that dream world. *Why did I see all of that?" 

*Her first love...* Rinoa's eyes watered. She had felt all of her mother's emotions. The unadulterated joy she felt when she was with Laguna to the sheer pain when she realized she could never have him. 

The brunette began to feel resentment towards Laguna, but then she remembered the look on his face when he had met her. He seemed so happy to meet her, as if she were Julia herself. And he had seemed sincere and his eyes didn't seem to lie when he told her that he loved her mother's music. 

*He had paused...* she thought to herself. *He wanted to say he loved my mother...and what was Faith saying? Did my mom know she was going to die...?* Rinoa thought to herself behind wet tears. *She knew and she always kept a smile on her face...never telling me or father...* 

She closed her eyes once more. Even if it was in a dream, she felt incredibly close to her mother at that moment. The woman's voice filled her mind and all she could think about was how much she missed her mother. As she blinked the tears back, her surroundings began to change around her. 

* * *

"Auntie Raine..." a quiet voice whispered as she peeked into a room. The woman on the chair turned around to look at the door. There, a little girl with brown eyes and short brown hair looked in shyly. 

"Ellone!" Raine gasped as she saw the child. "Honey, what are you doing up this late? I was going to carry you home." 

"Someone needs help..." Ellone said. "I can hear them..." 

Raine's eyes went large and she stood up from her chair immediately. "Where, Ellone?" 

"Outside," Ellone said, pointing to the closed door of the bar. Raine nodded and headed towards the door. Just as she reached it, someone knocked and Raine jumped back. She looked back at Ellone. "It's okay..." Ellone assured her. "They don't think mean." 

Raine smiled softly and slowly opened the door of Loveless. "Oh Hyne!" she gasped. She threw the door open and Ellone gasped. There were three men standing there and from what she smelled, they were all vampires. Between the tall dark man and the big pale man was a limp, bloody figure. 

"Miss, we are in dire need of assistance!" the dark man gasped as he held his friend. "Please-" 

"Just bring him this way!" Raine gasped. "Ellone, open the side door!" She ushered them inside as the vampire child ran to the door hidden within the bar and pushed it open. "Put him on the couch! Ellone, go and get the medical kit. I'll be right back with some water!" 

"Thank you!" the dark man said. "Ward, help me put him on the couch." 

The big pale man nodded and lifted the long haired vampire on to the couch. A little girl ran in, carrying a box and putting it on the coffee table. "Auntie will be right back." she told them quietly. 

"I hope we're not scaring you, little one," the dark haired man told her with a sad frown. "My name is Kiros and that is Ward. This wounded one here is Laguna." 

"My name is Ellone!" she piped. "I heard you outside." 

"Heard us..." Kiros asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"In here," Ellone said, tapping her head with her tiny finger. "I'm gifted!" she said proudly. 

"I'm sure you are," a voice gasped from the couch. Ellone looked down at him, as if studying him scientifically. "Hello..." 

"Hello," Ellone said, waving slightly and looking at him with large brown eyes. "My name is Ellone." 

"Pleased to meet you." he said. He tried to smile, but winced as he grasped his side. 

"Laguna, don't move!" Kiros barked. 

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Raine gasped. She came into the room carrying a heavy white porcelain basin and several white towels. Ward immediately went to help her and took the basin from her hands, placing it next to the coffee table. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, miss..." Laguna gasped as he winced. "But we were attacked..." 

"Don't apologize when you're the one hurt," Raine told him sternly. She looked at his comrades. "Please help yourself to some of the blood packets behind the counter of the bar. You all look famished." 

"Thank you..." Kiros said, smiling weakly. 

"I'll show you!" Ellone said. Grabbing each of their hands in her tiny ones, she proceeded to lead them out the door. 

"If he complains, just call us!" Kiros said as they were dragged out by the child. Laguna would've glared at him had he the strength. 

The woman smiled as she lifted a wrung out white towel to his forehead. "Let's see the damage," she said. She removed a pair of sharp scissors from the medical case and began to cut his shirt open. It was bleeding heavily and she winced as she saw the large gash on his side. "Oh, Hyne..." 

"Sorry..." 

"I told you not to apologize," she scolded. She took another towel and began to wipe the blood away from the gash. He was healing well for a vampire, but it seemed that multiple gashes had made this particular wound heal slower. And as a result, he had lost a lot of blood and was thus healing slower. "So..." she said as she but the hot towel around his body to wipe away the excess blood. "What is your name?" 

"Laguna..." he gasped. "And yours?" 

"Raine," she told him as she mechanically began to bind his wound. Beautiful blue eyes met his and she smield. "My name is Raine." 

* * *

"And that's the story..." Kiros said. "I'm sorry to trouble you so much, Raine." 

"That's all right, Kiros," Raine assured him. "I'm sorry to hear about that...does he know yet?" 

"I told him earlier this evening." Kiros sighed. He shook his head as he held the cup in his hand. 

Raine's gentle eyes softened even more. "How did he take it?" she asked quietly. 

"How does any man take hearing that the woman he loved married another?" Kiros snorted. "He was devastated." 

"I guess deep down he hoped to go back to her," Raine murmured. "What a lucky woman..." 

Kiros smiled. "She had her heart broken by that idiot sleeping in the other room," Kiros added. "How lucky is that?" 

"Did he really love her, Kiros?" Raine asked quietly. 

Kiros looked back down at the cup. "I think he did..." Raine nodded understandingly. "Ward and I are going to go on patrol...do you mind watching him?" 

"I will," Raine agreed. She smiled slightly. "I just have to pry Ellone off him first. She's grown quite fond of that man." 

"That's because they're at the same intelligence level." Kiros laughed. 

Raine shook her head. "Now, now...don't bring Ellone down to THAT level." The two of them laughed as Ward came out from the room where Laguna had spent the last week recovering. 

"Ready?" Kiros asked. Ward nodded and the other vampire slipped off the bar stool. "We'll be back later, Raine." 

Raine nodded and watched as the two vampires left the bar. She looked around her tavern. It was a relatively slow night. *Slow...that's an understatement...it's empty!* Sighing, she walked to the door and put the closed sign in the window. She began to lock up everything. 

As she passed by the side door, she heard voices whispering inside. "No, Uncle Laguna!" she heard Ellone gasp. "You're coloring it wrong!" 

"I am?" he asked, sounding surprised. "But I thought you said to color this green." 

"I said to color THIS green...you're coloring on the wrong side of the lines, Uncle Laguna!" Ellone scolded. 

"Opps! You're right..." he chuckled. "My mistake." 

"Now we have to start ALL over...!" Raine smiled and shook her head. 

"Raine, is that you?" the male voice asked. "I can smell your scent, you know." 

"Oh..." *Well, so much for hiding...* Raine slowly stepped into the room and smiled slightly. "Did you need anything, Laguna? Are you hungry?" 

"No, I'm fine..." He turned to look at her and she frowned. His eyes were puffy. He had been crying. She could see the red tissues in the trash can by the door. 

"Uh..." Raine looked from the trash can to the vampire sitting at the edge of the couch, with bandages around his mid section as he held a green crayon in his hand. "Ellone, honey, can you go upstairs and water my plants?" 

Ellone wrinkled her nose and turned around. "But I thought that..." She saw Raine's head kind of jerk towards the door. "Oh...okay!" The little girl sat up from where she was sitting on the floor and dropped her blue crayon on the coffee table were her coloring book was and headed out the door. 

Laguna looked up at Raine from where we was sitting and motioned for her to sit down. Raine looked out the door to make sure that Ellone had gone to the roof top to water her plants before sitting down next to Laguna on the couch. 

She looked at him sadly. "Laguna...I heard about Julia..." 

Laguna's eyes went wide and immediately diverted his eyes to the coffee table and Ellone's coloring book. "Kiros...he has such a big mouth..." 

Raine nodded. "Well...if you need to talk, I'd be happy to listen." she assured him. Laguna nodded slowly. 

"I knew that I shouldn't have fallen in love with her," Laguna whispered quietly. "I knew I should've stopped going to watch her play...but I couldn't stop myself." 

Raine put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You can't help who you fall in love with, Laguna." 

Laguna nodded and looked at Raine, smiling weakly. "Raine...I never got your last name..." he said. 

She smiled warmly. "Leonheart," Laguna's smile faltered and faded from his mouth. At this, Raine also frowned. "Is something wrong?" 

"You're Raine of the Leonheart Clan?" Laguna whispered. Raine nodded steadily. 

"Have you heard of my clan?" she asked innocently. Laguna diverted his eyes. 

"Yes," he mumbled. "Raine...may I please have a moment by myself?" he asked quietly. 

"Of course, Laguna," She nodded and stood up exited the room, leaving the vampire by himself. She closed the door and leaned back against it, her eyes closed. *You can't help who you fall in love with...sometimes it's best not to tell them...* 

* * *

"What...?" Raine dropped the glass she had been drying as her entire body froze. She stood there, behind the bar counter, as Kiros watched the glass fall and shatter on the hard counter top. 

His eyes slowly went back up to look into the deep blue eyes of Raine Leonheart. "How could you not know?" Kiros asked quietly. "It's been a year, Raine..." 

"But..." Raine stammered. Shaking hands slowly began to pick up the glass shards as she struggled to keep her composure. "Why didn't he tell me?" 

"I don't know, the man's a fool!" Kiros sighed. *I swear, Laguna...you're as dense as a brick...* "Raine, how could you go a year without knowing that Laguna is Laguna Loire?" 

"He never told me his last name," Raine explained. She pricked herself on a shard and pulled her hand back. "I never asked..." 

"Raine, we're leaving tonight," Kiros said. "You have to tell him how you feel." 

"What do you mean 'how I feel'?" Raine jerked her head up to look at her friend. 

He merely let out a heavy sigh. "You know what I mean..." 

"I can't tell him, Kiros!" Raine gasped. She turned around, the shards of glass in her hands, as she went to throw them away. "He's still in love with Julia." 

"And...?" 

"I can't tell him! No! Forget it!" Raine. "I don't CARE if we are engaged! It's all a formality between clans!" 

Unknown to Raine, standing past the door way to the roof was Laguna. He leaned against the narrow corridor and closed his eyes. Had he misread? Did Raine not love him? His breathing shortened as he slid down to the steps. *First Julia and now Raine...Hyne, I really thought that Raine and I...what am I thinking!? We never said a word to each other about that...and she doesn't even WANT to marry me...* 

"Raine," he heard Kiros saying. "You can't do this." 

"No, Kiros," Raine said, shaking her head. "It won't work..." 

* * *

"I'll catch up..." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah..." Laguna said. "I just want to take in Esthar a little more..." Kiros and Ward looked at each other reluctantly, but nodded. They turned their backs to the vampire as they set down the other side of a grassy hill. They were to take a train to Trabia to visit another vampire clan. 

The night wind swept through the park by the train station and Laguna stood there. Many times in the last year, Raine had accompanied him on his walks through the park. Patiently listening to him as he babbled on and on about his life. 

Somewhere along the line, the park became a place where he could spend time with Raine. He had never told her that he was a Loire. He knew she would realize that he was the man she was supposed to marry. And he knew she felt bad that he had to leave his beloved Julia for a woman he never met. 

He mentally swore. Did she not want to marry him because of that? Even after he had fallen in love with her. Then he cursed himself for loving two women. Julia would always be in his heart. But then, so would Raine. He looked down at the silver ring on his finger and thought of the matching one he had purchased a few weeks ago, when he made the decision. 

The decision he had just left behind. Lost deep in thought, he didn't even hear the foot steps climbing up the hill. "Laguna?" a soft voice called. 

Surprised, he whirled around and saw Raine standing there. Dressed comfortably in jeans and a yellow sweater and head band pulling black a beautiful shade of brown, silken hair, she stood. Her ever present smile graced her face. "Raine...hi..." he stammered nervously as he raised his hand and scratched the back of his head. 

"You didn't come to say good-bye," she said as she stepped closer to him. "Kiros said you were leaving tonight." 

"Yeah...the train's going to leave soon..." He looked around and took a step back. "I should get going..." He raised his hand. "Uh...bye..." He turned around. 

"Laguna, wait," Raine said. She began to walk after him, her heart pounding in her chest as it screamed for her to tell him. "I have to tell you-" 

"Raine," Laguna said suddenly as he turned around. He reached out and took the hand that had been reaching towards him. He took the ring he had been holding and slipped it on to her finger. "I'm not saying good-bye..." 

"Laguna..." the vampiress' eyes went wide as she looked at the glistening silver band around her finger. Her heart felt like it was about to burst in her chest as she brought her hands up and looked into Laguna's eyes. 

Shyly, the vampire blushed as he lifted up his own hand, showing the matching ring that was already placed on his ring finger. "Well?" 

Speechless, Raine's eyes began to water as she raised her own hand to show that she was accepting. "Laguna!!" Letting out a gasp of air, she ran into his arms and threw her own around him. She buried her head against his chest as she clung on to him. 

Laguna's hands went around Raine's figure, feeling her warmth underneath her yellow sweater. He leaned his head against hers as he felt a serene warmth surround his body. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and he closed his eyes. 

"I love you, Raine..." 

* * *

Raine opened her eyes slowly. She felt tired, like she had every morning recently. She waited for the wave of sickness to hit her, but didn't feel it at all. Narrowing her eyes, she sat up and looked around the room. 

"Laguna...?" she called quietly. He wasn't there. She looked around. She wasn't even in their bedroom any more. She was in a vacant space filled with only white light. She'd never been in a brighter room and looked wondrously around realizing that she wasn't being burned by the light. 

"Raine Leonheart," a voice said behind her. Turning around, Raine saw a child like figure dressed in a blue hooded robe. "My name is Faith." 

Raine tilted her head to the side. "Faith..." she asked. "Are you lost?" 

The child chuckled. "No, Raine," she said. "I am here to tell you about your child." 

"My...child?" Raine asked. As far as she knew, she didn't have any children. Her eyes went wide. "My child..." Her hands went to her still flat stomach. *The morning sickness!* 

"You have always been special Raine Leonheart," the child like figure told her. "You must do your best to see to it that your son will be born into this world." 

"A boy!?" Raine gasped. She smiled from ear to ear. "Laguna will love hearing that..." 

"Your son is the key to saving the world." 

"Saving the world...?" Raine asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about? He hasn't even been born yet." 

"Soon the war will end and another threat will arise," Faith told her. "And it will be your son who will join the ranks of the heroes." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Raine asked. 

"Because you will have to protect your son," Faith answered. "Even when you are not there..." 

Raine's eye brows furrowed. "Not...there? I don't understand..." 

Faith slowly began to disappear from Raine's vision as her surroundings began to shimmer and change. The last words she heard echoed in both her and Rinoa's mind. "The dawn will break and a fate is sealed. The past relived and then revealed." 

* * *

Rinoa smiled slightly as tears streamed down her face. It amazed her how the Dream World could push the emotions of these people on to her so that she knew how each of them felt at that particular time. *So Laguna fell in love with Raine Leonheart...Squall's mother...* Slowly her eyes closed as she felt that she knew the woman in the picture better than she realized. *That must've been her who first spoke to me...* She smiled widely. 

It had been a beautiful story so far. While it saddened her that Laguna and Julia's romance was torn, it made her happy to know that they had each found someone else to love. And as a result of those loves, she and Squall were born. 

She and Squall were born... *Faith appeared twice...and ended on the same note... I have to remember this and tell Quisty... "The dawn will break and a fate is sealed. The past relived and then revealed."* 

And as many times before, Rinoa's surroundings had began to change, but founder herself unprepared for what she was about to discover. 

* * *

The castle was magnificent. Tall white keeps towered over the river surrounded town. The town surrounding the dark blue toped castle was made of small cottages and buildings. Everyday, it's streets would be filled with humans and in the night, the underworld folk would appear. 

They lived their own lives, sometimes mingling with the humans and sometimes not. But in Ultimecia's kingdom, many gladly joined in the lives of humans and shared the same culture. 

Deep within the heart of palace, within the windowless room of a massive underground area, candles lined the room, casting and eerie glow around the gothic style underground of the castle. 

There, before Hyne's alter, was dark obsidian casket. The contents, too mangled and torn to be kept within a traditional glass casket, had been prepared for burial and a long dark blue silk cloth had been draped over it. 

She stood before the casket, alone. She had been standing there far before mourners came and remained there far after they left. She could not, WOULD not leave him. The man she loved and chosen as her mate had left her. 

Her body was shrouded in white. She would wear white until the day she would leave that world, she decided. To the world, white was the symbol of purity. *It is only pure because it is empty. White is void of color. Void of life.* she had been told. Her hair was bound and kept hidden behind white cloth, as a long, off the shoulder dress reached the floor and covered her feet. 

Her long nails were painted black and she continued to wear the wedding ring that her precious husband had given her. Up until the day she met him, she and her sister were alone. children of a mixed marriage. A hybrid in a puritanical world. 

He, a pure blood belonging to the socially elite of the underworld did not see her as the hybrid that she was but merely for her. And his utter devotion and kindness to both her and her sister made her fall in love with him. Centuries of wedded bliss had finally come to a crashing end. 

Why had they taken him? Why!? She did not understand. He was good natured man without a hint of hatred. He cared for all the underworld, not just his kind. He was sorcerer of the highest order and he never once looked down on those who were not. He had reminded her so much of her parents. 

They were the first two wed and birth two hybrid daughters. Both vampire and sorcerer. Red tears slipped down her pale face, staining the purity of the white cloth she wore. Slowly her hand reached up and felt the tears of blood slide down her face. When was the last time she cried? When her parents vanished? She believed it was so. 

"Elder sister?" a voice said behind her. "You must rest for tomorrow's ceremony," She continued to stand there as the voice of her younger sister and only family called back to her. "Please, elder sister..." 

"I will not leave him, Adel," she began. Her voice was unnaturally calm. "I will not leave him until tomorrow's ceremony." 

Adel looked at her older sister with worry and slowly entered the room. She walked down the corridor, her foot steps echoing in the emptiness of the room. "Elder sister," she said quietly. She turned and faced her, gasping and covering her mouth as she saw her sister's face. "Oh, Ultimecia..." 

"They made me shed blood..." the vampiric sorceress began. "For thousands of years, I have not shed a tear. Not since the disappearance of our parents. For them, I was selfish. It was because I wanted them to stay despite their selfless acts. But for him..." 

Adel stared at her sister in horror. Ultimecia's tears left long marks on her cheeks and had started to completely stain the entirety of her white dress. "Your tears..." 

"He only left to make peace with them," Ultimecia whispered softly. "He left to try to quell the rumors of re-creating hell by unsealing Hell's Gates. And they murdered him...No. Not murdered. Mutilated. If it were not for his scent, I would had even realized that he was the mess hanging from the iron gates of the castle..." 

"Ultimecia..." 

"All because they wanted to re-create hell..." Ultimecia's eyes narrowed as her hands turned into fists as her sides. "I will give them hell. I will show them what HELL really is. I will make them shed blood for all the blood that they had made ME shed! If they want hell, I will give them hell and I will make it so they will feel the pain I feel of loosing someone they love!" 

"My sister...your tears..." Adel stammered, herself half way to tears. 

"Hell is loving someone and then having them ripped away from you!" 

Adel fell to her knees as she watched the final touches of her sister's white dress turn. "Your tears..." Adel gasped. "Your tears are black." 

* * *

Rinoa's eyes flew open and she sat up straight. Her heart was pounding in her chest as sweat went down the sides of her face. She clutched the blanket against her bare chest as she brought her knees slowly up to her chest. Her wide eyes searched the room as she swallowed hard. 

Next to her, the bare figure stirred at the sound of shallow breathing. Blue eyes blinked open and a tired, brown hair topped head, that had been laying on a soft pillow turned to look up at the shaking figure. *Oh shit!* Squall's mind screamed as he sat up immediately. "Rinoa!?" he gasped as she turned to look at him sharply. Her bottom lip trembled as she threw her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder. "Rinoa, what's wrong?!" 

"I know why..." Rinoa stammered tearfully. "I know why the war started..." 

* * *

"Quistis!!" Rinoa's voice ran through he halls of the presidential palace as Rinoa, dressed in a thin dark blue robe, rushed down the stairs with Squall, dressed only in boxers ran after her. "Quistis!!" 

"Rinoa!?" Quistis' door flew open as a blond ran out, tying a pink robe's belt in a knot as she ran out of her bedroom. Her hair was up and she looked like she had just gotten out of bed. 

On the second floor, numerous doors opened as Selphie and the others came out of their room. "Rinoa!!" Selphie cried out as she ran out of her room, still dressed in yellow train print pajamas. Her arms were wide open as she ran into the sorceress vampire and hugged her tightly. "You're okay!!" 

Rinoa hugged Selphie back. "I'm fine. I need to talk to Quistis." Rinoa explained. 

"Good," Quistis said. "Because I need to talk to you and Squall," She cupped Rinoa's face and then drew the girl into a hug. "Hyne, we were so worried about you..." 

"Quistis, please," Rinoa gasped. "I know why!" 

"Why what?" Quistis asked solemnly. She pulled away, wondering if it had something to do with Rinoa being a vampire. 

Meanwhile, Irvine had approached Squall with a grin on his face. "So...have fun?" Squall glared at him and didn't even bother to dignify the cowboy's question with an answer. "I'm going to take that as a no..." 

"Irvine, just shut up." Squall hissed. 

"Ultimecia didn't start the war to prevent the races from working together," Rinoa gasped out as she gripped the sleeve's of Quistis' robe. "She did it to PUNISH the world. The people who killed her wanted to unleash hell on earth by opening Hell's Gates. She swore that she'd give them hell and she did that. The drop in the underworld populace, the battles between rival clans...she gave the world the hell that she was given." 

"What hell?" Quistis gasped. 

"She said that hell is loving someone and having them ripped away..." Rinoa whispered. Her eyes rimmed with red tears as the emotions she had felt through Ultimecia coursed through her. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "She made sure many people were killed so their loved ones could experience the hell she was put through..." 

Quistis' eyes went wide. "How do you know this?" 

"I...I entered the Dream World..." 

"The Dream World!?" Selphie gasped. "Rinoa...HOW!?" 

"I don't know!" Rinoa gasped. "I was sleeping and then...it happened!" 

"Come in to my room," Quistis said. She looked at Squall. "Both of you...I have a lot to tell you," she looked at the group. "The rest of you get some sleep!" 

Reluctantly, they headed back to their respective rooms as Quistis lead the couple into her room. She motioned for them to have a seat on her bed as she sat down by her desk. "What did you find out?" Rinoa asked quietly. 

"A lot," Quistis said. "I'll start out like this...The Blood Moon will rise in two days. We must go to the place where Hell's Gates were sealed and that is the forsaken island - the Island Closest to Hell. I went through the unsealing ceremony, which is almost exactly the same as the sealing ceremony, only that the gates will be opened." 

"How long does it take to open?" Squall asked as he put his arm around Rinoa. 

"It depends on the strength of the magic user opening it," Quistis explained. "The stronger Adel is, the faster the gate will open. That was the reason she was collecting magic energy." 

"What about the ring?" Rinoa asked quietly, looking at the blond with a concerned look. 

"The ring Griever will be placed in the very center of a magic created pentagram over Hell's Gates," Quistis explained. "The vampire will be the first to shed his blood over the ring and the glowing pentagram will turn into a physical sign created by the blood that will spread out from the ring." 

"That's a lot of blood!" Squall countered. "No one could survive that much blood draining!" 

"The ring multiplies the amount of blood poured over it a hundred fold," Quistis said. "The ring ensures survival of the vampire. Next, the shape shifter and the lycan will shed their blood on to the outer ring of the pentagram. They are the protectors of the seal. Once a drop of their blood reaches the blood of the vampire, the pentagram will turn black. Then in the center of the pentagram, the sorcerer need only spill a drop of their blood over the ring and the pentagram will glow white." 

"Will that unseal the gates?" Rinoa asked. 

Quistis nodded. "It will begin the unsealing process. From the very center where the ring is, a hole to hell will open and the stronger the sorcerer and their blood, the faster the gate will open." 

"How strong is Adel at this point?" Squall asked. 

Quistis took a deep breath. "Stronger than Rinoa..." 

"Oh Hyne..." the brunette gasped and buried her face in her hands. 

"Wait a second, Rin," Quistis cut her off. "There is a chance that she isn't as strong as she should be. She CONSUMED the powers of others. There is a chance that many of those powers did not bond well with her and each other. Yours might be more potent just because you were born with them." 

"So there is still a chance?" Squall asked. Quistis nodded. 

"We're praying." 

"When do we leave?" 

"Tomorrow night," Quistis told her. "Laguna just got back from Deling City and has told the other clan members that we will not be working under them again. However, he says that an entire vampiric army as well as a lycan army arranged by Master Cid will be escorting us there." 

"Why such a big group?" Rinoa asked. "A whole magic less army can't take on Adel!" 

"It's not Adel they'll be fighting off, Rinoa," Quistis explained. "It's her followers." 

Squall let out a breath and swore. "Is our transportation set up?" 

"Everything is in order," Quistis said. "Rinoa...are you sure you want to go through with this?" 

Rinoa smiled weakly and looked at Quistis with sad eyes. "It's too late for that, Quisty," she whispered. "If I turn back now, I might as well vanish. I was born for this purpose. WE were born for this purpose." 

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?" 

"Faith." 

Quistis looked surprised. "What else did 'Faith' say?" 

Rinoa narrowed her eyes as her mind searched for the words that had been spoken twice by Faith. "The dawn will break and a fate is sealed. The past relived and then revealed." 

Squall stared at her. "What does that mean?" 

"Do you think..." Quistis began. "That you might relive something?" 

"Like what?" Rinoa asked. 

Quistis opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She shook her head. "Nothing," she sighed. "Go back to bed, Rinoa. You need your rest." 

Rinoa didn't argue. Squall stood up and helped her on her feet. They exited Quistis' room and the blond closed her eyes tightly. *What if Rinoa is meant to relive Ultimecia's past? If something happens to Squall...what will Rinoa do?* 

* * *

**Author's Apologies**: Okay, I know! This chapter sucked big! It was long and boring and not focusing at all on the main characters. I just wanted to do to a Dream World thing and include their parents. However, you'll be happy to know that the end is near. Maybe within one or two chapters. 


	15. Blood Moon Rises

**Re-Creating Hell**   
_Chapter Fifteen: Blood Moon Rises_   
By PasifiKStar

**Author's Note**: One more chapter after this and also I'll put an Underworld guide to this story. ^_^ TOMORROW!!!

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

There was a soft tapping on the heavy oak door and Laguna looked up from the papers that were on his desk. "Come in," he said. Slowly the door opened and a pale face with large grown eyes and black hair peeked in. He smiled widely. "You're awake," he said tiredly . "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to check on you, Rinoa. I've been plagued with paper work. Please come in, have a seat." 

Rinoa nodded and closed the door behind her. She was dressed in pajamas. She hadn't been able to sleep and told Squall not to force her since she had been asleep for quite some time. Relenting, her wonderfully gifted mate let her be and didn't stop from her leaving their bedroom to wander around and think. Without knowing it, she had ended up in front of Laguna's office. 

"Selphie told me about all the trouble I've caused you," Rinoa said, frowning as she sat down. "I ran into her earlier after I talked to Quistis." 

"Rinoa, you are not any trouble at all," he assured her. "Did Quistis tell you about what she found out?" 

Rinoa nodded. "Yes, she did," she sighed. "But, sir...thank you for everything." 

Laguna shook his head. "No, no, no!" he insisted. "You don't need to thank me!" 

"But you gave us shelter and protection. You put up with those threats from my clan," Rinoa gasped. Her eyes softened. "Thank you for having Squall." 

Laguna couldn't help but chuckle. "Rinoa...why are you thanking me for having my son?" 

"Because he's everything to me," Rinoa stammered. "He's given me so much...I'm scared that I'll lose him and not be able to bring him back!" 

"Rinoa," Laguna told her gently. "Let me tell you something...when I thought that Squall died after that laboratory exploded, I thought my world ended. I thought that no one could possibly feel the pain I was going through...it was..." 

"Hell." Rinoa whispered. Laguna looked up at her in surprise. 

"Yes...it was hell..." he mumbled. 

"Ultimecia once said that hell is loving someone and then having them ripped away from you..." Rinoa mumbled. "I realize now that everyone goes through hell at least once in their lives. Sometimes more than they should go through. My mother died... then my father...if I lost Squall..." Her voice trailed off and Laguna nodded. 

"I know what you are trying to say, Rinoa...I've been there myself." 

Slowly, the young woman's eyes lifted to meet his. "Did you go through hell when you left my mother?" 

Laguna's eyes went wide as he looked right at Rinoa, suddenly seeming terrified. "How did you know about that?" he gasped out. 

"I entered the Dream World," she told him. "I don't hate you, Laguna. If anything, I'd like to thank you. If you didn't leave, she wouldn't have met and fallen in love with my father. And had me. And you wouldn't have met Raine and had Squall." 

Laguna smiled sadly. "It hurt me to leave Julia, Rinoa," he admitted. "But I couldn't lead her on. While I loved her, something told me that it wasn't meant to be and I had to follow that. I would always carry her in my heart. And I always will." 

"Squall is very lucky," Rinoa smiled. "To have a father like you." 

Laguna blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'd appreciate it if you told him that," he chuckled. "You know, I nearly lost my head when I realized that Squall was still in the cathedral when it collapsed." 

Rinoa giggled. "Yes, I know...Raine told me." 

Laguna looked at her strangely. "She...TOLD you?" 

Rinoa looked around nervously. "I...I had died for a moment and as I stared down and watched the others I heard someone say that they had to watch over you because you seemed to worry about very little thing." 

Laguna slowly smiled and looked down at desk thoughtfully. "Raine always told me that..." 

"Well...it's getting late..." Rinoa said. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything, Laguna. And I also wanted to tell you that from now on I will be take care of Squall. No matter what happens to him, I'll be right at his side." 

"Do you promise me that, Rinoa?" Laguna asked. 

She nodded. "Of course." 

* * *

The knocking persisted and Seifer angrily threw off his sheets. If it was Raijin asking for directions to the bathroom again, he would surely kill him. Dressing in loose, cotton pants he got off the bed and swore as his feet touched the cold floor. 

*Dammit! Would it kill those vampires to have CARPET?* he thought to himself. Mentally complaining, he headed to the door and put his hand on the brass knob. "Quistis...?" 

Standing outside his door was a slightly embarrassed looking blond. She ran her right hand up and down her pink sleeved left arm as she stood before him wearing a long pink night dress and bunny slippers. Her hair was up in it's usual bun, most likely having been put up when she got out of bed. 

"Hi..." she mumbled sheepishly as she nervously adjusted the glasses on her nose. 

Not being able to help himself, Seifer leaned against the door with his arms crossed across his bare chest, grinning arrogantly from ear to ear. "Well, well...you've finally realized how wonderful I am and come to sleep with me?" 

Quistis jerked her head back and frowned. "Good-bye, Seifer." She said, shaking her head and turning around. 

"Hey, hey! I'm just kidding!" he gasped as he practically leapt towards her and took her hand as she was turning to leave. "It's just a joke...seriously, though...what are you doing here at this time?" 

Quistis raised an eyebrow in question. "What? I have to have a reason to do things now?" 

"I can only think of one reason, Quistis-" 

"No," she cut him off with a shake of her head. "You can only WISH it was THAT reason." 

Seifer frowned. "See, I was going to invite you in, but now I just don't feel like it anymore." He said stubbornly. He let her hand go and headed back into his room. 

Quistis sighed. "Well, if you don't let me in, I'm sure someone else will." 

She watched smugly as Seifer froze in his spot, his back still turned to her. She could just see the gears moving underneath that blond head of his and his face set in a disapproving frown. Slowly he turned around. "Get in." 

Hiding a smug grin, Quistis stepped into his room and waited for him to close the door. When she heard the click, signaling that his door was closed, she turned around. "All joking aside, Seifer...I'm worried." 

He let out a heavy sigh. "Who isn't, Quisty?" He said as he walked past her and headed for his bed. "You heard what Laguna said earlier...Adel may have hundreds, even thousands of followers who want that gate opened." 

"It's not about that," Quistis said. Seifer sat down on his bed and looked at her. She walked towards him. "I'm worried about Rinoa." 

"Our little princess?" Seifer snorted. He smiled reassuringly. "She'll be fine, Quisty. C'mon, you and I both know that as long as puberty boy is with her, she'll be all right." 

Quistis sat down next to him and looked at him strangely. "Puberty boy...?" 

"It's a nickname I gave him." 

"What goes ON in those military schools!?" Quistis gasped. She scooted a little bit away from Seifer, looking at his as if he were very disturbing. 

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Haha...very funny." 

"I'm not laughing." Quistis scoffed. 

"Listen, is that all you had to say? Don't worry. Everything will be fine." 

"Seifer," Quistis stated once more, looking serious. Her eyes darted around, as if searching for the right words. "Rinoa said something that she heard when she went into the Dream World..." 

"Dream World?" Seifer asked. He tilted his head and squinted. "When did this happen?" 

The other blond shrugged. "I don't know...she didn't go into detail." 

"What did she say?" the male asked, leaning forward. *If Quistis is this bothered, something must've really hit her...* 

"She said she heard Faith...you know what Faith is right?" 

"A spirit capable of telling a person one aspect of their future or the future of another...of course I do." Seifer stated. 

"Faith said 'The dawn will break and a fate sealed. The past relived and then revealed...'," Quistis repeated. She took a deep breath. "That's what I'm worried about?" 

Seifer shook his head. "I don't understand..." 

Quistis tilted her head back and closed her eyes tightly as she let out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid that it means that Rinoa will relive something and it will be too late for us to stop it." 

"Why would we stop it?" 

"Because it won't be part of her life that will be relived...I'm afraid it will be part of Ultimecia's," Quistis told him. She looked into Seifer's green eyes with nervous blue ones. "Ultimecia created hell on earth because of the death of her mate. I'm afraid that if Squall dies, Rinoa will relive Ultimecia's life..." 

Seifer pulled back with a blank expression. "And recreate hell..." Quistis nodded slowly. 

"We won't be able to stop her, Seifer..." Quistis gasped out. Her eyes began to water. "I couldn't bring myself to stop Rinoa the way they stopped Ultimecia." 

Seifer closed his eyes. Ultimecia had been beheaded. He opened his emerald eyes as he heard Quistis starting to sob across from him. His eyes softened as she leaned forward and was brought into his arms. Tightly, his arms went around her and gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. 

"Shhh..." he whispered in her ear as she buried her face against his shoulder. "Nothing like that is going to happen." 

"Well what else is she going to relive!?" Quistis nearly screamed as she pulled away, wiping her eyes frantically. Seifer looked at her sadly. "I don't want to loose her!" 

"Quistis..." 

"She and Selphie were the first REAL friends I've ever had!" Quistis cried out. "They didn't care about my looks or powers or background, all they ever cared about was ME! They never judged! They were the first people other than my parents who I could live with without them hating me! Whenever I was with them I felt like I was part of something great! I can't live alone again, Seifer! I don't want to be alone again...!" 

He gathered her back into his arms. Seifer leaned his head against hers and gently stroked her hair. "Dammit, Quistis..." he whispered. "Do you think I'd leave you alone...?" 

With her head buried against his shoulder, Quistis' eyes flew open. "Seifer..." 

"Do you seriously think that I would leave you alone?" Seifer asked sternly. "No matter what happens, I'll be beside you." 

"Why...?" Quistis asked quietly. 

"The same reason I approached you when I first met you at their door," Seifer mumbled. A sly grin crossed his face. "I thought you were hot." 

"Seifer!" Quistis frowned and pushed him away. He chuckled and looked at her intently. 

"You were sitting alone on your bed with the door open," he told her. "And while everyone was around chatting, you were sitting there, peeking out once in a while. You looked so damn lonely," He lifted his hand and stroked her tear stained face with his fingers. "Hyne, I couldn't stand to see you looking like that again. Once I got to know you...I swore to myself that I'd never let you be lonely again." 

"Was I that pitiful?" Quistis asked, looking depressed. 

"No..." Seifer assured her. He looked deep into her eyes as his hands took hers. "You don't smile when you're lonely...and you have a beautiful smile. I couldn't stand seeing you without one." 

The corners of her lips went up slightly and she shook her head, despite her tears. "That's so corny..." 

"It made you smile, didn't it?" he asked casually. He raised his hands to her face and pushed one of her long golden bangs out of her face and behind her ear. His warm palm rested against her cheek as he leaned forward. "I love you, Quistis. I'll never leave you alone." 

Blinking slightly, she leaned forward. Her eyes closed as his did. Their lips met and Quistis' put her hands on Seifer's chest and slowly moved her hands against his defined muscles and around his body. She relaxed her body and allowed herself to be led down on the bed. 

As the warm covers and Seifer's body covered her, Quistis closed her eyes. And smiled. 

* * *

Seifer's door closed and Irvine peeked out of his door. He smelled Quistis' scent in the hall and grinned. *Now that he's occupied...* Irvine grinned. Slowly, he tip toed down the hall way to the start of the hall where Selphie and Fujin's room was. 

Just as he was going to knock on their door, a voice rang out. "Irvy, what are you doing?" 

Jumping back, Irvine whirled around, dressed in plaid boxers. "Selphie!" he gasped. "What are you doing up?" 

Selphie tilted her head to the side as her little wolf ears popped up. She was still wearing her pajamas and was holding a glass of milk. From her behind came a tail that peeked out of a button able hole on the rear of her pajamas. "I went with Fujin and Raijin to go watch a movie downstairs with Zell, but I was getting sleepy, so I came back." she replied truthfully. 

*She's TIRED!?* Irvine's mind screamed as he watched her yawn. "Oh...really?" 

"Did you want something, Irvy?" Selphie asked as she walked past him to her door. He watched as her tail swung back and forth lazily. It seemed that when she was tired, she couldn't control the werewolf features that appeared. 

*Of course I wanted something...but I'm not going to get it now...* he frowned. "No...nothing." 

"Oh," Selphie said. She drank the rest of her milk and licked the milk mustache off her top lip. "Okay, let' me just get Booyaka and I'll meet you in your room." 

*Am I hearing things?* Irvine thought to himself. "Booyaka?" he asked quietly. *No, idiot, that that part! The part AFTER that!!* 

"My stuffed wolf, I bring him everywhere," Selphie told him. She tilted her head. "Are you okay?" 

Irvine seemed to be standing in the middle of the hall, a dazed and faraway look on his face. "I'm fine!" he said smiling happily. "Uh...did you say that you were going to meet me in my room?" he asked questioningly. 

Selphie nodded. "Yep," she said. "Why, you don't want me to come?" 

"Well, yes but...what made you want to go?" Irvine asked questioningly. *This is obviously way too good to be true...* 

"I'm going to sleep there," Selphie said, as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Irvine's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Selphie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, cowboy," she said as she slipped into her room. A moment later she stepped out hugging and arm sized wolf with a little yellow bow around it's neck. "I just want to spend tonight with you." 

Irvine looked surprised and followed her as she lead him back to his room. "Selphie..." 

"Just open the door, I'll explain inside." Selphie said. Irvine nodded and opened the door to his room. As soon as they were inside, he closed it and locked it...just in case Seifer caught wind of his sister in his room and decided to kill him in his sleep. 

"Selphie," Irvine began again. "I don't understand..." 

"You said you loved me right?" Selphie said as she jumped on his bed and smiled as she sank in. She placed Booyaka right next to the bed and watched as Irvine sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her. 

"I do...but I don't want to force you or anything..." 

"We're not going to do THAT, Irvy!" Selphie sighed. She smiled slightly. "It's just that tomorrow we'll be going to the Island Closest to Hell and we won't have any time alone...and if something happens..." 

Her voice trailed off and Irvine understood. With a worried look on his face he leaned forward and brought Selphie close to him. "Selphie...we'll have plenty of time for this AFTER we stop Adel." 

Selphie closed her eyes and struggled to hold back tears which were completely unlike her. "I'm just worried...what if something DOES happen...we almost lost Rin the last time. And before that we almost lost Squall," she told him, the concern in her voice was evident. "What if we REALLY lost someone this time?" 

"Don't think like that," Irvine said. Gently he pushed her away at arms length and looked at her sternly. "Selphie...in my short few weeks with you, I've gotten to know you pretty well, haven't I?" 

"Well...yeah..." 

"And I know that this isn't you," Irvine said. "Now I'll love you no matter what, but don't do this to yourself. Don't bog yourself down things that might not ever happen." 

"I'm still scared, Irvy..." 

"I am, too..." Irvine admitted. He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm worried that I'll lose someone. I'm terrified that I'll lose YOU." 

Selphie nodded slowly. "I know worrying won't get me anywhere...but still..." 

"Here's what we'll do," Irvine said as he took her hands in his and smiled. "Tonight, you'll sleep in your room and I'll sleep in mine." 

Selphie looked surprised. "Irvy...?" 

He sighed. "Yes, yes...I'm surprising myself, too," Irvine said. He smiled. "But think about it like this. When, not if, but WHEN we get back, we'll spend the rest of our days together and I'll hold you in my arms the entire time and never let go." 

Selphie smiled and sniffled slightly. "I guess I have something to look forward, too, then," She gave Irvine a hug. "Thank you..." 

"You can thank me after we stop Adel and I've given you the ride of your life," he winked. He kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled. "Until then?" 

"Until then!" Selphie said. As a real smile graced her face, Selphie bounced out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Irvine stared at the door. "I'm an idiot," he stated loudly as he fell back on to his bed, covering his face with his hands and let out a groan. He tilted his head to the side and saw Booyaka sitting there. "Well, Booyaka...looks like it's just you and me tonight..." Irvine paused and shook his head. "Damn, I've hit rock bottom." 

* * *

Rinoa opened the door and let Angelo slip in before her. The dog trotted into the room and Rinoa followed. She closed the door behind her and followed Angelo to the bed, where he sat up on his hind legs and put his front paws on the bed, looking over at Squall, who was laying on his stomach, one arm spread over the edge of the bed. 

His eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Soft brown hair fell around the pillows he rested his head on as his mouth opened slightly with each breath. Angelo tilted his head and sniffed Squall before nudging his elbow. Rinoa shook her head. "Angelo, no!" she whispered as she removed her robe and tossed it over the back of the chair. 

"Ugh..." Squall groaned. He opened his eyes. Almost immediately, they flew open as he saw big dark eyes looking back at him. He reached out and scratched Angelo behind the ear. "Rinoa...? What happened?" he grinned. "You look better this way." 

"Hey!" Rinoa said. She sat down on the side of the bed next to him and slapped his arm as he rolled over on his back and grinned. "Thanks a lot..." 

"My pleasure," Squall said. He looked back at her. "Ready to sleep now?" 

She nodded. "Yeah...can Angelo sleep with us?" 

Squall sighed and rolled his eyes. "Too late to say no, isn't it?" he asked as Angelo jumped on the bed and curled up in a ball at the foot of their bed. "It's a big bed..." 

"He won't leave my side now," Rinoa sighed as she crawled over Squall to her designated 'side' of the bed. "Poor baby...he really missed his mommy." 

"You're his mommy?" he asked, amused. 

"Yes," Rinoa said. She pulled the blanket over her and laid on her side. "Which makes you the daddy." 

"Oh yay." 

"A little more enthusiastic, please." Rinoa grinned. Squall let out a sigh. 

"Oh yay, exclamation mark." 

"Funny..." 

"I know," She leaned down and kissed him and Squall put his arms around her, bringing her down against his body as he returned her kiss with a more heated one. "Did you find your way around the palace all right?" 

"Yes," she told him. She moved her arm to gently stroke his face and moved his hair out of the way. "Remember how you said that you'd be right by my side as long as I want you to be?" 

"Yeah." 

Rinoa smiled. "What if I said I wanted you to be there for eternity?" 

Squall smiled and leaned upwards to kiss her softly on the lips. "Then I'd be there for eternity...no matter what." 

* * *

"We're taking the Ragnarok there," Quistis said as they entered the dragon shaped red ship once more. "Lycan forces from Balamb have already been dispatched and should be on their way to the Island as we speak." 

"What about the vampires?" Irvine said as they entered the cabin. Fujin and Raijin headed for the cock pit, having been pre-assigned by Quistis to avoid another argument between Irvine and Zell. 

"Strife as offered to lead them," Squall said as he sat next to Rinoa in the cabin. "They left by train last night and should be on ships going to the Island by now." 

"They'll be landing in the harbor there...by sunset tomorrow." Quistis said, checking her watch. 

Seifer unraveled a map of the island in the area before them. The map was quite detailed and had been pre-marked by Quistis. She pulled out a small laser pointer and began to point out things on the map. The sound of the Ragnarok rising echoed in their ears. 

"In the southern most tip of the Island is the ruins of the old ceremony site," Quistis told them. "It'll happen there." 

"The lycans were be coming from here...so they'll end up...here." Selphie said, pointing to a bay on the northern part of the island. 

"Correct," Quistis nodded. She moved the laser pointer to a larger natural harbor. "The vampires will arrive here and will be unleashed once the sun has set." 

"But by then, won't the Blood Moon have risen?" Rinoa asked. 

"Yes," Quistis answered. "But we'll be on time. We'll be dropped right over the site." 

"All right! Free falling!" Zell smiled. 

"All the packs are ready," Quistis nodded. "The armies will work their way south to us, as their primary reason is for back up and to distract Adel's followers while we take care of business." 

"I'm assuming we'll be staying on the ship until tomorrow night then?" Squall asked. 

Quistis nodded and Zell's face dropped. "Why didn't you tell me!? What about FOOD?" 

"Calm down, chicken-wuss," Seifer said. "We're going to stop at Fisherman's Horizon first." 

Zell let out a breath of relief and Squall went over the plans. Rinoa was busy reading the notes that Quistis had made up. She had been trying to get her mind off of Angelo, of all things. The dog had nearly broken his leash trying to go up into the Ragnarok with them, but Rinoa insisted that it was too dangerous and thus left him with Ellone. 

Irvine looked out the window, still mulling over his decline to spend the night with Selphie. *Why?* he kept asking himself. *Really...what was I on?* He groaned inwardly and felt a hand on his. He perked up and looked over to his side. Selphie was looking away, but holding his hand none the less. Smiling, Irvine squeezed it. 

Quistis rolled her eyes. *Glaring isn't going to stop it.* 

Seifer turned to direct his glare at her after he heard her thoughts in his head. *I know you can hear me, Quisty...* he frowned. 

*That's what a telepath does.* she thought deadpan. 

Smirking, he thought something loudly in his mind, knowing that Quistis was reading it. *You certain didn't THINK all those things you said last night. You were quite loud actually.* 

At that, Quistis blushed and turned her head away in disdain. *Pervert.* 

"Says the whip queen..." Seifer snorted out loud. 

"What was that, Seifer?" Rinoa asked as she looked up from the notes she was reading. Soon everyone turned to stare at the blond lycan. 

Irvine looked at him questioningly. "Did you just call Quistis the whip queen?" 

All the connotations to Quistis being the 'whip queen' hit and Selphie lapsed into another overly dramatic protest against any Seifer and Quistis interaction. "Keep your sick icky bondage to yourself!" she screamed loudly. 

Quistis covered her face with her hand as she shook her head. Seifer got defensive and leaned forward to glare at his younger sister. "No whips were used, train girl!" 

"OH MY HYNE!!" Selphie screamed. She pointed at them accusingly. "You two... you actually...AHH!!" 

"Selphie, stop it-" Quistis said. "So what if I'm now your brother's mate-" 

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Rinoa and Selphie screamed. 

A little beep sounded and a voice from the cock pit echoed above them. "Congratulations!" 

"Thank you, Fujin! At least SOMEONE has the decency to not make a scene." Quistis told them. 

The two dark haired females stared at Quistis with large eyes as Seifer sat next to her, a more than proud grin on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm having mixed feelings about this..." Selphie mumbled numbly, still caught in the shock. 

"Yes...on one hand, Quistis is now truly your sister...on the other, your best friend just married your repulsive brother." Rinoa added, also still in shock. 

"Hey!" Irvine said. "That means what when Selphie becomes my mate, all four of us will be related!" 

Seifer's eye twitched. 

"Irvine, you'll be related to SEIFER..." Zell mumbled back. "I mean...is that what you really want?" 

Quistis looked worried. 

Irvine shrugged with a smile on his face. "Anything is worth Selphie." 

"Aww...Irvy..." 

"Seifer!" Quistis was yelling as she grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back from reaching for his gun blade. "No! Not in the ship!" 

"Seifer, calm down!" Rinoa gasped, put her hands up in the air to try and calm him down. "He's only joking! Right, Irvine? You're just kidding right?" 

Irvine merely grinned. "So..." he said as he looked at Seifer, who was being restrained by Quistis and Rinoa. "Can I call you 'brother' yet?" 

On the verge of turning on his werewolf form, Seifer snarled. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" 

Zell just shook his head. "I don't know about Irvine, but Seifer Taunting is way too dangerous for my tastes..." 

* * *

Fisherman's Horizon was a small lazy place. The final rest stop before they were to reach the Island Closest to Hell. There were still a few hours before the sun would rise, and Squall and Rinoa decided to make the best of their time there before they would be confined to the Ragnarok for the rest of the day to avoid exposure to the sun. 

While the others were napping in the dragon shaped ship, Rinoa put her bare feet into the water. Squall sat further up the beach, sitting on a blanket that Rinoa had brought with them when they decided to go to the beach. Her black leather jacket was thrown along side his as her boots were placed neatly next to the pile. 

Squall looked around the small inlet they had found gathered behind some large rocks. The island was small and populated mainly of humans and in the wee hours of the morning, he needn't fear any stumbling upon them. He slowly leaned back, his toes digging into cold sand and looked up at the dark, star filled sky. 

"Squall!" he heard her call. He tilted his head up to see her running, a smile on her beautiful face as she reached him. "Don't just sit there! Go by the water!" 

"I'm not an ocean person." He stated simply. Rinoa merely sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. 

"Come on! Don't be so boring!" 

"I'm not boring." 

"You are if you keep sitting there." 

"I'm just enjoying our last moment of relaxation before tonight." he said casually. Rinoa sighed and bent down, grabbing a hand that had been resting on his stomach. 

"Come on...please!?" she pleaded. "Come on! The water's nice!" 

Relenting, he allowed her to pull him up an drag him to the waves. He watched as she let go of his hand and began to frolic in the shallows, up to her knees in water. She waved. "No." he stated. 

"Squall!! Don't be a kill joy!" she yelled. 

Grumbling, he took one step into the water and winced. "Hey! It's freezing!" he shouted as he stepped back. *The water is nice my ass...* 

Rinoa laughed and ran forward, kicking up water as she did. Squall merely stood in his spot as her splashing soaked his pants. She grabbed both of his hands. "Come on..." she coaxed, taking a step back into the water and pulling him with her. "You can do it..." 

"I'm not a child, Rinoa," he sighed. "I can make it into the water by myself." 

"Yeah, sure...that's why you won't let the water go past your ankles, right?" she asked with a grin. 

Squall stared at her as she stood in front of him, as if daring him to prove her wrong. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Right," he said. As her grin turned into a frown, Squall rushed her. "Up you go!" 

"Squall!" she screamed as she was suddenly thrown on to his shoulder and carried deeper into the water. "What are you doing!?" 

"You wanted me to get wet, right?" he shouted, his voice filled with amusement as they reached waist deep water. "That's fine! But if I'm going, I'm taking you with me!" 

Without a second thought, he dumped Rinoa in chest deep water. The female's arms flailed out as she sank into the water. Through the clear liquid around her, she could see Squall looking down at her, a smug look on his face as she scrambled to get back up. 

She broke through the surface and heard him laughing to himself. "That's not funny!" she shouted as she wiped the water off her face and glared at him. "Ugh! I never meant to get THIS wet!" 

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" 

"Oh, no," Rinoa replied as she looked right at him, a fierce, vengeful look on her face. "It's never too late!" She jumped up and tackled Squall, bringing him into the water as well. 

His eyes went wide as he fell back into the water, his arms flying to his sides as Rinoa's lips pressed against his. 

"Ah!" Squall finally managed to regain his balance and emerge from the water, soaking just as much as his mate. Rinoa had her arms around his neck and tilted her head back, laughing as he looked disdainfully at his soaking clothes. "So you're going to play like that?" 

"It's even now." she stated as she looked back at him and smiled. 

Squall looked down at her. Her hair was drenched with salt water and the liquid glistened over her pale face. He smiled slowly and leaned his head down. Rinoa let out a quick gasp as she looked up at the sky. Squall looked up, just in time to see the end of the shooting star fly over head. 

His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he smiled even more. Slowly he brought his eyes back down to meet hers and was quickly absorbed into the large brown orbs. He leaned down and placed his warm lips against hers. 

Rinoa closed her eyes and pulled herself forward as she tilted her head slightly. She felt his heart against her chests as his one arm fell to the small of her back, keeping her closed as her fingers lovingly went through his hair. His other arm went around her shoulders and kept her close to him. 

This could be, they both thought, the last time. 

* * *

Quistis was in the back of the ship, laying on a cot with someone's white trench coat over her slim body. A black gloved hand gently stroked her flushed sleeping cheek as she slept. Seifer watched her intently, completely drawn into the moment. Slowly, he followed the length of his arm to where their hands met. 

He leaned down and kissed her face. Her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, and finally her soft pink lips. He pressed his head against hers as he sat down next to her cot. He closed his emerald eyes tiredly as sapphire ones open slowly and looked at him. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. 

*I'll never leave you alone...* 

* * *

Selphie sat on one of the docks. Her boots stood by her side as she hung her bare feet into the water and watched the horizon in front of her start to change color. Footsteps were heard behind her and she turned around. 

"Morning!" she said happily. 

Irvine smiled and lifted up a small box had got from a small twenty four hour store at the entrance of the dock. "Morning," he answered. "I got you some coco-puffs." 

Selphie giggled and patted the area next to her. Irvine sat down and removed his boots and rolled up his chaps and pants before putting his feet into the water. He handed Selphie the box. "Did you get milk?" 

"Yep," he said, handing her a bottle of milk for her and for himself. He opened both of them and began to drink his. "Did I get the right brand?" 

"Don't worry about it," she said as she opened the hand held box and put some coco-puffs into her mouth. She crunched down on them and he smiled as he watched her. She offered him some and he shook his head, instead taking another drink of milk. "Hey, Irvy..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

Irvine paused in the middle of taking another swig of milk. He looked over at her and noticed that she was staring straight at the sunrise, a faint blush on her fair cheeks. Silently, he put the cap back on his drink and put it aside. 

"Selphie," he said slowly. He put his hand under her chin and directed her head up to look at him. "I love you..." He leaned forward and Selphie felt herself being drawn into his gaze. His breath crossed her lips faintly. "My mate..." 

As their lips met, the sky illuminated with warm colors. The sun had risen. 

* * *

The roar of the Ragnarok's engine stirred Quistis awake. She blinked and looked around. "The is setting," Seifer said. He was standing by one of the small windows and staring outside. He turned back and looked at her. "Ready to head up front?" 

Quistis nodded silently and stretched before standing up and following Seifer to the main cabin. As they entered the room, everyone seemed to be standing up and looking out the windows. 

"Quistis! Seifer!" Selphie shouted happily as she waved for them to join her at her viewing station. "Check this out! You can see the island!" 

As Selphie moved over, Quistis and Seifer took her spot. They looked out the window. "Hyne..." 

They were now flying over the northern tip of the island, right over the large natural harbor where several dozen carriers were lined. Smaller water craft departed from their sides, all carrying vampire warriors. From their point on the ground, Cloud looked up and saw the red ship pass by. "Good luck..." he whispered. 

"There are the lycans!" Zell said. Everyone peered down and they saw more freight vessels sliding up to the shallows of the island and having their cargo doors open. Hundreds of lycans, already in werewolf form descended on the island. 

The speakers went on. "You guys have to come see this, ya know!" Raijin stated. "You won't believe it, ya know!" 

Everyone looked at each other and rushed to the cockpit. As they reached it, they stopped behind Raijin and Fujin's seats. The front of the ship was facing the south, towards the lowest end of the Island Closest to Hell. There, set just above the burning glow of the setting sun, was a circular object. It's base was not yet fully exposed from the soft, curling silver clouds. 

It seemed to be slipping out of the horizon as it rose into the sky. The moon that was rising looked as if it had been washed in red. Rinoa's eyes went wide. "The Blood Moon..." 

"AH!!!" A voice growled behind them and they turned around. Irvine clung to the side wall with one hand as his hat fell to the ground. 

"Irvy!?" Selphie gasped in horror. Irvine was breathing deeply. 

From the co-pilot's seat, Raijin let out a growl as his breathing became shallow. "What's going on!?" Rinoa gasped as she looked from either male. 

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "The Blood Moon is having it's effect on them...they can't keep themselves in human for any longer!" 

"Why aren't we changing?" Selphie asked, looking at her hands which weren't forming into claws like Raijin and Irvine's. 

"We're only half," Seifer mumbled. "We don't have the same effect..." 

They watched as Irvine and Raijin's clothes seemed to melt away, as if by magic, and fur take over their bodies. The sounds of bones and muscles mutation sounded as their bodies grew larger and their heads' shapes elongated. Sharp, glistening white teeth grew from their normal sized teeth as their threw their head back and let out a howl. 

"Ugh..." Zell said, covering his ears. "Not so loud!" 

"Sorry..." Irvine mumbled. He shook his head, as if to clear it. "Great..." he said as he looked at his hands. He surveyed his claws and frowned. "Just great..." 

"As long as you can shoot, you'll be fine," Squall said as he looked out the window. "There...Fujin, get us over that spot." 

"Affirmative." 

"As soon as we've departed, turn around and park this thing," Squall said as he turned around. "Come up and join us at that point. We'll see you there!" 

"Good luck, ya know!" Raijin said. 

The group nodded and rushed out of the cockpit. "Let's get that gear on, people!" Zell said. He ran towards the supplies and started handing out parachutes. "Rinoa?" 

"No thanks," Rinoa said as she watched everyone else put it on. She merely buttoned up her black leather jacket that reached her mid calves. "I defy gravity." She winked and headed towards the exit. 

"Raijin! Get back here and close the door once we're out!" Seifer shouted. A large dark colored werewolf appeared from the cockpit and walked over to the side door. 

"Is everyone ready!?" Quistis shouted. 

"All set!" Selphie shouted as she tightened the strap around her waist. 

"This thing is going to give me on hell of a wedgie..." Irvine was mumbling as he tightened the straps. 

"Ready to go!" Zell said with a thumbs up sign. 

"Open the door." Squall ordered. Raijin nodded and put his claws on the door and pulled it open. Immediately, a swirling vacuum was created and he stepped back. 

"Fujin!" Squall shouted. "Are we over the site!?" 

"Affirmative!" Fujin's voice shouted over the speakers. "LUCK!" 

"We'll see you later!" Selphie shouted. Zell held on to the bar by the open door and looked down. 

"What's that!?" he shouted. 

Irvine rolled his eyes as he put his arm out. "I don't know, Zell," he said. He shoved Zell out of the ship. "Tell me when you get there!!" 

"AHHH!!" 

"Oh Hyne..." Selphie sighed. She grabbed Irvine's clawed hand and looked at him. "Ready?" 

"Let's go." Irvine said. Hand in hand they dove off the edge. 

Quistis looked at Rinoa as Seifer looked down past the door. "Are you sure you don't need a parachute?" Quistis asked. 

Rinoa nodded. "I want to show Adel that I'm just as powerful as she is." 

Quistis grinned. "I'll see you there then." Rinoa nodded and watched as the blond walked over to the door. 

"Hey, Quisty..." Seifer mumbled as he looked over the edge. He watched as Zell's parachute opened. "This is it, huh?" 

"Yep," Quistis said. She pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "I'll see you there!" She grinned as she pushed him out the door. "Rin! Squall! Head up straight to Adel! We'll cover your back!" 

"Right!" Rinoa said. Quistis paused where she was standing, preparing to jump. She looked at Rinoa once last time. 

"Thank you." Quistis smiled. Rinoa's eyebrows furrowed and she took a step forward, about to ask for what Quistis was thankful for when Quistis stepped over the edge. 

Rinoa's eyes went large and a hand was placed on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Squall standing there. He looked at her solemnly. "No matter what happens..." 

"I know..." Rinoa said. She kissed him softly on the lips. "The sun has set." 

"And the Blood Moon has risen," Squall said. He headed towards the door and looked at Rinoa once last time. "Are you sure?" 

"Just keep your mouth closed when you see me fly." she assured him. Squall smirked and jumped out. 

As he jumped out, Rinoa peered over the edge and watched him fall. The others already had their black parachutes open and had it not been for her keen vampire vision, she would not have been able to make them out. She made sure his opened before she ducked back inside. 

"Rinoa?" 

"Just a second, Raijin," Rinoa said. She wandered back to the cockpit and looked over at Fujin. "Hey, Fujin..." 

"Yeah?" Fujin said. She turned around just as Rinoa hugged her. Fujin looked surprised and her eye went wide. "Why?" 

"Just in case," Rinoa said. She smiled and headed back out to the main cabin. Raijin was still standing there, holding the door open for her. "Raijin! Take care, okay?" 

The werewolf tilted his head to the side. "Okay..." Rinoa patted him on the shoulder and smiled. She stood at the edge of the ship and looked down. "Here I come." With an elegant movement, she jumped out of the ship, her hands at her side as the ends of her long black trench coat flew around her like black wings. 

Squall barely landed when Selphie pointed to the sky. "Here she comes!" Squall turned around. They were at the base of what seemed to be a volcanic mountain. Up a long path, to the mouth of the volcano was where they had to go. That was were Squall saw Adel. 

"She's going to land at the top!" Squall shouted. "Let's go!" 

As soon as he untangled himself from the straps of the parachute case, they ran up the path. 

* * *

Adel could smell her blood in the air and smiled. Slowly, she raised her eyes up at the sleek red ship that was flying above them. She saw the small black figure seemingly fly out of the ship. 

"Madam?" a deep voice said to her side. "What do you wish for me to do?" 

"Keep them at bay, Sephiroth. Soon, this will all be over..." Adel smiled. The white haired vampire bowed his head and slipped back into the darkness. 

Adel looked around. The volcano had long been dormant. It had last shown it's force when her mother and father sealed Hell's Gates. Now, she sat at the top of the ruins built a top the volcano mouth. Fallen, white pillars lined the circular area as the pure white marble floor was engraved with the sacred pentagram. 

The grooves were at least an inch deep and showing almost no wear from the passage of time. In the center of star enclosed within a perfect circle was a small circular groove. Adel lifted up the silver ring in her long nailed fingers and smiled. 

The scent was getting stronger despite the cold wind that was blowing across the island. She looked up and smiled perversely as the young vampiric sorceress landed directly in front of her, on the other side of the pentagram. Heavy boots slammed into the ground, cracking it at as the flow of black leather around her fell to her side. 

Pale arms covered within the sleeves of the jacket ended to reveal slim pale hands at her sides as she stood there. Her layered dark hair whirled around her face as Adel sensed the energy flow around her body. "Hello, Adel," Rinoa said. "I've come to play." 

* * *

"We're almost there!" Selphie said as she ran up the path. "I saw her land up there!" 

"Let's just hurry up!" Quistis shouted back. Up ahead, they still couldn't see what was happening. 

Suddenly, Squall, who was leading the group pulled back and whipped out his gun blade. Seifer, Irvine, and Selphie all pulled back soon afterwards after picking up a particular scent in the air. After seeing their movements, both Quistis and Zell took steps back. Quistis held her Save the Queen tightly, her blue eyes scanning the darkness as Zell lifted up his fists. 

"Sephiroth..." Squall mumbled in disgust. He narrowed his eyes as a figure seemed to materialize out of the darkness before them. 

Long, straight white hair fell around his body, clashing against the black of his clothing, as glowing green eyes lifted and held them in an endless gaze. He held the katana in one hand and skillfully moved the blade in it as he smirked slightly. 

"I'm afraid you cannot go up any further," Sephiroth told them. "Else I'll have to stop you." 

"Go ahead and try!" Zell shouted, fiery as usual. 

"Squall," Quistis said, without taking her eyes off of the enemy in front of them. "Go up and take care of Rinoa. We can take care of this guy." 

Squall nodded, not about to argue. Quistis readied her whip and glanced over at Selphie, who nodded. Swinging her nunchuku in the air she began to cast a spell, strengthening it each swing of her weapon. As a swirling ball of energy collected over her head. She let it fly. "Squall, now!" she shouted. 

Like a bolt of lightning, the male vampire ran past Sephiroth as Selphie's ball of light sent out a flash, illuminating the area with white. Sephiroth turned his head just in time to see Squall and was about to go after him. 

The sound of a whip cracking brought him back to earth as he lifted up his hand and grabbed the blade at the end of Quistis' whip before it hit him. She smirked. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. 

"You're playing with us." Irvine said. He put on his cowboy hat over his wolf ears and smirked, showing his fangs happily. 

Seifer lifted up his black gun blade. "We still need to get back at you for hurting our little princess." 

"Oh...five against one?" Sephiroth frowned. "That's far from fair, don't you think?" 

"Well, we'll just have deal with it, won't we?" Irvine scoffed. 

Sephiroth merely smiled. "If you insist." 

* * *

Rinoa felt the cold wind go through her thick hair as she stood across the pentagram from the vampiric sorceress in front of her. Slowly, the symbol at below her feet began to glow a dim yellow light. Underneath years of dirt and grim, it could be seen, calling for the blood of immortals to feed it. Adel smiled as she studied the posture of the younger woman. "I see you're confident with your abilities." 

"You're not opening this gate, Adel," Rinoa said calmly. "You've ruined more than enough lives." 

Adel merely lifted up a silver ring in her right hand. It glistened off the eerie red moonlight of the celestial figure behind her as her silver robes around her body were illuminated. Slowly, Adel began to walk forward. Rinoa narrowed her eyes. 

"I don't care if you are more powerful than me," Adel said. "This gate will be opened. Fate has destined for it to be so." 

Rinoa shook her head and lifted her hand and shot a strong ball of energy at Adel. The other woman merely lifted her hand and shielded herself from the energy. Unfortunately for her, Rinoa's magic had gotten more potent and she was forced to take a step back. "That's a warning, Adel..." 

"Do you really think you can stop this?" Adel laughed. "You may be more powerful, my dear, but you have NO clue how to unleash your powers as I do." 

Rinoa narrowed her eyes even more. "Do I have to show you again!?" she yelled. "I will stop you!" 

Adel shook her head. "Poor child...you're so confused," Adel laughed. "Do you not know the meaning of the word 'destiny'? Or perhaps you were unable to learn it from your mother. She certainly knew what destiny meant! After all...she knew she was going to die." 

Rinoa's eyes went wide open as anger flashed across her face. "You murderer..." she hissed as her breathing deepened. 

Adel laughed. "Your mother knew! Don't get mad at ME for being the one to order it. Perhaps if she had stayed within the confines of your home, she wouldn't have met such a...tragic demise, yes?" 

Rinoa's hands balled at her sides as she listened to Adel. "You killed her... you had no reason to!" 

"Is that all you're doing this for?" Adel asked, a crazed look in her eyes as she played with the ring by tossing it up in the air and catching it again. "If you ask me, she's far better off this way!" Rinoa's eyes turned red. 

"Wishing Star!" Rinoa screamed as she threw a limit break at Adel. The vampiric sorceress' eyes went wide as the attack slammed into her, throwing her back against the side of a fallen pillar. 

Adel looked up, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth as she smiled. "What power you have..." 

"You took my mother away!" Rinoa screamed. "You took my FATHER away! Why!? For your selfish reasons!?" 

"Rinoa!" a voice shouted behind her. Rinoa didn't seem to hear the voice behind her. Squall had reached the ruins at the top and looked around. His eyes went wide when he saw glowing engraved insignia on the ruin floors. "Hyne!" 

"I will NOT let you take anyone else I love away from!" 

"Welcome to Hell, Rinoa!" Adel laughed. "Do you want to see the key to the gate?!" She out stretched her hands towards Squall. Rinoa's eyes went wide as she saw her mate standing there. Adel laughed maniacally as she closed her fingers in her hand and pulled her arm forward. 

As if caught in her grasp, Squall was suddenly tugged forward to the center of the ruins. "Squall!" 

"The lock to Hell's Gate," Adel said as she lifted the ring. With a quick movement, she slid the ring across the ground, right under Squall where it fell into a circular niche engraved in the very center of the pentagram. "And now..." Adel lifted up her arms. Glowing black light swirls of light came from her feet to her arms, gathering right over her head where her clawed hands collected it. 

"Squall!" Rinoa screamed. 

The brunette in the center of the room began to struggle against an unknown force. Rinoa prepared to cast a shield spell over him. Squall's eyes went wide as he saw the glowing black crystal lances that appeared above Adel's head. He turned his head to Rinoa. 

"Rinoa, stay back!" Squall yelled. She shot the spell forward and Adel's crystal lances flew from her hand. 

As soon as they arrived in front of Squall, they immediately hit a barrier. Adel merely laughed. "The key has to get into the lock," she laughed as she raised her hands and gathered even more energy. "Or else the door cannot be OPENED!" She threw her arm forward, sending a large crystal lance flying towards Squall. 

Rinoa was suddenly throw back by a gust of wind as smaller lances bombarded her small frame. She cast a shield spell, but wasn't fast enough to strengthen the one around Squall. Her brown eyes went huge as she watched the large crystal lance pierce through her shield. 

"NO!!!" 


	16. Blood Moon Sets

**Re-Creating Hell**   
_Chapter Fifteen: Blood Moon Sets_   
By PasifiKStar

**Author's Note**: For more background on the story and more Author's Thanks, check the part after this.

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

Quistis looked up from where she had fallen and felt a trickle of warm liquid slide down the side of her face. She looked up and glared at Sephiroth, who was currently engaged in a sword fighting match with Seifer. Selphie was quickly trying to cast cure spells over Zell and Irvine as the two had fallen just before Quistis. 

"He's too fast..." she murmured to herself. "He's too strong." She watched as Sephiroth and Seifer engaged in an death defying dance. Each flash of a blade, each movement of their bodies made her heart stop, fearing that Seifer would be the one who would fall. 

Sephiroth was much too fast and strong for Seifer. All of them had taken their chances with the white haired vampire, trying to team up against him. Yet their efforts were in vain as he proved to be much too skilled. He as, after all, an ancient vampire with centuries behind him while they were merely two decades, if even, old. 

"Quistis!" Selphie shouted. "Help my brother!" Quistis looked up and nodded. Jumping to her feet, she wiped the blood from her face and let her whip fly. 

Irvine was breathing deeply as deep wounds in his arms had practically disabled him from shooting at Sephiroth. Zell was back on his feet and tried to distract the white haired vampire as best as he could. Their plan was to have Seifer decapitate the creature, but with each try, Seifer's sword strokes were easily countered. 

Selphie had been hit in the stomach with the katana and had it not been for her quick lycan healing and Quistis' cure spells, she would've easily bled to death. She was walking behind the group, dragging her nunchuku on the ground as if it were to heavy for her to carry. 

She kept her eyes on the group fighting. Seifer was being cut pretty badly as well and Zell had been throw back so many times, it amazed her that he was still walking. She stopped and dropped her nunchuku on the floor. Closing her eyes she began to chant. 

Quistis and Seifer immediately picked up on the sound and turned to see Selphie standing there. Her hands were in a praying position as her chanting began. In the dirt, Selphie had created a circle with runic symbols written across it. Quistis smirked. "And you keep saying your sister is dumb." 

Seifer raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "This has got to be a fluke." he snorted. 

Irvine raised his gun as Sephiroth lifted his katana to slash at the currently side tracked Seifer. A gun shot rang out and that brought the others, save Selphie, who was deep in trance, back to reality. Sephiroth looked at the bullet hole through his hand and turned to look at Irvine. 

As he did, the muscles and tendons in his hand seemed to regenerate automatically and he squeezed his hand around the katana handle. "Was that it?" Sephiroth asked. "You could've at least hit me in the head." 

Irvine opened the gun and took out a large bullet from his shirt with a bloody hand, he slipped the bullet into the gun and smiled. "Zell," Irvine said. "You know what to do right after this!" 

Zell looked at Irvine and grinned. "Sure do." 

Irvine aimed the gun. "I hope you like this, vamp boy," Irvine grinned. "I call it Hyper Shot." 

Arrogantly, Sephiroth held his hands wide open at his sides. Irvine pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the island as Sephiroth was thrown backwards by the force of the bullet. 

Taking his chance, Zell ran forward. He lifted his fist and let it fly. Sephiroth was thrown back further and stumbled into the symbol that Selphie had created on the floor of the dirt path. As soon as he was inside of it, it began to glow green and Selphie fell to the ground, breathing deeply. 

Irvine ran to her side as Sephiroth laughed. "Oh...is she trying to seal me, too?" he mocked. "What did I tell you creatures? I'm not a demon!" 

Quistis smirked and threw her whip. Sephiroth lifted his hand to catch it and his eyes went wide. His movements were now heavily restrained. "For an ancient, you really don't know your ancient script to do you!?" Quistis said as the edge of her Save the Queen sliced Sephiroth's hand, making him drop the sword to the ground. "That's not a seal! It's a restraining spell!" 

"You're right, Sephiroth," Seifer said as he lifted up his gun blade. Quistis' whip wrapped around his arm, holding him back from trying any swift moves. "This wasn't fair...I mean, look at all the cuts and bruises you gave us." 

"I'm going to be aching for weeks..." Zell grinned as he stood to the side, breathing deeply. 

"I think it's time we evened it up." Seifer said. The blond lifted up the black gun blade. 

Sephiroth's eyes went wide as the heavy metal sliced through his neck in one heated stroke. His body turned stiff as his head, along with long white hair, tumbled to the floor, soaking the earth with dark blood. Quistis recoiled her whip and stepped aside. 

"Burn him..." Quistis gasped as she swallowed hard and turned her head away from the still standing body. 

Seifer cast a fire spell and aimed it at the Selphie's symbol. Immediately, a ring of fire was created around the vampire and soon the entire area within the circle was engulfed in roaring orange flames. 

In the shadows in the center of the fire, a body seemed to stumble, as if still alive, and fell to it's knees. Green eyes glowed through the flames as they rose higher and higher, finally taking the haunting eyes into it's depths. 

"Rinoa!" Selphie gasped as she struggled to stand up. Irvine picked her up in his claws. 

"Let's go!" Zell shouted. Bruised, bleeding, and weakened, the group ran up the rest of the path, leaving a completely burned body behind them. 

* * *

Drops of dark red blood fell over the silver ring, locked in it's place underneath Squall, as he slowly looked down at the crystal lance lodged in his chest. Rinoa's eyes went wide as her entire body paled. Suddenly, the ruins were the coldest place on earth as her heart stopped. 

Adel began to laugh, maniacally chanting about how it was too late. Rinoa's eyes met blue ones, who looked at her with confusion and worry. "Squall..." she whispered quietly. Her eyes began to water. "Squall...?" 

Reaching up to his chest, he felt the ice cold crystal and slowly stumbled forward. *Rinoa...* 

"SQUALL!!" She ran forward, throwing her all her might into reaching him as she completely forgot about Adel or the Blood Moon or Hell's Gates. All that her vision saw as her heart broke in her chest was Squall. 

She fell to his side, catching him before he fell against the cold marble floor. As he fell, the black lance dematerialized, leaving a gaping hole in his body only covered by his clothes. Blood stained hands reached up to touch Rinoa's face as she pulled him up against her body. 

"For eternity..." he whispered. "No matter..." His breathing was shallow and he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to breath. He opened them and bloody blue eyes looked up at her warmly. "No matter what..." 

Rinoa couldn't speak. All she could do was breath. Her shaking body bent over his as her pale fingers soaked in the dark red liquid that was pooling all around them. As it poured over Griever, the ring multiplied the amount of spilled blood, pumping it from the center to fill the entire pentagram and it's surrounding circle. 

"Hyne!" a voice cried from the edge of the pentagram. Selphie's eyes were wide as she looked down at the glowing sign on the floor. 

"No!" Quistis screamed. Her eyes focused to the center where Squall's blood covered the area around him and Rinoa. 

"Quistis, the pentagram!" Zell gasped. "It's turning into blood!!" 

Everyone looked down. The dim glowing was being covered by oozy dark red blood. The blood of a vampire. "But as long as Rinoa doesn't bleed into it, it should be okay, right!?" Selphie piped up nervously. 

"Selphie..." Irvine mumbled. "Squall's blood HAS some of Rinoa's blood...he needed to drink from her to turn her..." 

"Shit! Irvine, Zell!" Seifer shouted. They were by the outer ring of the circle. "Watch where you're dripping!" 

Immediately, Quistis' words from the day before echoed in their ears, having completely forgotten about it when they saw the two immortals in the center of the ring. Irvine swore and pulled back, as did Zell, but it was too late. A small pool of blood had collected on the ground by their arm. 

Unable to stop it, the blood seemed to be pulled into the grooves of the carved insignia. Immediately, the blood turned black. Adel's eyes went wide as the blood pentagram was complete. An explosion of white light flew from the black blood, sending a pillar of white light into the sky. 

* * *

All across the island, it was seen. From their fighting, warriors on both sides looked into the sky as the pillar of light could be seen. Cloud's blue eyes went wide as he saw the pillar of light seem to cut through the Blood Moon in the sky. Above it, clouds began to gather and swirl around the light as it reached into the heavens. 

In Esthar, Ward motioned for Laguna and Kiros to step out into the balcony of Laguna's office. As the two other vampires reached him, he pointed out to the direction of the Island Closest to Hell, where a thin pillar of light could be seen shooting upwards into the dark sky. Laguna's eyes went open. *Hyne...* 

In Balamb, Edea and Cid watched from the balcony of the Garden as the white light, barely a sliver of what it was to Rinoa and the others, cut through the thick darkness and over the face of the Blood Moon. Cid's eyes squinted and he squeezed his wife's hand. "It has begun..." 

* * *

The white light surrounded the top of the volcano as Rinoa continued to sit in the pool of blood, a dying immortal in her arms. Soon his blood covered her as she felt his breath weakening against her neck. *Blood...* she thought to herself as she only saw red around her. *Blood...* she began to hyperventilate. "Blood..." she gasped out. Memories flashed through her mind as she slowly put Squall's body down. "Blood...!" Her breath was ragged as her eyes darted around her frantically. "BLOOD!!" 

_She heard the screaming. It seemed to be close by. Not thinking anything of it, she walked towards the door of her family's house. She froze. The screaming was foreign, yet familiar. She reached up and put her hand on the iron door knob, unlocking it with her tiny fingers and opening it. _

The night was dark as the depths of the sea and the far reaches of the sky. Few stars decorated the night sky as thick clouds began to gather over her head. She walked down the steps of her house. The screaming was getting louder. Not knowing why, she ran towards the gates of her family's front yard and opened it. She stepped outside. 

"Rinny! Rinny! Get back inside! Go BACK!" a voice was screaming desperately. 

She turned to her left and saw several figures looming over a fallen one. She tilted her head, confused. She saw a bloody hand reaching for her and deep brown eyes filled with terror beckoned for her to leave. "Mommy?" she asked quietly. 

"GO BACK!!" She saw a long nailed hand go into the air and dive into her mother's chest. Twisting, it pulled out something. 

Bloody and still pumping, Rinoa laid eyes on her mother's heart. Slowly, the pale creature lifted her mother's still beating heart to her mouth and punctured it with two white fangs. Blood. Blood was everywhere. The last thing and only thing she could see was her mother's blood as they tore her apart. 

Rinoa's body began to glow as she arched her body back. Two mounds formed at her shoulder blades, pushing against the material of her jacket as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth to let out a mournful scream. 

Glistening white fangs protruded from her mouth as her jacket burst behind her. Feathers, each one glowing white, flew into the sky in a flurry as long, elegant wings stretched out behind Rinoa. As she screamed her eyes bled tears of blood that fell and mingled with the blood of her fallen beloved. 

At the drops of her tears, the ring began to glow. Quistis gasped. The realization hit her. "It's not ADEL that's opening the gates!" Quistis screamed in horror. "It's RINOA!!!" 

"She didn't want to kill Rinoa up here," Selphie realized as she stood next to her friends. "She wanted to get Rinoa to open the gates for her." It suddenly made complete sense. Why would Adel, who was the weaker of the two, open the gates? It would be fast for Rinoa to do it for her. The black haired female's body seemed to frozen in time as her wings stretched out behind her. 

White energy crackled around Rinoa and Squall's bodies, as if lightning once again flooded her body. Transfixed by the light, no one was able to move as the ring turned to gold and a yellow ring of golden light appeared on the floor. Slowly, the gold light began to spread, stretching further and further out. 

In the midst of the light, brighter than that of the day, to figures could barely be seen crawling out of the blood pool that surrounded Squall and the entranced Rinoa. 

"What is that!?" Zell asked. "Are they demons!?" 

They looked closer and tried to see through the blinding light. A beautiful woman dragged herself out of the pool of blood, her white robes flowing around her were not stained by blood. Long, flowing blond hair swirled around her body as gold jewelry adorned her elegant figure. She wore many bangles and thick necklaces around her neck as she waited for a man to follow her. 

Dressed in what looked like dark armor, a man with dark blue-black hair pulled himself from blood. He had pale skin and gently took the hand of the woman who had appeared before him. 

"Quistis..." Seifer whispered. "Who are they?" Beside him, Quistis was lost in the moment, unable to believe she was witnessing this. 

"She is Princess Sara," Quistis whispered, her eyes glazed over as she watched the couple stand right behind Rinoa and Squall. "And he is Leon. He is the vampire who sealed Hell's Gate. And Princess Sara is his mate...the sorceress princess who came down from heaven. The sorceress who sealed the gate." 

Sara stood behind Rinoa and gently put her transparent hands on the young sorceress' shoulder. Leon knelt down in front of Squall and seemed to study him. Without another word, the two seemed to vanish into Rinoa and Squall's bodies and a flash of light flew across the world. 

* * *

They looked around. Everything around them was so different, yet the same. The pillars that had once been fallen rubble on the ground now stood up and enclosed a patch of land where a pentagram had been engraved within a circle on it's marble floor. 

Standing before them were Rinoa and Squall. Rinoa wore a white flowing robe and gold jewelry while Squall wore the dark armor of a knight. They stood in front of each other and Rinoa lifted up her left hand. Taking it in his, Squall put his fingers around the ring and pulled it off her finger. 

"Maria," Squall said. The on lookers looked surprised. That voice did not belong to Squall. "Dear sister, I have a favor to ask of you." 

From the sidelines, a beautiful woman with long dark hair and wearing dark clothing like Squall stepped forward. "Brother Leon, what is it that you ask of me?" 

"When the ceremony is over, take this ring and keep it safe within our blood line." Squall, or Leon rather, said. 

Maria nodded and stepped back. There were two other men there, a big, strong man also wearing dark clothing stood to one side of the pentagram and a thinner man with pale hair and tan and brown colored clothes stood across from him. 

"We have spoken to our children," Rinoa said. Once again, her voice did not belong to her either. She was now Sara. "Ultimecia swears to protect her sister." 

"Sara, Leon," the thin man with the pale hair said. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Firion," Leon stated with a warm smile. "Only the combined powers of two of heaven's fallen can serve as the seal of Hell's Gates." 

"But why you two?" the larger man argued. 

Sara giggled. "Gus...must you worry?" she said. "We will not die...we will exist together and serve as the seal of Hell's Gates." 

"Sara has been chosen by Hyne because only she has the blood of a pure sorceress and the blood of a pure vampire within her veins," Leon explained to them. "When I turned her and made her my mate, we promised Hyne that we would secure this world for our families' future." 

"Regardless," Firion stated. "You shall be missed." 

"Cecil," Leon said to the lone human standing at the top of the pendent. He nodded. "You may begin." 

The white haired woman nodded and raised his hands. "Place the ring into the pentagram and bleed the immortal blood to form an immortal seal." Cecil instructed. Leon knelt down and placed the ring into the small groove. 

Lifting his wrist to his teeth, Leon slit his wrist and began to put his blood over the ring. Immediately, the ring multiplied the amount of blood put over it and covered the entire engraved insignia with blood. Maria walked to Gus and used her fangs to slit his palm and repeated that motion on Firion. The pentagram turned black as lycan and shape shifter blood reached it. 

"Now, Sara...it's your turn." Cecil said. 

The blond nodded and closed her eyes. She thought of her two daughters who would be left without parents. She thought of Adel's sobbing face and Ultimecia's stern one, trying to be strong as their mother let them out of her embrace. Tears slid down her tears and fell down her cheeks. A single drop landed above the ring. 

The insignia turned into a glowing white pillar of light that flew into the night sky. Cecil looked at the others. "We must leave now. Else the gates will consume as well." 

Nodding, they began to walk down the path. Maria took on last look at her brother and closed her eyes. "Good-bye my brother...and my now sister." 

Alone on the platform, over the glowing insignia, Leon looked at Sara and smiled softly. His hand was still bleeding, creating a pool of blood at their feet. The ring began to glow gold. Sara looked into Leon's eyes and smiled back. "I love you..." she whispered. 

"We'll be together...for eternity." he promised softly. As he leaned down to kiss her, the blood at their feet turned into liquid gold and shot up like a wave of water. It covered their bodies in a heated glow and brought them down into the glowing ring of gold. Into hell. 

Their arms were wrapped around each other as their bodies disappeared. The white pillar of light flickered and vanished. After a few moments, footsteps were heard on the marble floor once more. It seemed as if all the blood had been cleaned away. 

Pale hands reached down as she arrived at the center of the pentagram and picked up a silver band with a lion engraved around it. "Griever...protector of the heaven's fallen children..." Maria whispered. "Will forever stay within the hands of my family - the Leonhearts." 

* * *

Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell stood there, staring as their surroundings changed back into that of the fallen ruins. There, Rinoa was standing, enveloped in Squall's arms in the same position that Leon and Sara had been in. Slowly Rinoa stepped back and with her movements, the others could see that spirit of Sara vaguely residing in her. 

Rinoa opened her arms towards Adel. "Adel...do you want to come with mommy and daddy?" 

"I'm alone now..." Adel whispered quietly as she looked at the couple. It seemed that all she could see were her parents standing before her. "Why did everyone leave me alone?" 

"We're sorry, angel," Leon's voice said from Squall's body. "But if you want to come with us, you're welcomed to." 

Adel looked at her parents with large eyes and nodded. She stumbled forward and entered the blinding white light of the pentagram. As soon as she stepped in, Adel turned into a child...about ten years old. She ran towards the couple with her arms open and was quickly enveloped within their arms. 

"I missed you, mommy...I missed you, too, daddy..." Adel said, her voice now that of a child. 

"We missed you, too, angel..." Leon murmured. Sara gently caressed her daughter's hair. 

"Don't leave me again..." Adel told them tearfully. Amazingly, the child's tears were clear. 

Leon nodded. "We won't." 

"We promise," Sara added intently. She looked past her daughter at the five people standing and watching them, and smiled. "Look, angel," Sara said. "The dawn is breaking..." 

As Adel turned her head towards the five people, thick gold light covered them and slowly they melted back into the insignia once more to remain as Hell's Gates. Just like in the vision, the pillar of light began to flicker as it's energy ran out and soon the ruins were the same as they had been for the past hundred thousand years. 

As they stood there, shadows caressed the white marble at their feet as birds could be heard in the distance. Hell's Gates had remained closed. And from the sounds of the cheering in the valley of the island below, they had won. 

Quistis turned around and blinked at the sight of the rising sun. Selphie looked up. The moon had returned to it's normal pale color and Irvine was back in his human form. She ran into his arms and clung on to him as tears streamed down her cheeks. He smiled and hugged her back as he raised other arm and brought Zell into a hug as well. The three of them were sad, but smiles caressed their faces thoughtfully. 

Quistis felt Seifer's arms go around her shoulders as she allowed the warm drops of water to go down her face. "The dawn will break...and a fate is sealed," she swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "The past relived...and then revealed..." 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Solemn piano music played in the background as Esthar's Sorceress Memorial was busy with the sounds of hundreds of clan members as they walked around the large open garden space in the middle of the night. At the piano, a white haired woman with red eyes ran her fingers across the piano keys. Underworlders dressed in their finest formal wear danced across the an open space by the fountain. 

A woman wearing a long black dress with thick straps was by the bar, over seeing the other bartenders. A man with very fair, spiky blond hair walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Hey...how are you doing?" 

"Cloud!?" she gasped. Tifa turned around, her eyes large as she saw him standing there with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was invited..." he said, shrugging in his black tuxedo with the dark blue bow tie. "Are you watching the bar?" 

"Oh...I volunteered to do it," Tifa explained. She looked down sadly. "I've been making the drink that Squall likes best..." she closed her eyes. "I can't help but miss him, you know? He was a good kid." 

"He was a loyal friend and a great warrior," Cloud agreed. "You must be very proud to have him as your cousin." 

Tifa nodded. "More than proud," Tifa said. She looked back at him and smiled. "But I'm sure he wouldn't want me to mope around. He'd probably say it'd make too look ugly or something." 

Cloud chuckled. "I don't think you can ever look ugly," he said. Tifa blushed and his hand took hers. "Do you want to dance?" 

"Yeah...just hold on a second," she said. She turned to a blond boy behind the counter. "Tidus, do you think you can manage?" 

"Sure can, boss lady!" Tidus said, dressed in a black and white bartender's uniform. Tifa rolled her eyes and headed off with Cloud. 

Behind Tidus, another blond with blue eyes, wearing an identical bartender's uniform chuckled. "I thought she said not to call her that." 

"Oh yeah..." Tidus mumbled. He looked over at his friend. "So Shuin...yet another night alone, huh? I thought, for sure, that you'd be out with your girlfriend." 

Shuin merely grinned. "Who said I wasn't?" 

As if on cue, a beautiful young woman walked by the bar and leaned over to Shuin. She had long, straight brown hair and had parts of her hair beaded and over her shoulder. She wore a short blue dress. "Hey, Shuin," she said in a sultry voice. She leaned over and kissed his lips lightly. "I'll see you later, okay? Just tell me when you get off." 

"I'll get off as soon as you're done, Len." Shuin grinned. He kissed her once more before letting her walk past him towards the stage. 

Shuin looked at Tidus who had his mouth wide open. "Are you...is that...? Damn, Shuin!" 

"Don't stare, it's rude." Shuin grinned. 

"Yo!" a voice shouted to their side. The two blonds grinned as yet another blond joined them. 

"Hey, Rikku," Tidus said. Shuin waved and went to make a drink for someone on the other side of the bar. "What are you doing here? I thought you had the night off." 

"My cousin brought me," Rikku grinned. She winked at Tidus as Len began to sing on the stage. "Hey, want to meet her?" 

"Uh-" 

"Yuna!" Rikku called. She jumped up in her skimpy red and yellow dress and waved her hand in the air. "Yuna, over here!" Tidus followed her gaze to a group standing on the corner. A young woman with short, layered brown hair with one long lock of tail heavily wrapped in navy blue cloth, walked over. She wore a knee length dark blue dress. 

"Yes, Rikku?" Her voice was soft and friendly and Tidus noticed that she had one green eye and one blue eye. 

Rikku grinned, almost like she was a predator. "Yuna, this is Tidus. He works with me at Alexandria's. Tidus, this is my cousin...YUNA." 

Tidus blushed as Yuna took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Tidus." 

Tidus grinned stupidly. *I think I'm in love.* 

"Oh dear...who is HE?" Lulu asked. She narrowed her eyes at the blond boy leaning over and winking at Yuna at the bar. She shook her head. 

"Ah, let him be, ya," Wakka said as he stood next to her. "You're only young once, ya?" 

"Wakka, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked. 

"Oh...I just dropped off Almasy family, ya," Wakka said. He directed her over to the entry way where two tall blondes were shaking hands with high ranking clan members. "I have the rest of the night off, Lulu..." He winked and Lulu shook her head. 

"Nice try..." She walked past him and he grinned. He looked up at Kimahri. 

"She wants me, ya?" Kimahri merely rolled his eyes as a woman with upturned brown hair speedily walked past them, despite the bulge on her stomach. She was followed closely behind by a tall man dressed in a tuxedo, but still wearing a cowboy hat. 

"There you are," Selphie said as she walked towards the two blonds who had entered. "What took you so long?" 

Quistis sighed. Her long blond hair was up in an up do as she wore a long red dress that reached her feet. She had a slight bulge in her stomach as well. "Hunter couldn't find the toy that Eiko let him borrow so he insisted we stay until he found it." Quistis explained. 

"I told Quisty not to tell him that they'd be here," Seifer said as he shook his head. He was dressed in a black tux with dark red silk tie and vest. "But she did." 

Irvine, who was next to the eight month pregnant Selphie, smiled brightly. "So, where is the little hell raiser anyway?" 

"As soon as we set foot here, he exclaimed 'mommy, daddy, I'm going to look for Eiko and Vivi!'" Quistis sighed. "It scares me to think that he seems to be taking after his aunt..." 

She eyed Selphie who giggled. "Come on, I'll show you are table," Selphie lead the taller woman towards a table where Fujin, Raijin, and Zell were sitting with a pretty young shape shifter with long brown hair braided on either side of her head. Selphie leaned forward. "It's their third date..." 

"Oh..." Quistis grinned. "I wonder if she's impressed that Zell has connections like this." 

"I'M surprised that Zell as connections like this!" Selphie giggled. As they reached the table Zell stood up and greeted the new couple and introduced them to his 'girlfriend' who worked at the main library there in Esthar. 

Fujin smiled. "Boy?" she asked, looking at Quistis' stomach. 

"Fujin, I swear if I have another boy..." Quistis laughed as she shook her head and sat next to the white haired woman. "I think I'd like a girl this time." 

"Name?" Fujin asked. 

"I think we both know..." Quistis winked. Fujin, Quistis, and Selphie all giggled. They had made a deal when Quistis was pregnant with Hunter, which had been right after Hell's Gates. Whoever had a daughter first would get the honor of naming her after Rinoa. However, when Quistis had her and Seifer's son, they had suggested naming him Squall, which was completely against Seifer, who ended up naming their first born Hunter. 

"Quistis, how far along are you?" Zell asked as he noticed the bulge on her stomach. 

Quistis beamed a happy smile. "Just a few months...I'm not ready to pop like Selphie." 

Seifer sat down next to his mate and sister. Irvine looked at him and grinned. "Hey, Seifer, MY BROTHER." Irvine grinned. Seifer winced at the name that Irvine had labeled him just to get on his nerves. 

*Five years...they've been together five years...it's too early to kill him and not be suspected of it...* Seifer thought to himself. "Please don't call me that..." he said behind gritted teeth. 

"Why not, MY BROTHER?" 

"Irvine," Quistis scolded. "Don't make me be sorry that I made him leave Hyperion at home." 

Irvine chuckled and leaned back against his chair as he put his arm around Selphie's. "Five years, guys," he said solemnly. "Can you believe it?" 

"A lot has happened..." Selphie whispered. 

By the time that Fujin and Raijin had reached them, they were already reaching the bottom of the volcano. Immediately they noticed that the Rinoa and Squall were missing and the story was retold once more. Hell's Gates had been sealed, this time strengthened. However, it's cost was very high. 

They returned to Esthar and broke the news to Laguna. Everyone expected him to have a break down, but instead, the emotional vampiric leader gave a sad smile and said that Rinoa had promised him that as long as she was with Squall, she would take care of him. And he took comfort in that. 

Within five years, the Underworld was fast returning to it's glory days before Ultimecia's wars. A high council tribunal had been created where three people who represent each race, including three to represent the hybrids. The clan elders were to report to the council members. So far, it had been working out well. 

Selphie, Quistis, a half magic user and shape shifter, and Seifer had been chosen to represent the hybrids. Irvine and Zell had resolved to teach at a military school at Esthar while Raijin and Fujin taught at the military school they had attended. Fujin had been the first female instructor and had opened new doors for female cadets. She was encouraged greatly by Selphie and Quistis, who were often guest lecturers in her class. 

As they sat there, reminiscing about the last few years, Laguna appeared with Ellone, Kiros, and Ward, as usual. "I'm glad you all could make it." he said warmly. Ellone had arranged the entire event to honor her brother and her brother's mate. 

"Good evening, Laguna." the group chorused. Ellone smiled as she looked at Quistis and Selphie. 

"So...does the bet still stand?" she asked. 

"It's so going to be mine!" Selphie announced proudly. She looked at her stomach. "Isn't that right, Rinoa Jr.!?" 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Selphie, you don't call a girl 'junior'." 

"Why not!?" Selphie asked. She grinned and thought about the name. "I think it has a certain ring to it...'Rinoa Junior'..." 

"Oh, Hyne..." Quistis sighed. She shook her head. 

"Will any of you name your son after Squall?" Laguna asked eagerly. 

"I will!" Zell said. "I've already called dibs on it!" 

"You can't call dibs on a name to name a kid you don't even have!" Irvine exclaimed. 

"Can so!" Zell said. 

"Just eat your hot dogs, ya know." Raijin chuckled. He shook his head. 

"How are you doing, sir?" Quistis asked. 

Laguna smiled sadly. "I still miss him...but I know he's all right." 

The all nodded understandingly. "You know," Zell said as he ate a hot dog and chewed on it. "We never did find Griever again..." 

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be found." Kiros suggested. 

"That's true...maybe it's meant for the gates to be closed forever, ya know." Raijin nodded. 

"Agreed." Fujin said. She raised her glass and the others at the table also lifted theirs. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" a voice called. Quistis turned her head and smiled warmly. A little boy was running towards her. He had creamy pale skin and blond hair, like his parents, but with his father's green eyes. 

"Yes, Hunter?" Quistis said. Seifer raised an eyebrow as he drank from his glass. 

"Mommy, I want you to meet someone!" the four year old exclaimed. Quistis giggled. 

"Who?" Quistis asked. Everyone turned to look at the little blond boy with the hyper active exterior, so reminiscent of his Aunt Selphie. He held his hand up and ran back into the crowd. 

"Hold on!" he disappeared for a moment and everyone grinned. 

"Hey, maybe it's his girlfriend." Irvine suggested. 

"Oh, please, he's not YOU." Seifer snorted. He watched as his son emerged from the crowd holding the hand of a little girl, around his age. She was dressed in a dark blue dress and had shoulder length dark brown hair with golden high lights on her bangs. Her eyes were a icy shade of blue, so hauntingly familiar. 

"Mommy, daddy...aunties...uncles," Hunter began, trying to sound formal. "This is RJ. She's going to be my girlfriend." He announced 

At that, Seifer nearly spit out his wine as Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Raijin burst into laughter. The little girl behind Hunter blushed slightly and did a little curtsy. 

"Good evening." she said. She smiled, showing a hint of fangs. 

Ellone smiled. "Oh, a little vampiress..." she cooed. "She's so cute!" 

RJ blushed some more and began to nervously play with her dress as Hunter took one of her hands. "She's Eiko and Vivi's new friend, too! And since Eiko and Vivi are always together, now I have someone, too!" 

"Oh yeah..." Quistis grinned. "SO much like his aunt..." 

Selphie gave a little pout. "Hey..." 

RJ pulled on a silver chain around her neck and began to play with it. Laguna narrowed his eyes and bent down next to the little girl. "RJ..." Laguna said, in an almost shaking voice. "Where did you get that?" 

"This?" RJ asked, blinking her large blue eyes. She lifted up her chain to show off a silver band hanging on it. "It was my mommy's. My daddy gave it to her and she gave it to me." 

"Is that...?" Irvine began, his eyes locked on the ring. 

"It can't be..." 

Just before Laguna could ask who her parents were, a familiar song reached his ears. He paused and stood up, looking around. The room went silent for a moment. Seifer closed his eyes. "The last time we heard this..." He began. "Was the night that Rinoa and Squall met." 

The clan members who had been there that night all remembered the dancing couple on the floor. They remembered the stumbling efforts of a clumsy vampire and the persistent and graceful movements of an elegant sorceress. Across the sky, a shooting star cut through the darkness. 

"That's my grandma's song!" RJ shouted excitedly. Her voice rang out through the crowds as she ran towards the piano, where the white haired woman was playing a piece of sheet music she had found placed on the piano. "Mommy!!" RJ yelled loudly. She looked around wildly, her dark hair swimming around face. "Mommy, LISTEN!! They're playing Grandma's SONG!!!" 

Deep within the crowds someone let out an amused chuckle. The crowds began gasp as two figures made their way through the mess of people, arm in arm. She was dressed in a short white, sleeveless dress and heels, and he wore a handsome dark suit. 

Selphie dropped her glass on the table as Quistis and the other stood up to get a better look. The woman looked down at RJ. "It's a nice song, isn't it, baby?" 

"Play the song and sing, mommy!!" the little girl said excitedly. "It's 'Eyes on Me'!!!" 

The man at her side looked at her with a warm smile and blue eyes that matched their daughter's. "Why don't you play?" he asked gently. A hand lifted up to gently sweep aside the stray locks of dark hair around her face. "I'm afraid that I missed it..." he said softly. "The first time you played." 

* * *

**

THE END

**


	17. Story Guide & Author's Thanks

**Re-Creating Hell**   
_Story Guide & Authors Notes_   
By PasifiKStar

*All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

This page isn't part of the story, but rather a guide for understand the entire background between the underworld I am using. Each race will be described in as much detail as I possibly can and draw from examples using the characters. (Now that I think about it, I should've put this up earlier, huh? -_-;;) I will also list all the OTHER Final Fantasy characters that I have used in this story just because there were a lot. Did you know all of them? ^_^ And at the very bottom, are my thank yous to all the really wonderful reviewers who took time to tell me what they think. 

* * *

**The Underworld & It's Races**

**The Underworld** is typically a world unseen by the public. In modern day slang, it can mean the world of organized crime, such as the mob and drug dealing. In ancient times, the underworld was the after life or hell. However, it also has supernatural connotations. One of which is the underworld of vampires and other creatures of the night. That is the underworld I am setting the story in. While there are humans who have a larger population, these creatures live amongst them in their day to day lives. They are not revealed to the general public because they are different and that would cause panic amongst the humans. The underworld focus here also happens at night as vampires cannot go out during the day because of the sunlight. 

**The Races** of the underworld are vampires (Squall, Laguna, Ellone, Kiros, Ward), lycanthrops [werewolves] (Irvine, Raijin, Cid, Edea, Seifer and Selphie are half), shape shifters (Zell, Fujin, Xu, Nida, Quistis is half), and sorcerers (Rinoa, General Caraway, Seifer and Selphie are half witch, Quistis is half magic user). They are races and not 'species' because biologically species cannot interbreed and have reproductive children. All the underworld races can intermingle and the result is a hybrid, like Quistis, Seifer, and Selphie. You are born what you are and the only way you can change is if a vampire turned you. Because sorcerers have the same ties to heaven as vampires, they are not easily turned. Their blood rejects each other because Hyne wanted to limit their powers. A pure blooded sorcerer that was turned would have a dangerous amount of power.

**Vampires** - I took bits and pieces from vampire folk lore. The biggest piece was that they could not go out into the direct sunlight because it would burn them to death. I also made it so they can take a lot of physical damage and still manage to heal themselves provided that their hearts were ripped out or their heads removed. As in most folk lore, I portrayed them as highly sophisticated and sensual (to the best of my ability). They are able to retract their fangs and turn other non-vampires into vampires, however if their bloods reject each other, the person they are trying to turn will die. Bloodlust is mentioned and is basically when vampires lose themselves in a moment of thurst for blood and lose control of themselves in their seach for it. They drink human blood, but in this story, most of the blood has been pre-processed and packaged for their convienence. And I didn't want them having to attack humans every now and then. That would've taken up a least a dozen pages...Also, I had it seem barbaric and looked down upon by vampiric society to avoid it. I just had their eyes glow red when they were angry or emotionally charged up for effect.

**Lycan(throps)** - The word comes from it's Greek origins. Lycos = wolf, anthro = man. The term lycanthropy is basically when a man becomes wolf. Scientifically, it is when a man believes he is becoming a werewolf after being bit by an actual wolf. The word lycanthrop was too long, so I cut the name to just plain lycan. (It was used in the _Underworld_ movie, too.) This race has the ability to transform into human and werewolf bodies, but typically prefers human bodies for their mobility and acceptances in the normal world. I use the term werewolf to describe the actual anthromorphic wolf look to separate it from the human look. Basically, their bones, muscles, and skin change and their bodies become covered with fur. Rather than have their human clothes ripped off, which would've been weird considering that I'd have them change back afterwards and I didn't want them to run around naked, their clothes just 'magically' disappear and reappear. The moon is their major food source, although they tend to eat A LOT. They do eat humans once in a while, but only the full blooded lycans do. They have a tradition called 'feasting' where full blooded lycans basically rip apart a living human and eat them alive. That is looked down upon generally, but still happens. They can go out during the day and night, but prefer the night. NOTE: There are also were-CATS, but they tend to remain in their were-cat form and don't socialize with the rest of the underworld.

**Sorcerers** - They came down from heaven after the vampires because they wanted more power from Hyne. They were punished and sent to earth. One of the originals was Princess Sara. Sorcerers are the largest race as they cover shamans, witches, sorcerers, as well as summoners, white, black, and red magic users. It is often the sorcerer blood that is diluted in hybrids that have a sorcerer parent. Human blood really dilutes magic blood and magic blood rejects vampire blood. There are also those who are 'gifted' and don't have to be born a sorcerer to use magic. Edea is a magic user and she's a lycan. Quistis is half magic user, but her blood is weak. She's gifted in that she has slight telepathic abilities.

**Shape-Shifters** - Like the lycans, they are an immortal race of the earth. Meaning that they were not kicked out of heaven like the Vampires and Sorcerers. Shape-shifters are immortal, however are like humans and sorcerers and can be fatally wounded and killed. They cannot take a lot of physical damage before dying. Their special power is to change into another anthromorphic form at will. Meaning they can change to look like another humanoid creature or even a lycan in werewolf form. They carry no blood or lycan scent and their blood mingles easily with the other races. When they transform, their body first turns into a silver liquid and they loose their features before forming new ones over them. The fast they transform, the less silver liquid is seen. 

**The Clans** - There are many clans within each race. During the majority of the story, those clan members that the teams had to report to were the leaders of each clan. For example, Rinoa was from the Caraway clan and Squall was from the Loire clan. Both are very strong, powerful, and large clans. Smaller clans exist but don't play a role in the actual story. Each clan has book that chronicles their clan's history. Rinoa, being the last sorceress of the Heartilly bloodline, is the holder of her mother's clan's history. Those who have hybrid children that are part human are still kept within the clan, but the child is never brought in due to issues that might arise in the future. They are still often treated and loved as family, but never formally inducted into the clan. The more powerful the clan, the higher they are in the underworld social ladder. The Caraway and Loire clans are part of upper society.

**Turning** - The term used for when a vampire 'turns' a non-vampire into a vampire. The non-vampire must be alive when the turning happens. First, the vampire drinks their blood. Then heals the wound to prevent loss of blood. After wards, the non-vampire must drink the vampire's blood. In Rinoa's case, she was passed out, so Squall slit his wrist and put blood in her mouth and then forced her to swallow it. The blood fuses with the non-vampire's blood and turns them into a vampire once it hit's their heart. However, if the non-vampire has magic blood, there is always a threat that the turning will fail and as a result, the non-vampire will die. In the story, most who are turned, or attempted to be turned, are the mates of vampires. The only two full blooded sorcerers who ever survived a full turning was Princess Sara and Rinoa.

* * *

**Final Fantasy Cameos**

Okay, now for the fun part. Many of you noticed that rather than use my own characters (except Hunter and RJ at the very end) for small parts in this story, I used other Final Fantasy Characters. Below is the list of characters I used. Did you spot all of them the first time? Note: Anything beyond here will contain spoilers if you haven't read the story.

**Vincent Valentine** (Final Fantasy VII) - Rinoa's kidnapper and minion of Adel; was killed by Squall. Race: Vampire.   
**Tifa Lockeheart** (Final Fantasy VII) - Squall's cousin and owner of Loveless, the bar his mother owned when and ran when she was alive. Race: Vampire.   
**Cloud Strife** (Final Fantasy VII) - Son of the Strife Clan's leader whose team replaced that of Squall's. He later lead the vampires' attack on the Island Closest to Hell. Race: Vampire   
**Sephiroth** (Final Fantasy VII) - Adel's main minion and skilled sword master. He was an ancient vampire with amazing skills no modern vampire possessed. He was killed using the combined techniques of Seifer, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell at the very end. Race: Ancient Vampire.   
**Yuna Leska** (Final Fantasy X, X2) - Daughter of Braska, she attended Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis' magic finishing school and is an accomplished summoner. She also was the sorceress in the team that replaced Rinoa's and later advicated for their return to the mission. Race: Sorceress.   
**Tidus** (Final Fantasy X, X2 [he was there...kind of...]) - First he was the waiter at the Bistro were Selphie and Irvine had their first date, then he quit and worked at Alexandria's as a waiter. Later he was seen as a bartender at the Memorial party at the end of teh story. Race: Unknown.   
**Rikku** (Final Fantasy X, X2) - She was the seating hostess at Alexandria's and was last seen trying to hook Tidus up with her cousin, Yuna. Race: Lycan-Sorcerer.   
**Lulu** (Final Fantasy X, X2 [briefly, she couldn't fight while pregnant with Wakka's kid]) - She was part of the team that replaced Squall and Rinoa's. Race: Sorcerer-Vampire.   
**Wakka** (Final Fantasy X, X2) - He was the Caraway limo driver and later became the Almasy limo driver. Race: Unknown.   
**Kimarhi** (Final Fantasy X) - He was a were-cat and part of the team that replaced Squall and Rinoa. Race: Werecat   
**Seymour Guado** (Final Fantasy X) - He was the clan leader of the rival Guado vampire clan. He was the one that assemed the team that replaced Squall and Rinoa's. Race: Vampire.   
**Barret** (Final Fantasy VII) - He was the bartender on the forth level of Al Bhed, servicing the vampires. He was threatened at the end and quit his job. Race: Vampire.   
**Yuffie Kisaragi** (Final Fantasy VII) - She was part of the team that replaced Squall and Rinoa's. Race: Vampire.   
**Cid Highwind** (Final Fantasy VII) - He was driver of the ship for Cloud and Yuna's team. Race: Human?   
**Garnet "Dagger"** (Final Fantasy IX) - She was the vampire who lead Rinoa down to the first level of Al Bhed to dance. Race: Vampire.  
**Zidane** (Final Fantasy IX) - He was the day time employee of Al Bhed who let Irvine, Selphie, and Zell in to look around. Race: Lycan   
**Kuja** (Final Fantasy IX) - He was the vampire informant who gave Squall false information and was seconds later burned to death by Sephiroth. Race: Vampire.   
**Beatrix** (Final Fantasy IX) - I think Beatrix is her name...she's the one who was with Dagger at the club. Race: Vampire.   
**Aeris Gainsborough** (Final Fantasy VII) - Her name was never mentioned, but Irvine once commented about dating a girl who worked at a flower shop. Guess who. Race: Unknown.   
**Paine** (Final Fantasy X2) - She was the pianist at Alexandria's and the pianist at the Memorial party at the end. Race: Unknown.   
**Shuin** (Final Fantasy X2) - Tidus' friend and coworker at Alexandria's. Race: Vampire?   
**Len** (Final Fantasy X2) - The singer at Loveless and at the Memorial party; also Shuin's girlfriend. Race: Vampire   
**Terra** (Final Fantasy VI) - She was Julia's best friend who she worked with at the hotel. Race: Sorceress   
**Locke** (Final Fantasy VI) - He was the bartender at the hotel where Julia and Terra worked. Race: Sorcerer   
**Princess Sara** (Final Fantasy I) - She was Adel and Ultimecia's mother, the first sorceress turned, and also the sorceress who helped seal Hell's Gates and was Leon's mate. Race: Sorceress   
**Leon** (Final Fantasy II) - He was the vampire who made Sara his mate and helped seal Hell's Gates. He was Adel and Utlimecia's father. Race: Vampire.   
**Gus** (Final Fantasy II) - He was the lycan who shed his blood to seal Hell's Gates the first time. Race: Lycan.   
**Firion** (Final Fantasy II) - He was the shape shifter who shed his blood to seal Hell's Gates the first time. Race: Shape shifter.   
**Maria** (Final Fantasy II) - She was Leon's sister, Squall's ancestor, who named her clan Leonheart, after her brother. She was the one who was entrusted with the ring. Race: Vampire.   
**Cecil** (Final Fantasy IV) - The human who over saw the sealing of Hell's Gates. Race: Human   
**Auron** (Final Fantasy X) - A professor at the girls' finishing school who came to speak to Rinoa after her father died. Race: Sorcerer   
**Braska** (Final Fantasy X) - Yuna's father and department chair of summoning at the girls' finishing school. High clan member. Race: Sorcerer   
**Vivi** (Final Fantasy IX) - Friend of Hunter's. Race: Sorcerer   
**Eiko** (Final Fantasy IX) - Friend of Hunter's. Race: Sorcerer 

* * *

**

Author's Thanks

**

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. It was my first one on FF.net and I'm really happy that it turned out okay. A BIG thanks and lots of hugs to those who reviewed. Imput really helped. To answer a question: I have thought about writing professionally before, but I'm too lazy. I want to get my Ph.D in anthropology, actually, which is my major. And to Yori Kiri, I hope this section helped! You were totally right - I should've posted something like this earlier! ^_^ If you have any more questions, just send me a note, okay? 

I'm glad you liked the humor in the story. I hope it didn't seem to forced because I tend to actually say things like that during the worst moments. Reading it over, I sometimes wonder what I was on... Anyway, to LadySephiroth, Almicene, bembem, Serene Ice Mage, Hiasha, Rizza426, the truth, the wise, FF9 Zidane, Sassy, fire maiden, and EVERYONE who read this, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

I don't know when I'll be writing and on what, but I hope you'll read whatever stuff spews from my mind next. Until then, buh-bai!


	18. AFTER ReCreating Hell Mini Story I

**(After) Recreating Hell**  
_The Adventures of RJ & Hunter_  
By PasifikStar

**READ FIRST!**   
Author's Note: I'm actually going to be re-posting Re-Creating Hell over the next few weeks since there are a bunch of spelling errors and stuff in the original chapters. Nothing will change, I'm just fixing the typos because they're bothering me. In the meantime, read this. ^_^;; Yes, some things will be explained...No need to review. It's all for fun. If you don't want to kill the whole story up to the last point, then don't read this! It's all centered around RJ and Hunter (Squall & Rinoa's daughter and Seifer & Quistis' son). Okay, that's it. You have been warned. 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

She looked around the corner, her blue eyes twinkling as she spotted her target standing nervously by the coiling marble stairs. She smirked as his green eyes darted around the room as is looking for some sort of attacker. Suppressing her laughter, she sprung. 

"Hunter!!" 

He whirled around, only seeing two white fangs coming towards him behind pink lips and pale skin topped with midnight hair. His eyes went wide. "AHH!!!" 

THUMP. 

Rinoa looked up from the tea she was serving Quistis in Ellone's tea room. "Did you hear that?" she asked, looking around. 

Quistis shook her head. "I'm sure you're imagining things," Quistis said. She took a sip of the tea and looked at her watch. "Selphie's late..." 

"Of course she's late, she's Selphie," Rinoa said. She sat down across from the blond female and lifted a tea cup to her lips. She paused and looked around. "Where's Hunter?" 

Quistis shrugged. "Probably looking for RJ. Does she know he's coming?" Quistis asked. Rinoa nodded. 

"I told her when she woke up at sunset. I'm sure they'll find each-" 

"MOM, HELP ME!!!" 

"Other..." Rinoa trailed off and sighed. She stood up and put her tea cup down, followed by Quistis. Together, the two women walked back out of the tea room and into the hall. There, in the foyer, rolling amongst the thick imported rugs around the feet of elder vampires, were RJ and Hunter. "Oh, Hyne..." 

Quistis rubbed her forehead. "Why do we keep letting them play together...?" 

"RJ! RJ!" Rinoa shouted. "RJ! Get off of Hunter, right now!" 

The little vampiress was sitting on Hunter's back as he was face down on the rug. Her mid back length dark hair was all around her face, as she looked up innocently with large blue eyes. "Mrs. Leonheart! Thank, Hyne...!" Hunter gasped pitifully as he looked up at the woman. "She attacked me from behind." 

"It's not my fault you don't know how to use your senses yet," RJ snorted as she stood up and off of him. Quistis knelt down and picked up her son. "You're just slow." 

"I'm not slow!" Hunter snapped as his mother dusted him off. He glared at RJ with emerald green eyes. "I'm way smarter than you!" 

"Oh yeah?" RJ asked, putting her tiny hands on her waist as she leaned forward and glared back at him. "What are all the names of the people who first sealed Hell's Gates!?" 

Hunter rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid question." 

RJ's blue eyes went large. "That's not a stupid question!" she shrieked. "YOU'RE STUPID!" 

"Raine Julia Heartilly Leonheart!" a voice barked from the stair case. Immediately, two large blue orbs went wide with fear as they moved up to the stair case. There stood a vampire dressed in black leather, walking casually down the stairs with a frown on his face. 

Hunter had a smug grin on his face as he crossed his arms. Quistis elbowed Rinoa and motioned her head towards her son. *He looks just like Seifer, doesn't he?* Quistis sent to Rinoa's mind. 

The brunette couldn't help but snicker as she answered. *Yeah, especially with that smirk on his face.* 

"Daddy...!" RJ began nervously. Everyone on the foyer all began to snicker, knowing that the energetic vampiress was caught. "Uh..." 

"Apologize to Hunter," Squall stated simply. RJ narrowed her eyes and looked down at her feet as her hands balled into fists. "Apologize." 

"I'm sorry." she rushed out quickly. 

"What?" Hunter asked, pretending not to hear. "I'm sorry, RJ. I couldn't hear you. Care to repeat-" 

"That's enough, Hunter," Quistis said before he got carried away. "She already apologized. Now go play with her nicely." 

"I'm not playing with him!" RJ pouted. She ran past them and up the stairs, past her father. Squall watched with a raised eyebrow as she scurried past him, up the stairs. 

Rinoa sighed. "She's going to Laguna again..." she trailed off. 

"GRANDPA!!!!" RJ's voice could be heard screaming on the second floor. 

"It's not my fault!" Hunter frowned. "She's the one who tackled me from behind!" 

"You should've heard her coming," Squall said as he passed them. "You're part lycan, Hunter. That flows strongly in your blood. What would your father say?" 

Hunter frowned even more. "He'd probably laugh." 

Quistis and Rinoa looked at each other. "It's kind of sad how that's true..." Rinoa mumbled. Quistis nodded and looked at her son. 

"Hunter, you did provoke her," Quistis said. "Why don't you go upstairs and try to talk to her." 

"No way! Last time I did, she bit me!" Hunter gasped in horror. "Look!" He raised his arm and showed deep fang marks. 

"Oh, Hyne..." Squall shook his head and looked up. "I'm going to have a talk with that girl." 

Rinoa opened her mouth to comment when there was a knock on the door. "That's got to be Selphie!" 

"About time," Quistis sighed as she looked at her watch. "Any later and I would've had my baby already." 

Squall smirked and went to open the door. As soon as he did, he was nearly pushed shoved aside by an energetic brunette waving an advertisement in her hands. "Quisty! Rin! They've got a sale on baby clothes!" Selphie shouted as she ran in. 

"You're late." Quistis frowned. 

"I know, I know!" Selphie began. "We we've been here sooner, but SOMEONE couldn't find his precious HAT." 

She turned and glared out the door as Irvine walked in with a baby carrier in his arms. "Aww...there she is...!" Quistis cooed as she and Rinoa headed straight for the baby. Rinoa bent down and picked up the baby in the carrier as Irvine put the carrier on the floor and shook hands with Squall, who was closing the door. 

"Hello, Rinny..." Rinoa cooed gently as the little brown haired infant blinked up at her with green eyes. "You look just like your mommy...yes you do!" 

"I hope you don't mind me bringing her," Selphie said. "I figure I can probably get her some clothes at the sale, too." 

"Do they have anything for little girls?" Rinoa asked, holding Rinny against her as Quistis gently stroked the little girl's head. 

"Yeah, the sale says from infant to ten year olds," Selphie said, reading from the ad in her hand. She looked up and saw Hunter standing there quietly. She grinned. "Hey, Hunter." 

"Hello, Aunt Selphie." he mumbled in a quiet voice. 

Selphie looked over at Quistis. The blond grinned. "He got into a little argument with you know who." 

"Again?" Selphie asked, surprised. 

"Wow, Hunter," Irvine smirked as he ruffled the blond child's hair. "You must really love her." 

Hunter's green eyes widened with terror. "I do not!" he yelled. "She's vicious and should be caged!" 

Squall rolled his eyes. "At any rate," he said as he walked up to Hunter. "Laguna will be watching you two tonight." 

"I thought you were going to watch the kids." Selphie piped. 

Squall shook his head. "Business," he sighed heavily. "I have to deal with some other clans that are new in the area." 

"Mind if I join you?" Irvine asked casually. 

"That is kind of the primary reason I called for you to come," Squall said. "They're lycans." 

"Oh..." Irvine nodded, understanding the situation. 

"Okay, well, we'll be heading off!" Selphie said. She kissed Irvine on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Irvy! Bye, guys!" 

"Hunter, behave of Master Loire AND RJ, okay?" Quistis told her son. Obediently, Hunter nodded his head as he watched the three women leave the foyer. 

"Hunter, you can go upstairs and find RJ, if you wish," Squall said. "Do you remember the way to Laguna's office?" 

"Yes, sir." Hunter nodded once more and began to make his way up the stairs. 

Irvine watched him and let out a whistle. "Hard to believe he's Seifer's son, huh?" 

"Yeah," Squall agreed. He grinned. "His manners are obviously a TREPE inheritance." 

On the second floor of the massive palace, RJ was sitting on her grandfather's lap, energetically re-telling her story of how she pounced on Hunter earlier. "And then he SCREAMED, grandpa! He screamed like a sissy!" 

Laguna chuckled. "I'm sure he did, but you shouldn't tell him that, Raine Julia." 

RJ frowned. "Why not? He's did! I'm not lying!" 

"But that's a mean thing to say," Laguna explained. "How would you feel if someone called you a sissy?" 

"I'd be mad," RJ admitted. She narrowed her eyes and punched her fist into the palm of her other hand. "Then I'd bite them!" 

*Oh, Hyne...* Laguna thought to himself. He smiled and shook his head. "Raine Julia, you don't bite people. That's bad." 

"I thought that's what vampires do." 

"Vampires are more than just biting machines," Laguna sighed. "We are supposed to be sophisticated, calm and composed. Like your Aunt Ellone and your mom and dad." 

RJ tilted her head. "But daddy says that you're a klutz." 

Laguna winced. *Okay, so technically that's true...* "Well..." 

"And grandma Raine said that you get nervous all the time," RJ added. "And grandma Julia said that you get leg cramps when you get nervous." 

Laguna nearly fell off his chair. "Why did they tell you that!?" he gasped. 

RJ shrugged, but frowned as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you saying that they're lying?" 

"No! Of course not!" Laguna stammered nervously. His eyes darted around the room. "Everything your grandma Raine and Julia told you is true." 

"So does that make you a BAD vampire?" 

"Uh..." 

"Because if you're not sophisticated and calm and stuff, doesn't that make you a bad vampire?" RJ stared at her grandfather with large blue eyes framed by thick brown-black hair around her pale face. She was so damn innocent. 

"Ah...umm..." Knock. Knock. Laguna let out a sigh of relief. *Thank Hyne,* He looked up towards the door. "Come in!" 

Slowly the heavy wooden door opened and in peeked a blond boy with green eyes. "Good night to you, sir." 

"Hunter!" Laguna smiled cheerfully. "Good to see you again! You've grown quite tall since I last saw you." 

"Thank you, sir," Hunter said calmly. "But I doubt I've grown much since last week." 

Laguna blushed sheepishly. *These children keep getting smarter and smarter...* "Uh...do you want to play with RJ?" 

"I'm not playing with him!" RJ stated simply, pointing a dainty little hand at the blond. "He's a...a...a meany!" 

Laguna raised an eyebrow. *Did she get that from Julia? I've heard Rinoa use it a few times... maybe it's a Heartilly thing...* 

"I have to spend several hours here," Hunter stated, bored as he looked at the little girl on the President of Esthar's lap. "And I thought you were a big girl. Look at you, sitting on your grandpa's lap like a baby." 

"I'm not a baby!" RJ snapped. 

"Then stop pouting like one," Hunter coaxed. "I'll play whatever game you want, how's that?" 

"He's willing to play with you, Raine Julia," Laguna said as he looked at the little girl. "And he's letting you choose the game. How good can it get?" 

"Easy," RJ answered simply. "I can play without him." 

"Raine Julia..." Laguna trailed off, his voice carrying a slight warning. RJ wrinkled her nose and finally put her arms down. 

"Fine," RJ stated. She slid off her grandfather's lap and looked at Hunter. "Any game, right?" Hunter nodded as he held the door open for them to exit. Laguna barely caught the smirk that crossed RJ's lips. "Okay...WEDDING it is!" 

"WHAT!?" 

The door closed and Laguna ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, the door opened again and Kiros and Ward came in. They were both grinning as they entered. Laguna raised an eyebrow in question. "What's up?" 

"Poor Hunter's being dragged off like a doll," Kiros laughed. "That RJ has her mother's spunk, I'll give her that much." 

Laguna chuckled. "She's so beautiful," he smiled proudly. "She has Raine's beautiful eyes and Julia's beautiful face..." 

Ward looked at Kiros and Kiros nodded in agreement. "Just imagine how it will be when RJ grows up. Squall won't be too happy with all those suitors." 

Laguna paled. HIS little granddaughter? SUITORS?! Laguna's eyes went wide as he stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "I forbid it!" 

Kiros and Ward started laughing as they fell back on the chairs on the other side of Laguna's desk. "Calm down, Laguna...that's years away..." Kiros assured him. Laguna looked at them with fear still on his face. "And I'm sure that Squall won't like the attention she'll get either..." 

* * *

"HELP ME!!!" a voice shouted. 

"Get back here, lycan-boy!!" another, higher pitched voice, shouted. Laguna opened the doors and peeked outside. His eyes went wide as he saw Hunter running at full speed towards him. He seemed to be wearing a dress while RJ ran behind him waving a boa in the air. 

"Over my dead body!!" 

"Don't make me bite you!" 

"Someone help me!!" Laguna sighed and looked at it watch. He wondered how long it would take before the screaming resumed within the peaceful vampire palace. Apparently it took three hours and twenty minutes. 

"You said you'd play any game!" 

"We've been playing this game for hours!!" Hunter shouted over his shoulder as he ran to Laguna and hid behind the vampire. "I don't want to play any more!" 

"Grandpa, make him play with me!" RJ pouted as she stopped in front of them. "I want him to play with me and he said no!" 

"Why don't you let him pick a game this time?" Laguna suggested. 

RJ shook her head from side to side s she crossed her arms. "No! He said that we'd play any game I want!" 

"I am not going to play wedding with you for a fifth time and this time as the BRIDE!" Hunter growled. 

"Why not?" RJ pouted. "Don't you want to marry me?" 

Laguna choked. "Uh...I have an idea! Why don't you go play with Angelo?" 

RJ frowned. "But he's tired and sleeping!" RJ told him. "And Squally-Poo III doesn't like Hunter..." She leaned up towards her grandfather and whispered. "I think it's because he's part dog, you know?" 

"I'm not a dog!" Hunter snapped. "I'm part LYCAN." 

"You're no fun!" RJ said. "At least when I was stuck at the Gates for the first few years of my cute little life, I wasn't stuck with a boring person like you!" 

"Oh yeah, well at least I wasn't hanging around dead people the whole time!" 

"They're not ALL dead!" RJ shouted. "Grandma Sara and Grandpa Leon and Adel are all alive," She stated matter of factly. "The only dead people who visited were my grandparents." She stuck her tongue at him. 

Laguna sighed. He still found it hard to believe that a child who was raised at Hell's Gates could turn out so...so...like she was. RJ's crowning achievement in sorcerery was that she could communicate with the dead. Slightly disturbing, but also slightly embarrassing. Things were discovered about Laguna that he hoped no one would ever find out about. 

Like how he kept having leg cramps when he visited Julia. And worse...now he knew for a fact that the two loves of his lives were in the netherworld talking about HIM. And they would tell RJ. Laguna shivered. Of all the powers...why did she have to get communication to the dead? 

"What about something other than dressing up and playing wedding?" Laguna suggested in a nervous voice. The last thing he needed was to think about his precious little granddaughter marrying someone. 

"What about hide and seek?" Hunter asked slyly. 

RJ narrowed her eyes. "The last time we played that, you left me in a closet for two hours," she snorted bitterly. "I'm not playing that again with you EVER." 

"What about playing the piano?" Laguna asked. "RJ, you know how to play right?" 

"Just a little..." RJ said, slightly embarrassed. 

Hunter smirked. "I bet you suck at it." 

"Meany!" RJ shrieked. She pointed her hand at him. "I'll show you!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. "Watch me play my grandma's song!" 

* * *

Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie walked into the palace around three in the morning. Selphie was holding Rinoa Jr., also known as Rinny, in the carrier as the other girls carried in the bags. 

"RJ! Hunter!" Rinoa shouted. "We're back!" 

"Hi, mommy!" RJ was running down the hall and jumped into her mothers arms. 

"Hello, baby," Rinoa said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Where's Hunter?" 

A few moments later, Laguna, Kiros, and Ward walked out of the piano room holding rope and large shears. Quistis' eyes went wide as her son stormed out of the room in werewolf form. He was growling as he rushed towards them. 

"RJ!!" he was growling. 

Quistis sighed and shook her. Just as her son jumped she grabbed the scruff of his neck. "What do you think you're doing, Hunter?" she asked in her stern Instructor Trepe-Almasy voice. 

Selphie giggled as the young lycan hung there passively. "She TIED ME to the PIANO BENCH!" 

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her innocent looking daughter. "RJ, HOW did you manage that?" 

RJ grinned arrogantly. "He's too slow." 

"Dad," Rinoa sighed as she looked at Laguna. "I thought we asked you to watch them." 

Laguna rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well...they were playing the piano and I thought they were fine until I heard the screaming." 

"You didn't bite him again, did you, RJ?" Rinoa asked. RJ shook her head. Laguna smiled and headed back up the stairs. Kiros went to go return the cutting shears. 

"Grandpa says that's bad," she asserted. Rinoa let out a sigh of relief. "So I just tied him to the piano bench." 

"Oh, Hyne..." Rinoa sighed. 

There was a knock on the door and Ward went to open it. "Hey, Ward," a deep voice said. A tall blond male stepped into the foyer. "Time to go?" he asked as he waved at the others to greet them. 

Quistis turned and held their sun up to him. "Look who turned into a werewolf." 

Seifer raised his eyebrow as his son slowly morphed back into a boy and his mother was holding his shirt. "Hi, dad." 

He looked at him with squinted eyes and frowned. "Did you let her bite you again?" 

Hunter shook his head. "Tied me to a piano bench." 

Seifer stared at his son in disbelief and then looked over at the little girl who was now standing by her mother. She smiled, showing little fangs as she waved her hand. "Hiya!" 

Quistis put Hunter down and the little boy straightened his clothes. He turned to RJ and glared at her. "I'm going to attend Balamb Garden." he stated suddenly. 

"So?" she asked as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"Which means I won't have to SEE you for a long time." 

"Good." 

"Good." 

"I hope you fail." 

"I'm sure I won't." 

"Good-bye." 

"Good ridden." 

"Meany." 

"Mom, dad! Let's go!" Hunter said. He turned on his heel and headed out the door. 

"Hunter, this might be the last time you'll see RJ for a while," Quistis frowned. "Don't you want to give her a proper good-bye?" 

"Yeah, RJ," Rinoa added as she pushed her daughter forward slightly. "He'll be away for a while and you won't have anyone to play with." 

"I'll give him a proper good-bye," RJ said. "Hey, Hunter!" He turned around. She stuck her tongue out at him and her mother groaned. "I hate you, meany!" With that, she turned and ran up the stairs. "GRANDPA!!" 

Selphie raised an eyebrow. "Well...that turned out well..." she giggled. 

"Mrs. Leonheart," Hunter said. He bowed his head slightly. "Good luck with your daughter!" He turned abruptly and walked out the front door that Ward held open. 

"Is he really going to Balamb Garden?" Rinoa asked with a slight frown of disappointment. 

Quistis nodded. "We thought it would be best for him to spend some time away like we all did. Besides, the Garden has the best education." 

"Why didn't he just go to Esthar's?" Rinoa asked as Quistis hugged Selphie good-bye. 

"With his mother teaching there, it would've been too awkward," Seifer explained as checked on his niece in the carrier. "Besides, Fujin and Raijin said they'd watch him for us." 

Rinoa nodded. "I see...well, he'll certainly be missed." 

"NOT BY ME!" a voice shouted at the top of the stairs. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

Selphie giggled. "Just watch," the perky brunette said. "In a few years, they'll be all over each other." 

"Selphie," a voice said behind her. They turned around and saw Squall and Irvine approaching. "Don't even JOKE about that." 


	19. AFTER ReCreating Hell Mini Story II

**(After) Recreating Hell**  
_The Adventures of RJ & Hunter_  
By PasifikStar

**READ FIRST!**   
Author's Note: Yes...I'm still doing spell checks and typo editing...bare with me. Remember, this part of the story is centered around RJ & Hunter. I kind of wanted to make a whole Sephiroth is still really alive and is after RJ sort story, but I figured ReCreating Hell is already pretty darn long. What do you guys think? It would kill the story huh? Yep...I agree. 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Hunter, man, you should've come with us!" one of Hunter's dorm mates exclaimed as they entered the bottom floor of the dorm and caught the blond reading a book on the couch. 

"As much as I'd love to, I can't," Hunter mumbled. His voice was deep and masculine as his six foot frame laid stretched on the sofa. His straight blond hair was layered around his face slightly as reading glasses graced the tip of his nose, going over his emerald green eyes. "I need to finish reading this for class." 

"You don't need to study," another dorm mate sighed enviously as he fell on the couch opposite Hunter. "You're number one in our class." 

"Both academically and in fighting," the first dorm mate added. "Lucky bastard..." 

Hunter sighed. "Will you guys shut up," he said. "I have to take that test sooner than you guys." 

"Why?" the second dorm mate asked. 

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Because I have to go back to Esthar early. My sister's party is Sunday." 

"Dude, you have a sister!?" the first dorm mate gasped, his eyes wide open. "Is she hot?" 

Hunter's green eyes narrowed as he glared at his dorm mate. "She's thirteen, you damn pedophile," he snapped. "And if I hear you say that again, I'll slice you in half, got it?!" 

"Got it..." the other man mumbled. 

Hunter stood up, about to go to his room to avoid any more distractions when another dorm mate walked into the room with a cordless phone. "Hunter, some chick is on the phone for you." 

"You better pray that the woman you're calling a chick isn't my mother." Hunter hissed dangerously. The dorm mate shook his head. 

"Someone named RJ." Hunter's eyes narrowed. 

"RJ...?" He walked over and took the phone as the third dorm mate sat on the couch. "What the hell do you what?" 

"Nice way to say hello, meany," an annoyed feminine voice replied. He could sense the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Just wanted to call and say hi." 

"Like I said earlier what do you want?" Hunter snorted arrogantly. 

"I'm in Balamb," she stated. "You busy?" 

"Yes." 

"Geez...I guess...you answered THAT pretty quick." 

"Well, I knew the answer right away," Hunter retorted. "Why?" 

"Because I'm leaving for Galbadia tomorrow and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." RJ told him. 

Hunter shook his head. "Let me guess...your mommy made you call me?" 

"Well, duh, like I would call you willingly," she retorted. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Just say no so I can get on with my life." 

"No." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." Hunter hung up the phone and tossed it to the third roommate. He turned to head up the stairs to go to his room when one of them called out. 

"Whose RJ?" 

"My parents' friends' kid," Hunter shrugged. "Some spoiled bratty kid from Esthar." 

"She sounded cute." 

"She's scrawny and complains a lot." Hunter shouted from upstairs. He slammed the door and the three roommates looked at each other. 

"So where'd you guys go tonight?" the third roommate asked the other two. 

"He dragged me to go with him to some piano recital for extra credit," the first roommate frowned as he looked at the second one. He grinned as he looked at the third. "One good thing, though, the last pianist was a total hottie." 

"Definitely," the second one agreed. "What was her name...? Rainy Jules?" 

"Raine Julia, man, how can you forget?" the first one scolded. "Damn...she was hot." 

* * *

RJ stretched her leg high against a wall as she arched her back backwards. Pink ballet slippers were on her feet as she put her leg down and raised her other leg to stretch it. She wore a baby blue leotard with white tights and black leg warmers around her ankles. 

"RJ!" a voice called behind her. She arched her back backwards once more and caught sight of one of the girls in her ballet class at the academy. RJ was one of the youngest members of the academy, made up of almost all underworld folk. As a result, she was in classes with people who were older than her grandfather and still looking as young and youthful as she. 

"Hi, Rikku!" RJ said. "What's up?" 

"You're still practicing?" the blonde smiled happily. "No wonder you're at the top of our class." 

"My grandma went to this school," RJ said as she lowered her leg and began to do some stretches for her arms. She winked. "I have to maintain the Heartilly reputation." 

"You should've stayed with us a day earlier," Rikku said as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "We got to take a tour of Balamb Garden." 

RJ inwardly winced, but didn't show any emotion outside. "Oh really?" she asked casually as she began to practice some arm motions. 

"There are some SERIOUS hotties there!" Rikku exclaimed. 

"One of my parents' friends' kids go there," RJ said casually. "Maybe you saw him. He's ugly, skinny, and...what else...oh yeah, evil." 

Rikku giggled. "No evil guys there!" she exclaimed. "But really, there were some really good looking ones." 

"Blah..." RJ said. "I don't need a man!" She began to practice some leaps across the room. "I am happily single!" 

"You keep telling yourself that!" Rikku grinned. 

RJ closed her beautiful blue eyes as her mid back length, layered dark brown hair was tied in a short pony tail. "So did you get to talk to any of these hot guys?" 

"Yeah," Rikku said. "But there was one that we didn't get a chance to talk to. He was busy studying. Real cute. Tall, blond..." 

"You really like blondes, don't you?" RJ said. She began to leap back across the room. 

"Well, they say blondes know how to have fun!" 

RJ grinned. "I like brunettes, thanks," RJ smiled. "So what was this guy's name?" 

"Well, he was the dorm mate of that guy who we met at your recital, Wedge," Rikku explained. She watched as RJ made her way to the center of the room and raised her arms. "Wedge said that his name is Hunter. Hunter Almasy." 

RJ fell. 

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, honey!" Quistis' arms wrapped around her son's well built frame as he smiled, embarrassed at the attention his mother was giving him. 

"Nice to be back, mom..." Hunter said as he tried to subtly push his mother away. 

"Grab your gun blade boy," Seifer said with a cocky grin as he slapped his son's back. "Let's have a little test to see if you can beat me." 

"Seifer, he just got back!" Quistis insisted. 

"No, mom, it's okay," Hunter said with a grin. He matched his father's arrogant smirk with one of his own. "I can take the old man down." 

Seifer smirked even more. "We'll see..." 

Quistis sighed and shook her head. "Just don't take too long!" she said as Seifer grabbed Hyperion and Hunter unpacked his own gun blade. They headed for the back yard of their large house. 

"You're so mean, Hunter!" a voice piped from the stair case. Hunter looked up and smiled as he saw his blonde, blue eyed baby sister glaring at him. "You don't even say hi!" 

"I'm occupied with fighting off the old geezer." Hunter grinned. His father glared at him. 

"I'll show you who's the old geezer...cocky little..." Seifer grumbled. 

Quistis merely grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. *Like father like son, right, darling?* He shot her another glare and caused her to grin even more. 

"Did you bring me anything?" the young girl said as she walked down the stairs dressed in a simple long pink dress. Her hair was held in a pony tail at the base of her neck. 

"No," Hunter said. "I'm there for school, not to get you presents, Seraphim." 

She wrinkled her nose. "But RJ always brings me back stuff!" 

"RJ is only does it to shut you up." Hunter told her. Seraphim growled. 

"Don't make me blast you with a fire spell!" she shouted as her brother walked away. 

He merely snorted and raised his hand in the air casually. "Go ahead! Your weak spell won't do anything to me!" 

"Mom!!" Seraphim shouted. "Hunter's being a jerk!" 

Quistis sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That's because he's just like your father, dear..." 

* * *

"Raine Julia!!" Laguna gathered his beloved granddaughter in his arms in a tight hug as tears streamed down his face. "My little baby is back!!" 

Behind him, Squall was shaking his head as Rinoa smiled weakly. "Technically, she's OUR baby..." Rinoa sighed. 

"Grandpa...!" RJ gasped. "I can't breath!!" 

"Oh! Sorry, Raine Julia!" Laguna blushed and held his granddaughter away at arms length. He smiled proudly as he surveyed her. She had been gone for a few years at a finishing school for the arts. 

The same school her grandmother Julia had attended. RJ moved away from her grandfather to hug her mother and father. Squall hugged her proudly and looked her straight in the eye. "Boyfriend?" 

"None, daddy." 

"Good." Squall asserted. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes as RJ giggled. "You're so over protective..." she sighed. "Any cute guys?" she asked her daughter. 

RJ smiled. *Same old mom.* "Tons." 

"Good." Rinoa grinned. Squall and Laguna both frowned and Ellone snickered, noticing how the father and son mirrored each other's looks. 

"Welcome home, RJ," Ellone said as the vampiress reached her. She hugged her and smiled. "You've grown up so beautifully." 

RJ blushed and ran her hand nervously through her dark hair. "Thank you." she smiled. Just as her grandfather had foretold, RJ was a spitting image of Julia. Only her eyes were exactly the same as those of Raine, beautiful, clear blue crystals. 

"I see you've grown taller than your mom." Kiros said as he and Ward hugged the girl. 

"I know, Grandpa Kiros," RJ smiled. "I'm five four!" she giggled. She turned to her grandpa Laguna. "Oh, grandpa, Grandma Raine and Julia spoke to me last night with a message for you." 

Laguna jerked his head back, looking surprise. "Oh really?" It had been quite some time since RJ had relayed a message to him from his dead loves. 

RJ looked somewhat confused. "They said not to scare away everyone...I don't know what they were talking about." 

Kiros and Ward snickered. "I bet I know..." Kiros mumbled. 

Laguna blushed slightly, knowing exactly what they were talking about. They didn't want him to scare away all of RJ's potential suitors. But they never said he couldn't scare away MOST of them. He smiled at the realization. It was a small technicality, but one that could put his mind at ease. 

"Did you call Hunter while you were in Balamb?" Rinoa asked as Ward and Kiros took her bags and brought them up the stairs to her room. 

RJ was being lead to the dinner table for a family dinner with her just her, her parents, her aunt, and grandfathers. RJ nodded. "I did, but he was busy so we couldn't go out," RJ said. *Not like I wanted to.* 

"Did you REALLY ask him?" Laguna asked. "Or did you just say that your mother made you call him?" 

RJ smiled weakly. "Uh...both?" 

"RJ..." Rinoa sighed. "You used to be such good friends with him. Remember when you were ten and he came home from the Garden on summer?" 

RJ thought for a moment and then scowled. "We went camping..." she mumbled bitterly. "And he left me in the cave at night and told me to hang upside down like a bat..." 

Squall bit his lower lip to keep from smirking. He had been there. Seifer, Irvine, Zell and him took the kids camping. It would be their kid's first camping trip. Seifer's daughter and Zell's son had stayed home, but Irvine and Selphie's daughter Rinny came along. RJ and Hunter had spent the entire trip trying to turn Rinny against the other. 

That didn't work as Rinny burst into tears and ran to her father after RJ's eyes started glowing and she tackled the werewolf form of Hunter. He shook his head. They were so violet... 

"Trust me, mommy," RJ assured her mother. "The last few years without seeing Hunter have been a blessing to my eyes." 

"I heard he grew up quite nice," Ellone said with a sly smile. "Tall, too." 

"He looks like his father," Rinoa giggled. "I heard he's going to be at Seraphim's party on Sunday." 

"Blah..." RJ stuck her tongue out immaturely. The eighteen year old girl casually swept her hair over her shoulder. "I don't even want to SEE him there. He'll just make fun of me again, you know." 

"Hunter isn't as bad as his father, RJ," Squall said casually as he looked back at his daughter. "However I'm starting to think it's in the Almasy blood to be vicious, bitter men." 

"Squall!" Rinoa frowned. "Seifer isn't that bad!" 

"Key word there is 'that' bad," Squall mumbled. "At any rate, if RJ doesn't want to see any boys, that's more than fine with me." 

RJ giggled. "I didn't say I wouldn't see OTHER boys, daddy." 

"Raine Julia, you're much to good for boys!" Laguna announced proudly. "You should be like your Aunt Ellone and NEVER marry!" 

"I do date, uncle-" 

"And go on step further and NEVER date!" Laguna added. Ellone rolled her eyes as Rinoa and RJ giggled. 

"By the way," Ellone said as she fell into step with RJ and Rinoa. "There are some young men who will be attending Seraphim's party." 

"Oh yes," Rinoa nodded. "They're Quistis' friends' children form the Esthar Garden." 

"Mom..." RJ whined. "Stop trying to play match maker!" 

"I'm not!" Rinoa gasped. 

"You heard RJ," Squall agreed with a nod. "Stop playing match maker." 

Rinoa sighed. "We're just telling you, RJ. You never really had a boyfriend..." Squall and Laguna both looked relieved at the knowledge while RJ blushed. 

Ellone giggled. "RJ...you know...you never really broke up with your FIRST boyfriend." Ellone smiled. 

"First boyfriend?!" Squall, Rinoa, and Laguna all exclaimed. They turned and faced the young vampiress. 

"Baby, WHEN!?" Rinoa gasped with wide eyes. 

"More importantly," Squall growled. "WHO." 

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" RJ gasped, putting her hands up. "Aunt Ellone, I've never had a boyfriend!" 

Ellone shook her head. "You forgot? How sad..." Ellone sighed. "Do you remember how we first met?" 

RJ thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah...at the Memorial Ball. I was talking to Eiko and Vivi and Hunter and..." Her eyes went wide. "OH HYNE!" 

"WHAT!?" Rinoa gasped. 

RJ seemed to turn green as her eyes narrowed and she covered her mouth in disgust. Ellone chuckled. "Do you remember now?" 

"Ellone," Laguna said sternly. "Who was RJ's boyfriend!?" 

"Uncle, don't you remember?" Ellone smiled. "Who introduced RJ to us as his girlfriend that night...?" 

Laguna tilted his head in confusion. "Hunter did..." his eyes went wide. "I thought he was joking!" 

"He WAS joking!" RJ exclaimed. 

"Oh, it's just Hunter then..." Squall shrugged. "That doesn't count." 

"Thank you, daddy!" RJ sighed happily as she hugged her father tightly. "I knew YOU'D understand!" 

"He just doesn't want to have relation to Seifer," Rinoa snorted. "I on the other hand would LOVE to be related to Quisty and Selphie." 

"Mom!" 

"Rinoa," Squall said in a low warning tone. "My daughter is not going to marry Hunter Almasy." Rinoa merely grinned. 

"Think whatever you want, Squall," she said. "But who she falls in love with will but out of your hands," as she passed her husband she gently caressed his face. "YOU of all people should know THAT." She winked and continued on their way to the dining room. 

* * *

Hunter was sitting in his room. He could hear his parents arguing in the other room and rolled his eyes. They were always arguing. But not in the bad way. It was more like a normal conversation to them. Each sarcasm laced remark and bitter drenched word was the equivalent to romantic poetry for other couples. 

He and Seraphim had long since grown accustomed to their parents, although occasionally wondered why they even bothered to stay together. He looked around his old room, still kept the way it was since he was a child. He grinned as he looked through the pictures on the wall. 

His family. Him and his sister. His aunts, uncles, grandparents. And then there was a little framed picture of him and a cute little vampire girl wearing a frilly dress. *Okay, I have to admit it... she was really cute as a kid...skinny and flat as a board, but cute.* 

He reached over to the shelf and found the photo album he had left behind. He had met RJ when he was four, going on five. He'd never seen her before, so he approached her, acting like he knew everything. She merely gave him a look of being unimpressed and said 

_"Whatever."_

Hunter let out a chuckle and said that he liked her and that they should be friends. So they decided to be friends and introduced the vampiress as his girlfriend. Technically she would've been his first girlfriend. 

He opened the photo album. There were so many pictures of him and her over the few months that they had been together while he was still in Esthar. He wondered if things would've turned out differently had RJ been born in Esthar and not at Hell's Gates. 

Hunter had heard the story many times of how RJ's parents saved the world with their self sacrifice and therefore served to strengthen the power of Hell's Gates' seal. So when the Leonhearts reappeared, and with a daughter, his parents and uncles and aunts were more than surprised. 

It was already known that they were alive at Hell's Gates, so it wasn't a question of how they came back from the dead. It seems that with Adel there, the Gates were strengthened immensely. She was like a keystone to the arch held up by her parents who were acting as pillars of the gates. Rinoa and Squall had a chance to return to their world and raise RJ there. 

RJ had told him that she didn't want to leave her grandparents. At Hell's Gates, RJ had developed the ability to talk to the dead and so she was frequently visited by doting grandmothers and a proud grandfather. She also didn't want to leave Sara and Leon and Adel. However, Rinoa and Squall saw it as for the best. 

So they were allowed to leave the Gates thanks to Adel of all people. Hunter grinned as he looked through the picture and saw one of RJ covered in mud and looking up, caught at the camera. Part of him wondered how she looked like now. 

He had heard his mother on the phone talking to Mrs. Leonheart earlier. It seemed that the vicious little princess was back in town. His mother was gushing about how pretty RJ must look like after several years away. 

_"Really? Just like your mom? Hahaha! What did Laguna say?"_ his mother had said. _"REALLY? Oh my, I can't wait to see her again..."_

*I CAN wait,* Hunter grinned. "She's probably still flat as a board, skinny, and whiny. She still sounded whiny." 

They had occasionally called each other over the years after they had stopped seeing each other in the summers. He was a full time student and RJ was at a magic academy and arts academy at the same time. He closed the album and put it back on the floor before turning off the light. He would find out soon enough. 

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She really did look like both her grandmothers combined. Not that it was a bad thing. They were both pretty. Her dark hair was swept up into a bun with a few stray bangs over her forehead as garnet earrings hung from her lobes. 

She wore a garnet studded choker that really stuck out against her ivory skin. Her dress was an off the shoulder number made of dark red satin and boarded with black lace. She had a heavy black lace shawl around her arms and back that was lined with black and red crystals at the ends. Her hands were gloved with dark red of the same material. 

There was a knock on her door. "RJ?" her mother called. "The limo is here, baby!" 

"I'll be right there!" RJ shouted. She looked at herself once more and grinned as she looked down at her chest. "Let's see if I'm still 'flat as a board' NOW. Hehehe..." 

* * *

Dressed in a dark suit, Hunter looked over the hall. His parents were mingling with the elite as they celebrated his younger sister's thirteenth' birthday. Seraphim was wearing a white dress and was floating around the room, flirting shamelessly. Well, at least to him, she was flirting shamelessly. She was actually just talking to some classmates. 

"Hunter!" a voice shouted. He turned and smiled, putting down his glass to shake the hand of a spiky haired blond man. "Welcome back to Esthar!" 

"It's to be back, Uncle Zell," Hunter smiled warmly. "How are you doing?" 

"Doing good!" Zell said energetically. He looked over Hunter's shoulder. "Ah! Looks like Seraphim and Quisty got those hotdogs for me! I'll see you later!" 

Hunter grinned as Zell side stepped him and headed towards the buffet table. Suddenly, he heard a lot of commotion coming from the entrance of the hall. Even Zell turned and smiled as he took his hot dog and ran over to the entrance. 

"You're back!" someone shouted. 

"Hi!" a female voice laughed. Hunter winced. 

*That evil laugh...* he thought to himself. *That can only be one person...* He saw someone hugging his parents and his mother and Aunt Selphie gushing over how pretty she was. *A skinny...bratty...spoiled...little...* 

"Hunter, look!" his mother shouted as she moved away from the young woman and revealed her. "It's RJ!" 

Hunter's face paled. *Holy shit.* 


	20. AFTER ReCreating Hell Mini Story III

**(After) Recreating Hell**  
_The Adventures of RJ & Hunter_  
By PasifikStar

**READ FIRST!**   
Author's Note: I SHOULD be working on Thief's Treasure...and I am. But I got carried away writing THIS. I said I wouldn't write a sequel, but I did anyway. Okay, so there's going to be a small little sequel. Small as compared to the rest of the story. I'm SO sorry...-_-;; I didn't mean to drag it on like this!!...Although, I still think I'm killing the original story with this. 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Hello, Hunter." 

His green eyes couldn't be torn away as her red lips curled into a vicious smile. She stood up in front of him, taller, but still slim. She had gained some curves and in some places MORE than just SOME curves. 

"Hunter, don't just gawk at her!" his mother's voice cut through his empty mind and he shook his head slightly. Everyone seemed to be looking at him with an amused look on their faces. 

He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. There was no way he was going to let HER of all people make a fool of him. "RJ," he stated with a nod of his head. "I'd love to say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I just can't bring myself to LIE at my sister's party." 

"HUNTER!" Quistis growled with embarrassment. 

"It's no picnic seeing you either, meany," RJ retorted proudly. *That's right... SQUIRM. That's what you get!* 

"Hunter, it's so good to see you again," Rinoa cut in weakly. She smiled and studied the young man. He had grown taller and resembled his father more than his mother. Yet his hair wasn't slicked back and gave him a carefree look as it was layered around his face. "I bet you're very popular with the girls." 

"I very much am, Mrs. Leonheart," Hunter smiled proudly. He glanced over at RJ who rolled her eyes. "I'm quite popular. As a matter of fact, I graduated top of my class." 

"Oh!" Rinoa said, looking pleasantly surprised. "I'm very impressed, Hunter. Aren't you impressed, RJ?" She turned around and found her daughter missing. "RJ...?" 

"Seraphim! Happy birthday!" The young blond turned around and smiled widely as she ran to hug RJ. 

"You made it!" Seraphim piped happily. "I was afraid that Hunter would scare you away." 

"It'll take more than his hideous face to keep me away," RJ said proudly. "We put your present with the others." 

"Thanks! What did you get me?" Seraphim asked. RJ grinned. 

"I'm not going to tell!" 

"Aww..." 

"Well, I better go around and greet others," RJ sighed. She looked over Seraphim's shoulders at the group of students Seraphim's age. "Hey," she whispered. "Which one's your boyfriend?" 

"None!" Seraphim squealed. She blushed. "Yet..." 

"Hey! It's Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud's son!" RJ said with a surprised expression written all over her face. "Wow...for having short parents, he's pretty tall." She waved at her distant relative who waved back. 

"He's my 'target'," Seraphim grinned stupidly. "Cute, huh?" 

"Not bad..." RJ smirked. "Good choice on the bloodline though." She winked and Seraphim blushed furiously. 

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to them," she smiled. "I'll see you later?" 

"Yep, I'll be here all night," RJ gave Seraphim one last hug and then wandered back around the hall. She spotted the her spiky haired uncle and grinned. "UNCLE ZELL!!" 

He looked up and smiled as he waved. She ran up and gave him a big hug. He chuckled. "It's good to see you, too, RJ!" he smiled. "How's school?" 

"All done!" RJ announced. "How is Auntie and Torch?" 

"Ah...well, Torch is in Balamb Garden, actually." 

"Already!?" RJ gasped. *Man, how long have I been gone...* She thought about Zell's son. A hyper active, positive little boy. She absolutely adored him. He was named after her father, but to avoid confusion, they called him Torch. "So he's not here?" 

"Oh, no he's here!" Zell said sheepishly. "He's just attending Balamb now." 

"Oh...I see," RJ nodded. "So where is he?" 

"RJ!!" She turned around, her long, full dress turning around her legs as she did so. She smiled brightly as a little boy with spiky blond hair that faded from light brown was running towards her in a little suit. His arms were held open wide as he rammed into her dress and hugged her waist tightly. "RJ! I missed you!" 

"Torch! I thought you'd forget about me!" RJ said as she hugged him back. She used to baby-sit him when she still lived at home. "Look how big you've grown since I last saw you!" 

He blushed as he let go and nodded. "I'm growing up fast..." he said quietly. 

"I'm sure you are, sweetie," RJ said as she knelt down and looked at him. "Look at you, wearing a suit! You look really handsome tonight." 

"Really?!" he asked with large blue eyes. RJ nodded and Torch blushed some more. "Will you marry me then?" 

Squall, who was talking to Zell, nearly choked on his blood wine when he heard the little boy ask his daughter that. "Squall, you okay?" Zell asked. 

"I'm fine..." Squall coughed as he hit his chest several times. He looked at the little boy and his daughter. 

"Umm...sorry, Torch, I'd love to, but...you know..." RJ sighed tiredly. "Uh...I'm too old for you. You deserve someone MUCH younger and MUCH prettier than me." 

"But no one's prettier than you!" Torch said with large, shimmering blue eyes. 

"I'm sure there are," RJ corrected him. "You just don't know it yet. Besides, when you go to school, you'll meet someone whose better than me. I'd just be holding you back." she reasoned. 

Torch thought for a moment and nodded. "I guess you're right...you are old..." 

RJ jerked her head back and raised an eyebrow. *I'm not THAT old...geez...* 

"Got that right, kid," Hunter said as he walked past them to get a drink. "She's an old granny. You can do much better." 

"Go away, Hunter," Torch said, annoyed. It seemed that the young Dincht had inherited his father extreme dislike of Almasy men. "Like you would know." 

"I'm with you there, Torch," RJ said as she stood back up and glared at Hunter's back. "I mean...look what he's wearing. He has NO taste." 

"Hey, I have taste where it matters!" Hunter snapped as he whirled around. 

Torch ran off, sensing hostility in the air that he, nor any of the other children, could ever handle. "Why don't you just fu-" 

"RJ." her father scolded. 

"Fu...ind someone else to bother tonight!" RJ glared and stomped her heeled feet on the floor. "Meany!" She whirled around and walked away from him. 

"Hunter," Squall stated. The young man turned around and sudden felt as if the world had closed in on him. Squall was shorter by a few inches, but none the less threatening as he was in over protective father mode. "I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes ABOVE my daughter's neck line." 

"Yes, sir!" Hunter practically squealed as he swallowed and took a step back. 

Zell grinned. "You still can put fear in the hearts of others, Squall..." 

Squall merely gave Hunter one last look of warning before walking off with Zell. Hunter let out a breath. "I see you had a little talk with commander puberty," Seifer said as he approached his son. "You shouldn't let your eyes wander like that, boy, she'll know you like her and will have you under her control." 

"I don't LIKE her, DAD," Hunter grumbled bitterly. "WHY would I like HER?" 

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "If you don't find her at least a little bit attractive, you are obviously not my son and I will have to question Quisty as to who your REAL father is." 

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, the blood tests show that I really am your son." 

"Smart ass." 

"Like father like son, mom says." Hunter grinned. 

"At any rate, your Aunt Selphie and Uncle Irvine are looking for you," Seifer said. "Go greet them." 

Hunter nodded and headed off to find Selphie and Irvine as Quistis reached Seifer and put her arms around his shoulders as she leaned over behind him. "Did you see the way he looked at RJ?" 

"He seemed in shock," Seifer shrugged. "Now he's doomed." 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "WHY is he doomed? Enlighten me, please." 

"Once they know you love them, you'll be nothing more than their slave," Seifer explained. "The boy is lost now." 

"I think that they're a cute pair," Quistis smiled thoughtfully. "I always have." 

"Yeah, well...I don't like it," Seifer frowned. *If they get married that means I'll be related to...* His eyes moved over to Squall and narrowed. *Dammit...* 

Quistis read his thoughts and smirked. "Aw...how cute...the father-in-laws have MATCHING scars." 

Seifer pulled away and glared at her. "I am SO close to divorcing you..." he mumbled. 

"Hey, the papers are all ready," Quistis told him casually. "They've been signed, dated, and notarized, baby." 

"You think of everything, don't you?" Seifer grinned as he leaned closer to her and put his arms around her waist. 

She smiled as she licked her lips slightly. "I am the SMART one in this relationship..." 

"Oh, HYNE, get a room!" a voice piped behind them. 

Seifer groaned. Quistis smiled even more and looked over her husband's shoulder to Selphie, who was making a sickened face. "We've been married for a while now, Selphie..." 

"No PDA!" Selphie announced. 

"Selphie, honey, do you want me to get you some punch?" Irvine said softly in her ear as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. 

Selphie smiled brightly and tilted her head back to kiss him on the lips. "Please, Irvy? Thank you!!" she sang softly. 

Seifer narrowed his eyes and glared at Irvine. He merely smiled and waved at Seifer. "Hey, brother!" 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" *Must not kill...must not kill...will make niece cry...niece crying BAD.* 

Seraphim looked around the room and saw everyone talking. She smiled and decided it was time to put things up a notch. She looked over at the Strife's son. *He hasn't asked me to dance...why the hell not!?* 

RJ looked over at Seraphim and found her frowning as she looked over at the Strife's son. The gears clicked her head and she made the connection. Without another thought, she went over to her cousin and cheerfully made conversation. 

"Yeah, I heard that Seraphim loves that song..." RJ sighed. "Hey! You should dance with her!" 

"ME!?" he gasped nervously, his pale face turning red. 

RJ grinned menacingly. "Don't try to act all shocked, I saw you looking at her." 

He turned even redder. "But...but...but her DAD..." 

*He seriously fears Mr. Almasy? What a wuss...that is SO not a Leonheart trait...* RJ sighed. "I'll take care of it." She walked over to the band that was playing and began to request a song. 

Rinoa was talking with Squall, Zell, and Zell's wife when THE song floated through the room. She paused in mid sentence and looked around. Everyone was chattering all at once as couples pulled each other into the dance floor. 

Smiling, she saw Cloud and Tifa's son ask Seraphim to dance. She nodded ecstatically and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him to the dance floor. She looked over at Seifer, who seemed about ready to cut in and drag his daughter away, were it not for Quistis, who was holding him back. 

The lights dimmed slightly as 'Eyes on Me' played in the back ground. RJ leaned against a column casually as she observed the couples dancing. *Damn, I'm good...* she thought to herself proudly. 

"So, the spoiled brat isn't dancing to her favorite song? What's the matter, too ugly for partner?" a voice prodded behind her. 

"What's the matter with you?" RJ said without turning around. "Too stupid to ask?" *Wait...that didn't come out right.* 

"Is that an invitation?" Hunter asked, now intrigued. 

RJ let out a scoff. "Oh, please," she said. "Like you can keep up with ME. That's a laugh." 

"You're right," Hunter sighed. "You never were the most graceful person out there." 

RJ narrowed her eyes and slowly turned around. "I am the BEST dancer at Galbadia's academy," she hissed as she glared at him. "Are you saying that I suck?" 

"Aside from blood? Yes." 

RJ looked absolutely shocked. Her eyes narrowed and her hand shot out, grabbing on to his wrist. "We'll see who sucks, meany!" she hissed as she dragged him to the dance floor. "Just don't scuff my shoes." 

"Then don't crush my feet." he snapped back. 

Selphie raised an eyebrow and smiled, immensely pleased, as she saw RJ and Hunter seem to square off in the center of the dancing couples on the dance floor. Their eyes were locked. 

"I never thought I'd see that..." Selphie said, surprised. 

"Their eyes are locked on to each other," Rinoa said. She frowned slightly. "But not in a romantic sort of way..." 

Quistis nodded. "More of in a 'you're going down' sort of way." 

"Yeah..." Rinoa and Selphie agreed. "That's it." 

"Let's just hope Hunter doesn't pull a Squall out there." Irvine said as he sat on his chair at their table. Squall glared at him. 

"Whatever..." he mumbled. *I wasn't THAT bad...* 

"Too bad Edea's not here." Zell said. 

"What do you mean?" Irvine asked. Zell looked over that them. 

"Didn't you hear? You know how Squall got better on the second leg of the song? It turns out Edea cast a spell on him so he wouldn't keep running into people... and running into Rinoa." Zell explained. 

Squall struggled keep his composure. *Holy crap...I really was that bad...* 

Back on the dance floor, RJ raised her hand and pointed to the band. "START OVER!" she barked dangerously, her need to beat Hunter overwhelming her usual attitude. 

Everyone looked around and murmured as the band slowly came to a stop and looked confused. Hunter then turned around as well. "START PLAYING!" He growled. 

Immediately, they lifted their instruments. "Don't embarrass me, meany." RJ told him with narrowed blue eyes. 

"Don't embarrass ME." Hunter retorted. 

The music started. He placed one hand on her hip and the other took her right hand. She put her left hand on his shoulder and together, they began to take the steps of the waltz. 

Side to side, their steps were equally matched. "You're not half bad." RJ admitted. 

"Same for you." Hunter retorted. 

They moved from side to side, switching hands as they went around each other in slow, calculated movements. He held on to her hand as they parted and flew to each other's side before coming back together and switching hands. She went under his arm. 

They took steps on either side of each other's body as they finally let go of each other and stepped around each other. RJ reached out and Hunter's hand wrapped around hers, pulling her into his arms. 

They reversed and repeated the movement on his other side. RJ's long dress whirled around her body like gown of liquid as elegant arm movements and turns of her head showed she had professional skill and immense talent. 

At the end of the song, RJ was held close to Hunter. They were both a bit out of breath and he looked at her. Their faces were extremely close as her eyes studied his face. *Oh, Hyne, he really has gotten better looking...* 

Hunter swallowed as he felt her breath on his face. *Oh, Hyne, WHY was I so mean to her all those years ago?* 

"Ahem..." a voice coughed, immediately breaking the couple a part. Everyone had been watching them and when they stopped, everyone had clapped. Squall was now standing by them. "May I cut in?" 

"Uh...yes, sir, of course!" Hunter stammered as he practically tossed RJ into Squall's arms. 

He rushed off of the dance floor quickly, trying to hide his nervousness. Squall began to dance with his daughter as the music picked up again. "Uh... how was my dance, daddy?" she asked weakly. 

"You were fine, princess," he assured her. "But why exactly did you dance with Hunter?" 

Immediately, her eyes lit up with flames. "He said I sucked I just wanted to prove to him how WRONG he was." 

*Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever change,* Squall thought to himself as he found himself letting out a relieved sigh. *Hopefully she won't.* 

"You were having fun out there," Irvine grinned as Hunter sat back at their table and reached for something to drink. "How do you feel seeing RJ for the first time in a while? She's grown up pretty good, hasn't she?" 

"Please don't even joke about that, uncle," Hunter grumbled. "She's still a spoiled brat." 

"Hunter and RJ sitting in a tree," Selphie sang suddenly as she smiled from her seat next to Irvine. "D-A-N-C-I-N-G! First comes a love, then comes a marriage-" 

"Then comes Squall with a gun blade," Rinoa cut in with a grin. They all laughed as Hunter tried to surpress his blush. "Well, Laguna won't be to happy to hear this either." 

"Nice job, Hunter," Irvine smirked. "Pick the girl with the over protective father and the grandfather whose the head of the most powerful vampire clan in the world." 

"I do NOT LOVE, let alone LIKE RJ!" Hunter exclaimed. 

"Really?" Quistis sighed casually. "Too bad...she's thinking about you right now." 

Hunter turned to his mother. "That's not funny, mom." 

"I know this is wrong," Quistis said. "And I shouldn't tell you or read her thoughts, but it's interesting to hear." 

"What?" Hunter asked. 

"So you're interested now?" 

"Mom..." 

"Let's just say she agrees with the fact that you've grown up quite nicely, honey," Quistis smiled. Hunter blushed slightly. 

"So?" Hunter said, trying to ignore that. "I still don't like her." 

"Denial." his father sneered. 

"I'm going to the balcony!" Hunter announced. *Crazy old people...* He was grumbling as he reached the cool reaches of the balcony. He frowned as he saw the person already there. "This night just keeps getting worse and worse..." 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." RJ turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Stop stalking me, you sicko meany!" 

"I'm not stalking you, whiny brat!" he snapped. "You're in my space. Get out." 

"I was here first," she stated sharply. "YOU get out!" 

"Fine! Anywhere away from YOU is BETTER anyway!" Hunter snorted. He turned on his heel and headed back into the hall. *Stupid little...* 

RJ rolled her eyes and turned back around, watching the thin crescent moon in the distance. She smiled slightly and inhaled the crisp night air. Slowly, her eyebrows furrowed as a foreign scent entered her senses. 

She looked around and leaned over the balcony. She didn't see the gloved hands coming towards her. 

"Ugh! Don't get me wrong, I'm not coming back out here because I LIKE you, I just don't want to be in there with those crazy old people!" Hunter said as he stormed back out on the balcony. He paused and looked around. 

The young vampiress was no longer the balcony, but could've sworn she was still out here. He took a whiff of the air and his lycan senses detected another scent. He walked back inside, thinking that RJ was still there and looked around. 

She was no where to be seen. He walked back outside and looked around. He put his foot down and heard something crack slightly. He lifted his foot and narrowed his eyes. Kneeling down, he picked up a garnet earring and his heart stopped. 

* * *

"Hunter?" Quistis smiled as she saw her son rush back towards the table looking weary. "What's wrong?" she frowned slowly. 

Hunter tossed the earring on the table. "Where's RJ?" he gasped out. 

"Out on the balcony..." Squall mumbled. He narrowed his eyes. "I saw her go out..." 

"She's not there," Hunter breathed. "I found THIS where she was standing...and there was this foreign scent..." 

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and rushed towards the balcony. Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell all followed with Hunter leading them. Upon reaching the balcony, Squall had paled considerably. 

"Whose scent is that!?" Rinoa gasped as she smelled it. 

Squall's eyes narrowed as his hands turned into fists at his sides. Long fangs emerged from his mouth as he jumped on the railing and scanned the expanse of greenery and shadows in front of them. "SEPHIROTH!!!" 


End file.
